Ties That Bind Part II Leopards Den
by DanH2010
Summary: This is the second part of my ties that bind piece. cut because it was too long. they r at leopards den they face many struggles and tribulations will the family survive? R&R please x
1. Leopards Den

Alice felt hot. Hot and sick! They were sat in a car in Africa! Flipping Africa! Not content with Spain, Danny goes one step further. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She felt really ill and unfortunately the sickness tablets she had taken before she got on the flight hadn't worked. She'd spent most of the flight throwing up. She really definitely shouldn't fly. It killed her! Never usually THIS ill but it had been a few years since she flew anywhere. And of course the flight had taken 12 hours. YES 12 HOURS! She'd spent 11 hours and 59 minutes and 59 seconds being sick! And the food hadn't helped, it smelled worse than it looked. She hadn't dared hazard a taste! Her stomach rolled again at the thought of it. I'm not on the flight anymore go away! She thought and breathed heavily.

"Honey are you ok?" Danny asked looking in the rear-view mirror at his wife's almost green complexion.

She nodded stiffly, still feeling bleh!

"Right Eth, Lex. Is it right left or straight ahead?"

Unfortunately with Alice out of action the kids were manning the map which means in an hours time they'd be looking round puzzled most definitely lost! They'd hung around the airport for an hour waiting for Mr Du Plessis to show, he didn't. They rang Leopards Den. No reply. So thankfully Danny who had brought his drivers license hired a car and bought a map!

"Left." Ethan said.

"Right." Lexi said at the same time.

"Oh god!" Danny murmured. He slowed the car gradually trying not to make Alice any worse than she was. Unfortunately they lurched forward when he hit a pot hole. Then came to a stop.

"I'm gone!" Alice muttered and burst from the car behind a bush.

Travel sickness! Danny thought then looked at the kids. "Don't get out of the car!"

They were soon in a heated debate on which way they should go.

"Alice." he said.

"I'm dying!" she moaned.

She was at behind the bush looking hot tired and ill.

He smiled at her tone. He helped her up. "You got any more travel sickness tablets?"

"They didn't work when I was on the plane so it's unlikely they will work now. Plus Danny if I take any more tablets I'm likely to rattle!"

He held her arm as she walked back to the car. They saw the kids fighting over the map. She managed a small smile.

"Lex, we are supposed to turn left, then right then left and we're there stupid!" Ethan said angrily.

"No idiot features, it's right then right then left!" Lexi said just as angry.

"Gimmie the map!" Danny said. "Where are we?"

Ethan pointed.

"Am surprised you got that right!" Lexi said dryly.

"Ha-ha." he said. You probably think we're over there somewhere!" he pointed to the left of the map.

"Actually no Ethan coz that is the sea STOOPID!"

"Well you are blond!"

Lexi's jaw dropped at the insult and she was about to let rip.

"Quiet!" Danny said sharply looking at the map.

Alice was at in the car sipping water. Ethan climbed in the back of the car and leant forward. "You ok Alice?"

She nodded. "Yeah. My body still thinks it's on the plane. Like the 12 hour flight wasn't long enough!"

He smiled. "Hopefully it'll pass soon!"

Lexi climbed in the car and so did Danny.

"I was right wasn't I." Ethan said smugly.

"Actually you were both wrong. We go straight ahead!" he muttered.

"I'm blond what's your excuse." Lexi said to Ethan.

He shot her a dark look. They were both smiling at each other though. Insulting each other was showing affection. Ethan was worried what would happen if they stopped insulting each other.

They drove for another hour. Alice was literally getting paler by the minute.

"You want me to stop for a minute?" Danny asked Alice. She was practically hanging out of the window.

"I'm fine, or I will be when we're not in motion. But if you stop driving now you'll never get going again so just drive yeah."

He nodded.

(X)

They turned a corner and finally saw a house.

"Oh my God!" Lexi said in horror. "Please tell me this is a joke. This is SO not where we are staying!"

"Lexi this is leopards Den." Danny said.

"I know what it is I wanna know what we are doing here!"

"Well holiday Africa." he said and let her work it out for herself.

"Dad I haven't watched Wild at Heart since I was 12 years old!"

The car came to a stop. Anders Du Plessis was sat on the steps. He looked momentarily startled when he seen them. "Damn!" he muttered. "Knew I shouldn't of had that whiskey last night."

Danny climbed out of the car and opened the door for Alice. He grabbed her hand and helped her out.

"I'm not doing that for you!" Ethan muttered to Lexi.

"I don't want you to!" Lexi muttered back.

Danny went over and shook Anders hand. "Hello Mr Du Plessis. I'm Danny and this is my wife Alice, and believe it or not the fighting kids are Lexi and Ethan. Although we personally think someone swapped them for our kids a while ago and we never noticed till now."

"Please call me Dupe. Mr Du Plessis was my father."

"Hello kids." he gave Lexi a funny look as she surveyed his house. Lexi didn't like the dirty look he gave her at the look on her face.

"Funny har har dad!" Lexi muttered and stared at the house. Lexi pushed her sunglasses off her face and rested them on her tousled hair. "Has this place got electricity or even running water. It looks older than you!" she said to Dupe. That should put him in his place! He had no right looking at her like that!

Ethan suppressed a burst of laughter.

"LEXI!" Alice said loudly.

Dupe smiled then said. "Yeah kid we got lions too remember that!" he warned.

Ethan laughed and so did Danny. Lexi glared.

"You so deserved that Lex!" Ethan said.

"No one asked you!" Lexi retorted.

"Unfortunately Mr Trevanion you are unable to stay here. We had a store last week and your guest hut was obliterated. It's uninhabitable! You'll have to go and stay over at Mara Lodge. " Dupe looked at Lexi. "She'll be happy about that."

"Ohh what a shame. I shall miss you really." Lexi said cockily. "Right I'm ready to go!" she said standing by the car. She glared at Dupe for effect.

"I'm going for a wander. It's no fun watching Lexi argue with people!" he muttered. although it was fun watching her be out in her place.

Ethan disappeared round a corner. They heard the roar of a motorcycle. Is stopped by the house. There were two people on the bike. Both took their helmets off and dismounted. Rather gracefully for men too. They surveyed the people outside the house. The one who drove the bike dismissed them but his passenger looked at Lexi with definite interest.

"This the guests?" the driver asked.

"Yeah Evan." Dupe said then said "Hello Tristan." to the passenger.

"Hey Dupe."

"Have a nice stay." Tristan said to Lexi. And looked her up and down. Clearly liking what he saw.

Lexi was staring. Tristan had thick brown hair the colour of mahogany and brown eyes the exact shade of Ethan's. He was the most perfect example of manliness she had ever seen except for….. No she wasn't going to think about that. Her mouth gaped slightly. He said have a nice stay and smiled and she'd almost fell on her face and she hadn't even moved yet! His friend could go to hell. Evan or whatever. She didn't like being dismissed that pissed her off. But Tristan he was nice, good looking too! She decide to take step forward to introduce herself, she ended up standing on a rock. She skidded and ended up on her bum in the dirt. She shrieked as she fell. Evan and Tristan turned back and looked at her then. Eyes twinkling with amusement. They both had a half smile on their faces.

Danny walked over and picked Lexi up.

"Get off me dad!" she hissed. Then smiled a charming smile at Tristan and Evan. She then coolly said "Hey." she wiped the dust from her clothes. "I'm Alexis."

Danny and Alice nearly burst out laughing. Lexi glared at them. Both boys laughed and walked away.

"Ooo Alexis!" Danny said grinning.

She looked at her dad with her face saying don't even dare start! "That was so NOT cool parents!" Lexi said angrily.

"What we did nothing!" Alice said.

Danny ruffled Lexi's hair knowing it would annoy her. Lexi raised herself to her full 6 feet, she almost looked her dad in the eye.

"Do I have to murder you to make you keep your hands off my hair?" she asked. "You messed it up!" she said annoyed.

"It looks the same to me!" Danny said.

"You messed it up!" she repeated a warning in her tone.

"You mean it's supposed to look like that?" he asked playfully.

Lexi looked at her mother in shock then back at her father.

"You so did not just say my hair was messy did you?" Lexi asked in a deadly tone of voice.

Danny looked at Alice in a help me plea. Maybe he shouldn't have said the last comment!

"No way." Alice said. "I love you but your on your own. Your not dragging me into this. I like life!" Alice said.

Danny looked back and Lexi and her hair. He'd admit they spent an un-natural amount of money on hair products for Lexi to have her hair a mess.

"Well father?" Lexi asked arms crossed.

"Well Lex it does look sorta messy."

Alice winced. "Now your in for it!"

"Oh my freaking GOD!" she shrieked. "You know nothing! My hair is tousled and windblown NOT messy!" she motioned to it.

Danny looked at his daughter perplexed. "Couldn't you just stick your head out of a window for wind blown?"

Lexi's face was a funny red colour. She looked like she was about to explode.

Alice had to try so hard to hold back her laughter. Danny held his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Sorry baby girl!"

"I'm going to find Ethan Arghhh!" she said through gritted teeth and stormed off.

Danny looked at Alice still confused but smiling. Alice smiled back at him. "You know I never could understand woman and I have a daughter!"

"I know but Danny do you have to torment her?" Alice paused . "Stupid question?" she asked.

"You know me so well!" he answered.

"Anyway Mr Trevanion, I have already sorted arrangements with Mara, They have the room." Dupe said, he had watched the whole exchange with a smile.

A woman appeared at the door.

"Anders why didn't you tell me the guest had arrived?"

"I'm dealing with them woman!"

She walked towards them regardless. "Mr and Mrs Trevanion welcome to Leopards Den. I'm Caroline Du Plessis. I'm sure my husband has told you of our little predicament. We have alternate arrangements If you'd like to hear them."

"Yes Mr Du Plessis told us about Mara." Alice said.

Caroline glared at her husband.

Lexi and Ethan appeared from around the corner. Ethan was grinning and gave Danny a thumbs up. Lexi elbowed him.

"Why don't you come inside and I'll sort you out a drink." Caroline said.

"Sure." the 6 people trooped inside.

Caroline poured orange juice for the kids. "Can I have orange juice too. My stomach has finally settled after my flight and the coffee might start it off!" Plus the smell of the coffee was making her feel abit ill too!

"I'll have the same too then!" Danny said and smiled at Alice.

"Thanks," came from the people around the table.

"I spoke to my husband and we…"

"Not WE you decided!" Dupe grumbled.

"Fine I decided that if you wanted you could stay here in the main house."

Danny and Alice looked at each other then the kids.

"Hey I'm not bothered as long as I have a bed!" Ethan declared.

Evan and Tristan walked from the house. Lexi watched them and then said. "I don't mind." rather dreamily. Her eyes never leaving the boys.

"We don't wanna put anyone out." Alice started.

"You won't be!" Caroline said quickly before Anders could jump in with objections.

"Sure then. We'll stay." Danny said.

And it was decided.

**A/N FINALLY after 3 whole stories they r finally at leopards den! haha x just took a little while. hope u think this chapter was better than the rubbish i was producing for ttb part1 :) **

**review please x**


	2. Game Drive

**A/N sorry this beginning bit was supposed to be on the end of the first chapter but I didn't type it 4 sum reason? Who knows y? x**

They were all sat in the kitchen. Chatting amicably. Caroline was telling them about who lived in the house. "We have Nomsa, she is sort of our housekeeper but not. She lives her and cooks but she is family to us. We have Evan, he is my Grandson, he is 18. He is very rarely here usually staying at Tristan's or some girls house!" Caroline said in disgust. "Of course my husband and I live here and usually my granddaughter lives here but she is staying at her mothers house in Jo'burg."

Alice nodded, she went into about what time they usually had breakfast and tea. Alice sipped her juice. The second the bitter liquid hit her tongue she felt her stomach revolt. She spat the juice out and it sprayed onto Danny's shirt.

"Eew Mum!" Lexi said.

"Bathroom ?" she asked quickly.

"2nd door on the left."

"Thanks!" she said and bolted down the corridor and slamming the door.

"My daughter Lisa was like that when she was pregnant with my grandson Evan." Caroline commented.

Dupe shot her a warning glance.

"Alice isn't pregnant. Just sick from flying." he said then walked down the corridor and into the bathroom.

"Hey kids, I'll show you to your rooms huh?" Caroline said.

(X)

Alice leaned over the toilet. This was bad! She should have been better by now! She couldn't have caught malaria they hadn't been here long enough. Plus they had all their injections before they got here.

"Honey." Danny said as he walked into the bathroom.

She was as white as a sheet. She slumped backwards against the bath. She had definitely seen better days.

"I've never been this ill Danny - ever. This is all your fault! Stupid flying holidays. Stupid 12 hours flights." she felt tears well. Oh god she was crying now as if being sick wasn't enough!

He sat beside her and pulled her into his embrace. "I'm sorry honey." he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"No Danny ignore me! I'm sorry this isn't your fault . I'm just feeling sorry for myself. I hate being ill!"

He kissed her and she could taste the faint taste of juice on his lips.

"Oh No!" she whispered and felt the urge again. She leaned over and the moment passed. Thankfully she wasn't sick again.

He removed the hair from her forehead. It was stuck there with perspiration. "Aw honey you are ill aren't you?" he murmured.

"I swear to you Danny, I'm dying!"

He tested her forehead with the back of his hand. She was a little hot. "Your going straight to bed!"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Alone darling."

He stood her up and she felt a rush of blood to her head and she wobbled. "Wow head rush!" she murmured. Caroline saw them as they left the bathroom.

"You ok?" she asked.

Alice nodded weakly.

"This one is your room. And those there are your kids room."

"They don't have to share do they?" Danny asked. "We'd prefer that they had separate rooms if possible."

"Ethan and Lexi will have their own rooms. Your daughter will be in my granddaughters Liv's room. And Evan will be in with Ethan if you don't mind. It will only be till the guest hut is repaired."

"Thanks we appreciate that!"

He then took Alice to their room and smelled fresh clean linen.

(X)

A few days passed. They had a great time. Whatever illness had plagued Alice had now left in a rush. It was speeding towards the 22nd of July. Alice had been subtly dropping hints about their anniversary. He was pretending to ignore them. It annoyed her. She was so cute when she was annoyed! He was so excited about what he had planned. The setting, the soppy music. Only close family invited. A lovely area Caroline had agreed to decorate. She'd drawn him a little diagram and he had to say it was going to look better than he had imagined it!

They had been busy this week. They had been tracking, and shopping to Jo'burg and had fun time together as a family. They were going on a game drive today. They were sat. Danny noticed a cheetah on the floor unmoving.

"Stop the van! He yelled then pointed to the cheetah to Alice.

"No way! A unconscious wild animal is a dangerous wild animal. I'm not letting visitors near it. Caroline would string me up!"

"I'm a vet. We both are!"

Dupe raised his eyebrows. Then grabbed the vet box from under the seat. Handed it to Alice. "Tranq the animal then." Dupe told Danny.

"I've never had to shoot an animal before." Danny admitted.

Dupe rolled his eyes and shot it in the rump.

Danny grabbed the box from Alice and they ran over. "Kids stay in the truck!" Danny said.

Dupe stayed by them gun raised.

"She's not breathing…" Alice started.

"But clearly pregnant." Danny finished for her.

They both pulled gloves on.

"We've lost the mother…." Danny said.

"But we can save the cub." Alice finished. "We'll have to work fast. We have no idea how long she'd been like this!"

They worked on the cheetah together. Alice handed Danny a scalpel. "Quick and messy." he said. "We need to get the baby out!" he sliced into her stomach and uterus. Alice held her open while Danny popped her amniotic sac and lifted the cub out. He rubbed the cub vigorously. Then shook it in the air it started breathing and mewling softly.

"You did it." she said and smiled.

Danny pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around the cub.

They walked back to the van.

"We lost the mother, nothing we could do. But this little lady has got a fighting chance!" Dupe was dealing with the mothers carcass. Alice was gutted they couldn't save her but that was life, and death obviously.

Ethan and Lexi had watched them in awe. They had this thing where they either finished the others sentence or this unspoken communication. All Danny had to do was hols put his hand and Alice was handing him what he needed.

"That was so cool!" Ethan murmured.

Alice held the cub tightly. She was worried her heartbeat was weak.

They were quickly back at home. They walked into a well stocked hospital. Danny was walking around looking for formula. He made up the cubs meal and went to take the cub.

"I'll feed her. It's not often I get to feed babies." she said softly.

He handed her the bottle. "Hey baby, this will have to do ok. Momma can't help you so you'll just have to do with me huh." she crooned.

Danny watched her. He'd never seen her with a baby before. She was obviously a natural, with babies of any species. Everything they'd never have swept through him.

"I'll ask Dupe if we can have a box. I'm sure he won't mind if she stays with us until his vet comes back they obviously have one. A hospital this well stocked has to have a vet!"

"Do you think we should name her?" Alice asked. "A little beauty like her needs a name!"

"Dunno." He replied. "We could christen her till Dupe decides on a name." Danny said. "How about Jana?"

Alice smiled. "Are you a Jana sweetie?" Alice asked the cub. "I think she is!"

Alice completed feeding duty. She was like a mother hen clucking over the baby constantly.

(X)

Danny was sat on the veranda with dupe.

"You've got a well stocked hospital." Danny mentioned.

"Yeah. Anything you need from there just take it. You know how to use it more than I do!" Dupe said and took a drink firm his bottle.

"Won't your vet be a bit peeved to come back and find half of his stock gone?"

"We lost our vet. He hated the fact that this place was so secluded. He longed for female companionship. This place being in the middle of no where was no good for that. He started making eyes at Liv. I threatened to shoot him if he went anywhere near her!"

"Liv?"

"Caroline's granddaughter." he looked around. "She's back with her mum in Jo'burg but she's a waste of space! We didn't want to send her back there but Liv insisted. Her mother is a druggie who only cares about her next fix. Liv will come back mixed up and angry that her mother had let her down again." Dupe whispered.

"So you got another vet lined up? For Jana I mean."

Dupe shrugged. "We're not gonna need one soon."

"What you gonna do about the cub then. When we're gone?"

"Suppose we'll send her over to Mara. They'll be able to look after her."

Dupe looked around again. "Everything will be ready for your ceremony tomorrow. The guest hut is practically ready too so you can move in there if you want."

"Actually we have family arriving, although Alice doesn't know. My 2 sisters and brother in law with 2 newborn baby girls and my mother in law too with her husband. You got the room to accommodate them?"

"Certainly." Dupe said. "Although you and your family will have to continue staying in the house. The suits and dresses are hanging in the closet in your daughters room."

"Thank you."

(X)

Lexi knocked on the door to Ethan's room. He was sat listening to his Ipod. His head nodding, he was mouthing the words.

"Hey can I come in?" Lexi asked.

"Sure Lex."

"Thanks."

"Are you ok Lex, you look terrible!"

"To be honest no I feel ill. Really ill. Just tired and sick you know."

"Aw you be ok soon Lex. It's probably just the remnants of jet lag or something. It sounds like the same thing your mum had and she was fine after a day or two."

"Yeah Eth but she had flight sickness. We haven't been on a flight for more than a week!"

"Maybe it's something you ate?" he suggested.

"Don't let Nomsa hear that she'll refuse to feed you!"

"Yeah keep that quiet, her cooking is really nice!" Ethan said smiling.

"To be honest I started feeling like this a few weeks ago. I get better on some days but other days I feel really ill with it!"

"You told your mum and dad?"

"Aw Eth, they've had enough to worry about without me adding stuff to it. I mean this is probably something all teenagers go through. If it doesn't go away when we're back in Bristol. I'll talk to them then. I don't wanna ruin their holiday. Anyway what you listening to?"

"Need you ask?"

"Do you own any other music?"

"Yes but I chose not to listen to it!"

Lexi laughed. "Gimmie a headphone."

"No way!"

"Hey share!" she teased. He shook his head playfully.

She dived for it but he evaded.

"Ethan!" she said.

"You've got ya own Ipod!"

"But the battery is dead!" she dived again.

He grabbed his pillow and hit her with it.

She shrieked. "Arghh!"

She rolled off the bed, grabbed the pillow off the bed. "Surrender Eth or I will have to use this."

"Never!"

She jumped back on his bed and rained him with blows. He dodged and tried to hit her too. They were both laughing like kids as they did so. The door suddenly opened and Evan walked in. Tristan stood at the bedroom door. She turned and froze at the sight of him. He smiled at her slightly. She was kneeling on the bed with the pillow held high about to go in for the kill with Ethan. Before she knew it Ethan gave her a blow right to the face and she fell backwards onto the bed spluttering.

"Can I have my pillow back when your done?" Evan asked smiling.

She nodded although her eyes never left Tristan. She was lying on the bed. Looking at him with an unblinking stare.

Evan went in his drawer pulled out what he needed stuffed them in his pockets.

"Enjoy your pillow fight children." he drawled then left again.

As soon as the door closed Lexi exhaled the breath she'd been holding.

Ethan laughed warmly.

"What?" Lexi asked head popping up.

"You!"

"I swear if he is within any distance of you, you turn into a mindless idiot!"

"Do not!" Lexi said.

"Lex I nailed you in the face as you were about to win! Just coz he walked in the room!"

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Only to a blind person!"

"It's not Evan you know. It's his friend Tristan. But I suppose he is cute too." Lexi then groaned. "He's just so handsome!"

Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Are you ok with all this?"

"What you liking someone else?" Ethan smiled. "I'm fine. I do love you but you're my best friend. I'd never felt love from a girlfriend before. Or a best friend either. I figured what we had was a best friend love." although at times he wasn't too sure.

Lexi felt a surge of annoyance at the fact that he wasn't bothered she like someone else. She then brushed it off. She didn't want him to care like that. They were best friends. She didn't care about him in a romantic way did she?

"But you, when we kissed in your room. We both you know….sorta lost it."

"Well of course I did. Of course I….responded. You were half naked lying under me. I'm a 15 year old boy and your flipping gorgeous. I'd have to have been gay if I didn't respond. I would have been seriously worried if I hadn't! plus you responded to me too." he smiled cockily.

She blushed scarlet. "Doesn't matter anyway. He doesn't even know I'm alive. We'll be gone in less than a week. Still wouldn't mind planting a smacker on him!"

Ethan was sure that this Tristan had noticed her. I the look on his face was any indication. "Well why not just do it? We're only here for another week like you say so if he goes mad you won't have to deal with it long!"

He saw the considering look on her face. "Whoa Lexi I was joking!"

"I would have to make sure it doesn't get back to my parents!" she murmured. "But then again I could just deny everything!" she murmured.

"Earth to Lexi, I was joking!"

She felt a wave of fatigue hit her. She yawned.

"I think I'll go get 40 winks. See ya Eth!"

"Don't bother chasing him Lex I was joking!"

She shrugged and left the room. She then walked into her room and was asleep instantly.

**A/N im getting straight into it with this story 2, setting the scene already. thats all im gonna say :)**

**hope u enjoyed and review please x**


	3. Lexi

_**Tea Time**_

"Where's Lexi?" Alice asked.

Her spot at the dining table was empty.

"She went for a sleep a couple of hours ago." Ethan said and put a fork full of mashed potato into his mouth.

"I'll go get her." Danny said and stood up and walked from the table.

He knocked on her bedroom door. "Lexi!" no answer. He opened her door. Saw her lying on her back. Her arms spread out. He smiled at his sleeping child.

"Lexi baby?" he said.

She didn't wake. He knelt by her head. When he got closer he realised she wasn't breathing normally but panting. She was coated in sweat too. He shook her shoulder. "Lexi?"

No response. He ran to the door. "Alice!" he said.

"What?" she asked and walked towards him. He saw her and motioned him towards her.

She walked into Lexi's room. Saw her daughter sprawled pout lying too still. She instantly knew something was wrong.

"Lexi." she sat on her bed beside her. Touched her forehead.

"Christ Danny she's burning up!"

Danny ran into the bathroom and cold a flannel wet it and brought it into the room. He placed it on Lexi's head Lexi frowned at the cold and turned her head away. But she still didn't wake.

"Danny go talk to Caroline, tell her we need a doctor straight away!"

Alice returned to trying to wake up Lexi.

He walked towards the kitchen. "Can I talk to you Caroline." he whispered. He didn't want to alarm Ethan.

She nodded and they walked into the living room. He whispered about needing a doctor for Lexi. She nodded and telephoned someone. "This is a private practice."

"Don't worry about it. We have medical insurance to cover it."

The doctor arrived less than 30 minutes later. By this time Alice was beside herself and Danny wasn't far behind. Lexi was completely out of it and barely responsive. Danny was 1 minute away from bundling her in a car and taking her to hospital. As soon as the doctor walked into the room Lexi began to stir. Her eyes half open and unfocused. She mumbled some gibberish.

"Lexi?" Alice rushed over to her daughter.

Lexi frowned at her mum sort of like she didn't recognise her. Muttered some more gibberish then her eyes fluttered closed again.

Alice was on the verge of tears. Danny took her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"She's ok Alice. Don't worry about her!" that was pretty hypocritical of him considering he was going out of his mind too.

The doctor checked her over. Alice stood wringing her hands together.

"Well Mr and Mrs Trevanion, your daughter is going to be absolutely fine. She has a simple virus. There has been alot of cases of it around here recently. Can I ask has your daughter got a weakened immune system?"

"No." Alice replied.

"Oh it only affects people this bad who have weak immune systems. Anyway it is the fever which is making her sleep. She should be fine tomorrow but if not give me another ring and I'll come back out. The best thing is to keep her cool and hydrated. If she won't wake to drink use small ice chips."

"Ok thank you doctor."

He picked up his bag and left.

The rest of the day passed and night fell. They cooled Lexi with a damp flannel and woke her to drink. She chatted gibberish at them at these times. Alice and Danny were sat on chairs beside their daughters bed. They both sat awake watching her. Danny checked his watch. He smiled when he noticed it was 12:01. He looked at Alice. He smiled at her.

"Happy anniversary honey. 10 years today!" he said softly.

"Is it?" she looked at her watch and smiled.

Lexi started stirring, she saw her parents illuminated by the moonlight.

"Mum dad what are you doing in here?" she asked weakly.

Alice was straight beside her taking her temperature while Danny was raising her and holding the cup he tried to giver her a drink.

"Sip it baby."

Lexi did.

"Her temps right down!" Alice said.

"What happened?" Lexi asked.

"You were really ill sweetie!"

"I feel sick!" Lexi moaned."

You go back to sleep baby." Danny told her caressing her face.

Lexi shuffled down under her covers and closed her eyes. Her breathing was soon slow and deep.

"She'll be fine after a good nights sleep." Alice said softly. Then sat beside Danny. He pulled her to him. Put his arm around her shoulder and rested her head on his shoulder.

"If you wanna sleep Alice I can sit with her."

Alice shook her head. "I'm fine."

An hour later and Alice's head was slumped against his shoulder . He knew the exact moment sleep overtook her. She was sleeping soundly. He picked her up effortlessly and carried her to bed. Laid her down and covered her. Kissed her lips softly.

"Sleep well darling."

This was weird, Alice wasn't usually so sound a sleeper. He shouldn't have been able to pick her up. Usually she would have woke straight up! Firstly Alice ill, then Lexi ill. Now Alice a sound sleeper. All this can't be because of jet lag or because they were in a new hot climate could it? He walked back into his daughters room and settled.

**A/N filler chapter, but sorta important to later in the story u'll see wot i mean later**

**hpe u enjoyed it :) x**


	4. Sick?

At 8 o'clock Danny walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. took a long drink of it. He then ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his face. Lexi had been completely fine but better safe than sorry! He drained the rest of his coffee and went to pour himself another cup then decided against it. Like he needed to be hyper from an overdose of caffeine! Today of all days! Alice walked out of their room yawning. He immediately looked at her stomach and noticed her t-shirt bulging slightly. He nearly dropped his cup. He'd spent the night wondering what Caroline had said to him last week. He'd convinced himself she was wrong. Till he saw her stomach!

"You should have woke me up!" she said.

"Your so adorable when you sleep though!"

She wrapped her arms around him.

"You're gorgeous you know." he said.

She smiled at him. Her eyes glistened at his words. She pulled his head down to hers. As soon as their lips touched she froze.

"Coffee?"

He nodded.

"Not again!" she muttered and put her hand over her mouth. Sprinted to the bathroom

She emerged 10 minutes later. He met her halfway and walked her into the kitchen. Gave her a glass of water then sat opposite her at the table.

"I want you to go to the doctors when we get home!"

She nodded. "I agree this is so weird!"

"Alice, when was the last time you had a period?" he asked neutrally.

"Dunno why?" she asked normally then it hit her. "You think I could be…no. That couldn't happen we got told!"

"We got told unlikely, not impossible. It makes sense. You've been tired, and sick all the time. Emotional at the slightest thing. Your stomach is rock hard and Alice I dunno if you've noticed but you've got a bump."

Alice grabbed stood up, grabbed his hand and pulled him into their bedroom. He closed the door. She pulled off her t-shirt and looked at her stomach in profile. Her jaw went slack. She definitely had a bump. She ran her hand down her stomach. She grabbed his hand and put it there too.

"Do you really think?" she couldn't finish the sentence.

He smiled and the shrugged.

"We haven't used birth control in over 10 years. Anything is possible!"

"We need to get a test today!" she said.

"Dupe told me to use what I wanted in the surgery. I could check in there!" he whispered.

She nodded excitedly.

He rushed out of the room and she looked at her stomach in the mirror,

"Are you in there baby?" she rubbed her stomach absently.

Could she and Danny be having a baby? Something they'd yearned for as long as they'd been married. They'd been told improbable but you heard stories of woman having kids against the odds all the time. Why not her too?

Danny came in carrying a rectangular box.

Alice refused to get her hopes up. Who was she kidding she was wishing so hard. She'd literally kill someone for the chance to be pregnant with Danny's child!

Danny twined his hand with hers. "Do you want me there with you?"

She nodded. Alice pulled on her dressing gown and they went in the bathroom she did the test. They then carried it back to their bedroom. It was on the dresser lain on top of the box. They were sat on the bed holding their breath.

"How long has it been?" Danny asked.

"3 minutes."

"1 minute later then the last time I asked then." he said.

"That's it I can't wait another 7 minutes! I need to look now!"

"We might get the wrong result though!"

"Dammit I can't wait!" Danny demanded he walked over an picked it up.

"What is it?" Alice asked nervously.

"Alice what does 2 lines mean?" his voice shook he knew what 2 lines meant.

"2 lines means pr…"

"Alice we're pregnant!" he said suddenly. "We're gonna have a baby!"

Alice was in shock. God she was pregnant he ran over and picked her up. Swung her around and then kissed her. He then placed her feet gently back on the floor. His laid his palm gently over the place where their child grew.

"Wow!" he said awed. "We did it!"

"Yeah we did!" she said smiling still in shock.

"What a day to find out too. Our anniversary!" he couldn't stop smiling. "Your showing too so we you must be pretty far along."

She though back. God she hadn't had a period in about 4 months. She hadn't thought nothing of it! "God Danny I could be as much as 16 weeks! I can't even remember when my last period was. I'm guessing. But there hasn't been anything at least 4 months!"

"God we've been pregnant so long and we didn't know?"

Alice thought it was adorable they way he referred to them as pregnant not just her.

"I swear to you, you are never out of my sight. You are not to move anything. Touch anything. Do anything except carry our baby."

"Danny I'm pregnant not an invalid!" Wow she said she was pregnant out loud. The words she'd never thought she'd say. She still couldn't get her head around it! "I wanna get this officially confirmed before we tell anyone!"

Danny nodded in agreement. He then kissed her so deeply, so full of love that it overflowed into her body.

"I'm still a little in shock." Alice said when he pulled away and smiled at her. "A baby. Me and you, Ethan and Lexi being a older brother and sister."

"O God Alice thank you so much for this!"

"What you thanking me for? You put him there!" Alice said.

"Him?" he questioned.

"Or her." they both smiled even wider than before. In Danny's mind he saw a blue eyed angel while Alice was imagining a boy with Danny's face.

"C'mon we'd better be getting to breakfast. He picked up her t-shirt and tossed it to her. She took off her dressing gown and pulled it on. Her hand came to a stop over her bump. She looked up at him. He looked back. This moment was perfect!

"I love you." they said simultaneously.

They walked from the bedroom hand in hand. he sat her down and sorted her breakfast. "Don't you move!" he whispered in her ear. Lexi was sat at the table picking at a piece of toast.

"You feeling better baby?" Alice asked.

She shrugged.

Danny picked Lexi up and pressed a kiss to her head. "Daddy loves you sunshine." the he placed her softly back in her chair.

He then walked and gave Alice her breakfast. Pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Ethan walked into the kitchen yawning widely.

Danny pulled him close for a hug. "Morning son!" he then clapped him on the back

Ethan looked at him in shock. He went and sat beside Lexi. They looked at each other and shook their heads in wonder.

"Um morning Danny."

Danny and Alice kept smiling conspiratorially at each other. Sharing their secret.

"Have I missed something?" Lexi asked.

"No." Both her parents said far too innocently.

"We're just relieved your better angel." Danny added.

Lexi gave them a yeah right look. "I'll find out eventually!" she warned.

Danny and Alice looked at each other again. They hoped they'd be telling her soon.

"Hey kids how about I take you up to Jo'burg today? If your feeling ok to go Lex."

"You coming mum?"

Danny hoped she picked up on his silent message.

"No I'm gonna stay home. Catch up on sleep."

"You go get ready then kids. I'll meet you here!" Danny said.

The kids walked off whispering amongst themselves. Ethan was munching a piece of toast.

"What is up with them?" Lexi asked.

"Haven't got a clue but I know I'd like some!" he said with a smile.

Danny heard that and nearly choked on his coffee. "I hope not!" he said to Alice in a low tone.

"Are you going to ask Caroline to the phone the doctor again?" he whispered in her ear as he came up behind her. His hands skimmed her face and down her body. Came to rest on her slightly swollen stomach. He rubbed softly. She twined her fingers with his and they rested it their contentedly.

She nodded. "He should give us a definite yes or no. plus he'll have the dip stick tests." she murmured.

"Ohhh I wish I could be there with you." he said sadly.

"I'll memorise every word and tell you later!"

"I love you!" he said again and kissed her. He just couldn't stop telling her. His heart was so full of it. "I'd better go get dressed though."

As he was leaving Caroline was walking in.

"Good morning Caroline!" he said in chipper voice as he passed.

"He looks happy." Caroline said pouring coffee.

"He is. We both are."

"I was right then." she said simply.

Alice frowned.

"It was clear to me what was wrong with you. Or right with you judging by the smile on your faces."

"Can you give me the number for the doctor, we'd like this confirmed as soon as possible we're just worried in case this is a false alarm."

"Of course dear. I'm happy for the two of you. Your obviously wonderful parents to the children you already have. Too bad my daughter isn't the same!"

Alice looked confused.

"Sorry, I've said too much! I'll go telephone the doctor for you now. Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you Caroline."

(X)

Danny was distracted during shopping and Lexi knew it. She took advantage at every opportunity. Danny and Ethan got dragged into every shop imaginable. Ethan was ready to beat himself to death with a mannequins leg if this didn't end soon. He saw Lexi's eyes light up at some shoes. He rolled his eyes then saw the price. She went to her dad and turned on the big green eyes, her father had been about to hand over the credit card.

"No freaking way!" Ethan muttered. And dragged Lexi away.

"Lexi pack it in, there's no way he'd let you buy them shoes and you know it!"

"He was just about to hand over the card Ethan!" she retorted.

"They are £90 in English money. He'd string you up for buying them and string me up for letting you!"

"But they're gorgeous!" she whispered.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you REALLY need more shoes?"

"Eth, your talking to a woman here, of course I need more shoes!"

"I have 3 pairs which I actually think is too much!"

"Yes but you're a man and men are stupid aren't they dad."

Danny looked at his daughter. "Um yeah Lexi baby." he said baby and smiled widely.

Lexi and Ethan burst out laughing.

"Danny." Ethan said.

Danny shook his head then looked at Ethan. "Yeah son."

"Can we go bowling or something. I swear these mannequins are sending me a lil crazy! I nearly had a conversation with one 5 minutes ago!"

"Yeah actually that sounds like fun. I'll show you the ten mile Trevanion twist! Meaning if your within 10 miles of one pin your doing real well!"

Ethan laughed. "Don't worry Danny I'll try not to beat you too badly. I'm feeling generous today!"

(-)

They were in the bowling alley, Danny against Ethan and Lexi. Ethan was complaining that Lexi kept missing and was bringing his score down. "Straight Lexi not 3 lanes over!"

"It wasn't my fault it flew out of my hands!"

"Your not supposed to use 2 hands!"

"It was HEAVY!"

"That woman nearly had heart failure a pink ball flying at her."

"She shouldn't of been in the way." Lexi said moodily.

"What of flying bowling balls, yeah I'm sure that happens all the time!"

"Well the ball shouldn't be so heavy then I'd be able to pick it up!"

"They're supposed to be heavy Lexi, god your such a girl!"

"Yeah well your such a girl too so there!"

She went and sat in front of her dad, grinned at Ethan who in turn grinned back. God they must really care with the way the insults are flying today!

She heard her fathers phone ring.

"Hey Lexi you play for me yeah."

"God Danny you sure you'll end up with negative numbers!" Ethan joked.

"Go to hell Eth."

"Been they said go live with Lexi Trevanion that's worse."

"Ohhhh ya cruising for a bruising mate!" Lexi warned.

He grinned and winked. Her heart stuttered.

(X)

"Hello Danny here." Danny said answering is phone in the bowling alley.

"Danny I'll put the phone on speaker. He's just completing the test at the minute. You said you wanted to be here, this is the next best thing."

Danny held his breath.

The doctor started explaining what he was doing, for Danny's benefit.

"We're waiting for the results of the pregnancy test, I'm just going to see where your wife's uterus is. I shouldn't be able to feel it. Hmmmm, it seems to be around the same area as her bellybutton. Maybe just slightly below." he murmured to himself. Well you are definitely pregnant, there is no doubt by the way your uterus has extended. As well as my test being positive. You are going to be parents congratulations!"

"YES!" Danny jumped up behind Lexi. Gave her the fright of her life.

"Aahhhhh! God dad, don't do that! You nearly killed me! GOD!" she had her hand over her chest dramatically.

"Sorry baby." he said to Lexi.

"Oh don't worry dad, it was only a mild heart attack, I'm sure I'll live when my heart started beating again. You scared it over into the next country!" she said sarcastically.

Danny chuckled at his daughter.

"Ok Mrs Trevanion." the doctor started again. "By my measurements your wife could be anything up to about 20 weeks. But I've booked you in for a scan at Johannesburg as I've heard of your wife's condition. She will need to be monitored closely for possible complications. Congratulations to the both of you. I'll tell your wife when your scan is before I leave."

Alice took the phone off loud speaker. "Did you hear that Danny 20 weeks, half way already. I've been pregnant nearly 5 months and didn't even know it!"

Wow! They'd made a child 5 months ago and they'd never knew it. God what if that car crash had killed him. What if he'd left. He would have unwittingly left another child behind! "I'll be home soon honey I have the biggest urge to kiss you!"

He heard barfing noises and saw Lexi pretending to stick her fingers down her throat and Ethan had his hands around his neck rolling on the floor.

He lowered his voice. "I wonder if this one will be as crackas as the two we've already got."

"Most definitely." Alice replied seriously.

"I hope so, I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Me too."

He put the phone down.

"Right Danny a strike and you win." Ethan said.

"If I win we go home!" he bargained.

"Sure. There's no way you'll get a strike anyway."

He picked up a ball and put his fingers in the appropriate places. He looked at them and wiggled his eyebrows. "Watch and learn children!" He then bowled a fast one. All the pins clattered to the floor. "Now that is how its done children. Home?" he grinned.

**A/N ok i know in my stories she always seems to be pregnant wot can i say i love writin kids they cn b soooooo funny. coz i have got another story planned for afta this one. :) hpe u enjoyed and review please.**

**i love ethan and lext banter they jst rub each other the wrong way lol x**


	5. Anniversary

Alice heard a car pull up at Leopards Den. The doctor had left 15 minutes ago and she'd been basking at the knowledge that she was pregnant. Wow she was so excited at everything she and Danny were going to experience together this time! She heard a door open and voices. Wow that was quick Danny! She thought walking to the front door.

Mr Du Plessis was stood helping a woman out of the car. She looked in the car and saw…. Is that Missy waving like mad woman? She saw her mother and Shauna climb out of the car. Followed quickly by Missy, Brian and James and 2 baby carriers.

Alice grinned and squealed like a teenage girl. "What are you doing in Africa?" Alice asked running down the stairs. Oh god Alice calm down she thought as she felt tears rising. "oh look at the babies. They are so gorgeous aw my nieces. You still haven't told me their names! Alice grumbled at Shauna.

"Surprises Surprises dear." Shauna said and then pulled her close for a hug, followed by Missy her mum Brian and James. Alice returned to gushing over the babies.

"This little cutie here is called Catherine Melissa although why we chose that is absolutely beyond us!" she then winked at Missy. "And this little angel is called Charlotte Alice."

Alice heard the name and promptly burst into tears.

Shauna looked at Alice. "Oh God Alice I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

Alice shock her head tears streaming. "That's so nice!" she said between gulping breaths. She looked at the baby and the tears returned full flow.

"God Alice are you ok?" Missy asked. "See Shauna I told you we need to get together more often! No one used to upset Alice. She'd been married too long she's gone soft. This is serious. We need at least a months therapy on the streets on Glasgow. Toughen her up again!" Missy scrutinised her and nodded. "I think she's saveable!"

"Miss shut up will you. Your never serious about anything!" Shauna said.

"I'm onto your game, admit it why you told her the name you soooooo wanted to see her cry. See Alice I'm the one who loves you, I never made you cry. Plus Shauna serious is boring. Being a maniac is much more fun!"

"Your insane!" Shauna muttered.

"Thank you!" Missy replied.

Alice laughed slightly. But the tears still fell.

Danny's car pulled up at Leopards Den and saw Alice in tears. He completely disregarded the fact that her family was around her. He was out of the car before it had stopped moving.

"God Alice are you ok? Is it the baby?" he asked worried.

4 woman squeaked baby and 3 men gasped.

Alice looked up. "I'm pregnant, we aren't sure how long. Up to 5 months!" she smiled a watery smile.

Suddenly everyone was piling around Alice hugging her. James Brian and Ethan shook Danny's hand.

"Hey you should kick James ass, its his fault that she cried you should hear what they called their daughter!" Missy said nodding seriously.

"God Miss you haven't changed, your mad!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that like it's a bad thing?" she exclaimed.

Lexi hugged her mum. Then looked between her parents with a horror stricken face. "You mean you and dad…. Oh my god that's disgusting! You trying to scar me for life?"

Everyone was laughing at that.

"Welcome to the babies club mate or shall I say welcome back!" James said "But if he's a boy you better make sure he stays away from my girls!" he warned good naturedly. "Be a lady killer like his dad no doubt!"

Lexi and Ethan looked at James with a yeah right expression. "You have no idea kids."

"Ignore him kids!"

"Ethan ask him for tips." James said and winked.

"Should I be worried?" Alice asked.

"I only have eyes for you my darling wife!" Danny said sweetly.

"God this is what happens when we all get together. Madness quickly follows. Your supposed to have matured people. Your were the same at 16!" Mrs Elliott said.

The conversation quickly steered towards baby stuff. What they were going to need. And baby names. They were ushering her inside.

Danny laughed. "She'll be out of her tree by the end of the week. But now that the woman are out of the way were you able to bring my ring?" Danny asked James. "It hadn't arrived by the time I left."

"I did!" James said and pulled the ring box from his picket. "Nearly killed me hiding it from Shauna. She knew I was hiding something and tried all sorts to get it out of me. I nearly didn't survive!" he said grinning.

"Your sacrifice is duly noted!" he then looked at the ring. A wedding ring Alice deserved. Something he hadn't been able to give her at the beginning.

"Thanks mate you're a diamond!"

"No Danny the ring is a diamond! You know I'm never gonna hear the end of it out of Shauna Danny got Alice a diamond!" he mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"Well anyway since my 2 best men are here we're nearly ready to go!"

Ethan was shocked. James heard one of his daughters cry.

"Duty calls." he said laughing and jogged into the house.

Ethan and Danny were alone outside. Ethan was kicking at the dirt with the toe of his shoes.

"So you want me to be your best man?" he mumbled looking at the ground.

"Yeah, you're my son and the best man I know."

Ethan cleared his throat. "Wow, um I'd be honoured. This means a lot to me Danny."

They had a manly hug. "And I'm chuffed for you and Alice with the baby too."

"Thanks Eth." Danny smiled. "Life is so good at the minute!" he put his arm around Ethan's shoulder and walked inside.

(X)

Alice was in her room Shauna and Missy walked in.

"The men have all disappeared. Along with mum and Lexi. We've got orders. Your to be ready in a hour and half and be there. We have a very tight schedule!" Shauna imitated Danny's voice.

Missy handed her a baby blue dress.

"Danny loves me in this colour. He said he feels like he's drowning in my eyes."

"Oh God barf alert!" Missy said dryly. But then added. "You you are so cute. I thought that sort of stuff faded into oblivion after marriage and kids."

Alice shook her head. "I love him as much as I ever have if not more I know that he's my soul mate and I never want to spend a millisecond away from him!" she then pulled the dress on. Shauna had problems with the zip.

"Alice we have a little problem. Baby doesn't want this dress zipped." Shauna smiled.

The twins snuffled in their sleep. Shauna peeked over at them, when they went back to sleep she went into her suitcase. Alice stood smiling at the babies.

"Sorry none of my dresses will fit you." Missy said. Then she went into Alice's suitcase. "Don't think any of your sundresses will fit either."

"This should fit!" Shauna said carrying in a lemon sundress. "And the good thing is that the material is the type that doesn't need ironed."

Alice took the lemon dress, it fit snugly but the zip went all the way up.

Shauna and missy touched up her make up. Then they looked at her approvingly.

"You look so gorgeous Alice. Your glowing." Missy said finally serious.

"Yeah Alice you really do!" Shauna said.

"Na that's just the lemon dress!" Alice said smiling at her friends.

"So you and Danny did it huh?" Missy asked.

Alice smiled and her hand rested on her bump. "Yeah I can't explain how much he means to us!"

"HE?" Missy and Shauna exclaimed.

"I dunno, I just think it's a he."

"I knew I was carrying girls. Girls torture more than boys I swear my kidneys were kicked to death!"

Both woman laughed.

"So Missy, it's your turn now. Marriage and kids." Shauna suggested.

"No way, I'll turn gay before I do that! You've seen my nieces and nephews, why inflict more of them on the world? Me and Karl are happy the way we are. Plus I want a child I'll just take one of yours. Preferably Lexi coz she is fully grown. Can I just say she is absolutely gorgeous. Stunning. Far better looking than the 3 of us were at that age. You have got serious problems with boys ahead! I must say Danny did produce a beautiful little girl!"

"Hey I helped, not that you can tell. She's all her father down to the way she cocks her head when she's angry. And don't mention anything about boys. Those problems you spoke of are already here. Danny's gonna be grey before is time!"

"C'mon lets get to this ceremony!" Shauna said and bundled her out of the back door. Both Shauna and Missy grabbed the twins carriers.

The twins were strapped in the back set on either side of Missy who lorded over them. Alice didn't know why she had no intentions of having children she'd be a brill mother one day! Alice was sat in the front beside Shauna. Missy reached and tied a blindfold around Alice's eyes.

"God is this really necessary?" Alice asked.

"No!" Missy admitted and laughed. "Humour me friend."

"Aww Miss Shauns we should get together more than we do. I miss you guys! What happened to this big close bond we all had. This friends forever never parting stuff?"

Alice was getting all sentimental and emotional.

"We've all got lives. Me and James in Cambridge Missy in Glasgow and you in Bristol."

"Well we should make time!" Alice sniffed.

"Well talk tomorrow after your anniversary!" Shauna said, "If you turn up in tears Danny will kill us!"

The car came to s atop and Missy grabbed Alice arm and gave her hand to Danny.

"Can I take this off yet?"

"Uh uh!" Danny said and then swooped down and kissed Alice deeply.

"Mmmm. Danny." Alice moaned against his lips.

"This isn't Danny it's James." James piped up from behind Danny.

"Yeah right I know Danny anywhere. Nice try boys!"

Shauna and Missy took the babies under the canopy and sat down beside them. Everyone else took their seats. Danny took off Alice's blindfold. They were in a secluded area of the bush there were lights scattered all over. Chairs were arranged around them in a circle. With a white sheet of cloth between them. She and Danny stood on it. There was a arch with flowers and flower petals were scattered everywhere. Down the way a little stood a gazebo with tables and chairs. Alice looked at her husband. He was again wearing her mothers grandfathers kilt. And looking very handsome in it. James went to whistle but Shauna elbowed him. Alice thought it was weird that after 10 years of marriage the sight of her husband looking at her with such a intense loving expression still gave her butterflies. The thought of him in a suit made her weak at the knees. She loved him way beyond reason. She smiled at him.

"Happy anniversary Alice." he whispered. "I just want to tell you that I love you so much. I'd say words can't describe it but that's too easy! I'd sit for so long thinking trying to explain how I feel but to be honest the simplest thing says it the most. I just love you! The last 10 years have been indescribable to me, I really didn't expect to love you any more now then I did then but every day it grows. Every day it takes root even more in my heart. We're so perfectly intertwined now Alice. The love I felt then pales in comparison to how I feel about you now! I know we can overcome anything together and ….." he went down on one knee and produced his new wedding ring. "I want to know if you'll renew our vows together right here right now with the people we love most present!"

She went down on her knees too. They completely forgot anyone else was there. This was their world.

"Danny I love you too. And I know that life only gets better with each day that we are together. We've got so much to look forward to. Our daughter and son and this little one. There's nothing more I'd like to do than renew our vows together!"

She kissed him and hugged him tight. "It seems oddly fitting" she whispered. He nodded. "Compared to this my present is so crap!" she added.

"Your my present all wrapped up in this little package. I love every inch of it." he touched her cheek and kissed her softly. He slipped the ring on her finger and he stood and helped her up.

James had the biggest urge to shout he flashed but looked at Shauna who gave him a you dare look.

Danny and Alice meanwhile turned to the minister hand in hand, who smiled widely then began.

**A/N more cute danice fluff, i think my loyal readers and reviewers are entitled after all the angst and nastiness i put you through. i appreciate you not givin up on me throught the angst :) x**


	6. Kisses and Lies

The vows had been said and she and Danny had been blessed. They'd also asked the priest to bless them all as a family. Ok it seemed cheesy but Alice wanted everyone part of this. She and Danny couldn't be happier. Especially since Ethan was here this time and of course the baby too. They were in the gazebo at the moment and Danny was looking at her hungrily. He came over. Made a turn around motion with his finger. He smiled appreciatively when she did.

"Would you mind if I whistle at you? Normally I wouldn't but that dress. God Alice the moment I saw you all the air left my lungs and I'm still waiting for it to return."

Alice smiled. "Go for it!"

He gave a small whistle.

"That the best you can do!" she asked.

"Well, I didn't want to embarrass you but seeing as I didn't do it loud enough.."

"No Danny." she giggled.

He let out a high pitched whistle.

Everyone looked. Alice blushed beetroot red. Danny smiled a self satisfied smile. "Loud enough?"

She nodded then laughed. Everyone went back to what they'd been doing before. He pulled her in his arms. Winked at Shauna. The music immediately changed.

**So many 25th's of December**

**Just as many 22nd of July's**

**And we're still holding it together**

**It only comes down to you and I**

**I know you can still remember**

**Things we said right from the start**

**When we said that this could be special**

**I'm keeping those words deep down in my heart**

**(-)**

**Another year has gone by**

**And I'm still the one by your side**

**After everything that's gone by**

**There's still no one saying goodbye**

**Though another year has gone by**

**(-)**

**I never been much for occasions**

**You never let another birthday go by**

**Without announcing how much you love me**

**But the truth was always there**

**Right there in your eyes**

**And we're still holding hands when we're walking**

**Acting like we've only just met**

**But how can that be - when there's so much history**

**I guess that's how true lovers can get**

**(-)**

**Another year has gone by**

**And I'm still the one by your side**

**After everything that's gone by**

**There's still no one saying goodbye**

**Though another year has gone by**

Danny and Alice danced in their own little world. "Yet another year has gone by." he murmured in her ear.

(X)

Lexi sat on a chair at the corner of the gazebo. Her elbows rested on a table. Her face in her hands. "C'mon Lex don't ruin this for mum and dad!" she whispered taking some deep breaths. God she felt ill!

She looked over at her parents, they were wrapped up in each other. Dancing. Looking deeply in each others eyes. Sneaking a kiss every so often.

She tried to look normal, she didn't want to ruin this for them. So she still felt ill a little bit. No need to ruin their day.

"You ok?" a man asked. She turned and saw Tristan Evans friend looking at her.

She nodded. "I was ill last night and I'm feeling a little hot and tired."

"I know a quiet shady area if you wanna go and chill."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Don't worry it's just over there. They'll be able to see us. I'm a good guy!" he pointed to the area.

She nodded. "I'll tell my someone where I'm going then."

Lexi went to her nana and James. Pointed to an area then Tristan. Mrs Elliott shook her head. Lexi said something and she relented. James glared at Tristan issuing a clear warning. Touch her and your dead.

Tristan's eye's narrowed back. He'd do what he wanted. Regardless of who told him not too!

She walked back over to him. She did look good in that dress. He smiled appreciatively.

"We gotta stay there or else!" she muttered. They sat in the cool area and they saw James eyes on them. She waved. She started feeling better almost instantly the cool did her the world of good.

"Thanks." she smiled at him.

"No bother." he replied. "You feel better?"

She nodded. Took some deep breaths of cool air. The sickness had completely passed.

He noticed James walk towards his wife and deal with a baby. Tristan smiled. "You look nice in your dress." she wore a simple cream dress it seemed plain to her.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence. He wanted to kiss her.

"you'll be going home soon I suppose."

"Yep back to Bristol."

"No summer romance for you then."

"No." she scoffed and laughed. Summer romances were cheesy.

"I'm a little old for summer romances anyway, otherwise I'd romance you. I'm 18. Summer romances are for kids don't you think? "

"Yeah I'm 17. Far to old for a summer romance."

He smiled. "Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

She shook her head.

"Did I mention you look beautiful in that dress!"

"You said nice before."

"That word was far too tame."

He looked still no sign of James. He touched her face lightly. "Do you mind if I do something?"

She shook her head.

He lowered his head to hers. Their lips met and held she felt nothing even though he kissed her so surely. Ethan's face popped in her head, suddenly she melted. She had this feelings coursing through her she didn't understand. Things she'd never felt before. She forgot she was kissing Tristan, thought it was Ethan with her and kissed him back with abandonment. Tristan moved his head and kissed her deeper. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the shade of some trees. He pressed her up against it and just kept kissing her. His hands were running down her arms. "Mmmm Et….." she started. Suddenly he was pulled from her and saw Tristan fly across the floor. What the hell Tristan? She wondered. She was kissing Ethan wasn't she?

"What the hell are you doing?" Ethan spat to Tristan angrily. Fists clenched. He looked ready to tear him apart.

Tristan stood up went up to his face. "What we were doing is nothing to do with you!" Tristan pushed him.

"Don't push me I'm this close!" Ethan warned.

"What you gonna do boy?" Ethan went back up to his face fist raised.

"No Eth Don't." Lexi stood between them.

"Your not taking advantage of her!" he looked at him malevolently.

"Whose; taking advantage. This is mutual. We're both adults. You don't have to protect her. She knew what she was getting into she can take care of herself. C'mon Lex, we'll go back to my place."

Ethan stood in front of her. "Don't touch her!" he warned.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is I'm older than her. By just under 8 months!"

"But your only 15." he looked at Lexi. Covered his face. He wasn't as angry as he wanted people to think. 15. God he was excited! He had to cover his tracks first though. He'd have her eventually!

"15?" he asked Lexi. A look passed across his face. "Do you realise what I nearly did to you?" he stormed off. Punched a tree in anger.

Ethan didn't trust him. He saw the look on his face. He looked more excited at the prospect of her being 15. Was he sick or something? He then remembered Lexi was stood there. She looked at him with a funny look on her face. Like she was studying him.

"Lexi you IDIOT! What the hell are you doing lying about your age to him? Do you realise what just happened against a tree in the outdoors. Not the best first time don't you think?"

"I dunno Ethan lying about my age seemed like a good idea at the time. And I wouldn't of let it get that far!"

"Oh really. Lexi you were completely caught up in the moment. You weren't stopping anything!"

"It wasn't fair to him. Do you know he could have got in serious trouble?"

"Look I didn't expect him to kiss me ok! I didn't expect to feel like that. I didn't expect to lose all control and feel common sense float away. I didn't expect to think of y…."

"Yeah Lex, that's what happens. It happened between us!" Ethan interrupted.

"You'd better not be talking about what I think your talking about!" a voice joined the conversation. It was Danny. He looked between them angrily.

"What the hell is going on here? And why the hell are you talking about losing control!" he hissed angrily.

Lexi looked at Ethan pleading. Cover for me Ethan please! She sent silently.

Danny wasn't stupid Ethan thought. Look at Lexi her hair messed up. Her lips red. Her eyes still held a slightly glazed over expression. She looked like she'd been kissed. Kissed? Actually more like ravaged. The look in her eyes said it all. He shook his head and exhaled. Why the hell did he let himself get into these situations?

"me and Lexi we…" he trailed off and shrugged.

"I thought that was over!" Danny said angrily.

"Me too!" Ethan replied dryly.

James appeared. "Where's Tri…." Lexi looked at him panicked and shook her head.

"Both of you gazebo NOW! I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Danny controlled his voice although there was a clear warning in it. He walked away and they followed.

"Thanks Lex, just leave me alone yeah!" Ethan said angrily. "And no I didn't do that for you. I did it so Tristan wouldn't get in trouble remember that!"

He staked away and spoke to Shauna by the CD player. James approached Lexi.

"What the hell went on and why does your dad look royally pissed?"

"Promise you won't tell him." Lexi said.

"No."

"Well I'm not telling you then."

"Ok then I promise." he exhaled.

"And you never break a promise. Dad and Shauna told me."

He nodded.

"well I was talking to Tris and he kissed me." James hands balled into fists. "I told him I was 17." she added. "It got a little heated Ethan came and stepped in before it went too far. Then dad came and heard us talking thought it was Ethan who had kissed me. Tristan had stormed off after Ethan told him my true age. He was well angry!"

"God Lex!"

"I know I'm stupid!"

"You gotta fix this between Ethan and your dad!"

"No way dad'll kill me!"

"The looks passing between your dad and Ethan are pretty deadly. Remember he thinks you and Ethan were gonna sleep together. Your only 15!"

Lexi looked at her dad and Ethan looking at each other.

"Oh God!" she muttered. She couldn't do that to Ethan.

She walked over and grabbed her dad hand. "Come on we need to talk." she said and dragged him out of the gazebo. She looked up at her dad slightly. God she was gonna be taller than him by the time she's 18 if she doesn't stop growing soon!

"If this is about what happened between you and Ethan I told you I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"Dad look I wasn't doing anything with Ethan. He came and stopped me doing something stupid!"

"God Lexi do you I'm stupid? I heard what you were talking about. And most of all I saw the look on your face. The way you were looking at him!"

"What did you hear?"

"How you lost control and common sense!" he sounded disgusted.

"Dad I swear to you it wasn't Ethan!"

"Who else could it have been Lexi?" he asked incredulous. Danny wondered then remembered his daughters reaction to Evan and Tristan.

"Which one?" he raged. "He's dead he's so dead if he touched you!" he warned.

"It wasn't his fault dad!"

"Which one Lex?"

There was a stubborn like father like daughter tilt to her chin Danny knew she was as hard headed as he was. There was no way she'd tell him which one it was!

"Even if you won't tell me who it is, it is his fault. He should have known better. They are both 18 for Gods sake!" her dad was irate and here Lexi was about to give him heart attack material.

"daddy." she said smally.

"Oh god what did you do?" he asked.

"I sorta told him I was….17." she said softly.

Danny's face went bright red. ".WHAT? You are in so much trouble it is unreal! Get back in that party and you better not leave my line of vision!" he shouted.

She walked back into the party and Ethan saw Danny's angry face as he looked at his daughter. He walked straight over to him and hugged him.

"It seems I owe you an apology Ethan. She told me everything. How you were looking out for hr. you should have told me mate!"

"She looked at me begging me to lie for her. And this truly wasn't Tristan's fault. He was angry when he found out her true age."

"So it was Tristan she refused to tell me! Anyway mate I'm honestly sorry she'll be the death of me she really will!"

I know Danny don't worry about it. You wanna go back to your wife. She looks lonely."

He hugged him once more. "Thanks son!"As Danny walked away Ethan had a thought. Lexi was gonna be the death of him too!

**A/N ooo naughty lexi lying about her age :O dannys talk next chappie hope u enjoyed and please review x :)**


	7. Talks and Decisions

Danny and Alice lay in bed the following morning. His hand rested on her slightly swollen stomach. They had their emergency scan tomorrow then 5 days later they went home and straight to the doctors they went. Midwifes and hospital appointments he couldn't wait! He smiled. He did that a lot recently. At the thought of his wife and children. Although the thought of Lexi brought on oh my god I could strangle her for what she did thoughts! He rubbed Alice's stomach slightly she was still asleep. He loved watching her sleep. Her face relaxed, she looked serene. No worries. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, then her stomach. He felt an answering flutter beneath his lips. He gasped. Oh God had it just moved? He'd never felt a baby kick before! He put his hand there softly and felt the flutter beneath his hand. He welled up, God his child was in there growing. Wow he was in complete awe at what he and Alice had created out of nothing but love!

He wished he could stay here and feel their baby kick all day but he had to get up. He had his daughter to deal with! He rose from the bed. Caressed Alice cheek. "Love you honey!"

He'd decided not to tell Alice about Lexi's little….lapse in judgement. He didn't want her stressing about things unnecessarily. If he could carry her around on a humongous pillow or wrap her in cotton wool he would. He dressed and walked out of his room. Saw Lexi and Ethan at the breakfast table.

"What do you mean Evan and Tristan didn't come home or go to his last night?" Lexi asked.

"Exactly what I said. No one can find them! Caroline's worried sick. I hope your happy!" Ethan hissed.

"That's not fair Eth!"

"No what wasn't fair was lying to Tristan then asking me to lie for you too!"

"You said I should kiss him!"

"God Lex one I said I was joking no less that 4 times. And secondly I had no idea he was 18 at the time. And thirdly there actually is no thirdly just don't try to blame this on me!"

"Alexis!" Danny said.

Lexi closed her eyes. She was gonna get the full name treatment o joy!

"Outside please!" Danny said.

"I'll just get out of my pyjamas and pull some proper clothes on." she jumped into her room and came out with a white vest top and white cargo trousers rolled up to the knees. Her sunglasses on and sandals on her feet.

They walked from the house towards her nanas hut but stopped halfway. They were silent.

"You gonna start with my third degree?" she asked insolently.

"Don't even go there Alexis you lied about your age! And take your glasses off when I'm talking to you!"

She took them off. "I told a tiny white lie. Who cares no one got hurt!"

"He could have, he could have been in heaps of trouble. You're a minor Lexi. If it went too far he could have got sent to prison for statutory rape!"

"But it wasn't rape! Not that I would have let if go that far!"

"Erm Lexi you are under the age of consent in the eyes of the law it is rape. And don't tell me you were gonna stop. Or did you lie about losing all control!"

Lexi went pale.

"When we get home you've lost all TV, laptop, telephone. Everything and your grounded until further notice. I want you to apologise to Tristan too if he even wants to see you that is! If it happened to me I'd be a million miles away from the girl who tricked me!"

They were silent for a moment.

"On the subject of you losing all control, um, well Lex your mum did have the baby talk with you didn't she. Well are you like 100 percent sure on the protection front."

Lexi looked at her father. He looked uncomfortable. She decided if he wanted to torture her with all this sanctimonious crap then she was gonna do the same with him. Like he didn't think about sleeping with girls at 15!

"Why no dad!"

Danny paled. She smiled wryly enjoying seeing him squirm. God of course she understood how to use condoms!

"Well Lex um, what are you not sure about?"

"Just general usage you know! Mum tried to explain but obviously you and she used them wrong or baby wouldn't be here. So you explain it to me dad!"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Well you see, you sort of...well when a man..."

"Dad what brought this on?" she said letting him off the hook. God he looked like he was in pain.

"Well you nearly losing control Lexi for one. And your nearly 16 so you could be considering….." he trailed off.

"God dad I haven't even got a boyfriend! Even if I did it's not like I'm gonna be ripping his clothes off on my birthday GOD!"

"I'd appreciate if you wouldn't talk about ripping anyone's clothes off Lexi!" he didn't say he knew how quickly things could escalate. Her being here was proof of escalation!

"Well look when your 16 I can't stop you, when your ready. I just want you to be protected."

"God dad stop please, I feel a when 2 people love each other, sperm egg story coming on and that would be painful for both of us. I know how not to make a baby and the way you do that is basically do nothing at all! Trust me any boy I decide to go out with will know that there's a no entry sign on me and if he doesn't like it then he isn't worth knowing coz he obviously doesn't respect me or care about me! Plus I SOOO don't want to be pregnant or have I baby. I mean mum looks tired and is sick all the time. Plus even after the baby is born she'll be tired and babies are smelly and gooey and most of the time they cry. I soooo couldn't deal with that!"

"So you haven't….."

"Look dad I haven't had sex with anyone. Oh God I so can't believe I've just said that to my dad. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you. My dad of all people. Couldn't you of asked mum or preferably Shauna. She'd of been cool about it!"

"Lexi this isn't the conversation I wanted to have with my daughter either!"

"Well can we please stop now before I end up in therapy!"

He nodded and she was relieved. "You know I came to the conclusion years ago that I came from a different planet from you and mum. You've just proved it dad!" she said seriously.

They walked in the direction of the house. "Not a word of this to your mother. I'll find a way to explain why your grounded et cetera."

A motorcycle roared into Leopards Den. It came to a stop. Evan climbed off jerkily. His eyes darkened when he saw Lexi. He walked over to her and Danny.

"I have to apologise to you. I brought my friend Tristan down to the party last night and he kissed your daughter. Ethan came before they made a mistake!"

Danny felt respect for the boy. Trying to shoulder blame for his friend when actually he had nothing to do with this. Also how he didn't make excuses for his friend when it could have got them both off the hook!

"It's ok Evan I know the truth. All of it. Isn't that right Lexi!"

She nodded. "Look Evan will you tell Tristan I'm sorry I shouldn't have lied about my age. I didn't wanna get him in trouble!"

"I'll make sure she stays away from you and your friend from now on." Danny added.

"Doesn't matter I'm taking him to my mums. We wont be back till after you are gone. Enjoy the rest of your holiday." Evan shook Danny's hand then walked in the house. He left 10 minutes later he attached a bag to the back of the bike then roared away.

Dupe rounded the corner in the truck. He had the cheetah cub in a cage. It had stayed at Mara last night. Dupe had insisted. Especially since they had all been otherwise disposed. Alice had been adamant about wanting to take care of it until they left. Alice walked outside as dupe brought the truck to a stop.

She walked towards Danny. "Good morning Mr Trevanion!"

"God morning Mrs Trevanion. That name sooo suits you!" he said and kissed her passionately,

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Oh God!" she muttered and walked into the house.

Dupe walked towards them carrying the 2 day old cheetah.

"Hello Jana!" Alice crooned. "They better have taken good care of you over there. Bet they weren't better than me though!" she said in a singsong voice.

"I have a business proposition for the 2 of you. I'll come to the animal hospital with you.," Dupe said.

They arrived and Alice made the baby up a bottle which it suckled greedily. "Hey slow down there you'll make yourself sick!" she said softly.

They all sat in the office.

"Well." Danny asked.

"Ok how would you two like to buy into Leopards Den and be my new business partners?"

"Excuse me?" Danny asked.

"Whoa!" Alice said.

"Look I've got a good feeling about you two. This place could fly with you here!"

"We're vets from Bristol. We know nothing about the business side of running a game reserve!"

"That's easy sorted. I run the business. Caroline runs the hotel aspect and you run the animal hospital. An even distribution of responsibility!"

Dupe looked proud of his logic.

Danny and Alice looked at each other.

"I'll leave you to talk this over!" Dupe walked away.

They sat in silence for a while.

"It would mean selling the business and the house!" Danny said.

"And relocating to Africa!" Alice added.

"And this could go belly up and we'd be screwed!"

"But we'll have each other!" Alice told him.

"Are we crazy?" Danny asked sensing they had made a decision.

"Probably." Alice said.

"Shouldn't we think this over more?" he asked.

"Definitely!" Alice grinned.

"Are we doing this?" he asked.

"Without a doubt!"

They smiled at each other. Danny still didn't look completely convinced.

"You've always wanted to do something like this Danny. Since you were 15 years old You even did that extra year doing the exotic animals degree on top of your vetinary degree. I won't let this opportunity pass you by. Plus this will be a whole new start for us. Bristol held happy memories but they hold bad memories too! Me you Ethan Lexi and Dee Jay. All of us here. Fresh start!"

"Dee Jay?" Danny asked.

"It's my nickname for baby."

"What does it mean?" he asked grinning.

"Danny Junior. I'm pretty sure he's a boy."

The cub was put back in his cage. He was in her arms and kissed passionately before she knew it. It got very heated very quickly. He stood there with her. Arms around her waist.

"I feel like I'm going to wake up from a dream any minute now. Me and you are happy and in as much love as ever. Everything's going right. The kids are happy and your pregnant. VERY pregnant!"

"C'mon Danny there shouldn't have been a doubt about the pregnancy eventually. With Lexi and baby 2 I felt like you looked at me and poof I was pregnant. My only surprise was it took you this long!" she kissed his neck. She lowered her voice. "You won't miss a thing this time Danny. You never know how sorry I am that you missed stuff with Lexi. But not with this child I promise!"

"Alice don't worry it hadn't even crossed my mind! Now lets go tell Dupe and our family the good news!" Danny said. He twined his hand with hers.

"Dee Jay." he said. "I like it!" as they walked out of the hospital.

"Good, coz it's final!" she joked.

They saw Dupe halfway up to the house.

"We'd like to accept your proposition. But we'll need to discuss everything later." he sneaked a looked at Alice.

"Of course your still on holiday!" Dupe smiled widely and held out his hand to shake Danny's. Danny shook it vigorously.

"This is the beginning of a brilliant friendship!" Dupe said.

They carried on walking towards the house.

"Lexi Ethan!" Danny shouted.

"Yeah!" they replied at the same time both heads had popped out of Lexi's room. They had a peculiar look on their faces.

"We need to talk kids." Alice said.

**A/N i liked this chapter hope u all did 2. lol at lexi's and danny's lil chat. haha if my dad tried to do that 2 me i would have run literally run review please leave me with your thoughts :) x**


	8. 2 Broken Hearts

Lexi was sat in her bedroom with Ethan. They were facing each other on the bed.

"How the talk go with your dad?" he asked.

"You don't wanna know. He tried to have the baby talk with me. Usually I would have ran but I was so disgusted with shock that I was frozen in place. It was almost physically painful Eth!"

"I feel your pain Lex!" he smiled at her. She felt her breath hitch.

She tried to change the subject.

"I never thanked you properly for covering for me. Well Tristan."

He shrugged. "I didn't exactly have a choice did I?"

Ethan's problem was he couldn't say no to her. He wanted to tell Danny what had went on especially since he disliked the feeing he felt at Tristan holding her close kissing her. It wasn't jealousy though. No way! He'd only lied to Danny to prove he didn't care that she was kissing other people. He told himself he lost his temper at Tristan coz she was 15, not coz he was kissing her and she was liking it!

"Course you had a choice Ethan. You could have told my dad the truth!"

"He wouldn't have believed me, especially if you had told him different."

"Believe it or not I wouldn't have did that to you Ethan. It would have destroyed yours and dads relationship and mine and yours."

"Whatever Lexi we have no relationship!" he crossed his arms.

Lexi felt a pain in her heart. "Aw Eth don't be like this please. You're my best friend!"

"Don't bother with that rubbish Lexi. Your not my best friend. You use me! I'm a convenient distraction or alibi for you. And I fall for it every time!"

"No Ethan I do care and I have never used you!"

"Lexi I can't be on your emotional yo-yo anymore. I think you should just leave me alone. Just go and not talk to me anymore!"

"No I refuse!"

"Well I refuse to take part in this crap anymore. I can't get over you with you in my face all the time!"

"Well don't get over me!" she blurted out,

"Don't start this with me Lexi. I'm warning you DON'T! I'm not being your plaything anymore."

"Ethan you don't understand. Have you ever really liked someone but convinced yourself you didn't? Then you see someone else who is good looking and you think wow they're handsome but that's all it is. They're good looking but they aren't who you want. See I didn't know him. But I do know you and I think… I dunno its just your sweet and caring and gorgeous and you look out for me and god Ethan I think I'm in love with you!"

Ethan was shocked. You could knock him over with a feather.

"The deeper feelings started on the day mum and dad made up. Or that's when I sort of realised what they might be! It wasn't till Tristan kissed me that I totally realised how I felt. I felt nothing when he kissed me then in my mind I saw you and I sorta lost it. When I saw your face in my mind this feeling just flooded inside me."

"Lexi don't do this to me. Your killing me! Don't you realise that we can't do this?"

She sat closer to him. "You think I don't know that. You think I didn't try to deny these feelings. Ignore them. I can't help how I feel about you. Your all I think about." she touched his face. "When he kissed me I wished he was you. I imagined he was you."

Ethan grabbed her hands. "I care about you too. Too much to explain but we have to ignore whatever this is that's between us. If it ended badly it could tear the family apart!"

"I can't ignore this. I've tried. So hard. If I'm being honest I don't want it to end. I'm only truly happy when I'm with you!" she whispered and leaned in. Pressed her mouth to his. "I don't ever want this to end. I don't ever want us to end!" she murmured wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ethan knew he should pull away but he wasn't strong enough. Her skin was like the softest silk, she smelled like fresh air, flowers and Lacoste perfume. Her lips they tasted so good. Slightly mint from toothpaste and naturally sweet. One tiny touch and heat rocketed through him. God he loved her. All this time trying to fight something he was sure might happen. He thought he was winning, keeping the feelings at bay. He was so wrong he was already there! So deep he didn't think he'd ever get out. As much as he had tried to convince himself this was a best friend love it so wasn't. He knew he didn't wanna kiss his other friends to see if their lips were as soft as they looked. And they didn't drive him crazy but made him happy at the same time. This type of love was I love you so much I'd stop breathing if you asked me too kind of love. A I really wanna have relationship and see if we could go somewhere type of love. But that could never happen which is why he had to break her heart. He knew a relationship between them could never go anywhere and he didn't want her to lose her parents! He also wasn't putting himself in the position of loving her more or not being able to let her go! He was never putting her in a dangerous situation either, he wanted her nowhere near where she could get hurt and with his families track record. He'd seen her with Tristan. Seen Tristan with his hands on her and he wanted to tear him apart. He'd felt anger towards her too for hurting him like that. No he loved her too much to do that to her. what happened to his mum will never happen to her! He kissed her back. Tried to show her how much he loved her in the kiss. She moaned his name against her lips. She grabbed his hands and put them on her hips.

"Ethan." she breathed. He was pushing her down onto the bed. Her hands fisted in his t-shirt. He heard a voice in his head telling him to stop this. All rational thought left his head as Lexi wiggled under him trying to get comfortable. She fit him so well, and she felt so good. They were alone in the house, no-one would know if they…." his hand was creeping up her t-shirt.

"No dammit!" he shouted and dived off his bed. Breathing heavily.

"Lex - Ethan!" they heard through the door.

They both seemed to snap out of it. Lexi pulled her t-shirt straight. Patted her hair. They both popped their heads out of the bedroom door. Both their hearts were pounding hard.

"We need to talk." Alice said.

Lexi and Ethan and looked at each other in dread.

Oh my god had they heard their exchange?

They walked from the room and went to sit in the living room.

Ethan's mind was in turmoil. He didn't care what they wanted to talk about. He had to get out of their. Get some physical and emotional distance between him and Lexi. He had to find a way to cool this attraction thy felt. She was like a fever in his blood. Her lips the catalyst to the reaction. One gentle touch and he was suddenly raging out of control!

"Look kids me and your dad."

"Danny." Ethan corrected. He had to correct that. He couldn't think of Lexi that way then hear Danny called dad. Way too weird!

"Yeah well, me and you dad." She looked at Lexi. "Me and Danny." she looked at Ethan. "We've decided to stay here."

"What another week or something?" Lexi asked.

"No Lexi, we are buying into the business. Staying here for good. Work the animal hospital."

Lexi's jaw dropped. "Your kidding right? What about school? What about Shay and my friends? What about my life?" she yelled.

"Lexi this is a good opportunity for us here." Danny said softly.

"No it's a good opportunity to ruin my life. Why else would you move me into the middle of nowhere? Your being so freaking selfish!"

"Lexi!" Ethan said. "Remember your mum!"

Lexi looked at her mums face then her bump. Bit her lip. "Can I be excused?" she asked angrily.

Alice nodded.

"I'll go after her." Danny said. "You ok?" he asked Alice.

She nodded. "Go."

Alice sat there as soon as Danny was gone tears glistened in her blue eyes.

Ethan stood up. Alice knew he was going to walk away and felt worse she didn't want to hurt her kids. She loved them and only wanted what was best for them. She was surprised when he crossed the room sat beside her on the sofa and hugged her close.

"Don't worry about Lexi Alice. You know what she's like. she's like a lit cannon, she just goes off! She'll see sense! You need to keep your self calm for Trevanion Mark 2." he patted her stomach affectionately. He felt a flutter. He gasped and pulled his hand away.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was baby saying hello." Alice said.

Ethan looked at her stomach.

Alice smiled as she felt it again.

"Here." she said and grabbed his hand, pressed it to the spot where he kicked. Ethan's face split into grin and he laughed a little.

"Little fighter isn't he? Reminds me of you and Lex!"

Alice wiped her eyes. Tears forgotten as Ethan bonded with the baby. "You're a lovely boy Ethan!"

He shrugged like he didn't believe her. His eyes still on her stomach.

"You are you know. Don't let anyone tell you different. You'll make a great husband and father one day."

"I'll never marry and I'll never have kids. I know you know why!" he whispered.

"You won't hurt your family Eth."

"I'll never give myself the opportunity. I already know I have a temper which I can barely control. There are worse things in this life than pain and death. And that's hurting and killing the ones you love! No I can't do that. You may think I'm nice now but fate is already against me. I'm genetically predisposed to be violent. I refuse to be a monster. And don't tell me that I won't be violent coz my dad was coz where do you think he got it from? Turns out dear old granddad liked raising his hands too. It stops with me!" and that was why he was going to break Lexi's heart!

That's why he'd never do it, he'd realise that eventually Alice thought.

Lexi appeared beside her father. She looked a lot calmer. She frowned when she saw Ethan sat beside her mum his hand on her stomach.

"Mum?" she asked.

Alice smiled. "It's Dee Jay, he's kicking."

Ethan and Lexi looked at her. "Are you sure it's a boy and why did you call it Dee Jay?"

"Well I have a feeling he's a boy and Dee Jay is Danny Junior."

The baby kicked again.

"Oh wow. Lex you gotta feel this, he's having a little party in there!" Ethan said.

Lexi rushed over and Ethan pressed his hand to where the baby had moved. As he kicked Lexi yelped and moved her hand away.

"Was that him?" Lexi asked her mum

Alice nodded.

Lexi put her hand back and he did it again. "He's so adorable!" Lexi said in awe.

Danny pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures of his wife and kids as they sat smiling. The kids waiting for the baby to kick again.

"I think he's asleep now kids."

Lexi looked at her mum. "I'm sorry mum."

Alice shook her head. "It's my hormones making me sensitive Lex. Your dad so much as smiles at me and am bawling my eyes out recently!"

"No but really I am sorry. I'm sort of a hair trigger! But I shouldn't take it out on you." Alice felt tears gather and swiped at them.

"I'd better go huh. If you wanna go outside for a minute Eth, I'll meet you in a minute"

"Sure!" he said eagerly and walked away. Emotional distance time!

Lexi grabbed her phone and went into her room. She rang Shauna. She'd be cool about what she wanted to ask her. And she was pretty sure she wouldn't' tell mum! And she wouldn't know she was talking about Ethan as her mum hadn't told her what had went on.

"Hello."

"Auntie Shaun's."

"Lex, what's up. Your mum's ok isn't she."

"Oh yeah I sorta needed to talk to you."

"Oh, is everything ok with you?"

"Yeah I just need some advice." she was nervous.

"Shoot."

"You gotta promise not to tell mum!"

"Lex, your not pregnant are you?"

"God what is it with people today asking me stupid questions? Dad implied it too. If you must know I haven't got a boyfriend and I Haven't slept with anyone EVER! God do I wear sign saying slut or something?"

"No Lex, it's just it sounded pretty serious!"

"No well I needed advice on love."

"Oh, has a boy caught your eye?"

"You could say that. I juts wanna know how do you know if it's love?"

Shauna laughed. "I had this exact conversation with your mother at your age. God this is so funny. Full on De Ja Vu. We all say your like your like your dad. But your more like your mother than you think!"

"Well what did you say?"

"Didn't have a clue to her. With me and James, I knew I liked him at first. Then later it sorta hit me one day. I looked at him and he looked different but the same you know. It was sorta like getting hit in the head with a concrete block."

"It sounded like it hurt!" Lexi said worried.

"I wasn't talking in a literal sense Lex."

"Your doing the same as your mum did. Your stressing. Just relax and you'll know!"

"Well your no help. Useless!"

Shauna laughed again louder. "God you are your mum!"

"Bye Shauna."

"Ring me to tell me how it goes yeah!"

Lexi laughed and disconnected. Time to face Ethan.

(X)

Lexi walked through the back door. Saw Ethan waiting for her. She grabbed his hand and walked through the bush with him. All her previous worries about love forgotten. There was never anything wrong when they were together. They walked far enough away that they wouldn't be seen but close enough that they could find their way home.

"Alone again!" she whispered. "Now we can finish what we started."

She kissed him hungrily. He responded without thinking. Wrapped his arms around her, held her tight.

"I love you!" she whispered against his lips. She said it coz it felt right.

An image filled his head. Lexi saying she loved him. Her face covered in bruises. She was crying saying she loved him and she was sorry. His fist was raised ready to hit her again.

"NO!" he said pulled from her arms. He started to shake.

"Ethan are you ok?"

"No Lex, can you step away from me please." that violent image chilled him to his bones.

She did. He looked at her. His brown eyes dark.

"Lex this thing between us has to stop right now!"

"Ethan why do you keep doing this to me? I think we're getting close. I tell you I love you and you just push me away. I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

"I'm sorry Lex, I don't mean to mess with your head and I probably seem like I'm teasing you but I can't resist you!"

"Well don't resist me then. I don't want you to, I feel the same. I want to be as close o you as possible eventually!"

"That will never happen Lex."

"Why not Ethan. We like each other."

"I care about you Lex but you're my best friend, not my girlfriend!" he lied.

"Your lying. You don't kiss anyone other than a girlfriend like that!"

"Lex sex and love are synonymous to you. Not me. Of course I kiss you like that, your gorgeous and I'm a man. But coz I respond to you doesn't mean I love you." his voice softened when he said the last 3 words. Oh God Lex I do love you! He said silently

"So you don't care about me?" she asked hurt.

He took a step forward. Grabbed her hand and held it. Looked into her eyes. She felt herself melting. "Of course I care about you. I care about you a lot. More than you know. But just not the same way you do."

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you then!" Lexi said calmly.

Ethan felt himself falling into her green eyes. Take it back his brain screamed. Tell her you love her, tell her you'd do anything for her, stop hurting her like this!

She didn't kick or scream or lose control she looked at him. Then walked away. While Ethan's heart fell to pieces.

(X)

On god this hurt. A cascading avalanche of pain filled her. She yearned to cry or hit something but she didn't. she'd embarrassed herself enough without doing that. That would be the final straw. She needed to act cool. Like she didn't care. Doesn't matter that she felt like she had no heart left. She had no idea such strong feelings could be one sided. The things he evoked were so strange and immense. She didn't care about anything but being with him. She knew he enjoyed their time and he reacted to her. Why couldn't he have felt the same. They make each other happy. She could have made home even happier. She knew she would give up anything to be with her and she had a feeling that he felt the same. That's love isn't it?

(X)

It was 11 o'clock. Ethan was sat on the porch steps. His head in his hands he couldn't stop thinking of Lexi.

"Hey Eth." Danny said walking outside.

"shouldn't you be in bed with Alice?"

"She complained I was too hot." he said laughing. "I've been sent for a cold shower."

Ethan raised his eyebrows. "I feel a Lexi like eew coming on!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" he smiled but noticed the distant look in Ethan's eye. "What the matter son. You look like a man with problems."

Danny sat beside him.

"Do you love someone when you want to be with them so badly but you know you'll hurt them so you leave them alone because it'll keep them safe?"

Danny nodded. "It's that and so much more too. You got girl problems mate?"

"Not anymore. There was this girl at school. She's so special, smart and gorgeous and she drove me totally insane, but I still hung onto her every word." God Ethan had to shut up, he remembered who he was talking to! "Anyway since we're moving out here my problems are over! I'm just gonna miss her."

"Whatever happens with any girl I know you'll never hurt anyone you love. You'll learn that too eventually! Stop worrying about this love stuff. Your 15 have a life first then fall in love."

Ethan smiled. "Thanks Danny."

Danny patted his back and went back inside.

(X)

Oh Jesus! Danny thought walking away. He and Alice had problems. Ethan and Lexi were in love with each other. God he hoped it was just puppy love that will fade quickly. He wasn't counting on it. Not by the look on Ethan's face or the way Lexi acted during dinner she'd looked lost and hurt and alone. Danny so didn't buy all that crap from Ethan about it being a girl in school and if it had been any other girl then Lexi he would have told Ethan to go for it. Not that he thought Lexi was too good for Ethan it wasn't that at all. Any girl would be lucky to have Ethan. It was just teenage stuff barely went the whole way and he didn't want them to feel awkward around each other! Believe it or not Danny felt for Ethan. He knew what he was going through. The 5 years he and Alice had been apart had been like an open wound with sulphur poured into it and he didn't have to see her every day. It was gonna be so hard for both of them. God why did they have to fall for each other? Kids feel in love at the drop of a hat right? They'd get over it quickly. He was still worried. He feel in love at their age and never climbed back out!

**A/N wow this was long sorry bout the length hope u enjoyed. poor lexi and ethan they do love each other bt it is hard :(i have no doubt they wil work it out eventually :) review please and thanx 4 readin **


	9. Insecuritites Resolved

_**1 Week Later**_

"Ok Dupe, there's only the sleeping arrangements to settle on then things are solved. How many bedrooms this place got?"

"9"

Danny thought about it for a moment. "Ok that should be fine. More than enough bedrooms to go around. As soon as the sale of our house and vets practice goes through we'll transfer the money into your account."

Danny signed his name to the contract. As did Alice. Then so did Dupe.

"I think we should have a drink to celebrate." Dupe said. "And welcome to the business!"

Dupe shook Danny's and Alice's hand.

"I suppose it'll be orange juice all around." Alice said.

Dupe gave her a get real look.

"Only joking Dupe!" Alice laughed.

(X) _**Later that Day**_

Alice sat in her room thinking about their week it had been a busy one for them. They had rang Ashley and told her they were selling the business then put the house and that on the market. They had offered Ashley first refusal and she was currently going over the books with her boyfriend. They were also looking to get a loan from the bank. They didn't see anything standing in the way and she wished her and Danny good luck in Africa. The house Alice was a little upset over. She loved it. The big gardens. The bedrooms. The two bathrooms. Now they were sharing a house with a gruff African man with 4 soon to be 5 kids and only one small bathroom and of course no gardens. They were together though. And they were happy.

They had also had their emergency scan, Alice was actually 23 weeks. Well 24 this week. Over halfway through. The baby looked fine, healthy and strong. They also had the gender checked, she'd been right. A strong healthy boy. It wasn't definite but Alice was sure it was a boy. The scan had been so funny. The scanner kept trying to measure him but he kept turning over. She and Danny had watched with matching smiles. Eventually the baby realising he couldn't get away from the scanner lay there looked at them and whacked his hand off his forehead. Then stuck his thumb in his mouth. At the whack at his forehead they had laughed at their son. At the thumb in his mouth they had said awww. He looked so tiny and perfect on the screen. They clutched hands tightly. They hadn't said it officially yet but it seemed the baby's name was Daniel Junior.

As for Leopards Den Ethan and Lexi seemed to be settling ok. They didn't spend as much time together as they used to which quite worried her. They had been so close before and now they spoke but it was very polite and distant, rather than the warm banter they used to enjoy before. She knew what was up. Danny had tried to shield her unnecessarily. She didn't know the whole story but it seems they liked each other but were staying apart. Of all the problems they'd thought they had adopting a boy this one had never entered their heads. Possibly because they seen him as their son, they had expected Lexi to look at him like a brother and Ethan to see her like an annoying sister not as girlfriend. If they decided to pursue a relationship there was nothing she and Danny could do. It wasn't like they were breaking the law or anything. It was just really really weird! Alice guessed this was their way of trying to get rid of feelings. It doesn't work. If the feelings are strong enough they'll just grow and you'll make yourself miserable trying to be apart. She and Danny knew that all too well!

Her mum, Shauna and Missy had gone home. She missed her friends already. They promised to come out as soon as Daniel was born if not sooner. Her mum offered to have their stuff shipped over and to get rid of the furniture they didn't want. She and Danny loved their bed so her mum was keeping it in her spare room for them, all the rest of the stuff family and friends had first refusal. The rest was going to a charity which Alice had heard of when she'd had Lexi. It helped young parents who had little money with furniture and things. You could donate your surplus furniture.

Alice yawned widely. She wasn't sleeping well, little man seemed to be a night owl. She'd wake up with Dee Jay dancing along to Saturday night fever or something. Some nights she'd wake up and Danny would be rubbing her stomach trying to soothe him into slumber, it usually worked he had the magic touch. She'd try for hours with nothing but Danny murmuring and rubbing and little man would drift off. He was an amazing daddy. The other good news they had received regarding little man was that the doctors had assured them that she should have a perfectly normal pregnancy as long as she took it easy and didn't stretch herself. Like there was any chance of that. If she stood for longer than 5 minutes Danny started clucking over her like a mother hen. He barely let him move. And the other thing he didn't lay a finger on her either. An unfortunate side effect of her being in her third trimester was her libido had increased! And Danny resisted all her advances. She was ready to kill him! They were in the house alone and she had a plan, he had thwarted all the rest but this one had to work. Ethan and Lexi had went to Jo'burg with Caroline dupe and Nomsa. Time to put her plan into action. She stood by her bedroom door.

"Danny can you come in our room for a minute?" she yelled.

He walked in but before he was through the door she ambushed him. Jumped on him and kissed him deeply. She pushed the door shut while she still kissed him then fisted his shirt and started pulling him towards the bed. He responded eagerly. She started unbuttoning his shirt.

"No Alice, Ambushing me isn't going to work!"

"Give me just 5 minutes!" she murmured cockily. "Trust me it'll work!" she pushed him on the bed and then climbed on him.

"Alice we can't! he said lying on his back. His body responded to her nearness.

She rolled off him onto her back "God arghh!" she yelled. "You do know your killing me here. Literally on my gravestone it will say death from sexual frustration. In other words I'm about to implode!" she complained.

Danny laughed.

"Danny why are you so adamant we abstain? It's not like I'm gonna get pregnant." she said pointedly. "If we had abstained in the first pace Lexi and Dee Jay wouldn't be here and this convo would be happening coz you'd touch me!" she finished sounding frustrated but with a small smile.

Danny turned on his side and made circle motions with his finger on her bump. He smiled when he saw her stomach ripple as their son kicked him.

"I'm worried in case we hurt him!" he admitted softly.

Alice looked at him. "Never happen as long as a woman's lover is gentle and considerate and you get rid of that copy of the Karma Sutra."

"You wanted me to get rid of that since I bought it!" he joked.

"Damn busted!" she said. "But seriously Danny in my pregnancy books it says we should be fine. Read it if you don't believe me!"

He smiled at her wickedly. "I suppose I'll have to curb my more uncontrollable side which wants to ravage you." he trailed his finger down her face, then down her body softly. He did the same with his lips trailed a line of kisses down her face, her neck her stomach. He ended up back at her face and kissed her with such passion but also restraint.

(X)

They lay there in the aftermath of their love, breathing heavily. Alice couldn't say how long she lay in the shelter of Danny's arms. They savoured the touch, the feel, the wonder of each other. Time had no meaning, no place here. It was just the two of them alone together. More content then she'd could ever remembering being. She couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be. Until her doubts kicked in. They were lying here now. But why had it been so hard to get him here. When she wasn't pregnant they hadn't had problems and he couldn't use that hurting the baby excuse. She had a feeling she knew why. Ever since they'd been together she' always been slim. Maybe he didn't fancy her anymore coz she was ….larger. Alice was unusually quiet.

"Alice what's wrong? And don't lie say there isn't or your favourite word…fine!"

"I feel…I'm…How can you…"

"Alice darling spit it out." he touched her face softly.

She went into her drawer and pulled on a pair of shorts and then cursed when they wouldn't button. She fastened the zip and they stayed up. She then looked at him. "Look at me Danny, what do you see?" she stood and motioned to her body.

"I see Alice, pregnant."

"Exactly Danny you see me pregnant!"

"Alice honey your giving me a headache. So your pregnant!"

"Danny I'm… you don't have to pretend you find me attractive!"

"What the hell?" he sat up sharply.

"Maybe I'm not really big now, but with Lexi in my last month I was humongous. I'm gonna end up looking like a beached whale. I understand and I'm sorry that I seduced you. You won't have to worry about it in future!" she said seriously.

"Alice where the hell did you get an idea from that from? I LOVE the way you look right now. Seriously I do. And I'll love it if you get bigger too!"

Alice raised her eyes in a get real gesture.

He rose from the bed and pulled on his jeans. Took her to the mirror and stood behind her. Her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his hand protectively on her stomach.

"What do you see?" he asked softly.

"I see you looking gorgeous, handsome, lean and me pregnant. Don't get me wrong I LOVE being pregnant and feeling him kick and talking to him softly and rubbing my stomach and feeling his answering flutter. It's just you've never seen me like this and I dunno I guess I feel a little insecure!"

"Here's what I see. I see a woman, a real woman. MY woman!"

"With stretch marks and ….."

"Nothing! I see my wife. Carrying my child. I can't describe the feeling I get deep inside when I look at you. Knowing I did that to you. I put him there. The stretch marks are badges of honour for carrying our children. You'll never look more beautiful to me than you do right now. I can't tell you how often I dreamed of you standing in front of me like this! And you know something else I think as soon as he's born we should get to work on Trevanion number 3!" he kissed her neck. "I love having you pregnant with my child. It makes you feel more mine somehow. And I don't mean that in a possessive way. Just people will see you and know that I did that to you. If that makes me a chauvinist than I'm guilty as charged. I just love you honey believe me please."

He then spun her around and bent down and pressed a soft kiss to where their baby lay. He looked up at her as he did. She had tears in her eyes.

"I never knew you saw me like that! I thought you might be put off coz I'm bigger!"

"Aw Alice honey never. I've never been prouder to be your husband that I am right at this moment and if you want me to shout it from the rooftops I will. I love you darling. Never forget that and never doubt me. EVER!"

She shook her head as her tears fell. He kissed her so tenderly.

"Flipping hormones!" she muttered.

He smiled at her. He meant every word and always would.

**A/n the scan story is actually true my lil man did that awww :) another fluff chapter wow i dnt think i've wrote that much fluff eva lol hope u enjoyed :) x**


	10. What We Lost What We Have

Alice and Danny stood looking at each other for a bit. She then went into the wardrobe and pulled on one of Danny's t-shirts. She sat on the bed.

"Danny do you think out second child watches over Lexi Ethan and Dee Jay?"

Danny looked at her. "Definitely." he replied, with no hesitation.

"I've think about it a lot. Especially recently. Was it a boy or girl. Green eyes or blue? Tall or short. Me, you or a combination of us?" she trailed off.

"Me too. I think since I dominated with Lexi the next one would be like you." Danny admitted.

"It would have been 10 in September. God can you believe it's been 10 years since we lost it?"

Danny nodded sadly. "We'll always mourn that baby. We'll always love it too. But if your worrying don't. No harm will come to this little one. There wasn't anything you could do with that baby. Life just decided to be abit mean!"

Alice nodded.

"C'mon honey I'll make you something to eat. Whatever your heart desires. Or whatever my son is making you want to eat!" she stood up.

"I'd sell my soul for some mashed potato's and beans!" her stomach rumbled appreciatively.

"Hey I'll have none of that selling your soul talk. Your all mine. Every." he kissed her. "Single." he kissed her again. "Part!" and kissed her one more time deeply.

He released her and smiled when she exhaled a shaky breath. She walked to her cupboard "God Danny will there ever be a time when your kisses don't make me weak?"

"I hope not!" he replied with a sexy grin.

She looked through her clothes. Shauna was sending her some maternity stuff over. She couldn't find anything which she thought would fit.

"Can I lend a pair of your shorts? None of my clothes fit too well and seeing as I've been relegated to no working no lifting no doing anything it doesn't matter how I dress coz I'm to allowed to go anywhere!" she grumbled good naturedly.

He nodded.

"God I can't believe I didn't notice how tight my clothes were getting. And when I think of all the Worchester Sauce crisps I ate I wanna be sick. God I was so blind!"

Danny tossed her a pair of white shorts with Henley written in blue down the legs. She took off her tight shorts and sighed as she did. Then pulled his on and tied the string at the waist so they didn't fall down. She looked down and saw the material fall past her knees.

"Who likes short shorts?" he sang playfully.

"Not me!" she replied laughing.

They walked into the kitchen straight into Evan and Tristan.

Tristan blanched at the sight of Danny.

"What are you doing here?" Evan asked.

"Did Dupe not ring your mum or you to warn you?" Danny asked.

"No." Evan replied.

"We've bought into the business. We live here now full time!"

Tristan walked from the house. To hide his smile of delight, he thought he'd lost his chance!

"Damn!" Evan muttered. "He still feels stupid and an idiot over what happened with Lexi."

Danny shook his head vigorously to make him stop talking. Evan didn't understand.

Alice looked at Danny. "What happened with Lexi?"

Evan winced. "Sorry man!" he then left the kitchen.

"You'll hang me if I tell you what happened because I didn't tell you. Then you'll hang her for doing it! Maybe I could lie?" he suggested trying to inject some humour into the situation.

"Warning darling, I'll hang you if you lie!"

He exhaled. "She kissed Tristan. Evans 18 year old friend."

"HE should have known better she's underage!" Alice said passionately. "Just wait till I see him! And you! Why weren't you taking him apart?"

"She told him she was 17!"

"Oh I'm gonna kill her. Is she out of her mind? Does she not understand what he probably wanted from her? When did this happen?"

"On our anniversary." he said wryly, trying to look innocent.

"And it's took you 2 weeks to tell me. No actually you weren't going to tell me were you. Dammit Danny no more secrets or lies. We promised!"

"Alice I didn't want you stressing. When this happened we had no idea whether or not you'd carry to full term and if your pregnancy was…fragile. I didn't want to lose you or our child due to complications brought on by you losing your temper with her. I dealt with it and I thought it had blown over I made her apologise to Evan trust me the talk I had with her put her off doing anything like that again!" I hope! He added silently.

"What you say to her?" Alice asked smiling slightly.

"We had a condom talk, then I sorta talked to her about sex. When she's 16 I can't stop her but just for her to protect herself."

"O I bet she loved that!"

"She begged me to shut up. Said if I didn't she'd need therapy. Then declared that we come from a different planet to her. I tend to agree with that statement!"

Alice giggled softly.

"Well Mr Trevanion where's this mashed potato and beans you promised me."

"Oh Milady I forgot!" he said poshly. He tossed her the potato peeler.

"What's sort of service is this. Having to peel my own potatoes." she huffed.

"Sorry milady you'll get it quicker if you help!"

"Ok then show me the tatties!"

He grinned and they were peeling potatoes when Lexi and Ethan walked in.

"Hey mum. Dad."

"Hey Alice. Danny." Ethan said.

Alice gave Lexi a dark look.

"You told her?" Lexi asked her dad.

"No Evan let it slip oh darling daughter of mine."

"They're back?" she asked and blushed.

Danny nodded, Ethan looked livid.

"They'll keep their distance." Danny said to Ethan.

"We got you prezzies mum!" Lexi said suddenly remembering the parcel in her hand. "Ethan you first. He picked his and I picked mine. Of course mines better!"

Ethan handed her the small square parcel. She ripped off the wrapping. And pulled out a square of fabric. It unfolded and she laughed at the writing. It was a t-shirt. She turned it around so Danny could see it."

The t-shirt read Baby under construction.

"Baby under construction?" Danny asked.

"Builders humour. I saw it and instantly thought that was an Alice t-shirt!"

"Aw thank you Ethan." she got up and kissed his cheek.

"Here's mine!" Lexi said bouncing on the spot.

She pulled the wrapping off again. She saw it was a clear plastic box. It had white booties inside. "Aw Danny look at these!" Alice said. "Aren't they just the cutest things you've ever seen?"

"I knew you'd like them but they're so tiny!" Lexi gushed. "Will they fit him?"

"Yeah they will. Aw Lexi thank you too. But you don't have to do this you know!"

"We know, you do so much for us. We wanted to do something back!"

Lexi and Ethan then walked in the direction of the front of the house.

"We got a couple of good kids there!" Danny said.

"Yeah we do!" Alice agreed.

**A/N cuteness a bit of arguin and even more cuteness wow where is all this fluff comin from. i think ive been abducted by aliens and replaced with someone who writes fluff :) haha. hope you enjoyed and review please x**

**filler chappie thought that the bby who was lost deserved a mention **


	11. Deja Vu

A month had passed and Alice felt like she had doubled in size. She was 7 months gone and felt about the size of a house! She was worried about Lexi too. She was seriously pale all the time even though everyone seemed to be tanning nicely. She seemed to be tired and yawning constantly. She seemed shattered all the time. She'd also cut herself the other day. Not a bad cut but she seemed to bleed forever. She was losing weight too. For a slim girl to be getting thinner that was never a good thing! Danny had of course had tried to reassure her. That she was adjusting to a new climate. Alice just had this bad feeling. Deep inside. A mother knew when something was wrong with their child and Lexi was her usual Lexi self!

The kids had started school. They absolutely hated it. They were stigmatised because of the colour of their skin. Less than 5 percent of the kids in the school were white. Most of the kids didn't care but Ethan's take no crap attitude wasn't helping. Ethan had had a fight. Well actually a few fights. The school only knew about one. He'd spoke to Evan about the others. She was in the hospital doing an inventory. She didn't hear the person walk onto the hospital.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in the animal hospital?" the stranger hissed.

Alice spun quickly. "Christ!" she hissed. "You wanna give me warning next time. I swear the fright you gave me nearly brought on premature labour!"

Then Alice looked at the stranger. Realised something. She took in the hands on her hips, the mistrustful eyes and the angry expression. She felt like she'd been zapped to almost 20 years into the past. She felt like she was looking at her 15 year old self. It didn't matter that she and this girl looked nothing at all alike. She doubted this was going to be a joyous reunion!

"Well I'm waiting!" the girl said belligerently.

Alice bristled at the tone. "Who are you and what are you doing here!" Alice replied in the same tone.

The girls eyes narrowed. She disliked having the tables turned on her obviously.

"I LIVE here!" Olivia replied smugly.

"Oh so do I." Alice told her in the same smug tone.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do. My husband and I bought into the business therefore I DO live here. I guess I am correct in assuming that you're the missing granddaughter?"

Dee Jay kicked her hard. Alice rubbed her stomach. "There there little man!" she murmured.

Liv rolled her eyes. God Lex would be pleased she did it almost as good as Lexi did it.

"And I'm a qualified vet to answer the question of what I am doing here!"

Danny walked in followed by an angry Ethan. He had a split lip.

"Hey honey. I had to collect Rocky here from school. If you think he is bad you should see the other kid. I'm proud of you kid."

Alice glared.

"But not for fighting. No fighting!" he said quickly and kissed his wife. Then winked at Ethan.

"O who's your friend?" he asked looking at Liv.

"Wait a minute. " she walked over to Eth and looked at his face. "Aw son, what happened this time?"

"I got suspended!"

"I can't believe you fought again!" she said.

"I got sick of being referred to as white boy ok!"

"Eth son you don't have to fight though." She put some antiseptic on some cotton wool and dabbed his lip.

"Christ Alice that stings! Plus sometimes you DO have to fight when stupid inbred boys who think they're hard start with you. He got the pasting of his life though!" especially for the disgusting remarks he'd made about what he liked to do to slutty white girls! He broke his jaw for the slutty remark! No one spoke about Lexi in that way! "Anyway, whose your friend? To repeat Danny's question."

"This is Olivia!"

"Liv!" she spoke up smiled and took a step towards Ethan with a gleam in her blue eyes.

"Hey Liv, I'm Ethan also known as white boy!" he grinned a half smile.

Liv stared at his brown hair spiked into a messy style and his chocolate eyes. She wished he'd smile at her again. She needed to know it was real and not a figment of her imagination Wow oh wow oh wow oh WOW! "How about I show you around huh?" Liv offered.

"It's ok I've seen everything." he said. He wanted to talk to Lexi when she got home. Tell her to steer clear of Tobias.

"I bet you haven't."

He looked at Danny and Alice. They nodded.

"I need to be back quick though!" he said. "I'll just drop my stuff in my room."

Liv walked beside him as they walked up to the house.

"Seems like a nice girl." Danny murmured. Looking at her.

"With 2 massive chips on her shoulders!" Alice replied. "She doesn't wanna go near my boy! She's got impressions on him. She barely blinked. Never took her eyes off him like he was gonna disappear. I'll have her if she hurts him!"

She saw Danny grinning. "Aw mama bear protecting her cub."

"Just a little. She already doesn't like me you know. OW!" she said rubbing her side. "Dee Jay is practicing his career as a professional footballer. I swear he already has size 7 feet!"

He turned to face her and rubbed her stomach. After a few moments the baby stilled.

"Are you like a baby whisperer or something. He has been at it ALL day!"

"Daddies the bestest!" He kissed her softly. "I missed you on the call outs!"

"Me too. I feel abit lost without you to natter on to."

"Ah yes the infernal nattering. It's a good thing I'm crazy in love with you I'd just be plain crazy!"

She twined her arms around his neck. "It's a good thing I've missed you or I would take offence to that comment!" she went on tip toes to kiss his lips softly.

His arms held her waits gently. "I've got an hour till my next appointment." he whispered then kissed her neck. "How do you feel about a little massage?" he then wiggled his eyebrows.

There was a knock at the door. Dupe walked in and ignored their passionate embrace. "We have a lion down Danny we've gotta go!" Dupe said

"Damn lion!" he muttered. "Hold that thought!" he then kissed her cheek.

(X)

Liv took Ethan out to look out point. It was at the top of a hill and gave a fantastic view.

"Wow this view is so nice!" he said puffed from her brisk pace.

"Yeah it is." she said her eyes never leaving him.

They stood and admired the view. "How old are you?" Liv asked. Desperate to start conversation.

I'm 15-16 in 2 weeks."

"I'm 16 in November." she said. "You having problems at school?"

He smiled cockily. "Nothing I can't handle!"

God did he know how devastating his smile was Liv wondered. At least now she knew she hadn't been dreaming. "I bet you could handle anything!" she said dreamily, then realised. "Um What's up?"

"They threatened Lexi. I wasn't standing for it!" he said passionately.

"Is Lexi your sister?"

He scoffed. "No way!"

She frowned not understanding.

"I'm adopted." he elaborated.

"So she IS your sister?"

"No not at all." Ethan repeated. "We are in no way related!"

"You like her?" Liv stated.

He shrugged. "I care about her." he didn't feel comfortable with the way this conversation was going.

"There's Leopards Den. She pointed to a house in the distance. "I love this place. It's so quiet and peaceful. I come here to try and forget my problems!" Especially what her mum asked her to do with her drug dealer to clear her debt and get a quick fix! Olivia shuddered and felt bile rise as she remembered the pleading look on her mums face and the sick look in the dealers eyes as his eyes had ran over her body.

Ethan seen her face darken. "You ok?" he asked softly putting his hand on her arm.

"She jerked her arm away. "Don't touch me!" she spat. The dealer hadn't actually done anything didn't mean he hadn't tried. If Evan hadn't walked in then…

"I'm sorry Ethan I just remembered a bad time!"

"Don't worry about it. I do it all the time!" he said softly.

"Some parents are messed up don't you think?" Liv asked impulsively then wished she could take it back.

Ethan looked at her wondering then said. "Yeah. My dad was. My mum was great the best. Danny and Alice are good people. They'd great parents to Lexi and they love me too. Lexi is a nutter. I think you'll like her!"

They sat at look out for a while. Talked about inconsequential stuff. They got on the subject of Tristan.

"Tell Lexi to steer clear of him ok! He looks all nice and of course he's good looking but Ethan he's a predator. He came on the nice guy with me when I was thirteen and he had just turned 17. He cornered me and started trying to seduce me. When I said no he was tearing at my clothes. Screaming I led him on. I got away. Mainly coz I told him Dupe was behind him with a gun at his head. He froze and I bolted. He's got a real mean side too. I heard a couple of girls at school talk about him. He likes to hit during if you know what I mean. He's really sick! I don't know why Evan is still friends with him!"

"He tried it on with her. She lied about her age like."

"Trust me Ethan he couldn't care. I think he likes then younger! It wouldn't have bothered him. He'll have put a show on for you. Acting angry maybe hitting things. Has he repented come acting all contrite? Its all a show. To make him look like a good guy. Warn her to stay away from him please Ethan!"

"Come on we better get back to Leopards Den." he said. "He had to talk to Lexi!" they walked.

He started humming.

"Hey that's Eminem." she said. "You like Eminem?"

"Yeah I like a lot of rap. I'm not a gangster though! I listen to Eminem Ludacris, Chamillionaire. Mostly Eminem though a Ludacris song gets me every time called runaway love."

"Oh the one he did with Mary J Blige? I heard that it breaks your heart don't it!"

"It does." he smiled at her. "I don't sit in Lexi's room or she tortures me with girly music. The worst has got to be Darren Hayes!" he said in mock disgust

"Hey he's not too bad!"

"O not you too, here I was gonna ask you to marry me too. Sorry but if you listen to Darren Hayes the deals off!"

"I dunno how my heart will cope!" she said back playfully.

They were just walking up to the house. Liv didn't notice the loose rocks. She stepped and felt herself skid.

"Whoa!" she said as she fell. Ethan tried to grab her but momentum pulled him down with her. They were soon laughing like loons.

They heard a girls voice. "Ethan?" she had a hurt look on her face.

Ethan got up and helped Liv up. She took a step forward sort of trying to stand in front of him marking her territory. "This is Liv, Evans sister."

Lexi disliked the way Lexi was looking at Ethan. Possessively. Over her dead body!

"Hello." Lexi said disinterested. Ethan was hers. Or he would be eventually he jut didn't know it yet!

"So you're the one who listens to rubbish music?" Liv asked needling her.

Ethan smiled wryly at Lexi. "I meant that in the nicest possible way." he nudged Liv playfully with his shoulder.

"Excuse me!" Lexi said angrily and stormed into the house.

"What's up with her?" Liv asked with false sweetness.

"Aw Lex!" he yelled after her.

Lexi went into her room and slammed the door. She was changing out of her uniform when she heard a knock.

"Lex it's me!"

"I'm getting changed!" she shouted.

So Liv was his new interest? The reason he didn't want her. He wanted someone who was shorter and prettier. Her eyes filled she refused to let the tears fall. Sod him! She refused to be tossed away like somebody's rubbish! How dare he hurt her like that! Did her feelings mean nothing to him? Flouting his new girlfriend in front of her! Tears came again worse than before. Again she forced them away.

"You changed yet Lex. We gotta talk!"

Screw you! She thought then looked at her window. Pulled on her trainers. Climbed out of her window and jogged in the direction of the trees. As soon as she was alone and certain she hadn't been followed she sat down in the dust and let her tear fall. did she really mean so little to him? The tears fell faster she crossed her arms on top of her legs and rested her head onto it. Her shoulders shook slightly. God she hated crying over boys!

"You ok?" a voice asked.

Lexi looked up. "O yeah Tristan I'm ok!" she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and stood up. Pushed the dust off her clothes.

"Look Tris, I'm sorry for lying about my age. I shouldn't have. It was wrong and you could have got in trouble!"

"It's ok I don't mind. What's up with your tears?"

"Nothing Ethan upset me but I'm fine now!"

She went to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Stay." he whispered and released her wrist. She still went to walk passed but he blocked her path with his body.

"I gotta get back. Mum needs me!" she lied trying to side step him.

"C'mon Lex I know you wanna be alone with me!" he said taking a step towards her.

She didn't like the look in his eyes.

"And this time no one is here to stop us!" he said smiling.

"But I'm underage!" she said taking a backwards step.

"SO!" he said taking a step towards her.

"But I don't want to!" she said firmly.

"SO!" he smiled nastily reached to touch her face.

"Don't touch me!" she warned.

"C'mon Lex you led me on! You want this the same way I do!"

Lexi's back hit something solid. Her breathing went shallow.

"O a tree remind you of anything? It's ok Lex, I'll make sure your protected and I'll go nice and slow!"

"Fuck you bastard!" she said and went to knee him.

He dodged.

"Oooo Lex didn't know you were into that. I'll repay the favour." he grabbed her neck. "I'll make you scream!"

She put her hands to his chest and pushed him away. "If you think I'm gonna let you touch me your wrong. I'd rather die!" her voice wobbled with fear. She'd tried to hide.

The fear in her voice seemed to spur him on. It gave him satisfaction!

"Lexi!" he said simply his face close to hers. "You don't have a choice!" he spat with malice. He then grabbed her hair dragged her and then threw her on the floor. Her chest hit the floor and she skidded. She tried to scramble away from him. He laughed at her efforts. He stood over her acting like a lord and master. She lifted her leg and grazed him between his legs he grabbed himself. Saw her on her feet and grabbed her arm. Pulled her to him.

"You little bitch!" he snarled and back handed her. He burst her lip and her mouth filled with blood. She felt a wave of dizziness overcome her and she fell. He had released her wrist and her head hit the ground with a thud. She kept blacking out. She felt hands tugging at her clothes.

"No!" she said repeatedly. Although it came out sounding weak.

Oh God this isn't happening! She thought as the darkness enveloped her completely.

**A/N Oh no LEXI! sorry about this bt all the fluff couldn't last 4eva even though i sorta wanted it to coz it was cute x**


	12. OH NO!

Evan watched Tristan walking in the direction of the bush. What the hell is he going in there for. Instead of shouting at him he followed him. He couldn't pick up his trail. Dammit! His tracking skills were second to none. Dup had taught him at 10 years old. In the past 8 years he had honed his skills and he was good even if he did say so himself! He smiled as he caught sight of footprints. But what they were too small to be Tristan's. He followed them anyway. He heard a girls voice, it was really faint at first. He followed the footsteps and listened, he heard her yell.

"…touch me your wrong. I'd rather die!" What the hell is going on? She sounded scared!

He heard Tristan's voice loud and clear. "You don't have a choice!"

He heard a scuffle and a body hit the floor with an oomph. He moved towards the voices faster.

"You little bitch!" Evan heard that exclamation then the sound of a slap. He burst through the bush and saw Lexi on the floor. Tristan pulling at her clothes, Lexi's eyes were closed but he'd heard her murmuring no.

"What are you doing?" Evan yelled at Tristan.

"O Ev, you wanna go when I'm finished. She's well up for it. Or she was. She got a little rough!" he laughed.

"God Tris are you out of your mind. Look at her she isn't up for it she's out for the count. And stop yanking at her clothes for gods sake!" he snarled.

"She led me on Ev. She deserves it!"

Evan stalked over and pushed Tristan off her.

He rearranged the clothes he'd pulled at then checked her head. "Lexi." he said softly. "Can you hear me?"

Tristan stood up and pushed Evan's back so he landed on top of her. Her body lurched with a oof but she didn't wake. "What is your problem Ev?"

Evan stood up. He was pissed. "My problem is she's the same age as my sister!" he snarled.

"I don't care. Go away Evan!"

"No!" he warned. "Walk away now coz if you don't I'll take you out. Even if she was over 16 she's in no condition to be consenting to anything with you! Plus she's young and I hear about the things you like to do. It's sick! The only reason I put up with it is because what gets you off has nothing to do with me or our friendship! But I refuse to let you do this to her!"

Tristan swung for him. Evan moved. "I 've seen you fight Tris I know all your moves!"

Evan swung his fist and it connected with Tristan's nose. Tris got a few punches to Evans ribs and face but eventually backed off realising he'd never win.

"Not worth the trouble anyway!"

Tristan left. Evan bent back down. He looked at her. "Lexi you ok?" he asked softly. Of course not you idiot! He picked her up. Her eyes fluttered but stayed closed. "No!" she mumbled.

"It's ok Lex!" and carried her towards the house. He saw her father walking towards the house.

"Danny!" he yelled.

He looked over and saw Lexi draped in his arms like a rag doll.

"Oh my God!" he said running over. "What happened to her?"

Evan thought it best to tell him later. After Lex had woke up and was better. "I'll tell you later we need to make sure Lexi is ok! Tell me what you need."

He transferred Lexi to her dad. He cradled her like porcelain. "Um, first aid kit. Warm water cotton wool bandages and a compress with ice."

They were inside the house Danny took Lexi in her room and Evan went in the kitchen to collect the things Danny asked for.

Danny laid Lexi on her bed. Pulled the torch from his pocket and checked her pupils. That much he knew from his first aid course. If they were blown it meant head injury. They looked fine thankfully. "Lexi baby its dad! Wake up sweetie."

Her eyes fluttered, "Dad my head hurts!" she muttered. "What happened?"

"I dunno I was hop…." Danny started. Lexi looked towards the door and saw Tristan pass with a bag on his back. He winked at her menacingly.

"NO!" she screamed. "Get him away from me. Please help me dad!" he arms flailed and he tried to calm her. He wrapped his arms around her, held her in a tight embrace. He hadn't looked at the door yet. "Please dad don't let him touch me!" she wrapped her arms around him and cried uncontrollably.

"Sssshhh darling your ok. Daddies here to protect you I promise."

He glanced towards the door and saw Evan standing there. "I'll sort this baby!" Lexi covered her face with her hands. So she didn't see her fathers accusing glare at Evan.

Danny walked towards Evan. His eyes narrowed. He took the stuff Evan held. "I wanna TALK to you later. There better be a good reason she reacted to you like that!" Danny warned.

He then went back to his daughter. Evan shut the door.

Danny sat Lexi up. He checked the back of her head. She winced when he touched the bump on her head.

"This tender?"

She nodded.

He handed her the compress. "Hold that to your head baby."

He then dipped the cotton wool in water and dabbed her lip. She winced.

"What happened baby?" Danny asked softly.

"You won't get mad will you?"

"Not with you sweetheart. I promise!"

"I came home from school and….. Decided I wanted some peace and quiet. Ethan and Liv were laughing and being stupid so I went out into the bush. It's always quiet in there!" she lied.

First thing Danny knew she fudged the truth a bit there. It just didn't ring true and that little pause told him more than she could ever say.

"I was just sitting thinking about stuff when I heard a voice. A mans voice. You know who?"she asked. Lexi thought her father had saw Tristan at the door. She didn't even want to think his name never mind say it!

He nodded.

"He really scared me wouldn't let me pass. Taunted me. Saying I led him on. That I wanted to sleep with him. That he'd be…. Gentle and …protect me." she looked physically ill as she said that. Tears fell down her pale cheeks. Danny's fists clenched. "I tried to stop him honest. He liked that I was fighting. Liked hearing the fear in my voice. I've never seen someone look like that before! He pushed me to the floor. I again tried to get away but he stood over me. I managed to almost hit him but I mustn't have connected coz he grabbed me as I tried to run away. He hit me and I heard ringing in my ears. I think I fell coz the rest is all blurred. I felt him pulling at my clothes then that's it!" she breathed heavily trying to control the tears it didn't work.

Danny jumped up. "He's so DEAD!" he roared.

He opened the door to Lexi's room and slammed it off the wall.

Ethan walked out of his room the commotion of the door hitting off the wall and the yelling had him worried.

Danny was way beyond the realm of reason and common sense here. He saw Evan in the kitchen. He walked towards him quickly.

"Your dead!" he grabbed him and flung him on the table. "What makes you think you'd get away with it huh?" he yelled.

"DANNY!" Ethan yelled and ran over. He grabbed his arms. "Calm down!" he struggled. Ethan tried his best to restrain him. "Evan for gods sake get out of here!"

Evan was shell shocked on the kitchen table.

Ethan was struggling to contain Danny's arms behind his back.

"Ethan get off me! He's not getting away with it!"

Alice appeared at the front door. "Danny?" she asked. Saw Evan on the table. Saw Ethan trying desperately to restrain him.

"Danny!" Evan said softly. "it wasn't me!"

"Your DEAD!" he repeated. Alice walked over. Touched his face. "Danny honey calm down. Tell me what's going on!"

"No-not after what he tried to do! So let GO of me!" he wrenched his arms free. Grabbed Evans' t-shirt and had one hand raised. It was clenched into a tight fist. Alice was about to put herself in front of Evan. Ethan about to try and grab his fist when Lexi appeared at her bedroom door.

"NO dad!" she ran over. Put her hand on his arm. "It wasn't him!"

He heard his daughters voice penetrate his haze. He released Evan who climbed off the table and straightened his t-shirt. "Excuse me!" he said angrily. Walked into his bedroom and slammed the door.

"Dad look at me!" Lexi said. She grabbed his hand pulled him into her room.

When Danny and Lexi were gone Alice looked at Ethan. What the hell happened to Lexi's face? Ethan asked. "I wanna know that too and why the hell was Danny about to kill Evan with his bare hands?"

Danny and Lexi sat on her bed In her room.

"You don't have to protect him Lex he had it coming!"

"It wasn't him dad, it was… it was Tristan! Why did you even think it was Evan he wasn't even there!"

"Coz he came carrying you out of the bush in his arms and you were in a bad way. And the way you reacted when he was in the doorway of the room before!"

"I didn't!" she replied.

"Lex you were screaming and crying while he was at your door. Don't feel you have to protect him darling coz you really don't! you didn't lead him on your only a child!"

"Dad it wasn't Evan I saw it was Tristan I swear! I'm scared dad. I passed out. I don't know if…" she looked at her father her lower lip trembled. "Did he?" she whispered.

"Oh God had his daughter been raped?" he thought he was gonna throw up. "I'll go get your mum!"

"NO not mum! Get Ethan. I don't want mum losing the baby."

"She'll find out eventually."

"Not till I know for sure. Please dad!" she pleaded.

He caressed her cheek. "Ok baby."

He walked out of the room whispered in Ethan's ear. He nodded.

"Danny what…"

"Later Alice I promise. I just need to sort some stuff!"

He then left her in the kitchen. Walked towards Evans bedroom door. Knocked.

"Come in." a voice said. Danny walked in.

"O its' you!" Evan said meanly. "You come for round 2?"

"Look Evan my daughter needs me so I'll apologise later. I came to ask if you whether her managed…did he.. Look did he rape her coz she doesn't know!" he said quickly.

Evan shook his head. Danny's back, which had been ramrod straight slumped in relief. "If I'd been 5 minutes later it might have been an altogether different matter!"

"Evan believe me I didn't know it was him. She reacted in that way and then told me…"

"And you assumed she meant me!"

"Yes I did. I don't know you Evan and say if Liv reacted to me or Ethan in that way what would you have thought? Or believed?

Evan admitted that Danny had him there but still shook his head. "Fair enough I understand slightly. But that means nothing ok! You just stay away from me and I'll do the same!"

"Well anyway Evan, there is nothing I can do to even come close to paying you back or thanking you for what you did for her today. If there were I'd do it. I just wanna say if you need anything don't hesitate to come to me. Thank you from her and me!"

"Go see to your daughter Danny and like I said leave me alone!"

Danny nodded and left Evans room. He closed the door. He heard a thud as he did so. Like Evan had threw something at it. He walked back in lexis room saw her crying. Ethan hugging her tightly. His face held a tight controlled expression, clearly full of rage.

"Dad?" she asked when she saw him.

He shook his head. "He didn't baby!"

Lexi burst into tears again. Her dad came over and took her in his arms. "Your ok baby. He won' t hurt you!"

Ethan got up to leave the room. "Not a word to Alice Eth!"

Ethan nodded. Knocked on the door to Evans room. Walked in.

"Right what we gonna do to sort Tristan?" he asked in a deadly tone.

**A/N she wasn't raped but can this be the catalyst to an even bigger problem within the family? keep reading to find out. x ooooo ethans revenge too he sounded angry x**


	13. Broken Trust

Alice was sat in the kitchen silently going out of her mind. Danny attacked Evan? Then he went in his room? Now Ethan was in there? This all centred around Lexi that was the only thing she was certain of since everyone seemed content to keep her in the dark and send her crazy! What had happened? Had Evan hit her? Her face had looked bruised and her lip had been split. But then Lexi came out and said it wasn't him! Right Alice calm down your not to stress. It's not good for baby. Buy why are they keeping her in the dark. God Lexi is her daughter too and Danny had no right keeping stuff from her! God is she not part of the family too? She stood up and rubbed the bottom of her back. She got aches there every now and then. It seemed baby was fairly large for his age. No surprise Danny would dominate again! She was getting off subject here. Right Lexi! She walked down the corridor and heard Ethan fuming in Evans room.

"How about we tie him up and run over his head with your bike?" she heard Ethan say

Alice's jaw dropped. God he sounded like he wanted to do it too! She hadn't meant to listen now she wished she'd stayed in the kitchen!

"I just had the perfect idea!" Evan said.

She sooo didn't wanna hear this if it was anything like Ethan's idea! She walked away and knocked on Lexi's door.

"Come in." Danny answered.

Alice walked in. saw the first aid kit lying open on the night stand. The cotton wool streaked with blood. Alice felt sick. Then of course there was Lexi, who never cried and was never clingy. Clutching her father tightly. Although she wasn't crying now it was clear that she had been. Is she ill? Alice didn't know what to think! "What's going on?" she asked. They weren't fobbing her off anymore.

Danny was in absolute turmoil. Should he tell Alice what nearly happened to their daughter. Especially since it had happened to her too! He couldn't lie to her about it so what other option did he have?

"Hey Lex I'm gonna talk to mum ok." he kissed her head. "You want me to get Ethan to sit with you?"

She shook her head.

He took Alice's hand and took her to their room. If she fell apart and she was likely to he wanted her to do it in private! He sat her on the bed. Sat in front of her and held her hands. "Look Alice before we start I want you to know that nothing happened and Lexi is fine. Shaken but fine!"

"Danny your scaring me what happened?"

"Lexi she was…well.. Lexi was attacked in the bush!"

"Attacked by what?" Alice thought of the pens. They needed to be secured more.

Danny exhaled. "By Tristan."

Alice went pale. "Oh no no no no." her eyes filled and she started shaking. "Oh my poor baby. Oh god!" she felt bile rise and she bolted in the bathroom. She retched nosily as an image of Josh filled her brain. She clutched her stomach in pain. She breathed slowly as it passed. Danny was beside her through it all. Holding her.

"Nothing happened honey. Evan saved her. I got the wrong end of the stick with him. He's a good kid!"

"Oh God!" was all she could manage. "How is she?" she whispered shakily after a moment.

Danny handed her a glass of water. She took a drink swished it around her mouth and spat it in the toilet.

"THAT is where our main problems lie. She's shaken obviously. Confused. She thinks she deserves it. Led him on. I tried to explain to her but she doesn't believe me." his voice shook.

Alice stood up quickly. "Right I have to talk to her. She has to understand I can make her understand, can help her!"

"Alice calm down please all this stress isn't good for you!"

"She is not thinking like that for 5 more seconds." Alice pushed passed him and knocked on Lexi's door.

"Leave us alone Danny. You don't need to hear this!" she pushed the door closed behind her.

"I'm right out her if either of you need me!"

(X)

Lexi watched her mum walk into her room. She was hugging a pillow. Trying to chase away the fear which now resided deep in her bones.

"Lex your dad told me what happened. Or what nearly happened!"

Lexi nodded.

"This isn't…"

"Don't go there mum. Dad already tried and I explained to him and I'll explain it to you. I blatantly led him on. I lied to him about my age and I kissed him. The only thing I didn't do was ask him outright. But of course I could have been doing this with my posture with my eyes without even realising it. Some girls are a tease and I guess I'm one of them!"

"Lexi your only 15. You don't now what you want!"

"But the thing was I knew I liked him. That he was good looking. I knew I wanted to kiss him. Maybe I was offering him more and didn't even know it!"

"Just because you like a boy doesn't give him a right to force himself on you!"

"But I got him worked up that's my fault what was he supposed to do with all that…."

"God Lex for some men all they have to do is look at a woman and they are worked up!"

"But he told me…"

"I don't care what stuff he told you. It's all crap Lex!"

"How the hell do you know what I went through?" Lex asked angrily.

"I know more than you think. I was 15 too and believe it or not boys were there too!"

Lexi frowned.

"But still you can't understand. What just happened. I mean I know coz I saw the way he looked at me and looking back I know what I did to him!"

Alice considered lying to her. Maybe she read a book? Or it happened to a friend? It wouldn't be the same. Mum you can't understand it didn't happen to you! She heard lexis voice in her head. The only way of making her understand was by telling her the truth. All of it.

She took a deep breath. "Lexi I'm gonna tell you something here. I need you to do one thing for me. Please don't interrupt, coz if I stop I won't be able to get going again ok! I'm only telling you this so you understand ok!"

She then brought her knees up to her chin. Sat opposite Lexi on the bed. Her pose of choice when she thought of this time. She frowned thinking back. Lexi looked at her intently.

"I'll give you a little background, you know I moved from Glasgow to Bristol when I was 15. That's how I met Danny."

Lexi nodded.

"And you know the story of how I kicked his ass at football on our first day of school. How I knew we were meant to be from that moment! How I fell for him in that instant."

Lexi nodded again.

Alice was struggling. She barely thought of this stuff anymore. She had blanked the Josh bits. Actually thinking about them went against the protection order she'd made to help keep her sane. God all her thoughts and words were disjointed. They felt like they were coming out wrong.

"Well my dad didn't like Danny. Didn't like me much either. I ran away up to nanas when I was 15 yes I can read the question in your eyes. I got a ticket and went up to Glasgow alone. I found I could manipulate people pretty well. A gift I got from my dad. Of course I had to go home though. You have to understand Lex, all dads aren't like Danny. I dreaded going home, expected my dad to shout at me abit maybe even hit me! Not that I would have admitted I was scared I was too tough for that! Anyway I got home and walked in the house. I was shocked. The place was clean and then I found out we had houseguests. A woman and a boy from school. He was my age. I beat him at football too. I disliked him immediately. Despised him actually. He thought he was Gods gift. And remember by this point I was already in love with Danny! He invited himself into my room that night, I fought him off - barely."

Lexi's eyes widened.

"There's more - do you wanna hear it?"

Lexi looked in 2 minds then nodded.

"It gets worse."

Lexi nodded.

"Well this boy. Nothing happened but he went to school bragged to everyone including Danny. Of course Danny hit the roof and hit him numerous times. Did a number on him too!"

Lexi grinned Danny's cocky grin.

"Then Danny came to speak to me about the stuff this boy had said." she skipped over the nasty bits between her and Danny. "He convinced me to go to the police. They couldn't charge him. My word against his and his mums. Bitch lied for him! I hoped after going to the police it would end. But he was persistent. I was his challenge. I locked my bedroom door. He tried to come in every night. I as a nervous wreck! Eventually I was practically living at Danny's house. This went on for a while. He'd threaten me Danny would lose his temper and snap. Once he even hit me. God I thought he'd broke my jaw. Danny took that particularly hard. His guilt for that was immense! After that the boy backed off. I was shocked. He told me he loved me. Couldn't get me out of his head He was sorry. It seems he was genuinely attracted to me!" Alice shuddered. "He left me alone for a while. Life was good. Until I came home after spending a few days up Glasgow then at Danny's. My dad wasn't happy about some of the stuff I told nana. We had a altercation." she definitely skipped over the worst of these bits. "I came off worse, this boy he came in and was kind. Wanted to help me or so I thought. He got me a drink but he put something in it. I passed out woke up in my room."

"Oh mum he didn't." Lexi's eyes filled.

Alice nodded stiffly.

"See Lex I do understand you didn't led him on. Boys like him don't need to be led on. They are already like that. I hated him but he still did it to me. Don't think that anymore Lex. Tristan's evil! Same as the monster who did the same to me!"

"Did dad kill him when he found out?"

Here was the last piece of honesty. "You've often asked why they are no picture of you and Danny when you're a baby. I didn't tell him about the rape. I ran away to Glasgow. You didn't meet him till you were 4 years old."

"Mum, why are you referring to dad as Danny?" Lexi was scared. "You always refer to him as my dad. ALWAYS!"

"I have been!" Alice replied confused. Hadn't she?

"Mum he IS my dad isn't he?"

"Yes Lex of course he is!" her mothers reply didn't quite reach her eyes.

Lexi flung her pillow on the floor. Jumped from the bed and ran from the room to Danny.

"Are you my father?" she asked breathing heavily. Her eyes glistened.

Danny's jaw went loose with shock. Fear flashed across his features. "Oh course I am Lex!"

Lex had seen his face. "Oh god your not!"

"Lexi I am your dad!"

"Prove it!" she yelled. Alice walked into the kitchen. Danny was rubbing his face.

"You can't coz your not!"

"Lexi Danny is your father!"

Lexi looked between them. "Your liars - both of you!"

She stomped back towards her bedroom.

Alice looked at Danny, an apology in her eyes. "I didn't tell her Danny. She's a smart kid, she twigged. I referred to you as Danny and she worked it out!" Tears fell. "I'm so sorry Danny!"

"This isn't your fault honey. Once she gets over the shook she'll be fine! She knows we love her. She's angry coz we lied to her. C'mon honey calm down yeah everything will be ok."

Dee Jay kicked.

"See even he is agreeing with me. The Trevanion men are never wrong! You take yourself and baby for a lie down. I know that would have been exhausting for you. I'll sort everything out. If she wants to talk I'll come and get you."

"Danny you should hate me!" Alice said.

"Impossible!" he said and kissed her. He took her in their bedroom and lay her down. "You and Dee Jay sleep. I'll be through in an hour and you better be out." he said sternly but playfully.

"Your too good for me Danny but I love you too much to let you leave!"

He bent over. "We all know who's too good for who in this relationship. And for the record I love you too!"

He closed the door and went in the kitchen. God this was crazy and he had a feeling it was just gonna get worse!

**A/N lexi knows the truth now. how will she react? will she be ok or kik off? next chappie up 2moro x :)**


	14. Revenge For Lexi

Ethan and Evan walked out of the house. Both boys strode with purpose. Tristan was gonna pay!

"You know where he'll be?" Ethan asked coldly.

Evan nodded.

They went behind the house and gathered the stuff they'd need. Along with the things Ethan had grabbed from the house. They then climbed on Evan's motorcycle. Sped to a quite place in the bush.

"You get everything ready out here!" Evan said. "Remember ignore everything I say. It's just to get him out here. You know what to do!"

Ethan smiled malevolently. "O do I! I'll do all that, and hopefully get a few digs in too!"

Evan left and roared away. Ethan set the stuff up, sat behind a tree and waited. Lexi's small scared face clear in his mind. He deserved all this and more after everything he put Lex through the bastard! He'd also get a little revenge for Liv too. She's a nice girl and didn't deserve that he forced himself on her too! He'd best his mouth shut about that to Evan. As much as wanted to hurt, maim and maybe even kill this guy if he pushed him, they weren't going to do that. Well maybe they'd hurt him a little! He so had this coming!

(X)

Evan rode his bike to Tristan's house. Knocked stiffly. Right Evan calm. Say everything he wants to hear. Just get him there! Tristan answered.

"Go to hell Ev!"

Evan put his hand on the front door to stop Tristan shutting it.

"I spoke to Lexi."

"So!" Tristan replied.

"You were right about her. Offered it to you on a plate. Me too! O Evan thank you for saving me, I'll do anything to repay you!" he said in a high pitched voice.

"You ruined it!" Tristan spat.

"Or made it better!"

Tristan frowned.

"Well girls want their first time to be special. I've set up a little romantic interlude for you. All I have to do is get Lexi there!"

"Evan your so full of shit. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No I think you were right and the little slut needs a taste of her own medicine!" he winced inwardly. Kept his face neutral. He'd never called a girl that in his life and Tristan's eyes widened when he said it. "You should hear her brother talk he told me how she did this to all the boys back home. Her parents won't even believe anything happened she's done it so many times before. They didn't believe her this time I saw the look on her dads face. Complete and utter disbelief. Think of it Tris, guilt free fun and no-one will believe her!"

Tristan's eyes were hot as he thought of Lexi, and all the things he could do in the quiet bush. Especially if he had all the time in the world.

"I'll drop you off at the place, go get her. Then the fun begins. For both of us!"

Evan was sort of glad Ethan wasn't here coz he was sure Ethan wouldn't have been able to control himself after the stuff he said. He looked at the excitement on Tristan's face it was impossible to ignore. Yeah enjoy it while you can you sick twisted bastard!

Tristan grabbed his coat and Evan handed him a helmet. Evan would hate for him to get hurt before they got there! By the time he and Ethan finished with him he'd be begging. What Ethan didn't know is Evan planned on doing more than scaring him! No girl was gonna be scared by him again!

They climbed on the bike and they rode toward the site. Evan felt sick at the excitement rolling off Tristan in waves. No matter Ethan sat in wait.

(X)

Ethan heard the bike then voices. He crouched low ready to spring. His heart pounded with anticipation. He wanted the bastard to fight him. Give Ethan an excuse to put his fist into his face a few times!

"O Ev, your gonna enjoy this mate she was so hot for me!" Tristan said excitement laced in his tone.

"O I have no doubt I'll enjoy this Tris! Your gonna get exactly what you deserve!"

"Huh?" Tristan looked at him.

"Now Ethan!" Evan yelled.

Ethan sprung out and pushed a sack over Tristan's head. It disorientated him. "You fucking bastard I'll teach you to hurt people I love!" Ethan punched him in the ribs and then uppercut the sack. Tristan fell back onto the dust ground. Ethan had saw red and was about to lay into him. Evan stopped him and handed him a rope.

"Calm down mate. Breathe!"

"Evan held Tristan's arms tightly Ethan wrapped the rope around his body and tied it tightly. He tied a rope around his knees too. Once he was like that Evan took a smaller rope and tied his wrists behind his back. Ethan tugged at his wrsits ensuring they were tight. Ethan picked him up and pulled the sack off his head. He looked at him then flung him off a tree. Tristan slid down it.

"Not nice getting flung about is it?" he yelled.

He loosed the rope that had bound his upper arms and tied it around the trunk of the tree.

"When I'm free I'm gonna kill the two of you!" Tristan warned.

"Who said we're gonna let you live?" Ethan spat.

"Yeah!" Evan agreed. Brandished a knife. "Cut you a little and leave you. You'll die a slow painful death. And hopefully that'll be before the lions smell the blood. They can smell it miles away you know!"

Tristan paled at the sight of the knife. He looked ill at the thought of the lions.

"But we'll have our fun first eh Ev? He needs to suffer. Like Lexi did!"

"She asked for everything she got the little slut! Not that I got the chance with him around anyway!"

"You either really brave or really stupid. Provoking me when your tied to a tree truck. What would you do if I grabbed that knife and started carving up your pretty little face?" Ethan said. He stood up and walked away. "Shut him up for me Ev before I slit his throat!"

"Gladly!"

Evan gave him a punch to his jaw to accompany Ethan's uppercut.

Ethan went in the bag, slowing his breathing. Trying to calm himself down. He grabbed a bottle of orange juice. When he was calm he walked back over to them.

"Thirsty Ev?"

"No."

"Me neither. You want a drink Tristan?"

Tristan's eyes narrowed.

"Ah Ev. We try to be nice. And look at his face. We must teach him some manners!" Ethan opened the bottle and poured it out over his head.

"See that wasn't too bad was it?" Ethan asked. "Well until the fire ants come and bite you. I understand it can be quite painful." Ethan smiled evilly. "Are you having fun yet? I am. Not the fun you anticipated though was it?"

Tristan spat at him. He dodged.

Evan pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures. "O Lex is gonna love seeing these!"

"Is it time for our piers des resistance?" Evan asked.

"I think so!" Ethan was looking forward to this bit.

Evan walked away.

"You messed with the wrong girl there. And if you go near her or Liv again coz yes I know what you did with Liv too. I will butcher you and leave the pieces of you for the animals and believe me I'm capable!"

"Yeah right!" Tristan scoffed.

"Go on, don't believe me. But hear this I saw my father kill my mother with his bare hands in front of my face when I was 12. It sorta made me a little bit crazy! I've made a promise that if he gets out of prison I'm gonna kill him and you know what else I've already planed how I'll do it. O and my favourite past time is picking fights with gangs jut for the hell of it!"

Tristan looked at the wild glint in his eye. He gulped.

"You ever want kids one day?" Ethan asked as he collected the rest of the rope.

"Yeah why?" Tristan asked scared.

"Shame!" was all Ethan said. His evil smile now wide.

Tristan struggled more. Ethan tied one rope around one ankle and the other around the other ankle. Then unbound his knees. He immediately kicked about. Tristan got Ethan in the stomach. It winded him slightly but he stayed on his feet.

Evan appeared pushing his bike. He manoeuvred it so it was in front of Tristan.

He was terrified. He kicked more Ethan pulled as hard as he could but he Tristan was strong. Ethan punched him a few times in the face. Tristan's head hung limply, like he didn't know what was going on. Ethan quickly dragged one leg over to a tree and tied it tight. And the same with the other leg till his legs were wide open.

Evan started the engine and revved. Tristan's eyes opened wide.

"No Ev NO!" Tristan shouted.

Ethan was recording this on his mobile.

Evan looked at the phone. He knew this was being recorded for Lexi's benefit. "What do you think Lex? Should I do it?" he revved again to punctuate his statement.

"I think he deserves it!" Ethan yelled

"Me too!" Evan said inching the bike closer.

"Oh God NO!" Tristan shouted tears streaming down his face.

"NO, isn't that what Lexi said?" Ethan yelled.

"Ethan he thinks no is yes. He wants us to do this!"

Evan moved the bike even closer.

Tristan was sobbing. Saying he was sorry. He looked pathetic. Ants were crawling over his face and hair.

"This is our revenge for you Lex!" Ethan said.

Evan revved the engine once more and took careful aim.

Ethan's phone beeped. He stopped recording and checked the message - damn he had to get home! He put his phone in his pocket. Put his hand on Evans arm.

"As much as I'd like to prolong this I've just got a text. It's all kicking off at home. Lex needs me!"

Evan nodded. "I'll come back for him later. Let the ants have their fun.

"You got off lightly!" Ethan told him. "Remember my warning!"

Ethan climbed on the bike and was home in no time. He walked through the house dropped the bag at Lexi's bedroom door and walked straight in.

**A/N no1 messes with Eth and Ev lol he so deserved this haha :) hope u enjoyed and review please x**


	15. Kicking off

Ethan walked straight over to Lex. "Aw Lex what's wrong?"

He heard the roar of Evan's motorcycle but ignored it. All his attention was focused on Lexi. She was in a state.

She ran over and burrowed herself into his chest. He placed his arms tenderly around her. "Don't let go of me Ethan please!" she sobbed.

"I won't let you go honey. Tell me what's wrong?"

"They've lied to me!"

"O God, he did touch you didn't her. I'll kill him!" Ethan said murderously.

"No - it's Danny, he's….. Eth, he's not my dad!"

Ethan was shocked. "What?"

"My mum was raped and I'm the result of it!" she sobbed harder. "How could they lie to me, my whole life?"

Ethan hugged her tight till her tears subsided.

"You feel better?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"You need anything? A drink?"

She nodded.

"I'll be a sec." he winked.

We walked out of her room and into the kitchen. Danny sat with his face in his hands. He looked crushed.

"It'll be fine." Ethan whispered. "I'll talk to her. For some reason she listens to me."

Danny didn't move. Didn't respond at first. It was almost like he didn't hear him. Then said. "Thanks son, you're a good kid Ethan. You deserve better than you've had!"

Ethan nodded then carried Lexi's juice through to her room. He closed her door and handed it to her. She sipped slowly.

"Need anything else?"

She shook her head.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Betrayed. Lied to I feel like… this sounds crazy but I feel like I don't know myself anymore. I grew up hearing you look like your dad, act like him, walk like him. How I was a completely mini Danny and now I find out he's not my dad! And now I'm like how can all them people say that? Even mum and dad…Danny always said it too and they knew! Why would people chose to withhold such important information? And to make matters worse I have this complete stranger as a dad. And to top it all off he's a freaking rapist. God that makes me like 50 percent a bad person!"

"Aw no Lex your not a bad person. Not at all!"

"My - sperm donor was a bad person so that makes me half of him!"

"My dad was a bad person. Killed my mum. Do you think I'm capable of doing something like that. Of hurting the people I love. Hurting you?"

"No Ethan of course not!"

"Same goes for you too Lex!"

"I can't forgive them for this!" she said.

"Have you ever thought that maybe they did it for the right reasons? Look how your reacting. Lexi they love you and you were happier thinking he was your dad weren't you?"

"That doesn't change the fact that I grew up believing a lie! Don't get me wrong if I could have chosen my dad I would've picked Danny. Coz I never doubted that he loved me. That he would do anything for me. Well I never used to. But they took it our of my hands Ethan. And you know the worst thing of all. If I hadn't got attacked then I would still be believing that he's my father!"

"Lex I'd be ecstatic if I found out my dad wasn't my dad! You shouldn't be acting this way about Danny. He' a good guy. He's always loved you. There was never a question of you being his coz he loved you like his own daughter."

A doubt suddenly appeared in Lexi's mind. What if Danny didn't want her anymore? I mean her mum and him had Daniel now! She knew she was a pain in the neck, prided herself on it at times. What if they shipped her off to…wherever to live with her real dad so they could play happy families get the rapists kid out if the way! No freaking way, they weren't sending her away. She'd leave first!

"Ethan I wanna meet my dad and if he's a good guy. If he admits he made a mistake and is sorry and he's changed then I'm gonna go live with him wherever he lives!"

"Oh my God what? Have you lost your mind?" Ethan yelped. It was obvious she hadn't thought this through. Any minute now she was going to realise what she said.

Lexi jumped off her bed and went to talk to Danny. They weren't getting the chance to send her away she vowed.

She stalked into the kitchen. "I need to talk to you and mum!" she said to Danny's down turned head.

"Look Lex." Danny started as he looked up.

She out up a hand stopping his sentence. "I need to talk to you AND mum!" she repeated stubbornly.

"She's sleeping."

Lexi sat down. "I'll wait."

Ethan stood at the left of both people. A clock ticked monotonously. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Ethan leaned over whispered to her, "C'mon Lex reconsider. Don't do this to them!"

"Be quiet Ethan!" she hissed. "I've made up my mind!"

Ethan's eyes narrowed. "Go on the Lex tell him!" he said spitefully.

"No I'll wait for mum!"

Ethan looked at Danny. "She wants to meet and live with her biological father!"

Danny jumped from his seat. "No way I refuse to do that to Alice! Do you realise what seeing him again will do to her? After what he did. Do you think he's a nice cuddly person Lexi? He could hurt you. I refuse to let this happen! SO I'm telling you flat out NO!"

Lexi was suddenly on her feet too. "I deserve to know. To get the chance to decide for myself. I've been lied to my whole life. God I don't even know his name! And you can't TELL me anything!"

"Lex you weren't told for good reason. This guy isn't worth knowing."

Both people had their hands rested on the table leaning across. Glaring at each other. Each refused to budge on their stance. Twin sets of green eyes flashed fire. Identical scowls. Even their body language! God are they sure they aren't related coz they sure looked alike right now! Ethan thought.

"That's my decision. Maybe he's changed. He was 16. Plus don't bad mouth him when he's not here to defend himself Daniel!"

He winced at Lexi's low blow. Felt his anger rise as she defended Josh! He walked away before he lost his temper. She couldn't have hurt him much more than she did there.

"That was well out of order Lex!"

"I refuse to call him dad"

"But Daniel. C'mon you know how much he hates it. And it was without warning too you just came out with it. That was mean!" he shook his head as he walked away.

She sat there. She felt tired and sick again. She went to her room. Her joints ached an she felt like she had a cold coming on. She lay on her bed just thinking. Of stuff, let random thoughts whiz around her head. Happy memories of when Danny had been her dad kept popping up. Maybe Danny was right. Her mother definitely wouldn't wanna see him again but Lexi needed to. Her eyes closed at the end of that statement.

(X)

Danny was in the animal hospital feeding Jana. She was getting really big so fast. She was 7 weeks old and still loved her milk. His thoughts invariably drifted to Lexi. God she called him Daniel. To be honest he'd been trying to prepare himself for Danny. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell! The last time she'd called him anything resembling his given name it had been Danny and she'd been 4 but when then it had the ring of daddy to it. Now it was Daniel! That hurt so much. Why did she hate him so much? No Danny she doesn't hate you. She's just mixed up and you're the only available target. no matter what he's here for her though. Regardless of how she felt he IS her father! You don't just turn off 11 years of parenting because your child can't stand the sight of you.

He checked the animals all fine. Fed watered and medicated as needed. He thought about it more as he walked towards the house. If she was so adamant about meeting the person who made her. If she wanted to meet her biological father really they couldn't stop her. And if they tried to it was likely to end up blowing up in their faces. Like her going off by herself at 16 and being alone when she did. His heart stopped and his blood ran cold at the thought of her alone with Josh. But at the same time he couldn't put Alice through the stress of seeing him. They could devise a routine in which he and Alice never cross paths. When Alice and Lexi are never alone. Hmmmm could it work? Lexi would see what an animal he is and then he'd leave and they could all go back to their normal lives. He'd be here a day two tops! And if she still didn't see him as her dad after that then he could live with it. It made no difference to him in his head and in his heart. Whether she liked it or not he is her father in every sense of the word! He'd tell Lexi first his proposal then suggest it to Alice. He looked in the kitchen Lexi was gone. He knocked on her bedroom door. No reply. He popped his head in and saw her sprawled on her stomach asleep. She looked so much like the little girl who used to crawl onto his lap and rest her head on his chest. The little girl who used to look up at him with adoration in her big green eyes. He closed her door quickly went into his bedroom and lay down beside his wife. Gathered her gently in his arms. His arms around her waist. Her back to his chest.

"Danny?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry I woke you honey."

"I was half awake anyway." Alice yawned.

"How's junior?" he asked.

She rubbed her stomach. "The usual, hungry and restless. How's Lexi?"

"Lexi is Lexi."

She frowned. "That bad huh?"

"She called me Daniel Alice." his expression was pained. "Daniel! It shouldn't have but it hurt so bad! I know it's just a name but…." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry honey!" Alice said sadly.

"Alice me darls. Stop saying sorry huh. None of this is your fault! Neither of us asked for this. Plus we knew the risks if she found out. Me getting her rage is preferable to you getting it too. I want you to stop worrying Alice. You need to keep your blood pressure down, little man needs you!"

"I'll try Danny. But she's my baby as well."

He was gonna have a little talk with Lexi when she woke up. If she had anything that needed to be said or any frustrations to vent then she was to come to him. Leave her mother out of it as much as possible. He could take it. But if Alice was too stressed out it could precipitate premature labour and he knew Lexi would never forgive herself if that happened.

"How's your back darling?" he murmured.

"Feel's abit stiff." he rearranged the pillows and moved her so she was comfortable. He looked on her dresser. All she had was raspberry lotion. Well it wasn't the best but would make it smoother. He put some on his hands and her back.

"Oooo that was cold!"

Danny rubbed her back softly. He experimented learning what she liked by her sighs. Eventually she was completely relaxed. The pillows stopped her weight being on her stomach completely. She was soon a boneless puddle.

"You missed your calling as a masseuse!"

"O yeah I could have worked in a parlour!" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You mean brothel!"

"O yeah!" he said and wiggled his eyebrows again. "C'mon then darling." He pulled her up. "Nomsa will be serving tea."

They walked out of the room. He was right Nomsa was serving tea."

"I'll go get Lex." Alice said when she saw her empty seat.

"It's ok Alice I will. I need to talk to her anyway!" he touched her cheek softly as he stood up.

He knocked on her door and popped his head in. Still sound asleep. He closed the door and knocked louder. She wouldn't appreciate him in her room at this time he knew.

"Lexi!" he said loudly.

"C'min!" a voice said yawning.

He opened the door and popped his head in. "Teas on."

She nodded and ran her hands through her hair. Messy bed hair. Obviously not inherited from him. They'd deluded themselves for far too long! They should have told her as soon as she was old enough to understand. But then again hindsight was always 20/20.

"Can come in for a sec?"

She nodded.

He walked in and closed the door. She stood up and stretched.

"Look Lex, if you have a problem I need you to come and let of steam on me ok. No matter what it is. Your mum can do without the stress at the minute."

Lexi nodded.

"Another thing. I know you don't see me as your dad anymore but I'd appreciate if you called me Danny. I can't stand Daniel. I never have been able to!"

She nodded. "Look I'm sorry too about the Daniel bit I only said it to hurt you. I know you can't stand it."

He shrugged. "Yeah well tea is done."

They walked out of the room and walked towards the dining room together. Tried to show a united front to Alice. Not like they were normal but they weren't arguing which of course was a start! Lexi even tried to give her mum a small smile but it didn't work. Ethan glared at Lexi, she was angry about that so she glared back and fumed silently. The silence at the table was uncomfortable. Dupe and Caroline chatted. Liv and Evan too. But the Trevanion's kept the eyes glued to their plates. Danny picked at his food. Alice forced down what she could for the baby. She wasn't enjoying it just providing the baby with what he needed. Lexi didn't eat one bite just pushed it around her plate.

"Can I be excused?" Lexi asked less than 5 minutes later.

"Can you at least eat some of your meal?" Alice asked softly.

"I have." Lexi said.

"Lexi I watched you push it around your plate."

She glared. Picked up a forkful of vegetables and jammed them in her mouth and chewed. "Happy. So I told one lie nothing compared to yours is it?" she dropped her fork and went to walk away.

"You can't talk to your mother like that!" Dupe spoke up.

"I can do what I want so shut up old man!" Lexi spat.

Olivia jumped up. "Don't dare talk to Dupe like that!"

"You gonna stop me?" Lexi asked cockily.

"Lexi…" Danny started.

"Yeah actually!" Olivia said and pushed Lexi.

"Wrong thing to do!" Lexi yelled and punched her in the face. Liv's hands flew to her face and Lexi had a satisfied smile on her face.

"LEXI!" Alice yelled.

"Hey!" Evan said standing up.

Ethan jumped up then to protect Lexi. "Don't even think it Ev!" Ethan warned.

"Danny stood up. "RIGHT!" he yelled. "Everyone calm down." he finished softly.

"I'm gone anyway!" Lexi said and walked away.

Alice rubbed her face tiredly.

Danny got angry followed her.

"I'm sorry about her." Alice said to the people at the table.

He didn't hear their replies.

"Lex you were well out of order there! What the hell were you thinking?" Danny asked stopping her at her bedroom door.

"She started it, she put her hands on me first. It wasn't my fault if I finished it better!"

"Lexi we have taught you not to use violence!"

She glared at him.

"And what happened to keeping you mother out of it?" Danny asked.

"Just leave me alone Daniel!" Lexi said and slammed her bedroom door.

He shook his head. Felt like screaming in frustration but kept it inside. He went to make sure his wife was ok and try to apologise for his hot headed daughters actions.

**A/N lexi is a right little brat isn't she! grrr will the family survive or is there more to cum? keep reading to find out :) x**


	16. Memories

_**The Next Morning**_

Alice lay in bed awake. She'd been awake since 4. It was 8 o'clock and she couldn't bring herself to climb from bed. Danny had got up a couple of hours ago. He'd had a restless night. They usually curled up together but he tossed and turned. Awww her poor Danny. She wished she could protect him more from Lexi's anger. But he wouldn't have it. She could even partially understand her daughters anger. What Lexi didn't understand that by acting this way she was only hurting herself. No actually she was hurting Danny too! Danny had been brooding ever since tea had finished last night. 30 minutes after tea had finished and everyone had calmed down Lexi came from her room and apologised to Dupe. Told him she was out of order and that as penance she'd do some stuff like maybe filing or something. Dupe had asked her to lay off her mum as you only get one. She went to apologise to Liv who had threatened her again. Lexi had told her that if she uttered one threat in her direction again she better book herself a flight to the farthest country away coz Lexi will kill her. Which in turn had caused them to nearly come to blows. And of course this caused Evan and Ethan to nearly come to blows and Danny having to step in. Unfortunately Evan had already swung for Ethan and caught Danny on the side of the head. Danny had promptly lost his temper telling everyone to get to their rooms. Everyone scattered. Even Liv and Evan and they didn't have to answer to him. Lexi decided to be funny though. She'd asked to borrow Ethan's Marshall Mathers CD and put on the song called Kim. Turned up the song full belt. Ethan ran out of his room. Into her room, tried to turn it off.

"Lex turn this song down now! Have you heard the lyrics. Your dad will kill you!"

Lexi pushed Ethan out of her room.

_Sit down bitch you move again I'll beat the shit outta you!_

Danny heard the lyrics. And stormed into her room. Told her to get that song turned down now.

Sorry can't hear you Daniel! She'd replied.

_You and your husband have a fight, One of you tries to grab a knife And during the struggle he accidentally gets his Adam's apple sliced_.

After hearing that line Danny pulled the plug from the wall. He then came and got a sharp knife.

When he'd returned they'd argued. Lexi with the usual you can't come in my bedroom stuff. Lexi thinking of more mean and hurtful things to spit at her father. Then she had said the worst thing ever. Your not my father. No matter how much Danny and Lexi argued, which they hadn't done that often really he always knew they were going to be alright coz she was his little girl. He cut the plug off her hi-fi you'll get it back when you play your music at a reasonable level, he'd told her.

Lexi had yelled that she hated him.

He then replied in a calm and rational voice. He told her that he knew she hated him. She hadn't saw Lexi's face but she'd heard a gasp. Her heart ached for Danny. She loved him so much and he was literally going into meltdown coz he was a man who usually found the words to soothe and make better and suddenly he faltered.

She'd had this crazy dream last night. She'd dreamt she was Alice in wonderland. Corny I know considering her name but she'd fell down the rabbit hole. She was literally free falling though the air. As she fell she saw her family members passing her. She started frantically grasping at the members of her family. She grabbed at Ethan and Lexi but then Danny passed her. So she let go of Ethan and grabbed Danny but then Ethan fell away so she let go of Lexi and grabbed Ethan. She was trying desperately to keep her family together but she only had 2 hands. Then baby Daniel appeared and as she let go of everyone and grabbed for him all she felt was air whizzing through her fingers. She looked down and saw her family in pieces broken on the floor, she still free falling never to stop. She had no family left and it killed her. She'd woke up just stifling a scream.

Anyway Danny had left the room a few hours ago, he'd gave her a soft kiss and gave Dee Jay a rub. He'd then climbed from the bed. She was due to see her midwife again today. Just a check up. They were keeping a close eye on her. Due to her scarring they weren't taking any chances. A placental abruption could come on out of nowhere and depending on the severity could be fatal to mother and child very quickly. She rose from the bed and went to shower and hopefully grab a kiss for her husband.

(X)

Lexi sat on her bed. Why was she doing this? Why was she being a bitch? It was like she had all these good intentions. Like when her dad spoke to her last night. She had honestly meant to not involve her mother but then she'd been angry and a small thing had annoyed her and she kicked off, it escalated. Oh boy did it escalate. It was like there was another person inside her and it kept rearing its angry little head. Maybe this was part of her personality she never knew she had. Like maybe this was her dad appearing in her? She'd spent all of last night thinking of her biological father. And of Danny. She didn't want to hurt him. Truly she didn't. She meant to be nice to him but it was like he's' this constant reminder of the lies they told her her whole life and all his presence did was irritate her. She wasn't this nasty person, at least she didn't think she was. She was still trying to figure out WHO she is. She decided to try and speak, rationally to her mum and to Danny. She needed to mend these bridges. She didn't want to argue with them. She loved them. As much as Danny might believe she hates him she doesn't. She couldn't wipe the last 11 years of complete paternal love. I mean he's her dad. Well she refused to call him that but as good as right? He brought her up and loved her practically all her life. She didn't remember a time when he wasn't by her side. He always supported her told her she could do anything she set her mind to. Under that guidance she had thrived. 2 particular memories stuck out in her mind.

She had been riding her bike, she 'd been young maybe 8ish. She'd came off the bike. Oooo boy had she came off. She had flew head first over her handle bars. Her helmet had protected her head but her face had still hit the floor. Her hands and knees were grazed and her lip bleeding along with her nose. She was in tears. Her father had nearly had a heart attack when he answered the door and saw her face covered in blood. He'd taken her straight inside and got her ice for her lip and then cleaned her up tenderly. She couldn't remember where her mum was. She remembered her dads gentle hands a he tended her wounds though. She'd swore she was never going on a bike ever again in her entire life! And she didn't. Her dad had mended her bike as her handle bars were all crooked. It sat there in the garage. Untouched.

One day her dad was out in the front yard riding his bike in a circle. She sat anxiously at the window. She knew he was gonna fall and hurt himself! Usually she would be outside with her friends but they had their bikes out so she asked them to call when they put them away. She returned to watching her dad. She'd been right he fell off. Looking back it had all been blatantly staged he sort of slowed down skidded and down a dive roll. She smiled at the way her father had rolled around in pain. She'd of course ran to make sure he was all right. He acted all shaken. They took his bike inside and he had covered himself in tomato sauce when she got the first aid kit. She knew now what it was as it was sat open on the bench. He'd did this as of course he didn't have any proper wounds. How she fell for all this she didn't know but god she was stupid! Anyway she'd asked him what happened. He said he lost control and fell. Then he mumbled that he didn't like his bike anymore. She'd been far to young to know she was being manipulated.. She had told him the best thing to do would just be to get right back on his bike. You have to face what your scared of that's what you tell me daddy! she told him in a old lady voice. She said it wouldn't be scary anymore. He asked her to come with him. You know go on her bike to so he wouldn't be scared coz they were together. God but he had laid it on thick! She'd been worried I mean she'd fell off and it had really hurt. But then again her dad had fell off and hurt himself too and he was being brave. She stiffened herself up and nodded if her dad was brave so was she. They got their bikes out and stood side by side. They'd climbed on and she set off wobbly at first. Cautiously. She was scared she was gonna fall off again. Soon she was riding faster forgetting her fear. She then braked as she saw her friends down the street. They were motioning her over. She looked back at her dad, he nodded, smiled and told her to go play with her friends. She rode off towards them when she got to them she looked back, he hadn't moved just sat on his bike smiling at her with a funny look on her face. She now knew the look he'd had was pride. He'd been proud of her for facing her fear.

The next memory was a lot more recent. She was 14 and playing in a basketball tournament for the school. They had the final match. Her height had made her a natural and she was pretty good in any position they put her in. Anyway this was the final game for the trophy and he game was seriously off. She had missed some shots or they had told a big tall girl to mark her and she didn't give her an inch! Her parents had got time off specifically for this match and she wanted to impress them so badly. They didn't get much time off and they had did this especially for all and all she did was fumble her shots. She was over thinking it to much. If she had let it come naturally it would have been better. She was set up for another basket, took her shot and it rolled around the rim and fell out. She threw up her hands in frustration. She looked at them. They clapped her. She remembered thinking she was so rubbish. Her dad had winked at her gave her a thumbs up. She understood the message. Keep trying. She shrugged at him in reply and took her position.

She got a few good blocks in. One was especially good. The stupid bitch on the to her team had been getting at her goading her. Call her Lexi miss a lot. She was just screaming for a smack in the mouth. Well this stupid cow was lined up to shoot when Lexi appeared in front of her and smacked the ball back down. Hit her right in the face. Lexi smiled smugly at the girl then hi-fived her team mate. As she walked away the stupid cow had went picked the ball up threw it and it hit her in the back. Lexi spun, she hadn't done that to her. Her friend grabbed her from running over and pounding her face in. The girl had been sent off. Lexi had mouthed that she'd get her later. And she never made a threat she hadn't intended to follow through on! Anyway the game carried on and she actually played better. She just decided to let go and stop stressing. It was literally the dying seconds and large marge as Lexi had nicknamed her was glued to her side. Lexi was starting to get scared coz she touched her yuck! She got passed the ball she ducked, feinted and had the basket in her sights. She pretended to shoot so when marge jumped she ducked to the right and took her shot it all happened quickly the ball rounded the rim, he motioned it with her hand trying to will it in. It fell inside and the whistle blew her face split in a grin. They had won! Her friends came and were jumping around her. She saw her dad in the crowd jumping up and down, cheering and whistling pointing her out to anyone who would listen. Her mother was smiling trying to calm him down. He didn't he was more excited then her that she had won.

She walked over to her drawer and pulled out her medal. First place. He always believed in her. Didn't judge her if she fell down. Just picked her up, dusted her of and told her to keep going. She'd get there. And this is how she repaid him! By being a snotty little cow! No she had to talk to her dad. It was 10:30. He'd be in the surgery with her mum. She pulled on some clothes. Put her sunglasses on. The bags under her eyes were humongous. She so didn't want Ethan seeing her in that state! She walked down to see them.

**A/N lexi rememberin happy times. hopefully this will be the end of the angst. bt i seriously wouldn't count on it peeps. x review please :) **


	17. Denial

Danny and Alice were in the surgery. He had operated and was now stitching someone dog.

"My stitching is better!" Alice murmured although there was no humour present in her tone. He put the animal in the recovery area in a cage to sleep off the aesthetic. He washed his hands. Wrote down what he used on the clipboard, under supplies list.

"I'm not used to having to keep track of what we need. You certainly spoiled me at work." he said evading the issue.

"Danny I wanna talk about Lex…"

"Well I don't ok! She made her feelings clear and yes I'm supposed to be the adult but it hurts! And that isn't me saying I don't love her. that's me saying I DO! It's me admitting I'm human. Just give me a day or two please. What she said last night, I can't take any more of that right now. It wasn't that she said it. She said to me before. All teenage girls say it. What got me was she looked and sounded like she meant it! There's only so much one person can take and I have never pretended to be perfect. I'm far from it. So I'd appreciate if we could leave that subject for another time. Thank you!" his tone was final.

"Ok." Alice said softly.

"I was thinking.." he said changing the subject. "That you shouldn't settle for the first name you come to for little man. I mean there are hundreds of names out there."

"But I like Dee Jay." she said.

"I know but there's other names too, like Kieran Lee I love that name. I like Bailey Austin too. His initials will be BAT. Or if you wanna keep Dee Jay how about Dylan Jack? Or even Alex Rylee?"

"I don't like those." she said in her own final tone. She knew exactly what he was doing. He considered himself a failure as a father so he didn't want his name associated with his son.

"Danny I know you think this stuff with Lexi is somehow your fault but it's not. It isn't anyone's. Plus a first born son should have his daddies name, it's tradition."

Lexi walked into the hospital. She had heard the whole conversation and she was foaming that they had spoke, albeit smally behind her back.

"So what would I have been called then mum?" she asked meanly.

Alice paled. Danny was furious.

"You would have been called Daniel!" Alice told her.

"LIAR!" she spat.

"Get out of here Lexi!" danny fumed.

"it's a legitimate question! Plus you don't tell me what to do. Your not my father remember!" Lexi yelled.

Danny exhaled a controlled breath. "Think again kid. According to your birth certificate I AM your father. And as your father I'm telling you to get out of her RIGHT NOW!"

Lexi stormed out of the hospital door. Danny pulled Alice into his arms.

"It's about time we told her about him. You know specifics. Name. what he looks like. We got our group picture from the end of school too. Maybe if we tell her something. Anything she'll calm down. She's just so angry about being lied to maybe the truth will help her out."

Danny nodded. "I'll do it. I'm not having you anywhere near it. I don't even want you thinking about him. If she doesn't like it then she'll have to lump it. Now I seem to remember a visit from the midwife today."

"Yeah I just came down for a kiss. And not that touch you gave me when you got up a proper I love you Mrs Trevanion kiss!" she kissed him passionately. "Love you Danny. Ethan, Lexi and Daniel does too." she said pointedly putting emphasis on the name Daniel.

"I'll be up in 5 I just need to clear up in here." he said.

(X)

Lexi stormed toward the house. How dare they talk about her behind her back! God it was so blatant that Danny didn't care! She didn't know what was worse. The talking behind her back or him changing the subject to his ACTUAL child. God she was so mixed up here a sharp pain in her head made her pause. "OW!" she hissed. She held her head tightly walking in the direction of the house. Somehow she stumbled up the stairs. Still never letting go of his head. In the kitchen she fumbled with the fridge door. Tried to pull it open. There was a white blinding light in front of her eyes. She managed to get it open and grabbed the juice bottle. She tried to pour herself a cup full but it ended spilling on the bench. With some juice in her cup she put the juice away and took her cup over to the kitchen table. Then sat down. Eased herself down. She made a pillow out of her arms rested her head on it. Breathing heavily willing away the pain in her skull. Time passed she wasn't sure how much, she heard her mothers soft footsteps with unfamiliar ones. Probably with the midwife. Then she heard Danny's determined stride. Did they have to make so much noise? She kept her breathing normal and felt her headache eventually start to fade. Until she heard her name. It came back with a vengeance.

"Lexi." Alice said.

She suppressed a groan.

"Yes." she replied. She had a smart comment to accompany but she couldn't be bothered at the moment.

"I want you to lay off your dad."

"He's not my dad." Lexi said muffled.

"Will you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Alice asked softly.

"In a minute mum." she said tiredly.

Alice exhaled. Thinking she was being difficult. "Look he loves you, we both do and your hurting him unnecessarily."

That wasn't her intention at all. Then again what had she expected for him not to be bothered about the nasty things she spewed at him? She felt a wave of something wash over her. She didn't know what it was. It made her want to close her eyes.

"Lexi he's gonna bring you some stuff. Well actually a picture. He's gonna tell you about the man who made you." Alice didn't even want to use to word father in the same sentance as him!

"I wanna meet him!" Lexi declared groggily although it was muffled due to her head still being on her arms.

She heard her mothers gasp then. "No. I won't allow him to be near you!"

Lexi looked up finally. She was really pale. Her skin looked almost translucent.

Alice frowned when she saw her. "Lexi baby are you feeling ok?" Alice got up and went next to her. She was worried. She didn't look well at all!

Lexi jumped from her chair. Thinking her mum was trying to distract her.

"I…" he eyes turned glassy. She frowned. "I…I wanna…me…" she took a step back trying to steady herself. Then looking for support. She wobbled then just collapsed.

"Danny!" Alice yelled.

She was beside Lexi. "Lexi?" she said softly.

Danny ran in and saw Lexi on the floor.

"I dunno what's wrong she was sat on the chair. She looked ill. I went to check her and she jumped away from the collapsed. God Danny what is wrong with her? She's been weird her health up and down these last few weeks. I've been meaning to see her but with everything that has happened!"

Danny looked Lexi over. Physically she looked fine. If not a tad pale. Well a lot pale actually.

"Look Alice honey calm down. The heat probably got to her. She's still adjusting to a new climate. It can take a while. Or maybe she moved quick and got a head rush! Go phone the doctor she'll be fine. I'll move her to her room where she'll be more comfortable."

Danny had been trying to reassure Alice, but he knew she wasn't convinced. How could he convince her when she couldn't convince herself? Something was wrong here, very wrong!

He picked Lexi up and carried her to her room. Alice was on the phone to thee doctor.

Lexi began to stir when Danny laid her gently on the bed. Her eyes came open slowly.

"Daddy?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'm here baby." he caressed her face.

"What happened?" she asked. Se tried to sit up but the room spun. She felt a wave of vertigo hit her.

"Baby lie down mum's getting the doctor."

"I'm sorry dad I love you!" she said and lay back down.

"I love you too sweetie. Don't you worry about anything ok!" he kissed her head softly. Alice stood at the door tears in her eyes.

The doctor who came was the same one who had seen her after her virus. She explained to him how she had been feeling recently and how her symptoms had gradually got worse over the period of time. He walked into the kitchen looking grim. Danny was there looking for her medical book. The doctor looked extremely grim. Alice was sat with Lexi in her room.

"So doc?" Danny asked.

"Doctors don't like to throw around diagnosis until we are sure."

"But?" Danny asked.

"Look Mr Trevanion Lexi's illness could be a number of things. Or one very BIG thing."

"What?"

"Look I didn't want to say this in front of your wife as I may be wrong, and I'd hate to worry her over nothing. It ties in with my previous visit, regarding her immune system." he said softly.

"But you think your right?" Danny asked.

"I'm fairly certain!" he said bleakly.

"What is it then?"

The doctor looked at him seriously. "Leukaemia."

Danny paled. "You mean like cancer?" he sounded strangled.

"It's a type of it."

Danny collapsed onto a chair. "Oh God!" he whispered.

"I'll have these blood samples marked as urgent. Time is of the essence right now. I sincerely hope I am wrong."

Danny nodded robotically.

"I'll be in touch!" the doctor said.

Alice and Lexi walked into the kitchen. He sat there in complete denial. No way! Not his little girl! Not that! Not cancer!

"Hey Danny." Alice said.

He didn't hear her.

Lexi sat opposite him. "The doctor took so much blood, bloody vampire!"

He didn't hear Lexi either. All he could hear was cancer. Leukaemia! God what if she need a bone marrow transplant? He knew enough to know that blood relatives are most likely to match, mother…..father. SHIT! Her most likely match was a sibling, or her father!" he looked up.

"We need to get Josh down here right away!" he said.

Alice paled.

"Who's Josh?" then Lexi twigged.

Oh God she remembered calling him dad when she first woke up was he so adamant getting him down coz she called him dad? Did he hate her that much?

"But…" Lexi started.

"This isn't up for discussion!" he said and walked away on shaking legs. He telephoned James asked him to try and get in touch with a Joshua Templey age 32. That's if he still lived in Bristol. He told him it was urgent. He then started making some calls of his own.

**A/N and that explains the title of my story. r u surprised? i tried not 2 give 2 much away bt i had 2 giv her symptoms. awww poor lex :/**

**review please :) x**


	18. Refusal

**A/N I sorta think this song really fits this chappie. Jordin Sparks Battlefield**

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know, I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know we're fighting for_

Lexi was in tears at the kitchen table. "He wants to palm me off on him. I knew he didn't love me anymore!" Lexi wept.

"Aw Lex your dad…"

"Danny! He doesn't wanna be my dad anymore!" she said between sobs.

"Look your DAD loves you unconditionally!"

"He's getting Josh down here hoping I'll like him then I'll never see you or Daniel or Ethan again!"

"Aw Lex how can you think that?"

"Coz it's true mum. I called him dad and he's suddenly demanding I meet this Josh! That's it's not up for discussion! He does hate me mum!" she cried louder.

She ran to her room and slammed the door.

Alice felt her temper rising. Her blood turned hot. Soon it was boiling. She went in search of Danny. Found him on the phone in the living room. He put his hand up when he saw her. Stopped her talking which annoyed the hell out of her!

She crossed her arms as he finished speaking. She was irate by now! He put the phone down.

"What the hell are you playing at?" she yelled.

"Me?" he asked.

"She's breaking her heart over you!"

He closed his eyes. He didn't want Lexi crying. But he couldn't tell her why he had to be here, Alice either!

"What is the matter, she wanted to meet him!"

"Past tense Danny. She made her peace with her parentage. Wants YOU to be her dad from now on! We were against it Danny dead against it." he closed his eyes when she said dead. "Now your all for it? She thinks you don't love her. Dammit Danny she thinks your gonna send her away!" Alice voice raised louder with each word.

"Look Alice." he put his hands on her arms.

She pulled out of his grasp. "Don't dare try to soft soap me Danny and don't make me chose either coz you'll lose. I love you both but she's my baby! I'm gonna do what's best for my daughter!"

Danny was offended and hurt.

"YOUR daughter? And what exactly am I? and have I asked you to chose? Have I mentioned sending her away? There you go again assuming I'm gonna say or do something. God how can you even hint that I'd ask her to leave. I've been her father for the last 10 years!"

"Well act like her father then!" she shouted,

"He's coming and that's final!" Danny hissed. "I've phoned your mum, she's happy for you to go up to Glasgow."

"Go to hell Danny, if he's coming then I'm staying. It's him or me!"

Dammit why was Alice making this so hard? "He's coming!" he said stubbornly. He had no choice.

His phone rang, it was James. Now that IS quick! "Alice just calm down yeah!" he said softly. "Think of little man."

"I'm thinking about him all the time. Now I've gotta think about how to protect my daughter too! Your a bastard Danny!" she looked at him malevolently.

Danny walked away. "James that was quick."

"I rang a couple of our old friends, who knew a guy who knew a guy. You get the picture. Anyway he is still living in Bristol. I can text you his phone number."

"James I need you to do one more favour for me. I need you to ask Shauna to ring Alice. Ask Alice to come to Cambridge. Make up some excuse, I just need her gone for a while!"

"Is everything ok, are you having problems?"

"Like you wouldn't believe Danny admitted."

"I'll try mate!"

"Thanks I owe you one!"

He put the phone down and waited for James text. His phone buzzed and he looked at the phone number. This was the person who wrecked his life so long ago. Nearly destroyed him and Alice in the process, and now it seems Danny was going to be asking him for the biggest favour of his life!

(X)

Alice was talking on the phone with Shauna.

"He put you up to this didn't he?" Alice asked angrily.

"Who?"

"Who else? Danny. Did he tell you WHY he wants rid of me?"

"Alice I Haven't spoke to Danny." But James was so dead he just so happened to mention for Alice to visit when she and Danny were having problems or at least Alice sounded like they were having problems. What was his excuse again? Ah yes, she wants to visit before they won't allow her to fly. The twins will be really big before she next sees them! He's so dead!

"Yeah right Shauna!" Alice said disbelievingly.

"Alice I swear to you! James mentioned for you to come and visit while you were still able to fly."

"So Danny went to James. He's not stupid, I should have known you wouldn't do it if he asked so he went behind your back to James. Sneaky underhand man!"

"Alice calm down think of the baby!"

She took a deep calming breath.

"What's up Alice, I'm worried about you!"

"It's all kicked off royally down here. Lexi found out about Danny not being her dad."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Alice winced, she forgot she hadn't told Shauna.

"Are you sure, I mean look at her. She like his identical clone. Not just looks but personality, sense of humour."

"We had a DNA test Shauna. He isn't! We didn't tell anyone though. Anyway she found out and it's all kicked off. Danny is trying to get Josh down here. He tried to get me to go to mums but coz I won't he's trying to get you to ask me to come to yours. He's trying to get me out of the way!"

"That bastard. I'm gonna grind him into the dirt when I next see him!" Shauna warned. "Why the hell is he doing that to all of you?"

"That's what I don't understand I mean he would usually be as against it as I was but now he's insisting. Just coz of Lexi being ill…" Alice twigged. Oh no was something wrong with Lexi? "Gotta go Shauna we'll talk later." Danny had spoke to the doctor what the hell had he said. What the hell wasn't Danny telling her?

"Danny!" she yelled through the house. He wasn't there so she went to the hospital. Saw him leant over his desk crying his heart out.

"Danny." she said.

He wiped his eyes and cleared is throat. "Yes." he said neutrally.

"Tell me what's going on and don't lie to me. I'm not stupid I know your keeping something from me!"

"I'm not, Lexi just needs…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Danny is she ill?"

He paled.

"Your face says it all Danny. What is it? Is it serious?"

"Alice she's not ill!" he lied.

"Stop lying to me Danny, tell me!"

"I can't!" his voice broke and a lone tear slid down his cheek.

O God this was bad. Alice thought.

Danny was breathing heavily. "Don't ask me to do this Alice. I can't!" he repeated.

He sat back down on his chair. His shoulders shaking. His face in his hands. Lexi walked in. "Dad what's wrong?"

Danny walked over to his daughter. "Lexi baby I love you more than anything in this whole world an I promise you I will NEVER send you away but believe me he NEEDS to be here! I wouldn't do this to you unless it was absolutely necessary."

"But why dad? Isn't it enough that I'm sorry? Do you wanna hurt me this much. If you love me then you wont bring him here and fracture our family!"

"It's because I love you that he HAS to come here!"

Lexi's face crumpled. "Fair enough Danny I understand." she said politely and left.

Alice turned on him. I don't know why your doing thins but it better be worth breaking your daughters heart over!"

Alice followed Lexi. He felt something building in his chest. He didn't know what it was. He suspected it was a number of emotions. Anger, grief resentment. All these powerful emotions coursed through him. He looked at the floor, fists clenched. He pushed the paperwork off the desk onto the floor in anger. He then stood breathing heavily. Outbursts don't help Daniel! He sat on the floor and started sorting the mess. that's how Ethan found him.

He saw Danny's expression. Sat with him and helped with the papers.

"Rough day?" Ethan asked.

Danny nodded.

"Lexi?"

Danny nodded.

"You'll do the right thing Danny. Just keep that bastard of a father away! Do whatever you can to keep him away!"

"I'm getting in touch. He's needed." Danny told him.

Ethan was disgusted. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Eth son not you too, I've already had this from Lex and Alice. I need to do this ok. I'm doing it for her!"

"You what Daniel. I don't know why you feel the need to destroy your family! I seriously misjudged you!" Ethan stalked away.

Danny sat on the floor with his paperwork. Took a couple of deep breaths. He paused as he saw a note with his name on it. He had noticed this the other day but he'd got called away. Then he couldn't find it. He opened it and read Alice's neat handwriting.

**Heard this song on the radio. Reminded me so much of the way we felt about each other since the day we met. You're my teenage dream and always have been darling ly x I've added in the parts I think are the most relevant to us but if you wanna hear it it's called Katy Perry teenage dream.**

_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonigh__t_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

He was intrigued so he loaded the computer and searched for the song. He played it through and were blown away it was seriously like this song had been wrote specifically wrote for them. He smiled a tiny smile. Love you too honey, life had just got too freaking hard at the moment!

(X)

Danny didn't join the family for dinner. Caroline and Dupe were picking up on the tension. Well the heightened tension from yesterday. So Danny sat down in his surgery and was trying to find a way to cope with all the stress he was under. All he knew was that he was struggling. He sat down here until it was really late. He hoped Alice was asleep. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. He crept in his room, saw Alice reading a book sat up in bed. She dropped it to the bed and looked at him. Looks like luck wasn't with him tonight.

"You gonna tell me what's up then? What's up with you?" she asked.

"Nothing is up with me Alice. I think it would be best if she knew where she came from that's all" he said going in the wardrobe. God saying that had damn near choked him. He had practised saying it in the surgery. At first he couldn't force the words past his lips. He looked at Alice, the look on her face killed him. Her yeah right cut the crap look. He wanted to tell her he really did but he had to make sure before he put her through that! I mean he still had hope that the doctor was wrong! It was hard enough him dealing with it, an he wasn't 7 months pregnant!

Alice continued looking at him intently.

"God Alice don't look at me like that!"

"I'm wondering whether your withholding stuff about Lexi now coz I did when she was born." she said softly.

Danny stared at her for a minute. He could tell by her face that she was serious.

"I can't do this, I can't. I can't deal with this anymore. I gotta get out of here!" her left the room, picked up a set of keys and climbed into a truck. He drove till he found a blank patch of African sky to look at.

"Promise me you'll take care of her mum. Don't you dare let her be taken from us! I'll never forgive you if you do!" he whispered. "Why is it when life seems to be going so great, something comes along and ruins it? I know you gotta take the good with the bad, but it seems with every good me and Alice experience the bad just gets worse and worse. I mean we wait 10 years for Daniel and then we find out Lexi is seriously ill. It's just not fair!" he lashed out and hit the dash board.

"The better life is going the worse our crisis is. But Lexi mum, why our baby? Why not me? Why has she got to suffer? Please watch over her, leave her here with us. I'm scared mum that's she's gonna get taken away! It's killing me. Everyone thinks I'm bringing Josh here to hurt her or to be nasty. To prove a point! I can't tell them the truth though, Alice can do without the stress. Lexi god she's just a child, she doesn't need to know until absolutely necessary, same goes for Ethan. I can't dump my problems on the kids. I wish you were here, you'd know what to say. What to do, coz I have no clue this time. I always acted like I knew what I was doing. Playing father husband peacemaker soother and all the rest of it. But I don't know what to do, I never did. I winged it. I'm just a fraud!"

He sat there for the longest time looking at the almost black sky. It matched his mood. It was quiet out here. Peaceful. His heart ached. Ached with an almost unbearable pain. It was heavy with it. The sadness which surrounded him was a shroud. He finally drove home. Checked on the animals in the surgery and fed Jana.

He walked up to the main house and showered. Walked into his bedroom. Alice had obviously finally crashed. She looked like she physically collapsed. They were so in tune he could even tell how deeply she was asleep and she was out for the count there! He dressed, kissed her and her bump. Dee Jay gave him a little kick.

"Hey lil man let momma sleep huh?" he murmured rubbing her stomach. "Let's my boy."

He left the bedroom. Went back down to the hospital. Checked his diary. No call outs, but people might bring their animals in. So he sat in the hospital. Completed medicine order forms and contacted suppliers. He tried desperately to ignore the family photo on the desk. It was the same one he'd had in his cubby hole at Bristol. He looked at Alice's stomach, was she pregnant there? He could remember the exact date they'd been taken but they had been in the region of about 7 months ago give or take a couple of weeks here or there. If she was it would only be days. Were they all on this picture or was Daniel still a dream? He gazed at the picture imagining Alice pregnant, he told himself she was even if she wasn't coz he wanted them all immortalised in that picture. He couldn't help but love Ethan's cheesy grin and Lexi's knockout smile too. One bad thing. Lexi could be ill here. Oh they wouldn't have known. couldn't have known. This type of disease comes on silently and slowly and by the time symptoms show it's pretty serious. He laid the picture flat.

"Can't bear to look at me huh Danny?" Lexi asked. "I just came to tell you breakfast is served!" she walked away.

God he couldn't do right for doing wrong at the minute. He couldn't stomach breakfast. He felt sick to his stomach. He didn't even feel hungry which was surprising as the last meal he had was breakfast yesterday. So he sat in his office and continued with paperwork. He was so deep in thought catching up on his scribbled notes he didn't notice Alice come in carrying a plate and a cup.

"Danny." she said.

"Hey honey, junior." he said looking at her. He smiled it held no warmth.

"I brought you something to eat."

"You have it honey I'm fine. Thank you though!" he carried on writing.

"Danny please, try it. You haven't eaten anything in ages."

"Alice I'm a adult when I'm hungry I'll eat!"

She slammed the plate down. "Fine! I don't know why I bother! I don't know why I love you!"

Danny looked at her intently. "I've been asking myself that since we were 15 years old!" he replied.

She shook her head at him and walked away. If he wanted to make himself ill not eating then let him. She had her 3 kids to think about. She so didn't need to have to deal with a immature 32 year old man!

**A/N did literally just stumble on the Katy Perry song and I was like wow it fits my stories perfectly and the first time I heard it was like a week ago or something. I knew then I had to add it in somewhere x**

**The Danice is suffering some here. Coz Danny is playing protector and is being stubborn silly man grrr! Hope u enjoyed x**


	19. Physical and Emotional Pain

Danny watched Alice go. God this was getting out of hand! She was kicking off coz he wasn't eating! God she isn't his mother and he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself! He looked at his watch. 11oclock. They were an hour in front of Britain. He rang the number James gave him, and took a deep breath.

"Hello." a gravely voice answered.

Danny felt rage build at the sound of the voice.

"Hello." the voice repeated angrily.

"Hello." Danny finally said through clenched teeth. "I'm looking for Joshua Templey.

"Who wants to know?" the voice said insolently.

"Daniel Trevanion."

The man on the phone hissed. "What the hell do you want?"

Danny should have planned what he was going to say before he rang.

"Due to …." Danny searched for a word. "Unforeseen circumstances, I need your help."

Josh laughed. "What's the matter Alice not happy? I'll be happy to oblige!"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" he shouted.

Josh laughed again.

Danny reminded himself. This is for your daughter, think of Lexi. You need him for your little girl.

"Look Josh, you - Alice… She has a fifteen year old girl who isn't mine. Do you understand?"

"So." Josh said.

God he wanted him to say it. He was playing dumb deliberately.

"Look you have a daughter ok!" he yelled. "She's 15 years old and needs something only you can give her!"

Josh was silent. All Danny heard was soft breathing. "I have a child? With Alice?"

Danny felt sick hearing those words. He sounded happy. "Do you have a passport?"

"Yes." Josh replied.

"I'm gonna arrange a flight. You need to get here as soon as possible."

"Where am I coming?" Josh asked.

"A place called Leopards Den. Near Jo'burg in South Africa."

"South Africa, what you doing over there?"

"None of you business Josh!" Danny spat.

"I think it is if that's where my daughter is living!"

"Don't act like a doting father Josh, it doesn't suit you! I'll ring you later with the details!"

Danny put the phone down and breathed. Resisted the urge to hyperventilate. Right he had taken the first step. Now he had to sort flight tickets, he rang the airport and was sable to secure one ticket for tonight. He'd arrive 10 o'clock tomorrow morning the plane left at 11pm but he wasn't doing anything to make his life easier. If Danny had his was Josh would drop dead! He rang him.

"Your flight is at 11 o'clock tonight. The tickets will be at the airport waiting."

"Where will I be staying?" Josh asked.

"On our land in a guest hut." Danny replied dryly.

"My wife is coming too. She wants to meet the girl. What is her name?"

"Alexis Trevanion." he said proudly.

"That'll be changed."

"Don't count on it. You no-one to her. I'm her father, remember that!"

He then disconnected the call. Who was he to say that Lexi's name would be changed. over his dead body! He's her father. Not Josh. He stormed out of the hospital. Got into a truck and drove to Jo'burg. Looked for a gym. He need to burn off some of this restless energy inside him. He finally found one. Well it was more like a boxing club. He ran himself into the ground onto the treadmill and lifted weights that were to heavy for him. Then he hired gloves and boxed the hell out of a boxing bag. He threw punch after punch until his arms screamed with exertion. He put all his strength behind the punches and before long he couldn't lift his arms anymore. He leaned against the bag and caught his breath.

"Hey how about a sparring match?" a young black man with bulging muscles asked.

Danny looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"C'mon twinkle toes, I liked how you moved around the bag. For a tall man you quick and lithe."

Danny thought for a moment. He was about to say it couldn't hurt but it was bound to hurt a little. If it wore him out enough he might sleep tonight. He'd do it. "Sure" he found his energy renewed and adrenaline coursing through him. You never know, the kid might knock him out. Help get rid of this rage he felt.

They gave Danny protective head gear.

The boxer grinned at Danny. "Fresh meat!" he goaded. His trainer was whispering in his ear.

Danny bounced slightly on the balls of his feet. The walked to the middle of the ring and touched gloves. Then went back into their corners. The bell rang. They both circled the ring.

"I'll go easy on you twinkle toes." the boxer said smiling.

Danny was slightly hunched with his fists close to his face and his elbows in his ribs. The boxer jabbed him a few times. Danny got in a hit or two as well. They had got in the same amount of hits. The kid was acting like this was game which pissed Danny off. He could tell his opponent was getting bored quickly. His punches became quicker. Danny ducked and feinted. He got some punches in Danny's ribs but they didn't affect him. 10 seconds before the bell rang his opponent dropped his left fist from his face. Danny took his shot and punched him. He connected well. The boxer looked at him stunned. Danny grinned cockily, the bell rang and Danny took out his tooth guard and swished his mouth the water.

The bell rang again. The boxer came out determinedly this time. All fun was gone. His face was focused. He got in a couple of good punches. Danny felt them this time too. He got in a few at Danny's ribs and face.

"We can finish this now twinkle toes." the boxer suggested.

Danny uppercut him, it grazed him slightly as the boxer moved quickly.

"No?" his opponent replied. "Fair enough you asked for it! He gave Danny a couple of hard rib shots which caused the breath to whoosh form his lungs. Danny's fists dropped leaving his head unprotected. There boxer gave him a left and then a hard right.

"Say night night twinkle toes!" he said before he connected.

Danny saw stars and felt himself hit the deck. He felt nothing more.

"Hey twinkle toes." the boxer asked peering over him.

"Oarrrrr, who pummelled me?" Danny asked. "I feel like I've been 10 rounds with Mike Tyson!"

The boxer scoffed. "He's rubbish, you wanna talk hard men, lets talk Ali!"

Danny sat up. Shook his head. "How long was I out?"

"A minute or two."

Danny rubbed his jaw. "You got a mean right hook!"

The boxer grinned. "You should come back. Spar with me again. You surprised me!"

"I might. I'll bring my son too. He'll kick your ass!" Danny said proudly.

"I have no doubt! See ya twinkle toes." the boxer walked away and started taking his gloves off.

"Hey kid what's your name?" Danny asked, pulling at his own gloves.

"Thabo." he replied.

"I'm Danny."

"See ya Danny."

Danny left the gym feeling like an old man. That kid had talent. Or he was just too easy to beat. Probably a combination of both. One thing for sure he was never boxing again. He'd bring Ethan down though. Get him trained up. Might teach him some discipline. He'd get a kick out of that and give him something to channel all that excess energy into. He drove home. Eased himself out of the car. God he really shouldn't have boxed. What were you thinking you're a 30 year old man not a teenager. Try telling his body that though! He walked into the house and straight into the kitchen. Got some ice cubes and put them in a tea towel. Then walked down to his surgery. He'd neglected that today. He found Alice with the clipboard checking the animals.

"Your stitches are looking great. Home for you soon I think." she said to the dog he operated on in her musical tenor. She saw his reflection in the metal refrigerator which was opposite her.

"So your home I half expected you not to come back. You threatened to leave before. This time I figured you just went! Just like you to do a runner when the going gets tough! What's the saying? When the going gets tough Danny gets going! Wouldn't have been the first time you left me, your family." she scribbled on the clipboard.

Danny ignored her tirade. She spun and looked at him. Saw him holding the tea towel to his jaw.

She frowned worriedly. Her anger forgotten. "What happened to your face Danny?"

"Nothing." he said softly.

She walked over and out her hand over the one holding the tea towel. Moved it away from his jaw. Saw a small red bruise on his jaw. Her small hand rested over it. He winced. Then he closed his hand as her soft touch. Her hand was rested on his cheek. He savoured the contact. She brought her lips to his and they shared a kiss. It was a soft tender kiss, full of emotion and love. With a touch of restrained passion.

"Alice you make me weak." he admitted in a soft murmur.

"Danny." Alice asked.

"Mmm hmmm." he replied nuzzling her neck.

"What's up with Lexi. Tell me what's wrong?"

He froze. "Get off me Alice. that's not funny. How far were you willing to let it go for me to tell you?" he asked in disgust.

"I have a right to know she's my daughter!"

"And I can't tell you Alice. Nothing you say or do will convince me to change my mind. So leave me alone Alice!"

"Danny I want us to be happy but we can't if your keeping secrets from me. This is going to destroy us if you don't tell me!"

"Alice please believe me this is for your own good!"

"My own…my own good? How is withholding information regarding my daughters health good for me?" she yelled.

"It just is!" he answered calmly.

"So that's how it is? Your willing to let this split us up. Coz I'm leaving if you don't tell me!"

He froze stared at her. Alice please don't do this. I CAN'T tell you!"

"If your keeping secrets then I refuse to be with you so tell me Danny!"

Danny took a deep breath. Exhaled. Looked at her and shook his head stiffly.

She stiffened her back so it was ramrod straight. "Fine then Danny. It's over. We're over!" she said quickly and walked from the hospital.

The words reverberated round his brain.

"Breathe Danny!" he murmured to himself. "Slow breathes!"

He took slow deep breaths, then it hit him. He hadn't warned her about their visitor tomorrow he walked out of the hospital towards the house. Jogged up the stairs towards his bedroom. Passed Lexi's on the ay. Her door was open she looked at him when he passed, the look on her face was one of sadness. Ethan was sat with her. He glared at him. His face was full of emotion. It looked like hate. He got up and slammed the door. He reached his bedroom. Alice was sat in their room. Her shoulders shook slightly she was bent over a picture.

"Alice." he said softly.

"What do you want?" she asked her back to him. She didn't turn to look at him.

"Just to tell you that…. A visitor will be arriving tomorrow. He'll be at Jo'burg airport at 10 o'clock."

Alice froze. She was so stiff she looked like she was going to break.

"Is that ALL you have to say?" she asked coldly.

"Yes."

"Then get the hell away from me! Actually no answer me one question. I wanna know why you feel the need to hurt your family this way. Tear us apart!"

"If I could…"

"Cut that bullshit excuse Danny coz it's getting old!" she screamed in anger.

"I don't want this to break us." he said calmly.

"This isn't breaking us. YOU are. I'm not the one keeping secrets and telling lies!"

He go angry at that last comment. "Yeah well who tried to manipulate information out of me huh? He retorted.

"What like you've never manipulated a situation before. Maybe I learned from you!"

Danny opened his mouth to reply then shut it.

"I'll leave you alone!" he said through clenched teeth. "One of us has to be an adult and think of our kids. The 3 of them don't need to hear this. And stress isn't good for little man!" he went to leave the room.

"Don't even dare use my kids against me!" she warned.

"Why not? Your using Lexi against me at every opportunity. All hear is how she's your daughter. You used to say ours! So if you can use them so will I!"

Alice felt her anger rise. It built and built. Demanded to be released she opened her mouth and the words tumbled out before she could stop them. "Well she isn't your daughter is she!" Alice covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Her eyes were wide.

Danny took a step back like she'd physically hit him. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were glistening his brow furrowed. He swallowed.

"Nice to know you feel that way. It only took you 10 years to tell me. Why didn't you just tell me at the beginning, or was I a convenient daddy for her? I've got a comeback one that will hurt you as much as you hurt me but I'm not gonna say it. You see I LOVE you! And because it isn't true!"

His comeback was she was driving him away so he missed the beginning of his sons life like he did Lexi. He wouldn't say that to her. He knew it wasn't true.

"That hurt Alice. But I'm happy I know the truth now. Remember Josh 10am. I'll be here to deal with him. It might be best if you get out of the house. Go shopping or something." he said softly.

"Danny wait…" she said

He'd already left the room.

"I'm so sorry honey!" she whispered to the empty room.

God why had she aid that? Why did she have to hurt him like that? She buried her face into her pillow.

(X)

Danny left the house and walked blindly. He felt such conflicting emotions through his body. The only thing stopping him from cracking up and laughing hysterically was the fact that inside his heart was breaking. God she knew how to get him. How to hurt him. How to destroy his soul! That was way below the belt. He loved her so much and she flung Lexi's parentage at him. She knew how much Lexi meant to him. How the fact that he wasn't her biological father didn't matter to him. It never had. He came up to some trees and wondered how he got there. He turned back towards the house. He was definitely cracking up. Going out of his mind. This thing was tearing his family apart, not to mention his sanity. He couldn't tell anyone though. Not Alice or the kids, he was alone! He arrived the house and sat on the veranda with his head in his hands. He felt like if his heart pumped any harder it would explode. But then again who cares about blood pressure when the most important people in your life, the people you love more than anything can't stand the sight of you!


	20. Truths all around

**A/N ok I did it again. Sorry but I hear these songs and they remind me so much of chapters I've written its quite weird coz the first time I heard his was like a week after I wrote the chapter Snow patrol - It's beginning to get to me x**

_Are you beginning to get my point_

_That all this fighting with aching joints _

_It's doing nothing but tire us out _

_No one knows what this fight's about. _

_It's so thrilling but also wrong _

_Don't have to prove that you are so strong _

_Cos I can carry you on my back _

_After our enemies attack _

(X)

Danny was sat on the veranda. His head going round and round with circles. All he wanted to do was crawl in bed and wake up 1 month ago. When Lexi was fine and Alice loved him. And Ethan and he got along great. He wanted his normal life back. Not this world where everyone hated him and he had to cope with stuff by himself. He desperately wanted this to be a bad dream.

He heard someone's heavy footsteps walk out on the veranda.

"Here man!" Dupe said.

Danny looked up and saw that Dupe had sat next to him and was handing him a bottle of beer.

"Thanks." Danny had no intention of drinking it though last time he'd felt remotely like this he'd almost killed himself. The pain he felt now was amplified by a million. So he wasn't touching a drop of alcohol No way José!

"You ok man?" Dupe asked.

Danny shrugged. "I'll be ok thanks Dupe."

"Its' your kid isn't it. The girl?"

Danny looked at him. Nodded.

"She ill?"

Danny nodded again.

"Seriously ill?"

"Its about as serious as it gets." Danny whispered.

Dupe sat, deep in thought. He took a big drink of his beer then looked at Danny.

"My wife was ill, not Caroline. My first wife Elizabeth. The doctor told me and I asked him not to tell her. I convinced him that I would break it to her gently at home. It was terminal so what did I do? I didn't tell her. I tried to keep if from her. It didn't work. O she didn't know what was the matter but she knew something was wrong. With her, with me. I snuck around. Crumpled up tablets in her breakfast and drinks. What I didn't now was my secrecy only made it worse. Made her worse. I only did it because I didn't want her stressing. Unfortunately I was too blind to notice all the strain I had put her under. Until she collapsed and was rushed into hospital. I ruined the last few months of my wife's life! Oh, she lived for a while in hospital and she told me she understood why I snuck around and lied. She even said she forgave me. But to this day it still hurts. That time we could have supported each other, had some good times. Made some good memories for the dark days ahead. I told myself I couldn't tell her because she wouldn't be able to handle it but the truth was I couldn't handle telling her. I didn't want to see her heart break. I didn't want her to see my heart break!"

Dupe went silent for a moment. Then carried on softly.

"Now this isn't at all the same situation and I have no doubt your daughter will be fine but Danny you NEED to confide in your wife. She's stronger than you think!"

"But the baby…" Danny started.

"Will be fine too! Don't underestimate your woman! Beneath her soft shell is an iron exterior. I know it. Her eyes tell a million stories. She's a fighter. Your daughter too, she's her fathers daughter. Trust your family Danny!"

Dupe then walked into the house. Leaving Danny alone with his thoughts. Dupe words went round and round his head. He put down the drink Dupe had handed him. He realised he'd had it in a death grip. His knuckles white with the pressure. He jumped from the chair. Went to find Alice, before he lost the bottle to do this.

"Alice!" he jogged through the house

"Surgery!" Dupe replied.

"Thank you Dupe, for everything!"

He sprinted from the house and into the hospital. He burst in. "Alice." he said breathing heavily. "We... need to... talk!" he panted. He bent over and put his hands on his knees. Taking deep breaths.

"Oh God Danny honey are you ok? Is it the kids? Or is it you?" she asked concerned.

She asked panicked.

"Both, fine." he held up his hand when she started to talk again. "Catch, breath!"

He waited for a minute, took some deep breaths. Then stood up straight took her hands and led her into their small office. He sat he on a chair. And sat opposite her. He thought for a moment.

"I'll start at the beginning." he said softly. "From the day we met. No actually the moment we met. The very first time I felt this spark between us I knew I had to be with you. Not only because I loved you beyond anything else I ever know. Or that I love you to distraction. It was because I knew that no one loved you enough to take care of you. Protect you. Shield you. Tell you things were gonna be ok. Even way back then I picked up on it subconsciously. Alice can't you understand that I have to PROTECT you from everything that will bring you harm. Protect you as much as I can! All of you. I can't let anything hurt my family! See I'm the man, the father, the husband. I'm supposed to shield you all but I can't!" he dropped his head and she saw how the admission cost him. He looked so dejected.

She realised that this conversation should have been had a long time ago. She'd let him play protector all these years simply because she sorta liked having this person taking care of her. She hadn't realised that sometimes HE needed someone to shield him. Take care of him! She hadn't realised the stress he'd been under! She could see that whatever he was keeping from her was his nightmare. He isn't able to protect them and it's driving him crazy!

Alice put her hand on his face. Lifted it so he was looking in her eyes. "Danny honey we don't need protection. That's what YOU need to understand. How do I put this?" she wondered." Right us, me, you and our kids, we're like a wall. Each one of us is a single brick in that wall. Put the 5 of us together and we're impenetrable but if one stubborn mule headed brick tries to take all the strain then he weakens himself and the whole wall! Don't be a single brick Danny!"

He nodded. God her analogy was so true! His soul felt decimated. His secrets had became a poison in his soul which had weakened himself and the bonds which had made their family so strong. He just hoped those bonds weren't permanently damaged or irreparable.

"Alice you were right!" he admitted. "It's Lexi. She might be ill! I've been trying so hard to keep it together for her. For you but Alice. I think I'm cracking up! I…" he faltered. "I need help!"

"Danny that's why I'm here, confide in me!" she whispered softly.

"Lexi might have…" the telephone range.

He swore, exhaled then picked it up. "Leopards Den surgery. Daniel Trevanion speaking." he paused. "Oh Caroline yeah put him through!"

Another pause.

"What is it, is it bad?" Danny asked anxiously,

Danny went pale. "Um ok."

Pause.

"Yes."

Pause.

"Ok."

He put the phone down mechanically and was sat staring at the wall behind her, his eyes dark. Blank. Devoid of anything. She turned and saw the kids standing at the door. She rose from her chair to get them to go to the house. She and Danny needed to talk in private! As she reached the kids Danny came alive.

"NO!" he yelled. Pushed everything off his desk. And tossed the desk so it fell against the wall.

"NO!" he yelled louder still tears coming. Streaming down his face. He crumpled to his knees. "No." his voice broke. "This isn't happening! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" he yelled. He put his face in his hands and cried.

(X)

Alice and the kids watched Danny is shock. They stood and watched his one man wrecking show. They had all seen him angry before but this, the way he was lashing out here! He crumpled to the floor in tears. The kids stared at him worriedly. They'd never seen him like this before, he always held it together.

"Mum is everything ok?" Lexi whispered.

"I dunno sweetie, go up to the house. We'll talk later. I'll find out. Don't worry about your dad. He'll be fine. He's just been a bit stressed out recently."

Ethan and Lexi turned towards the house. Ethan saw Lexi's face and put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. He pulled her closer as they walked.

"It's you or Daniel. That's the only reason he'd crack up like that!"

Lexi frowned and burrowed closer to his side as they walked. "But I'm fine!" she whispered. "Oh God what's the matter with my baby brother?"

Ethan shook his head. "I dunno but it's obviously something bad!"

They walked inside the house, praying that everything would be ok.

(X)

Danny's upper body was folded over his knees. He was rolled so tightly. Like he was trying to fold in on himself. He mumbled continuously. NO over and over like his will could stop whatever was plaguing him. Sometimes he hit the floor in anger. Most if the time he just cried soft tears. Alice sat on the floor in front of him.

"Danny honey tell me what's wrong. I can help you!"

He raised his head. "It's Lexi, our baby girl." his red rimmed eyes leaked more tears. "She's ill." he paused. "Oh God Alice she has leukaemia!" he crumpled again. That was the first time he'd had to say it out loud. That made it even more true. Actually saying the word.

"Lexi…" her face turned confused. "Leukaemia….no it can't be! That's not true! They're wrong! So she's been ill lately but it's not that!" she said angrily.

"What we gonna do Alice?"

Alice didn't answer just sat on the floor in front of him. Her hand over her mouth. Her mind racing. Thinking of something else it could be. A single tear fell down her face. It all fit.

Danny came over and wrapped her in his arms.

"Not Lexi Danny no!" her voice broke and tears feel fast.

Danny's heart pounded in his chest as he heard his wife cry. His tears were still falling. Slower now but still there.

After 5 minutes. Although they still felt devastated they both stopped crying and sat on the floor again.

"Right!" Alice said determinedly. "We need a plan to beat this!"

"The doctor has sorted the specialist coming out here to visit her. Explain the procedure and stuff. He's here tomorrow. Josh is also on his way. We'll, we you will all have to be checked to see if your compatible for bone marrow. He's the most compatible donor by the way because he's… well you know."

"So that's why he HAD to be here!" she said softly.

"I couldn't tell you. I didn't know for sure and I didn't want to hurt you. You and baby don't need the stress."

"What about you Danny? What about your stress? You haven't eaten in 2 days. Haven't slept in 36 hours. Maybe longer. Your probably on the verge of collapse and you don't even know it!"

"I'm so sorry Alice. For everything. I did it because I love you. I love you all!"

She nodded. "I know honey. I'm sorry too. For the nasty words. I didn't mean them."

"I know. Don't worry about them." he kissed her hand.

"Ok, first thing first!" Alice said her tone businesslike. "We tell Lexi about her can… well her illness and that Josh is on his way. He is in NO way to find out until he has too! We'll tell him we need his blood typed for some other reason. Then I'll phone my mum who can get in touch with Shauna and Missy. She'll kill me if I didn't get in touch ASAP. Danny though, what happens if none of us match her. we'll be screwed. I'm the last in my line. I only have a few distant cousins!"

"Ssshhh, don't worry about that. Someone will match her!" Danny murmured.

He then stood up and put his arm around her waist and lifted her from the floor.

"Thanks. I was wondering how to get up without embarrassing myself."

He twined his hands with hers.

"We'll get through this together, as a family!" Alice told him. "Now lets go talk to Lex!"

They walked to the house. Found Ethan and Lexi in Ethan's bedroom sat crossed legged on the bed. Both kids eyed Danny and Alice wearily. The look on their faces was serious.

"I'll leave you alone." Ethan said getting up.

"No Ethan, your part of this family. This involves you too!"

"What the matter with Daniel?" Lexi blurted.

Alice looked at Danny.

"I'm fine." Danny said softly.

"Not you, baby Daniel." Lexi asked. "And don't tell me there isn't something wrong. Me and Ethan have been talking and we both agree that the only reason dad would kick off and crack up like that is if something was wrong with Daniel, or me or him. And since me and Ethan are both fine that leaves the baby."

"Lexi baby, baby Daniel is fine!" Danny said softly.

Lexi looked at Ethan. "Is it you? Have you not told me something? Or is it you mum?" she asked looking at her mother.

"No baby, it's you." Alice said softly.

"Me but I'm fine." she said. "A little peaky but I'm getting through it. All teenagers go through peaky stages."

Alice shook her head sadly and sat opposite her daughter. Took her hands. "Baby you have leukaemia,"

Ethan went pale and felt sick. He knew about leukaemia. "God!" he muttered. And covered his eyes with his hand.

Lexi was confused. "But what does…when…how?" Lexi asked. "WHAT is leukaemia?"

"It's a serious illness baby."

"Well I know but WHAT is it? Like a virus or something like diabetes? Will I need an operation or be on medication for the rest of my life?"

"Danny walked over to her and knelt down in front of the bed. "Lexi leukaemia is a type of cancer." Danny said softly.

"I h…have cancer?" she choked. "God I'm gonna die!" she said disbelievingly.

"No Lexi. There's things people can do." Danny said hugging her. "Josh is on his way. You might need something called a bone marrow transplant. Your father will be the most compatible. I wish I knew more but I don't."

"I know something, I'll tell her if she wants to know." Ethan said in a calm voice, inside he felt anything but calm. "There's stuff you don't know about me. Stuff that wasn't in my file."

Danny and Alice frowned at each other.

Lexi was still sat on the bed. Numb from shock. Her hand over her mouth. A frown marred her face.

"We're not gonna let this beat you Lex." her mum said.

Lexi's eyes were focused on the carpet by the bed.

"I'm gonna go and ring nana, dad will stay with you." Alice said.

"No can I just you know be alone. This has really just sort of thrown me for a loop." Lexi admitted.

Both her parents kissed the top of her head. "We're here baby when you need us!"

They walked from the room. "I'll go to, if you wanna be alone."

She grabbed his hand. She shook her head. Her face full of fear. "No don't you go. You stay you can't go ever!"

"But you said."

"I had to get them away. Mum can't be going through my hysterical behaviour. And Danny he can't see this either. Coz he'd tell her. I have to be strong for them!"

"No Lexi, you don't you have to let people help you. You can't hide your feelings from your parents. They'll know what your going through.

"I can try. Mum doesn't need this!"

"Lexi you'll be fine."

She looked at him square in the eye. "No Ethan I'm gonna die. People who have cancer die!" she said seriously.

"Yeah and they live too!" he retorted.

She shook her head. "It took Danny's mum. Took mums mum. Now it's gonna take me too." she looked contemplative for a minute. "Do you think dying will hurt? or will it be like going to sleep. You know just drifting away."

Ethan jumped from the bed. "You are not going to die Dammit!" he punched the wall. "So stop talking like that yeah!" he then turned on the CD player so her parents didn't hear her talking like that.

"I'm being realistic Eth!"

Ethan hated the matter of fact way she spoke about her death. Like it was set in stone. inevitable Like she was sure she'd never live to see her 16th birthday.

"Well don't be like that. Your gonna be fine!" he fumed and then paced.

"You know I thought I'd be scared to die but I'm not. I just wish I had longer that's all!"

"Dammit Lexi if you don't shut up you will die coz I'll strangle you so stop talking like that!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Ethan. Really I'll stop. I was just thinking out loud."

His angry brown eyes looked at her. "That hurt hearing you talk like that Lex."

"I'm really really sorry."

He relented sat on the bed beside her.

"Tell me what you know Eth." she asked softly.

"I only know a little bit. It's your white blood cells Leucytes. They're all messed up. It's how you bruise easy and bleed loads. Your blood doesn't clot at the site of a cut."

She nodded. "Do you know about the treatment?"

"It varies coz there are different types of leukaemia. But the outline is chemotherapy first. To try to kill the disease. Then they'll check again to se if it works. If not they do this radiation with more chemo and then give you the bone marrow transplant. If its successful you go home after 6 weeks. They monitor you and give you medication for 3 years though. Then you get the all clear."

"How do you know all this? Oh no you had it too?" she asked worried.

He shook his head. "Not me. My little sister."

"You've got a sister? Wow I didn't know. You should tell mum and dad they'll find her and adopt her too!" Lexi said.

He ignored her last statement and told her his story. "My 3 year old sister had something Called ALL, acute lymphobalstic leukaemia. It's the most common in children. I was nearly 12. I wanted to help her so I looked on the internet and learned everything I could. She was so pretty. Big brown eyes and brown hair. She looked my mum. Anyway I looked I didn't understand all of what was said but I got the gist of it."

"Did you help her?"

"No I couldn't. See we were all tested but it turns out Lauren wasn't my fathers daughter. And I didn't match her coz we had different dads. To punish my mum my dad wouldn't let her find Laurens dad."

Lexi gasped.

"She was 3 years old and died in pain coz of him. I wanted so badly to kill him. He told the doctors that her father was dead and warned mum if she told he'd kill me. She picked my life over her infant daughters. I hate him for that."

"Aw Ethan." she pulled him close for a hug. "You poor thing, you've been through so much!"

He hugged her tightly back. "Lexi I'm here for you. If you need me to do anything for you just tell me. I'll do it! I promise"

She pulled away. "I might ask you to do one thing for me."

"Anything" he vowed.

She leaned over slowly and kissed him softly and then deepened it slowly. He realised what she was doing.

He pulled away. "No way I can't do that Lex!"

"Why you promised me anything!" she said.

"Lex I love you I really do. But I can't sleep with you. There are too many reason to count but the main ones being your not ready and we're underage!"

"What if I die?" she countered.

"What if you don't? Your first time wasted!"

"It won't have been a waste. Ethan you gotta know I love you. Just think about it!"

"Lex, anything except that! I'm sorry!"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Fair enough."

"Lex I'm not saying no coz I don't want to you know."

She shrugged again.

He exhaled a breath then changed the subject.

"How do you feel about Josh coming tomorrow?"

She decided to forgive him for refusing her. She'd just have to make him change his mind before she went into hospital. She smiled inwardly. Then replied to his question. "I dunno, I mean I'm meeting my father for the first time. What do I say? Do? Especially after what he did to my mum! He ripped her and Danny apart. If it weren't for him I would be Danny's daughter. I really despise him for that!"

"You want my opinion?" he asked.

"Yours is the only one that matters!" she said honestly.

"Attitude. All the way. If you don't like him tell him. The way I see it you've got a dad whose been there your whole life. Whose a good person and never hurt your mum or you."

She smiled widely. "Yeah I like the attitude bit. I can't make this easy for him can I?"

He smiled and shook his head. "C'mon I'm the king of attitude problems. I'll give you some pointers!"

They sat together and discussed what she was gonna say and do.

**A/N Aw bless lexi trying to protect her mum from her hystrical behaviour and ethan being lexi's supporter. Josh here next chappie.**

**hope u enjoyed and as always leave me your thoughts in a review please x :)**


	21. Fathers and Other Strangers

_**The Next Morning**_

Alice sat on the veranda. Danny was pacing. Lexi and Ethan were in her room listening to a CD. What they didn't know was they were putting the finishing touches on her attitude. He was giving her the final tips on how to stand among other things. Dupe had went to pick Josh and his wife up.

"Alice get out of here please!" Danny begged.

"United front as a family Danny!" she told him.

"If he so much as looks at you funny I'll kill him! And god help him if he turns on Lexi!"

A car turned and came towards them slowly.

Alice's breathing went shallow.

Danny blocked the car from view using his body. "Look at me Alice."

She did. She felt the calm radiating from him.

"I swear to you. No harm will come to any of you while I'm here."

She nodded and he gave her a chaste kiss.

She grabbed his hand. "C'mon let's face the devil!" she said. They twined their hands turned took a step forward. Looked at the man who ruined their life all those years ago. He hadn't changed. he still looked young, boyish even. He stood like he owned the place, his blue eyes assessing. His blond hair was messy. His wife was short, brown hair and green eyes. She looked mousy. Her eyes held a glint of something Alice didn't recognise.

Josh smirked at her. "Hello Alice, long time no see!"

"Not long enough!" she answered defiantly.

"You talk to me and only me Josh!" Danny warned.

"So where's my kid then?"

"Her name is Lexi!" Danny told him.

"Yeah Lexi templey!"

Danny's hand that was hanging at his side fisted. "Her name is Lexi Trevanion!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Like I said Daniel, not for long!"

They heard the front door open and everyone turned to watch Lexi walk out. She had white cargo trousers on and a white t-shirt. Her sunglasses were on. She'd felt stupid wearing them in the house. She sauntered out as if she had all the time in the world and smiled cockily. She had a superior air about her. Ethan stood by her side. Reached up and pushed the shades so they rested on her tousled blond hair and crossed her arms. She surveyed Josh and his wife and almost dismissed them.

"So you're the sperm donor!" she said defiantly. "Nothing special there!"

Josh paled.

"Then again after what you did, your definitely nothing special!"

"I'm not like that!" he defended himself.

Lexi lost her temper. "You ruined my life you bastard!" Lexi seethed.

"No I gave you life!"

She clenched her fists.

Alice and Danny looked at each other. What was Lexi doing she never acted like this? Was she just asserting herself. Or putting on a show for her mother and Danny?

"Go inside Lex, you've seen him now baby."

Lexi smiled at Danny.

Danny turned to Alice. "You too honey. I'll deal with him!" he kissed her cheek.

Lexi gave Josh a dark look and then dismissed him. Walked inside with her mother and Ethan.

Ethan and Alice were inside the front door closed. Ethan grinned and hi-5'd Lexi. "Did you see him? Way to go Lex! You certainly had him scared, and sperm donor!" he laughed. "That was genius!"

"Why'd you do that Lexi?" Alice asked softly.

"Coz NO ONE messes with my mum. I'm gonna give him hell for you!" Lexi said smiling cockily.

Alice welled up. "Aw Lex you don't have to do that you know!"

"I know but I'm going to. Coz you're my mum!"

Alice didn't say anything. She hugged her daughter who dwarfed over her. She reminded Alice so much of Danny. Her attitude, her family loyalty.

(X)

"What the hell was that?" Josh asked.

Danny smiled widely, "My daughter. Little belter isn't she!"

"And she knows?" Josh asked.

"Of course. We don't keep secrets!"

Josh felt nervous. He'd told his wife Alice was his girlfriend from school.

Danny saw his face and smiled evilly. "Watamata Josh, wife not know what you are?" he walked down the stairs towards them. "You been telling lies about your past? Tut tut!"

"Shut up Trevanion!" Josh warned.

Danny got in Josh's face. "Why don't you make me?" he then looked at Josh's wife, "You see…"

"Sheila." she said softly.

"You see Sheila your wonderful husband here has a dark secret don't you. What he tell you. Alice was a one night stand? Boyfriend? He was neither. He lived at Alice's father's for awhile. He liked her." he looked at Josh. "Didn't you." he looked back at his wife. "But it wasn't mutual. He got angry. He doesn't take rejection well. Do you see the picture I'm painting?"

"Bastard!" Josh snarled and swung his fist.

Danny moved and smiled cockily. Josh launched at him. Danny side stepped him but stuck his foot out so Josh ended up on his face in the dirt.

"No he wouldn't!" Sheila said.

"Yes he did!" Danny corrected. "Didn't you!" he looked at the ground where Josh lay. "You'll be dealing with me as I want my family kept away from you. It's unfortunate my daughter had so be anywhere near you! But I respect her decisions. If she wants to get to know you fine. If not your not to go anywhere near her Alice or Ethan!" he gave Josh a silent warning. Touch them and I'd kill you.

"Couple of rules too. Your not to go inside the main house at any time. Or the animal hospital. And you go nowhere Alice Lexi or Ethan alone. I am giving you fair warning. Your lucky I'm more restrained now than I was when I was 15!" he then stalked away.

Josh debate don going after him while his back was turned then decided against it. He couldn't win a fight with him 15 years ago and he doubted he could now!

Caroline walked outside to show them to the guest hut.

Danny knocked on Lexi's bedroom door.

"You ok sweetie?" he asked after he walked in.

Lexi smiled. "yeah. Feel abit hot though! Thanks for asking."

"The doctor is here tomorrow. It's just to tell you what's happened in. The treatment will be staring in the next few days. I did some research."

Lexi nodded. "Is he a bad person?"

Danny shrugged. "He was. "I'll never trust him around you or your mother. And I have reason to hate him forever for what he did. You have to make your own judgements sweet."

"And you'll allow me to do that?" she asked.

"Of course honey. And by the way I know it meant a lot to your mum to see you treat him like that. He didn't know what hit him."

Lexi smiled. "Can I talk to him later?"

"If that's what you want baby."

"I want you to be my dad." she said softly.

"Lexi I AM your dad. I'm not your father but anyone can be one of those. It takes someone special to be a daddy. You know it doesn't change anything to me. Your still my little ray of sunshine. I'll always be your daddy. not your father but definitely your daddy!"

She walked over to her bedroom door and hugged him. She nearly matched him in height. "Love you."

"Love you too. You'll always be my baby you know!"

(X)

Dinner time had been and gone. Josh Alice, Danny and Lexi were sat on the veranda. Josh was looking a Lexi. He saw Danny in her stance. The way her head was cocked at the side while she scrutinised him. She had his green eyes too. They bore holes into him. Like they could see straight into his soul. Her height, her belligerent expression and her cocky got to hell attitude were all Danny.

"This is gonna sound stupid but are you sure?" Josh asked Danny.

Lexi's eyes turned suspicious.

"You think I'd let you near her any other way?" Alice hissed.

Lexi spoke up. "You never answered my sperm donor question before!" she said angrily.

God she even sounded like Danny in the way she spoke. He thought.

"I suppose I am." he said.

Lexi smiled and took her opportunity. She eyed him up and down.

Josh felt ill at ease at her calculating gaze.

"Complete disappointment." she muttered and sauntered off into her bedroom.

Josh was in shock. "I repeat are you sure. I mean God she is Danny! I half expect her to turn round and tell me to go to hell! She is exactly like him, in nearly every way. She's so like him it's scary!"

Alice's eyes narrowed.

Josh softened his voice. "Look, I'm not the same person anymore. I want to be a father to her."

Danny thought he was gonna explode. He'd counted on josh being a asshole. Being nasty and evil. Someone Lexi could hate. It changed everything if he HAD changed and was different.

"Alice, it doesn't mean much but I'm sorry." Josh said.

Alice frowned and her jaw dropped. She absently rubbed her stomach as Dee Jay kicked. "Josh I have no idea what game your playing but I will see through it!" Alice warned.

"No game. I just wanna be a good father."

Danny hated hearing referred to in that matter. Lexi is his daughter not Josh's. that wasn't true though was it. He wasn't doing Josh no favours. He was doing this for Lexi.

"I'll ask her to cut the attitude with you." Danny said grudgingly.

"Thank you!" he said.

"I'm not doing this for you. There's 2 reasons why you're here. The second one being so Lexi could get to know you." Danny looked at Alice. "We gotta tell him."

"Tell me what?" Josh spoke up.

"Lexi is ill. She has leukaemia. She might need a bone marrow transplant. Her…" Danny exhaled. "Her father is the most compatible donor."

"Will she die?" Josh asked his voice neutral.

"We don't know. We're praying that she'll get better. The doctor is coming tomorrow."

Josh nodded.

Danny checked his watch. It was 2:30. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. The lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him. He'd been awake for nearly 3 days.

A taxi pulled up.

"Whose this, we aren't expecting anyone!" Alice stood up. Saw her mother climb from the back of the car.

"Mum?" she shouted.

"Alice!" she said warmly, alice walked over and embraced her. "I got the first flight out. Have you been ok?"

Alice nodded.

Mrs Elliott looked down at her bump. "You've doubled in size since I last saw you. You sure you haven't got 2 babies in there?" she patted.

"Nope just one big one!" Alice replied.

Dee jay kicked her mums hand. "You got your daddies height then," she said to the bump. "But judging by that kick your mothers attitude that's the best way."

Dee Jay kicked her again to punctuate the statement. Both woman grinned at each other.

Mrs Elliott looked towards the house. Saw a man sitting across from danny. "That him?" she asked in disgust. "Shauna told me what he did to you!"

Alice nodded. Mrs Elliott walked up the stairs.

"So you attacked my daughter huh?" she took a step towards him. "Tell me why I shouldn't batter you with a spade?"

Josh paled, stood up, lifted his palms in a gesture of surrender and backed off.

"Or better still how about I ring Shauna missy James and Karl. Incase your wondering Missy and Shauna are the ones you have to worry about. They can be downright dangerous. They get it from me!"

"Look I've apologised. Not that it makes it better. If I'm being honest I wouldn't take it back coz I've got a daughter now!"

Danny's hands fisted and clattered off the table in anger. He was restraining himself, barely.

"My advice to you." Mrs Elliott started. "Leave now. He looks about 5 seconds from kicking off and I'm even less 5,4."

Josh walked off the veranda and towards his hut.

Danny dropped his head to the table. "This is so hard. I'm trying to be the bigger an. Give him a chance for her but Dammit she's my daughter not his. It's not fair!" he said muffled.

"Why'd you tell him you ask Lex to drop her attitude?" Alice asked.

"Coz whether we like it or not he IS her father and if he has changed we have no excuse to keep her from him. Look I wanna protect her but what if there's nothing to protect her from? I'm not doing it for him. She just needs to know where she comes form. I'm shattered so I'm going for a lie down. I'll asked dupe to keep his eyes open."

He stood up and went over to kiss Alice. He did softly. Then looked at her mother.

"I'm happy you're here Mrs Elliott. Alice needs her mum." he said tiredly.

"I'm Cathy!" she said in mock annoyance. Danny smiled at her but it held no humour. He walked into the house.

Mrs Elliott and Alice sat down on the bench. "This is so hard for him he's' trying so hard. He's shouldering it all because of the baby and the kids, mum I'm scared he's gonna make himself ill if this carries on. I've tried to tell him to confide in m. let me help and he did eventually but now he's back in protective mode!"

"Alice calm down for your wee laddie." Mrs Elliott said. "I'm gonna see my granddaughter and grandson. You go and spend some time with your husband. Not as parents but as a couple. As Danny and Alice. I'm betting you don't do that much anymore."

Alice nodded. "Thanks mum."

They walked into the house and Alice went in the direction of hers and Danny's bedroom. Danny was sat up in the bed with only shorts on.

"I thought you were going to sleep!" she said.

"I can't. what if he tries something?"

"It'll be fine. If you don't sleep soon your going to keel over."

He shook his head. "No chance. Just give me plenty of caffeine!"

"Ooo a caffeine junkie. Who have I married?" she joked.

"A man who loves you more than anything!" he said seriously,

"I know." she replied softly.

She walked over to the bed. "Lie down Danny."

He did, she lay beside him. Snuggled into his back.

"No way honey." he turned to face her. "We lay like this last night, little man kicked my back to bits. Not that I was bothered. It was amazing. It felt so weird but I found myself waiting for the next one." he smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Welcome to my world. Kicked to bits but loving it!"

She turned over and he put his arm around her waist. It was quiet in the room.

"She will be fine won't she?" he whispered softly.

It was the first time he admitted his fears.

"No doubt Danny. she got her fighting attitude from you."

He shook his head. "We both know that's not true."

She rubbed her hand on top of his.

Danny began to feel the cover of sleep descend over him.

"Danny." Alice asked.

"Mmm hmm."

"I love you, you know. I just felt like I haven't said it in a while and I want you to know"

"I love you too honey. Always will." his voice was slightly slurred. Like he was half asleep. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and buried her face in her hair.

"Danny."

"Mmm."

"I want another DNA test. I thinks she's yours. She looks and acts like you. She's got to be yours!"

She heard his slow deep breathing. Story of their relationship. She turned over so she was facing him. He opened one eye sleepily. "It's a nice thought honey but we know the truth. Doesn't matter to me she's our daughter and you're my wife. And I love you all of you so much. My woman, my little girl and my 2 boys" he kissed her softly and closed his eyes.

Awwww Danny! She thought she hugged him, rested her head against his chest. His skin was warm even though he had no covers on. She lay and listened to his heartbeat. It seemed to soothe Dee Jay too coz he was still and quiet. She lay with Danny for 20 minutes and felt a plan formulate in her head. When she was sure he was completely out she got up. Danny rolled onto his stomach when she moved then settled. He looked better in sleep. She kissed him.

"It's my turn to protect you." she murmured.

She went in search of Lexi.

**A/N shud they b trustin josh? hope ur enjoying :)**


	22. Attitudes

Alice walked into Lexi's room.

"Lexi come on." she said.

"Where you going Alice?" Ethan asked.

"I'm taking her to see Josh."

"I'll go get Danny." Ethan said.

"He's asleep and seeing her with him is making him crazy. I'm gonna protect him this time." Alice said determinedly.

"Your kidding?" Ethan said. "He'll go spare!"

"I'm protecting him!" she repeated.

"Your not seeing him alone then. I'm coming!" Ethan said. "Let him try something then!"

Alice nodded.

Lexi got up and they walked outside. "Look Lexi I need you to drop the attitude and listen to him ok."

Lexi nodded grudgingly.

Alice walked towards the hut, "Josh Lexi is here to see you!" she shouted.

He appeared.

Lexi had her arms crossed. "Hello." said dismissively.

"Lex." Alice whispered.

Lexi nodded at her mum.

"Hello." he replied.

"Why don't me and Ethan…" Alice started.

"No, Ethan stays." Lexi said.

"Lex - we'll be right there."

"Please mum."

Alice nodded and walked up the steps and sat on the deck of the hut. Watching.

Ethan Josh and Lexi sat on some chairs abit away from the hut.

"My full name is Alexis Marie Trevanion. I want it kept that way!" she warned. "I'm a Trevanion, like my mother and my brother."

"Your first name is similar to my middle name. I'm Joshua Alexander Templey."

She nodded uncaring. "My Birthday is May 9th."

"Mine is January 17th."

She nodded. They were silent for a while.

"What subjects do you like in school?" he asked.

"None." she scoffed.

He smiled. "Your like me then. Your mum was good at school. Had a girl called Sarah running scared though!"

"What?" lexi asked.

"Nothing." he replied

Lexi shrugged. "I suppose if I had to pick one it would be ummm… I dunno they're all crap. Probably biology or maths."

"You've got a logical brain."

"Danny says that all the time." lexi said pointedly.

"The only thing I really like at school was PE. I injured someone at football though."

"Really? Lexi asked. "What happened?"

"I broke someone's leg. They were better than me and they were about to score. Slide tackle. Studs showing with high feet. Broken shin."

Ethan winced.

"Ow." lexi said

"No one could beat me at basketball though!"

"Really?" lexi asked again intrigued.

He nodded.

"I play basketball."

"What position?" he asked.

"Upfront usually. But sometimes I go in defence coz I'm so tall. Mum and Danny come to my games. He goes mad if I get a basket." she smiled. "Tells everyone around that I'm his dau… that he's proud." she paused. "Why did you do it? I'd be his daughter if it wasn't for you!"

Josh looked at Lexi. He resented being put on the spot like this! "Lexi, I'm not gonna give you excuse. Or any crap. To be honest I can't tell you why I did it."

Lexi's eyes narrowed in anger.

"I could tell you that I had this rubbish upbringing where the men in my life took what they wanted but I was older when this happened so…" he trailed off. "I can't make anything better but I have you so I can try to be a good person."

Lexi turned on him angrily. "No! Danny has me not you!" she said. "C'mon Eth I'm done!"

Josh put his her hand on her arm. "5 more minutes."

"Remove your hand!" Ethan warned.

Josh narrowed his eyes at Ethan. He sent him an unspoken threat. He then removed his hand. "Can I see you tomorrow Lexi?"

"Maybe, goodbye Josh."

Lexi walked towards the hut and towards her mother. Saw her arguing with Sheila. One armed wrapped around her stomach protectively. Her eyes were murderous.

"You led him on!" Sheila shrieked. There's god knows how many potential fathers!"

Alice's free hand clenched into a tight fist. She was breathing heavily. She looked ready to kill!

"Don't ever disrespect my daughter like that again!" Alice warned.

"Slut!" Sheila hissed.

Who the hell was she talking to like that? Lexi thought angrily. She took off and ran up the stairs to the hut.

"You never speaks to my mother in that manner!" Lexi yelled and swung her fist as hard as she could. She connected with her mouth. She felt a crack. "Ow I just broke my freaking hand!" she muttered. She still went to hit her again. Ethan grabbed her.

"She's 10 times the person you are!" Lexi yelled as she was dragged away.

Lexi shook her hand. Pain streaked through it. She glared at Josh as they soon as Josh and Sheila were alone. She looked at him.

"Don't say it!" she said. Holding a towel to her mouth.

"How am I supposed to convince her to move with us if you go on like that? Not that I want her with us anyway. God we both know she isn't mine! It's you who wants the brat so much!"

"She's the only child we may ever have. We'll never end up with a baby. There are enough of them in the system. And she thinks you're her father. It's the closet we'll get."

"Look I don't want kids. Why would I put up with Trevanion's? God I spend most of my time wanting to smack her in the mouth!"

"Pleas Josh! She thinks she's yours. Just coz we've had problems conceiving now you might have been fine as a teenager. She might be yours. Just hang on a little longer once she's served her purpose we can get rid of her." she said. A crazy light in her eyes.

"O yeah your plan" he said sarcastically. "Your gonna get her to sleep with your brother. She'll magically get pregnant and then just hand the baby over to you! I doubt it. Get real Sheila you've seen her attitude. She's far too much like them to agree to this!"

"Well maybe me and Austin won't give her a choice! I want a baby and I will get one by ANY means!" the crazy light burned brighter.

"Dunno why you wanna be landed with her anyway. If she looked like her mother maybe but she's the double of him. In every way!" not that made her any less gorgeous. He thought. He did like her feistiness though, reminded him of another 15 year old with the same attitude. His skin grew hot, remembering that day. He nodded at his wife telling her he was in. As long as he had his fun before they got rid of her!

(X)

Lexi held her injured hand. It throbbed unrelentingly.

"Wow Lexi you have one hell of a punch, remind me never to piss you off!" Ethan said grinning.

"Yeah, now I've got a broken thumb to go with it! Flipping wrecks too!"

Alice looked at her daughter. "Lexi baby you don't hit people because they say nasty things to you or me as the case was!"

"She wasn't disrespecting you like that! Who the hell does she think she is talking to you like that. She's lucky I only smacked her once!" she said determinedly.

Alice had a flashback to 17 years ago. Nearly the exact same words had came out of her mouth regarding her mum too! "C'mon come to the hospital and I'll sort your hand."

Ethan went into the office sensing Lexi wanted to be alone with her mum. There was no way he was leaving them alone in the hospital though!

Alice grabbed to small sticks and placed them on her thumb then bandaged around it.

"I'm confused mum, I thought he was gonna be a bad person but he seems to be ok! What should I do? Why do I feel like I have to choose?"

"Lexi there isn't a choice to make. Trust me there isn't! It isn't him or us. If you decide that you wanna get to know him better when you are batter me and fine with that. The only thing I want is him supervised around you. Danny and I will always be here and love you. It's understandable that you need to know the man who fathered you. We don't blame you for that!"

"Why are you and Danny being like this? If I were you I'd probably hate me!"

"Lexi your our baby, we just want you to be happy. We couldn't hate you ever. It's called unconditional love honey. You'll understand when you have kids of your own."

"You want me to happy even if it's hurting you? Seeing him can't be easy for you! And I know it's killing Danny to hear Josh refer to me as his daughter. I hate calling him Danny, I just don't feel like I can call him dad anymore. But at the same time Josh isn't my dad. Why am I so confused? Why is this so hard?"

"It's called growing up sweetie. Making decisions and standing by them knowing they're right!"

"But what if they're wrong."

"Then you live with them. This sounds cheesy but when it came to decisions with Danny I always followed my heart and it didn't steer me wrong. Listen to your instincts. 9 times out of 10 they are usually right."

Lexi nodded. Still looking worried and unsure. "Where's Danny?"

"He finally crashed. He's been awake for nearly 3 days. He didn't want to go to sleep but I made him!"

Alice shifted her weight and rubbed the bottom of her back.

"You ok mum?"

"Yeah, but Dee Jay is gonna be as tall as you and Danny no doubt!"

That statement made Lexi remember something else that had been bothering her. "That's another thing I don't get mum. How come I look like Danny? I mean I'm a carbon copy of him. Everyone says so. And I'm willing to admit I see a lot of Danny in myself. I have little Danny like quirks. Isn't there the slightest teensiest chance he's my dad?"

"Lex we had a DNA test when you were 4 years old. It came back no chance. We wanted you to be his. Were convinced you were his. It nearly destroyed us when we found out you weren't. Broke our hearts. He nearly left. You stopped him. He realised when he saw you that it didn't matter coz you loved him and he loved you."

Lexi nodded. "I suppose I'll give Josh a chance. I still want Danny though!"

"Don't feel pressured into anything. If he pushes you tell me or danny. I'm happy that your feelings towards him haven't changed coz he isn't your biological father. He is in every way that matters. He couldn't love you nay more if you were to be honest. He's brought you up and never let you down. Do me a favour though Lex, if this relationship with Josh does take off try not to push Danny out too much. I know you won't do it on purpose but just be aware ok."

"He'll have baby Daniel by then." was all lexi would say. A sad tone to her voice. "He'll have a child who he knows IS his. He won't have to love the rapists offspring then."

"Aw Lex that's not.."

"Mum don't tell me it's not true. He found it easy to love me and Ethan coz we both aren't his. Probably even easier to love Ethan coz he's not a constant reminder to the worst period of your lives. As soon as Daniel is here we'll see if he changes and I'm not doing this to be nasty, mum I'm doing it coz it might happen and I'm preparing myself. Who even say's I'll be here anyway." she added.

"Lexi baby don't talk like that. Nothing is gonna happen to you!"

"Mum I have cancer I could die! God how sick did that sound. A 15 year old saying they could die that's just wrong!"

"Lexi!"

"Don't worry it sounds weird but I'm not scared. I know there are people up there who will take care of me. Danny's mum and yours too."

"Lexi." Alice said tears in her eyes. "Your not gonna die ok. I REFUSE I won't allow it!"

Dammit her and her big freaking mouth. Lexi began to back track. "Oh I know mum, I'm sorry I just sorta get carried away. I'm a Trevanion. You can't keep them down can you!"

"Don't dare let this beat you Lex. Baby Daniel needs you. What's he gonna do if your gone huh?"

"I know I know mum. Like I said. I'm sorry. C'mon lets go up. I wanna give Danny a hug!"

They walked towards the house.

**A/N go lexi! she's jst like alice lol. thanx 4 readin and hope ur enjoyin my story. more drama next chappie!**


	23. Bad news and Worse Actions

As they walked towards the house they saw a car pull up. A young man climbed out. He was tall, white with blond messy hair and kind green eyes. He was in a suit. It was obvious the doctor had arrived to discuss Lexi's treatment.

"I'll get your father." Alice said.

"No mum, just me and you. Let Danny sleep. He needs it."

Alice looked at her and nodded. She was old enough to know what she wanted.

They asked Caroline to keep everyone out of the living room.

"Hello Mrs Trevanion and Miss…."

"Lexi." Lexi cut in.

"Hello Lexi, My name is Doctor Phillips. I suppose you father told you about your illness?"

Lexi and Alice nodded.

"Well Mrs…"

"Alice." Alice cut in.

The doctor smiled.

"Well Alice. The type of leukaemia your daughter has is called Acute lymphoblast leukaemia. ALL. It is the most common childhood leukaemia. But is has a 95 percent chance of recovery In children, if caught early enough. And depending on how aggressive it is too. The first thing we're going to do is Induction chemotherapy. We'll know within 2 weeks whether it's working or not. I'll just outline what will happen when Lexi goes into hospital tomorrow evening.

We'll send her to surgery to have a IV implanted into a vein under her collar bone. We'll take a bone marrow aspirate. That's to have a close look at the cells in your marrow we'll do something called a blast and look at the extent of the damaged calls. And then we'll also do a bone marrow biopsy this is to check the extent of the disease in the marrow. I know it sounds like the same thing but it isn't. After that we will start the induction chemotherapy, Lexi will be on a combination of oral drugs and drugs pushed through a IV. This induction chemotherapy is designed to destroy most of the detectable Leukaemia cells and restore your normal blood counts. We hope to have Lexi reach remission by the time this 4 weeks period is over. Unfortunately this treatment is very intense and she will have to stay in hospital, but there is a children's ward she can go on, with children her own age.

While we are confident that the induction therapy will help her reach remission, we need blood samples from all available family. Due to the fact that Lexi's symptoms have came on very quickly we want to have a possible bone marrow donor in place in case the need arises. Her father is the most compatible donor."

Alice nodded.

"What will the side of effects of the chemotherapy be like?" Lexi asked seriously. She was listening intently to everything the doctor said.

The doctor thought hard, trying to find a way not to lie. But trying not to be too blunt either.

"Look don't down play it ok. I already know I'm gonna be ill so don't sugar coat it huh!" Lexi said stubbornly.

"Well Lexi, you will alternate from a higher than normal temperature to chills. Sore throat. Coughing. Tenderness in your joints. You'll lose your energy and your appetite. You will feel nauseous and vomit although we have medication which can ease that for you. You will also lose your hair."

"And long term?"

"Usually there are no long term effects, except your fertility may be damaged."

"Damaged as in?" lexi asked.

"As in it may make it difficult for you to concieve a child."

Lexi clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh God!" she whispered.

"There is no guarantee that will happen. A lot of children's fertility returns as they grow older."

"But there is no guarantee!" Lexi asked.

The doctor shook his head. "Unfortunately due to the fact that we caught your illness late, and of course due to your age we couldn't use cryogenic freezing. We usually like to freeze fertilised eggs but of course you are only 15. Also it takes time to stimulate the eggs to be released and we can't run the risk of delaying your treatment. You are booked to arrive at the hospital at 3 o'clock tomorrow.

"Um will the treatment will it be administered through the IV in my chest?" Lexi asked.

"Yes it's called a intravenous catheter. As I told you it's surgically implanted into a vein I your chest. It's the most painless way. Stops you having countless needles."

Lexi nodded. "Ok." she said calmly. Still in shock.

"I will be around the hospital as I am your primary physician. Any questions or worries just come to me."

He handed his card to Alice. "Don't hesitate to call me with any queries. I'll see you tomorrow. And don't worry I'll take good care of you!"

"Ok thank you." Lexi said blankly.

Lexi sat in the living room as Alice showed the doctor out. Alice returned.

"Lex." she said softly.

"I need to be alone!" she declared then walked from the room. Slammed her bedroom door. Lex felt like she was gonna go insane. I mean it wasn't like she wanted a child now but how was she gonna feel in 10 years time? When she was married. Sorry love but you'll have to find someone else if you want kids coz I'll never be able to. She shouldn't have asked what the treatment was gonna do to her. She was just trying to act like an adult. Like she was ready to take whatever was thrown at her. She wanted to show the they didn't have to wrap her in cotton wool. But truth be told that had worried her. I mean it sounded awful, but once she'd started him she couldn't very well tell him to stop, so after every symptom she'd felt her dread grown by massive bounds! Surgery to put a catheter in her vein. Nausea and vomiting. She could barely handle feeling sick for a day and this was gonna happen for whole month? She should have kept her big mouth shut! God she needed a hug. She couldn't burden her mum with this, this was all her own fault. And Ethan was out, probably with Liv. She'd concede defeat and let Liv have Ethan if she wanted. She had nothing to offer him. She left her room and crept into her mums room saw Danny asleep on the bed. She walked over and lay down. Snuggled into his back. He turned and hugged her close. At the familiar contact she closed her eyes and pretended, for just a moment that she was a little girl again who loved hugging her daddy. Until nasty reality set in and she was reminded that he wasn't her father. She could pretend though couldn't she, just for a little while. So she closed her eyes and pretended.

(X)

Alice looked for Lexi. Couldn't find her anywhere. Her first thought was oh God she's done a runner. She went into hers and Danny's room to wake him so he could help her search. She walked in and saw them curled up together in the middle of the bed. Their eyes were closed. Heads together. He had his arm loosely around her waist. So Lexi had came to get comfort from her dad. It hadn't occurred to her to go to Josh. She went to Danny. Everything was gonna be ok! Danny stretched but didn't wake. He looked like he was going to turn over but decided against it Alice left them alone. Felt a twinge in her back. God she wasn't gonna last another 2 months the way her back was playing up! She walked down to the hospital to check on the animals. After that she was coming back up and gonna just melt in a nice hot bath. Then sort Lexi a bag for hospital. She winced as she remembered Lexi's face get paler with every symptom. Did he have to be so brutally honest. I mean Lexi acted all grown up but she is still essentially a child. A very scared child now! Then again if they had withheld information she would have been angry about that too. So it was hard to win with her, and it was probably se knew what to expect! Her protection instincts had sorta went into overdrive though. She walked through the door of the hospital and grabbed the clipboard. Dispensed medication. Fed Jana her bottle and some small meat chunks which she took greedily. Healthy girl. She heard someone walk into the hospital.

"I'll be out in a minute I'm just washing my hands after feeding Jana." she shouted.

"O don't hurry on my account." the voice answered.

She dropped the soap and spun around. She felt her stomach plummet. She was alone with Josh with Danny asleep in the house.

"I've been waiting to get you alone Alice." he had an intense malevolent look on his face. A evil smirk snaked across his face.

Alice moved so the operating table stood between them. If he chose to climb over it she was screwed. She wasn't gonna think about that right now! "I'm not a kid anymore Josh. If you try anything I've got ways to take you out so leave now!" Alice warned.

"Well maybe," he started making his way round the table towards her. She went in the opposite direction. "If you try anything I'll accidentally hit your stomach a few times. Leave you broken and bleeding on this hospital floor. Who knows if anyone will find you in time. Plus you've got to be nice to me. I got the one thing you need for Lexi, maybe if you don't treat me nice I'll have to leave. And take her with me!"

She stormed from behind the table towards him. "There's no way Lexi is going anywhere with you!" she spat

Too late she realised her mistake. She left herself vulnerable. He smiled. Before she could move he was right beside her. Touching her face. She whacked his hand away.

"I'm warning you Josh don't touch me!"

He pushed her quickly so she was against the wall. The breath left her lungs in a whoosh. "I wondered how it would be if you were awake." he whispered in her ear.

Bile rose. She was gonna be sick!

"The thought of you fighting me. Oooo I get shivers!"

"Bastard!" she fought trying to push him away but held his ground, pushed himself against her more.

She raised her fist but he grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head. Grabbed her other hand and pinned it beside the other. Both of her wrists were pinned above her head in his one hand his free hand skimmed down her body.

Alice started breathing heavily. She couldn't let this happen. She was gonna pass out!

"Beg for me honey. Beg for me and I might not do it!"

"Go to hell!" she spat in his face. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

His free hand wiped his face. He looked pissed.

"I warned you what would happen if you pushed me." his hand skimmed down her body again and his hand fisted as it stopped at her stomach. his face contorted and he pulled his fist back.

"NO! look Josh I'm sorry just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him!"

He smiled. He felt power flood through him. He was gonna have her on her knees. Satisfaction flooded through him at the thought of her on her knees. Begging.

"What? I didn't quite hear you!"

"Maybe you'll hear me, she said gets your hands off her you bastard!" Ethan stood at the door looking pissed. "Was that clear enough?"

"Get out of here kid. Alice wants to be with me alone!" Josh said. "Can't you see she's enjoying herself.

"Yeah right and I'm warning you step away from her!" Ethan said.

Josh dropped her wrists. Stepped away. Turned to him. "O really. C'mon then kid. You think you can take me. Come and do it!"

"My pleasure!" Ethan's spat and strode towards him.

"No Ethan!" Alice yelled.

He ignored her and walked towards Josh who was smirking, his fists clenched. Ethan went in fists flying. Josh was smaller but had more muscle which put him at a advantage. Ethan gave as good as he got until Josh grabbed the metal tray off the stand and whacked him in the face with it. Ethan fell backwards on the floor quickly. Josh stood over him and went to stamp on his head, Ethan lay there dazed. Alice went over and grabbed Josh to stop him. He pushed her. Her back hit off the wall and she fell awkwardly to her side. She felt a piercing pain in her abdomen she lay on the floor clutching her stomach groaning. Ethan seen her stood up, head butted Josh which distracted him and went over to see to Alice.

"God Alice are you ok?" Ethan asked.

She didn't respond.

Josh seen him distracted walked over and put Ethan in a head lock. He struggled but Josh had him in a strangle hold. "I'll teach you kid!" he whacked his head off the operating table. "O and if you tell Danny what happened in here and who did this" he whacked his head again. "I'll refuse to donate to sweet little Lexi ok!" he then picked Ethan's head up and bounced it off the table. He went limp. Josh released him and he crumpled to the floor.

Josh left the hospital. All was quiet. Ethan lay on his stomach out cold. Alice lay half on her side. Still clutching her stomach bleeding slightly.

(X)

Ethan came to. He was lain on something cold. Cold and hard. Something sticky matted his head. His head pounded like a bass drum. He opened one eye gingerly and realise he was on the floor in the animal hospital. He lifted his head to the left. Then the right. Saw Alice lying unmoving on the floor.

He jumped up and wobbled. He rushed over to Alice and knelt down "Alice, oh God!" he said when he noticed blood was streaked down her trousers.

He got up and ran to the house. "Danny!" he yelled. He ran up the stairs on the veranda. "Danny!" he yelled again. He burst into the bedroom saw him and Lexi asleep on the bed. "Danny!" he shook him.

"Huh?" Danny said sleepily. He was instantly awake when he saw Ethan's blood smeared face.

"Son are you ok?"

"Danny oh God he was attacking Alice. I tried to stop him. He pushed her to the floor." Tears fell. "She's not moving!" More tears. "She's bleeding!" he was nearly hysterical.

"Christ!" he was up out of the bed and out of the room in a millisecond. Lexi was still asleep in the bed. Ethan grabbed him some clothes then was right behind him.

(X)

Danny sprinted down to the hospital. Wearing only the shorts he'd worn in bed. He entered and saw Alice lying in the foetal position. Her body wrapped around her stomach protecting it from harm. She was moaning softly.

"Alice?" Danny asked.

Ethan burst in. "I've told Mrs Elliott she's rang a ambulance."

"Danny." Alice said weakly. She tried to move but felt pain streak through her abdomen. She breathed as it passed.

"Don't move honey!"

"Danny we can't let anything happen to Daniel. He has to be ok!"

"He will be honey. Don't worry." he said trying to calm her down. "You just keep still. He's a lil fighter like his mum. Before you know it he'll be using your kidneys as footballs!"

Her eyes filled. Her mother appeared and came over to hold her hand. The paramedics followed her in. Danny walked over to speak to Ethan. Ethan handed Danny the clothes. Danny pulled them on. The jeans above his shorts.

"Who did this?" Danny asked coldly.

Ethan remembered Josh's warning. "Tristan." he lied. "I saw him attacking Alice and told him to leave her alone. We fought and he hit Alice. When I went to help her he knocked me unconscious."

"Sir we are ready to go!" the paramedic said.

"Will you and Lex be ok?" He could tell Mrs Elliott wouldn't leave Alice's side.

Josh nodded. I got in a couple of good hits. He won't be back!" Ethan assured him.

"Tell Dupe Tristan is about." danny said.

Ethan nodded. "I will. I'll make sure Lex stays in the house too."

Alice was wheeled out into the ambulance. And saw it drive away.

He walked up to the house slowly. He hated lying to Danny but what else could he do? He couldn't tell Lexi the truth either. As soon as they found out if he was a match and then had the procedure done the bastard was getting it. This time when Alice wasn't there. And when there's no metal boards to knock him out with! He saw Josh forcing himself on her. Heard her beg not to hurt the baby. Saw Josh's face light up at her words. The bastard got off on it! He punched the support pole on the veranda in anger as he passed. He walked silently into the house. Saw Lexi was awake and was talking to Liv in the kitchen. He ducked in the bathroom before either saw him. Used a flannel to wipe all the blood from his face. He had to learn to control this temper. He couldn't pick fights for the hell of it anymore. Today proved everything he feared about himself was true. Even when he was trying to protect people they got hurt. He'd never get this right!

**A/N will alice and dee jay be ok? and what will happen with josh next? he got away with it or will alice tell danny the truth hmmm. many things to think about. keep reading please and hope your enjoying :) x**


	24. Big Mistake Lex!

Lexi and Liv were talking at the kitchen table.

"We got off to a wrong start." Liv said. "I'd like us to be friends if we can!"

Lexi nodded in agreement.

"I heard that your ill." Liv said.

Lexi nodded again.

"I'm sorry that's gotta be pretty rough."

"It's nothing compared to my other problem. Now that is a big rough one!" Lexi said softly.

You wanna talk about it I'm a good listener."

Lexi looked at her. It went against everything inside her to confide in a stranger. But it would be good to someone who wasn't emotionally involved. Get an outsiders perspective. She talked to Ethan but he was against Josh!

"Well I found out that the man I thought was my dad, Danny actually isn't for reasons that I'm not going into. Any way my….god see I don't even know what to call him! My biological father is here and I think he's sorta a good guy. But I don't wanna hurt mum or Danny. I'm just confused. Conflicted. Not knowing which way to turn!"

"Does he feel like your dad - this…"

"Josh." Lexi told her.

"Josh - does he feel like your dad?"

Lexi thought. "I dunno. No sometimes. Yes sometimes. I've only ever had Danny as my dad. Him as a dad is different to Josh as a dad you know."

"Of course, coz Danny knows you as a sweet little baby. He still feels the you're my baby girl love while with Josh it might be a more mature teenage father/daughter relationship."

"What would you do Liv?"

"Me hmmm. I dunno would depend on the circumstances. Why don't you think about Josh and say to yourself dad-Josh or Josh-dad. You know so it your brain sort of connects the two together. Other than that I think you gotta decide the one yourself. But Lex Ethan told me Danny and Alice are good parents to you. They won't feel any less of you for wanting o know him. Remember that!"

"Thank you Liv."

Suddenly both girls were engrossed in a discussion about hair and make up. Until Ethan walked into the kitchen.

"Eth!" Lexi said jumping up and going over to him. "What happened to you?" she touched his face gently. he had a crimson red mark across his forehead.

"Nothing. Got in a fight I couldn't handle." he removed her hand and downed two aspirin and took a gulp of juice. "It won't happen again. Next time I'll be ready!"

"But WHO did it?" Lexi asked.

"Nobody Lex!" he stormed away.

Lexi sat back down and rubbed her face.

"You love him don't you?" Liv asked.

"Only to the moon and back." she said sadly.

"He cares too!"

"No he doesn't." Lexi said angrily. "He obviously likes you. See the way he removed my hand. He's' treated me funny since the day he met you and now he's snapping at me in front of you. You should ask him out anyway. There's nothing I can give him that he could possibly want. So go for it Liv. He's a great guy!"

"If I thought I had a chance I would. But he only has eyes for you, your lucky coz he is gorgeous!"

"Do me a favour Liv. I go into hospital tomorrow. Take care of him will you. He's just really emotional and intense and impulsive. Just keep him out of trouble and fights please. I'd like him to be in one piece when I get home. Not scattered all over Africa! I'm gonna go find my mum. Thanks for listening to my rambling."

"No bother Lexi."

"And if you need a ramble." Lexi started.

"I know where you are. I'll see you later Gran I taking me to Thandi's. Dupe is in his study drinking so beware."

She looked around the house and saw no sign of her mother or Danny. She frowned. Popped her head in Ethan's room. "Eth do you know where mum is?" she asked.

He paled and remembered no one had told her.

"Um, she's went to hospital. She fell badly. Started bleeding. that's where her, your dad and nana are now."

"Oh God my mum, my baby brother.

Ethan walked over and took her in is arms. "Ssshhh Lex she'll be ok. They'll be fine!"

They better be fine or he was gonna get Josh regardless of whether he is Lexi's dad or not. If anything happened to Alice or Daniel he'll smash his skull in with a baseball bat!" they walked over and sat on his bed.

"Was the fall really that bad?" she asked.

He nodded. "There was water on the floor. I rushed over to help her after being in that fight. I skidded on it and bashed my head off the operating table. Hence my red mark."

She pulled his head to her and pressed a soft kiss to the bruise on his forehead. He looked up at her. She then let him go. But still touched his head softly.

Ethan couldn't resist it, he pulled her to him. Pressed his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Passionately.

"I've tried to hard not to Lexi but I love you and I'm so scared I'm gonna lose you!" his eyes filled. She knew the depth of his emotion then coz he never cried in front of her. "Lexi you can't leave me!"

"Ethan I love you too." her eyes softened as she looked at him. "I'm not leaving you. We'll get through this together."

"I wanna spend every second with you till you go to hospital. And just so you know, if you were over 16 I wouldn't hesitate to agree to your request."

She was gonna make it hard for him to resist right now. Not that she wanted him to know that.

"I go at 3:00 tomorrow afternoon. I gotta stay there for a month. Will you come and see me?"

His hand caressed her cheek. "Every single day. It'll kill me to leave you but I'll be by your side. Lexi your so special and gorgeous and unreal. And your far too good for me, and that other man."

Lexi knew who he was getting at. "Ethan I'm gonna give him a chance, he's my dad." Wow she said it!

"I don't wanna talk about him." he kissed her neck causing tingles. "I wanna talk about us." he whispered. "We'll take this at your pace. If you don't want anyone to know then its fine by me."

His warm breath on her cheek made butterflies take flight in her stomach. "As long as you pass me kisses on the sly." he winked at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

He was trying to act normal.

"You know I wanted to kiss you the first time I saw you. You stood there looking so moody and sexy, then you looked at me and I saw a cocky half grin and I nearly swooned."

"Lex you slapped me the first time you saw me."

"Yeah well you called me a slapper in my shorts!"

"I didn't know they were cycling shorts. They were skin tight. Showed off your sexy legs and bum though. You weren't that tall then though. Didn't stop me dreaming about your legs like!" he smiled.

"Yeah well the first second I saw you I thought wow they're fostering HIM! I had just turned 12 and had just discovered boys so I thought ooo yes very cute. Might pinch a kiss or two. Then I heard you mutter slapper and I thought I show him a slapper and voila!"

"I think I feel for you in that second you know Lex. Honestly I saw every nuance cross your face. Shock outrage anger then smugness when you realised what you were gonna do. The superiority when you put me in my place. My heart tumbled like a ton of bricks. I knew then that you were special. I'm just grateful Danny and Alice decided to adopt me. So my feelings grow and mature. Even if they didn't though I knew as soon as I was out of the foster system I was gonna come and find you. Ask you out on a date. Even though I never imagined you'd like me back!" he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "You scared about tomorrow?"

Lexi looked at him and nodded. "It sounds so bad Eth. I don't know if I'm gonna be strong enough to handle it!"

"You have my mobile number right. Any time you need strength and I'm not there to give it you pick up the phone. Ring me and I'll send you my strength."

"What if I die?" she asked softly.

"Never, we've just got each other. We have too many firsts to experience together. Your gonna stay here with me ok! There is no doubt! Let me sing you something. You'll recognise it probably. Think of my voice in your ear singing this softly if it all gets too tough. He leaned in so his mouth was close to her ear. He sang softly.

_When darkness is upon your doo__r_

_And you feel that you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you cal__l_

_If you jump I'll break your fal__l_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

_There has always been heartache and pain_

_But when its' over you'll breathe again!_

"Aww Eth you hate Darren Hayes. That is so sweet!"

He looked embarrassed. "C'mon we'll sort you a bag for hospital." he said.

"I've got more important things to do!" she smiled.

"Such as?" he asked.

"Cramming in a months worse of kisses into a day." she leaned in and he stopped her.

"Hey kids I'm heading out into the bush. Gotta check some giraffe at the copy."

"Ok Dupe." Ethan yelled.

Lexi smiled as she realised. Now was the time to make her move. They were alone!

They heard him leave and the truck start. Lexi leaned in again.

"Close your eyes." he whispered. He had an idea.

"Huh?"

"Do it." he whispered seductively.

His tone hypnotised her and her eyes closed. He put one hand over her eyes. He traced her face with the tip of his finger. Her forehead her cheek her lips. They parted slightly at his feather touch. The tip of his finger traced them so softly. She felt her lips tingle beneath his touch.

"What you?" she started.

"Ssshhh" he said softly.

He replaced his finger with his lips. Feather light. Kissed her Pulling away slightly after each one. He could feel her impatience to deepen them. Still he kissed her gently. He removed his hand from her eyes. Sure now her eyes were fully closed. He deepen the kiss by degrees and felt her absolute surrender. He traced her lips with his tongue and her mouth opened slightly. The taste of her on his tongue was his undoing. The taste of him on her lips was hers. She pulled him down on his bed and tried to pull him on top of her. He reversed the position so she was on top straddling him. He was still conscious enough of what happened to her with Tristan he didn't want to worry her. "Your in control!" he murmured. He pulled her down to him. "I want you." she whispered. "Right now."

He groaned. "I want you too Lexi."

She kissed him then hotly passionately. Her on top was his undoing. He was trapped. Couldn't get away. And her kissing him like that he was quickly losing all common sense. And he thought if he asked her to stop he would literally die! He was passed the realm of everything here, her scent and taste was all that was on his brain. She intoxicated him until there was only Lexi and nothing else. The world could stop and it would just be them here and now.

"Lex we need to stop this now coz I'm one second away from the point of no return!" he warned.

"Shut up and kiss me." she said and kissed him softly "I've been there all night."

**A/N arghh lexi and ethan r bein stupid! **

**(Normally this wood NEVER happen coz they r both under 16 and i believe u shud at least b 16 wen u hav ur first time and been in a relationship 4 ages like a year or something bt wen this was wrote i was actually plannin on havin her die. and i was like she has 2 hav her first time then she can die :/ but then i changed my mind and thought no i'll let her live and then i wasn't sure again soooo i dnt really know if she's gonna live or die which is y i included this chappie)**

**anyways hope u enjoyed and weren't too like bleh anyways leave me your thoughts x**


	25. Break up already?

Ethan and Lexi lay in each others arms. "You know I should feel guilty and everything but I don't. That was …" he trailed off. "The best experience of my life. So I'm just lying here with you loving you so much. I still think we should have waited though. I mean we aren't even 16 yet!" he said sternly.

"It doesn't matter Eth. I love you and you love me. 15,16 or 46. Love is love and I love that you're my first. Makes me love you even more!"

He heard his mobile ringing. Jumped from the bed and pulled on his trousers. Pulled the phone out of the pocket. He looked at the screen. He winced and showed Lexi. The screen read Danny.

Oh no! she mouthed.

He picked up. "Hello Danny" this felt weird. Danny would kill him if he knew what they just did!

"Hey Ethan." Danny said. "Is Lexi there? I rang her phone but it's off."

"Yeah she's here." he said sheepishly.

"He wants you Lex!" Ethan said.

"But I'm…" she motioned to herself. What else can I do? He mouthed. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Danny." she said after she took the phone.

"Your mum and Daniel are fine. Just thought I'd tell you."

"Oh thank God!" she breathed in relief.

"She'll be home tomorrow morning so I'm gonna stay here tonight. Nana is too. Will you and Ethan…Look I shouldn't be saying this but with Tristan being around will you bunk up with him tonight?" Danny asked.

"Um ok." she said voice shaking. The only rational thought in her head was Tristan here? And Ethan had been fighting?

"Look Lexi I'm trusting you. You both ok!"

"No worries Danny. Go back to mum. Give her and bump a kiss for me. Kiss for you too mwah." he chuckled and put the phone down.

She climbed from the bed not looking at Ethan. "Mum fell?" she asked. "Really?" she was irate.

"Lexi honey what's wrong?" he asked walking to her.

She pulled her t-shirt over her head. "Why didn't you tell me that Tristan had been around? Did you suddenly change your mind so he wouldn't want me anymore. Was this you getting in there first?"

"That's what you think? I slept with you coz he wanted too!" he glared at her. "How can even think that about me? Do you really think so little of me?"

"Well didn't you Eth? You lied to me! Why does everyone lie to me?" she said angrily. And stormed out of her bedroom into her own. Slammed the door. He sat on the bottom of his bed. What had happened here? One minute they were all lovey dovey and the next she storms from his room. Well she could come say sorry to him! How could she insult him like that. How could she think she meant so little to him?

(X)

Lexi walked into he room. Pulled her bedside cabinet so it blocked the door. Tears in her eyes. They weren't falling! She refused to cry over any boy! God she had given him a gift there and what did he do? He made her feel cheap and nasty! Why did he have to lie to her? He should have told her the truth. She hated that people felt the need to lie to her all the time! What she some fragile little doll that was gonna break if people actually told her what was going on? No Dammit she wasn't! she could handle the truth and anything else. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. She drifted until she heard something scratching at her window. She looked and saw it edging open. God Tristan was here! She had blocked her door. She grabbed a tin from her dresser. She then snuck over pulled back her net and sprayed. The person yelped as a spray of mousse came out of the tin.

"Dammit where's my hairspray!" she yelped. She turned and a person grabbed her arm. She swung around with her free arm. The person ducked before her arm connected.

"Dammit Lex it's me!" Ethan said.

She laughed nervously. It was either that or burst into tears!

He climbed into her window. As soon as she was in she hit him. "You idiot can you not use the door? Don't you realise who I thought that was? God I nearly died!" she looked at his face and then smiled softly. He was covered in mousse.

"You find this amusing?" he asked.

She shook her head, a big smirk on her face. He grabbed her hand then with his free hand wiped his face and then rubbed the mousse in her face. She squealed.

"Now we're the same!" he crowed. "I'm sorry I scared you. I wanted to talk to you but your door was blocked. I didn't want our last night before you to go into hospital to be us arguing."

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her face wipes. "With aloe vera." she said and tossed a couple to him.

"Ooo my skin will be so silky soft!" he said in a girly voice. "No manky green face masks and cucumber though. I'm not that much of a woman!"

"I was under the impression you weren't a woman at all." she said and smiled. Then remembered he was angry at him. She crossed her arms. "Say what you came to say then you can leave." she said stiffly.

"Oh no Lexi don't be like this with me please!"

"I'll do what I want. I didn't lie to you!"

"Lexi, I have only told you one lie which I meant to tell you. The other ones I have told you are to keep you safe. I told you one that sex and love are synonymous to you. What I told you then was that it wasn't the same to me, but they are Lexi. I don't see what we did as just sex! I see it as god this is sooooo cheesy but I see it as making love coz I do love you. And Lexi Tristan hasn't been around, or I haven't seen him. I swear on my heart. Better still I'll swear on yours coz it means more to me than my own! I just told your dad it was Tristan, there are reasons for that, that I can't tell you right now. Later I'll tell him and you. This is for your own good. Please trust me, trust the man who loves you."

She saw the sincere look on his face and relented. "God we are fast workers. How much can one couple go through in one night!"

"How's your mum?" he asked.

"Both her and Daniel are fine. Dad asked me to stay in with you tonight. Obviously separate beds if possible."

"He'd be pissed if he knew what we just did you know. He's likely to murder me. I'd let him too!"

"I don't care. If he made me chose I'd chose you." she kissed him softly. "I'm not sorry it happened."

"Aw Lexi I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't allow you to lose your family over me!"

"You are my family Ethan." she pulled him to her bed and they snuggled up. "Why did you change your mind?" she asked softly.

"I didn't change my mind. I lost it. I lost my mind, control restraint. I only meant to give you this toe curling kiss but as soon as I inhaled your scent. Tasted you on my tongue. That was it I was gone. Your so potent! There was nothing else I could think of. I'm so disgusted I didn't wait with you. That I didn't make it special. You know flowers, candles soft music."

He had an idea.

"It was special Eth, coz it was me and you, together!"

They talked a little longer then Lexi went to the bathroom. He dived out of her bedroom window and picked some flowers from Caroline's handing baskets. She'd kill him but it would be well worth it! He climbed back through her window and realised she wasn't back yet. He sat crossed legged on her bed with his meagre but loving offering. She walked in and he jumped up and brandished the bouquet from behind his back.

"For my love!" he said seriously. She smiled at the flowers.

"Aw Ethan I love them, but Caroline will notice. She babies these flowers something rotten. They're like her babies. I heard her say once that if anyone touched them she'd declare war on the perpetrator!"

He took her in his arms. "We'll have to make sure she doesn't find out then!" he kissed her softly.

She pulled away. "You know before when we were…" she blushed. "Well I know we were in the throes of passion but did you, or shall I say we use anything."

He nodded. "No worries Lex, I remembered at the last second, and I mean last second. I seem to remember swearing and diving into my drawer. Good thing your dad gave me the birds and bees talk and then handed me some condoms. Seeing as I was nearly the legal age he couldn't stop me so he made sure I was prepared." he chuckled. "Although he said he was gonna order this kit off the net where you get…stuff to show kids how to put on a condom properly."

"Oh my god he didn't?"

Ethan nodded. "He told me as soon as it's here he's gonna sit both of us down and show us how to put on a condom properly."

Lexi's face was on of horror. "NO WAY! I refuse. He's my dad. He can't do that to me! It'll traumatise me. I can see myself in a therapists chair telling all these things my dad did to me!"

"Anyway I remembered. So don't worry."

"There was no chance of pregnancy anyway coz I've just came off my period."

"Still better safe then sorry. I sure don't wanna be a daddy at 16."

"Plus I start my chemo tomorrow so even if we hadn't used anything it wouldn't have mattered! They would have been irradiated."

When Lexi mentioned her illness it put Ethan on a downer. Lexi saw his face.

"Are you regretting.."

"I'm not regretting us coming together!" he sat down on the bed with her. "I'm regretting that I was so stupid and stubborn then we could have had more time together. I hate this is what brought us together, I hate that I can't beat this for you!" he then lay her down and brought her into his arms. "I do love you, you know Lex… Actually I more than love you Alexis. I adore you with everything inside me. I don't care what people say. How we're too young to know what love is. How all that is going on is hormones raging and how everything feels intense coz of our age. That is all crap! Love is never the same for 2 people! Who are they to dictate our feelings? They don't know that my heart stops when you smile at me. And the second before I kiss your feather soft lips I get this rush of adrenaline throughout my body how that same sexy cocky grin has enough voltage to shock me into a idiot coma and when I see it I forget my own name, then just about pass out. And your beauty, it's so blatant and in your face it's almost threatening."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No it's true. And so is this next things I say to you. That I look for reasons to be around you and I wonder what the next thing out of that smart sexy mouth is gonna be." he kissed her softly. "And that every time we're together. I fall hopelessly and even more in love with you!" he kissed her again.

At the declaration Lexi's heart tumbled. When he kissed her it tumbled more. God every time they were together she fell in love him more too. She kept the thought to herself though. She desperately wanted this to be a forever sort of thing but her forever could be shorter than his!

"No matter what Lexi, I'll always forget to forget you!" he murmured.

"I love you too, always. But one of us had to be an adult and get off the bed. And stop the kissing otherwise we might have a problem. Dad might have given you protection but he hasn't given me any! And I nominate you to be the adult coz this is my bed!" she said cheekily, grinned and pushed him off the bed. "I admit I have no willpower around you!"

"Yeah we'll sort you a bag for tomorrow huh?" he said.

She nodded and jumped up from the bed. "Then we will go to bed and I'll sleep in your arms. Although we'll set the alarm for 5. If dad finds me in your arms he's likely to have you joining me in hospital! As in he'll cut those arms off!"

Ethan grinned and they went in search of a bag.

**A/N aww ethan an lexi cuteness. i seem to be alternatin between lexi and ethan and danice cuteness. leave me your thoughts :) x**


	26. Alice's Fears

Danny drove carefully. Mrs Elliott looked at him in the rear view mirror. She then glanced at Alice worriedly. They shared a silent message. Something was wrong with Alice! Alice was in the passenger seat. Pale. Withdrawn. Her face was tight. Her eyes looked bleak. She refused to talk to him though. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach tightly. Even so often she looked down and rub it. The hospital had told her to go on bed rest for the next 8 weeks. They told her if she did anything strenuous or was stressed out she's most definitely go into premature labour. She's promised to sit as much as she could and of course she'd try not to stress but there was no way she was lying in a bed at home while her little girl was in hospital. He and her mother had tried to convince her but she'd said staunchly no way. It didn't matter to her that he and her mother were worried, Alice being Alice was doing what she wanted and screw everyone else!

"Ethan told me about Tristan." Danny said to her.

Alice looked at him and frowned. Then nodded, she was silent throughout their ride home. No doubt Josh had threatened Ethan too.

"I'll kill him! After what he did to Lexi, then you. And Ethan! He was covered in blood!"

Alice nodded.

"Alice talk to me honey please!"

"Sorry." she said weakly.

Now he felt bad for trying to make her talk.

"If your blaming yourself don't. It wasn't your fault!"

Alice ignored him. She had more pressing things on her mind. Let how to stay away from Josh. She was worried, she knew how his sick mind worked. She was worried he'd use his bone marrow against her. What if he refused to donate unless she…. Did stuff for him, with him. How the hell could she refuse with her daughters welfare, her daughters LIFE at stake! Just the thought of being anywhere near him made her skin crawl and she felt bile rise in her throat. So she did what she always did when extreme stress and strain was upon her. She retreated into herself. Tried to make herself invisible.

"I'm not blaming myself Danny. I'm fine. Don't worry." she said mechanically.

"Alice honey you don't sound ok. He didn't try anything?"

"No I'm just thinking about Lexi. She starts her treatment today!" she put a final tone to her voice indicating she was willing to talk any more. The car held an oppressive silence which grew even thicker as the ride wore on. Alice was relived when the car pulled to s atop outside the house until she noticed who was sat on the step beside Lexi talking all the breath whooshed out her lungs and she felt sick.

"Hey Alice." Ethan said. He'd been sat on the veranda but when he saw her face change at the sight of Josh he stood up and winked. She then heard what Josh said to Lexi.

"Yeah your mum at school. Beat up your dad's ex girlfriend so many times! And she was cheeky to teachers too especially Mr Simmons!"

Lexi smiled and nodded. She looked like she was having fun. She spotted her mum climb from the car. She ran to her and hugged her tight. She then patted Dee Jay.

"Hey Lex, I'm gonna go for a lie down yeah." Alice walked passed Josh not looking at him.

"Ok mum." Lexi turned to Danny "You ok?"

He nodded. "I'm fine baby." he ruffled her hair.

"God will you never learn. Don't touch the masterpiece!" she warned.

He made a face at her. She made one back. She went to turn away. Danny waited till she turned then grabbed her around the waist and spun her around quickly. She squealed and laughed. He put her down on her feet and then kissed her cheek. "Love you sunshine." he said then walked towards the hospital.

She looked at Josh. A smile plastered to her features. She loved it when Danny did that. The thing that was good about it was she never expected it. And he was the only one who could do it as she was taller than the other people in their family. "I'm gonna see mum, then I have stuff to do for hospital bye Josh." she walked away leaving Ethan and Josh on the porch.

Ethan stood up and walked towards him. Checked to make sure Lexi was out of ear shot. The coast was clear. Walked up to Josh's face. "Your lucky Alice and the baby are fine!"

"Do you need another going over?" Josh asked.

"That was nothing. You used a weapon. You can't match me in a fair fight. I know what to expect from you now though. Weapons and hitting people from behind, I never make the same mistake twice. And you know why Danny doesn't know yet!"

Josh grabbed Ethan's shirt. "I'm warning you stay away from me!"

Ethan grabbed a fistful of Josh's shirt and threw him against the support pole on the veranda. "And I'm warning you stay away from Alice, and if I could swing it Lexi too. Danny is a far better man than you!"

"Eth?" Lexi asked. Her heard footsteps walking towards the door.

Ethan released Josh and looked at him darkly. Then looked at Lexi.

"O you still here Josh?" she asked when she walked outside.

"I'm just going, I just wanted to ask is it ok for me to visit you in hospital?"

Lexi shrugged.

"What about…" Josh started.

"Keep her the hell away from me, unless you want me to break my other hand too!"

Lexi then looked at Ethan. Josh saw the looks that passed between them full of emotion. Lexi looked at Ethan like he hung the moon and stars. Ethan looked at her with the goofy look on his face. If Ethan messed with him anymore he knew what he was gonna do! Actually he might do it just for the hell of it. He couldn't split Danny and Alice. Next best thing break their daughters heart. And the boys too. He knew Lexi wasn't his. Sheila was deluding herself. He was looking forward to having her in Bristol 16 and at his mercy though!

The kids walked inside which brought him to Part 2 and 3 of his plan! Part 2 is to basically make Trevanion crack up. He was doing a pretty good job so far but he is about to step it up a gear. Hopefully if he pushed him a little further he'd lose it and go over the edge. He felt a deep and healthy despisement for Danny and Alice. Danny because he had what he always wanted with Alice. And Alice for not wanting him in the first place. But he always got what he wanted, in the end! The hatred he felt boiled in his blood with a fire and he was going to destroy them! Part 3 was he and alice were gonna have a little chat. He was gonna find out how desperate she was to save her daughters life. How much it was worth to her. The thing was getting her to agree before the results came back. Unless he refused to give a sample unless she did something. He smiled as his plan evolved. First thing first though fun with Trevanion. He strode down to the hospital.

**A/N little filler chappie. Ooo wot is josh gonna do, and most of all will danny react?**


	27. Uncontrollable

Danny was in the hospital, looking over stuff they had to do. Made a list of medication for the locum vet that was coming tomorrow. They were going to hire a locum to come I for 3 days a week. He was gonna swing between the surgery and hospital with Lexi for the other 4. He checked his schedule. He had a surgery at 12 and a release too. If they could swing that at the latest 1:45 then he should get back in time to take Lexi to hospital. Like he had any right to be there! She was obviously getting along with Josh and he'd behaved himself for want of a better term. He was lost in planning what he needed for his surgery when he heard the door open.

"Alice, you were told to take it easy go lie down honey." he said not looking up from his clipboard.

"I'm not Alice!"

Danny spun around angrily. "You were told never to come in here Josh!"

Josh frowned. "I figured it was ok - especially since Alice invited me in her with her last night."

Danny's fists clenched. "Liar! She'd have told me if you were in here!" his green eyes flashed.

"Not if you knew what she offered me. You know sort of….payment for my help! You mentioned lying down before, she said she'd do that too!"

Danny was restraining himself - barely. "You're a liar Josh, she'd never do that she despises you. Just shut up or I'll…."

"You'll what?" he smiled cockily. "You forget Danny, I'm the father of Alice's only child yes sweet little Lexi."

Danny saw the sick look in his eyes. "I'm warning you, you touch Alice or harm one hair on my daughter's head and I'll kill you." he wanted desperately to hit him but he paced instead.

Josh smiled he so had him here.

"Erm Trevanion, I think you've got your facts wrong. I think you'll find she is my daughter!" he gloated.

"O Lexi is yours is she? What is her favourite food? Colour? Music? Childhood toy? Why is she a complete daddies girl? Loves ME to bits. Where were you on birthdays and Christmases? You were nowhere, probably in your gutter! I was there. I AM her father. Your nothing and she'll learn that soon enough. I know you haven't changed!"

Josh looked at Danny thoughtfully. Danny's little rant hadn't bothered him in the slightest. He didn't care about knowing those things. "You know what Danny, your right. A father should now those things. And because you saw the need to take those pot shots at me I might have to take her to Bristol with me. Get to now her better. I know my friends are DYING to meet her!" he put emphasis on the meet turning it into a dirty word.

Danny couldn't take anymore, "You bastard your not getting near her!" he took a step forward and raised his fist.

Josh took a step back. "You touch me and I won't donate!" he said evilly. Danny dropped his hand.

Josh smiled as he saw war going on his body. Then Danny took a step forward and raised his fist again. Josh's mouth opened and he backed off. He saw the fist fly at his head, then it whooshed past him and hit the wall.

Josh recovered. "Now don't you feel better Danny?"

Danny stood breathing heavily. Desperately trying to hold onto his sanity so he didn't pummel this guy into the ground. He had to leave he had to go he couldn't stay here and listen to this! He went to walk away.

Josh watched him wake away. "You never know maybe Alice and the baby will join me and Lexi in Bristol. Drop my wife and have her."

Danny stood still frozen to the spot.

"She loves me you know Danny. You are just second best. She told me last night in here when we were alone. Before Ethan interrupted us she was gonna kiss me. Oooo I get hot thinking of last night. Her warm willing body. She felt so good. She's unforgettable."

Danny's whole body started to shake with rage.

"As for the baby I'm doing you a favour, you can't even know if he's yours. And as for the name. Joshua Daniel had a nice ring to it don't you think."

Danny felt the last of his control disintegrate. Sanity slipped away. He turned around and walked towards him quickly. He grabbed him and threw him off a wall with so much force the windows shook. He didn't bother saying anything. He was so enraged he was beyond words. All he knew was this guy was gonna die! He raised his fist ready to smash it in his face.

"No!" a voice shrieked. "Don't hit dad!"

Danny felt his breath catch. Felt all the strength drain from his upper body. Josh was smiling smugly. Danny released Josh and turned to look at Lexi. His insides felt like they were burning.

"Dad?" he squeaked at her.

"I didn't… I want…. I'm sorry." she replied. A lone tear slid down her cheek.

"C'mon Lexi!" Josh piped up. "Come here to daddy." he opened his arms.

Danny glared at him again. Fists clenched ready for battle. He then walked away quickly.

Lexi hated that she had put that look on her Danny's face. She turned on Josh. "What the hell did you say to him to make him lose it like that?"

"Nothing I asked if I could visit you in hospital and he lost it. He's unstable. C'mon though give your dad a hug!"

Lexi's jaw dropped. "You think you're my dad? You're an idiot. I didn't mean that you were my dad. I mean to say dad don't hit! In my rush to say it, it came out wrong. You a bastard and I'm warning you don't dare use me to hurt him again. I've got ways to get you that you haven't even dreamed of! My dad has never used me like that so you don't even try!"

Dupe appeared at the door. "Do you know where your dad is Lex?"

He stormed out of here 5 minutes ago Dupe. I'm going up to the house if he's there I'll tell him your looking for him. HE is just leaving!" Lexi walked away.

Dupe looked at Josh. "Well?"

When he didn't move for a second Dupe raised his gun a fraction. Josh moved quickly. That little bitch was gonna get a slap if she ever spoke to him like that again! Every time he was with her he became more and more sure Trevanion was her dad. She was too much like him. It had felt good breaking him. He smiled. He had snapped and it had been fun. Not the pushing around, but all the rest. Seeing him desperately trying to keep in control, and watching him fail miserably. Seeing his control fray after every word he said. Lexi too, even if she was a little brat she'd helped him without even knowing it, a tag team on Danny's mind. He had a feeling that dad comment might have been the final straw. She didn't even realise that she was the cause of her father cracking up! He laughed jovially out loud as he walked towards his hut.

(X)

Danny walked up towards the house. His mind was going 50 to the dozen. Thoughts feelings all rushing about. He couldn't think. Everything was going to fast for him to get a handle on it! He couldn't go in the house like this. Oh no, he was too erratic. He just had to walk. Just walk Danny walk walk walk! Get away, Danny go, don't stay. Leave walk walk walk. Stop thinking walk! Just stop thinking altogether! Blank your mind. Don't go insane don't crack up. Be normal. Be strong. Love your family protect them. Just walk walk walk. Don't lose your mind. Be a good dad. Not Lexi's dad though. That was a surprise wasn't it Danny! Danny, didn't expect that did you? Those thoughts whizzed so fast they passed through his head in a second. They were driving him insane he had to slow down think rationally but the thoughts wouldn't leave him alone!

This wasn't good! He thought. He was literally losing it. He heard Lexi's voice reverberate in his head. Dad dad dad dad dad. The voice was right he hadn't seen that coming. That wasn't supposed to happen he isn't her dad I am! He walked behind the house. Physical labour. That's what he needed he started hauling wood and fencing into s storage hut that he and Dupe had just built. Usually it took 2 people to haul this stiff, he'd do it by himself. A new voice appeared in his head. Mocking him

She's my daughter Danny! Josh was in his head.

"No she's not!" he yelled.

Alice loves me! Josh goaded.

"No she doesn't!" he threw the wire on the ground. Ran into the bush to escape.

That's it Danny run run run. Walk walk walk didn't work. The first voice returned.

God he was hearing 2 voices now. That's never a good sign. It was even worse when you started answering them, out loud! Soon he was in the bush. He saw 2 trees a distance apart. He ran between them sprinted as fast as he could. He lost count of the amount of times he did it. He just had to get rid of these voices. Get rid of this murderous energy. It was easier to blank they voices as he concentrated on the bush whizzing passed his face. He ran till his legs refused to move anymore and they just collapsed from, under him. He lay there in the dirt panting. The voices were gone. He lay in the dirt thinking, and panting. Alice and Ethan had lied to him. Josh wouldn't have told him he was in the hospital unless he had been able to back it up. So why had they lied. He had to get back to house. He wanted to see Lexi before she went into hospital. He couldn't will his body to move. God Lexi calling Josh dad had hurt. It was like a page had now turned in her head and he wasn't a chapter no more, more like a sub heading. He didn't blame her. I mean he is her biological father. But just coz he understood doesn't mean he didn't want to pound Josh's face in for what he did to them. As he was thinking about this the voice returned.

Time to walk walk walk Danny. You need to go home and find out about the lies. Why, how, when, what went on? Was said quickly.

He grabbed his head.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" he shouted. "This isn't me I don't hear voices!" he jumped up and started pacing again.

Who's a voice? I am you and you are me all this is normal. The voice told him.

God now they were talking riddles and gobbledygook!

The voice carried on muttering. Danny blanked it out. Listened intently to all the noises in the bush. The muttering quieted to a murmur. Still there but intelligible. He walked towards the house slowly. He was stronger than this. He wasn't gonna lose his mind. Josh would win if he did! He had his little girl and 2 boys to protect. Not to mention Alice. He didn't have the option of cracking up! He rubbed his head. Then rubbed the dust from his clothes as the house appeared. He had been stupid leaving his family alone like that! He walked into the house. Noticed Alice, Lexi and Ethan sat in the living room. He decided to shower and change. He walked into his bedroom grabbed some clean clothes and took them into the bathroom turned on the shower. He was gonna talk to Ethan as soon as this shower was over. He didn't fell normal, he felt different and not a good different either!

**A/N im sorry if the bit wi danny seems like it jumps all over an doesnt flow. i sorta wrote it like we're actually in his head and feeling like he is. poor danny though he is cracking up. more danny insaneness next chappie. hope u enjoyed and please review x :)**

**PS the reason 4 the lack of update i've have been away 4 the weekend suposedly restful errrrr not likely haha x**


	28. Has Danny Lost It?

"Mum I'm worried about dad!" Lexi whispered as he passed. "He was in the surgery with Josh and I swear I thought he was gonna kill him. I mean LITERALLY kill him! Honestly he had this weird look on his face like he'd completely lost it!"

Alice looked at Ethan.

"Don't worry about Danny honey. He's fine. He probably misunderstood what was said. He's abit stressed out at the minute that's all." and no doubt Josh had exacerbated the situation!

"Do you need me to sort you a bag for hospital?" Alice asked.

"No mum it's ok I did. Or me and Ethan did. I need more pyjamas tops with bottoms down the front. The drip goes below my collar bone so it'll be easier if I have buttons." Lexi said.

"Ok baby I'll sort it." Alice told her.

"It's not hurry I've got like 4 and Ethan gave me a couple of his old shirts not that I'd wear them. Just saves you running around and washing them all the time."

Danny appeared at the door. All 3 people looked at him. He wore a funny look on his face. Sort of like aloof but at the same time he looked angry. He was twitching too, his hands. And Danny never twitched.

"Ethan can we talk?" he asked politely.

Everyone looked at each other at his tone.

Ethan got up. Alice put her hand on his wrist. He looked at her smiled and winked. She nodded slightly

"Sure Danny."

"Thank you." he replied in his polite tone.

Danny and Ethan walked outside. The voice in Danny's head fired questions at him to ask. Be quiet be quiet be quiet! He thought angrily.

They stopped on the veranda. Ethan jammed his hands in his pockets.

"I thought we could talk about what happened last night. Of course I couldn't mention this in front of Alice and Lexi."

"Of course!" Ethan agreed.

"You mentioned you saw Alice being attacked by Tristan."

"Yeah." Ethan replied.

"You never mentioned how."

"Didn't I?" Ethan asked evasively.

"No." Danny scrutinised him.

"When I got there he had Alice against a wall. Said if she didn't tell him where Lex was he'd hurt her and the baby I stepped in."

"And how did Alice end up on the floor?"

"I lost my temper, we fought. Alice tried to stop it. He hit her. She fell to the floor. As I was bent over her he grabbed my head and hit it off the operating table."

Danny nodded like it made perfect sense. Took a step towards him. "Now how about we try for the truth huh?" he asked coldly. The voice was screaming at him to lose it. To throw Ethan against the wall. Demand answers why is he lying. Lies lies lies! It screamed. BE QUIET! Danny shouted mentally.

"So I'm a liar then?" Ethan asked just as coldly.

"Yes, and I wanna know why. Unless you heard something you shouldn't!"

Ethan frowned. "Like?"

"You tell me!" Danny said.

"I have no idea what your talking about!" Ethan said innocently.

"I know Josh was with Alice."

Danny watched Ethan's face for any change. He was completely calm his face betrayerd nothing.

"Not while I was there!"

"Don't lie. He told me he saw you!" Danny snapped breathing heavily. Calm Danny calm down yeah!

"You believe him over me?" Ethan asked insulted.

"In this matter yes. He has no reason to lie. You might have!"

"What the hell you on about, he has every reason to lie!"

"Tell me Ethan." Danny warned.

"I have."

"I meant the truth!"

"Your not interrogating me like this!" Ethan said angrily.

"I wouldn't have to if you told me the truth!"

"What exactly did he tell you?" Ethan asked.

"I'll tell you what he said when you tell me what went on."

"I already have." Ethan said calmly.

"No Ethan you haven't so quit lying and tell me what you heard!" Danny yelled.

Ethan's face turned hard and his eyes turned cold. "Don't shout in my face like that. If your trying to convince me to tell you anything it won't happen if you do that OK!"

"Tell me then!" Danny said coldly.

Ethan looked Danny in the eye. "No." he said simply.

He went to walk away. "Tell me Ethan." Danny grabbed his wrist.

That's right the voice said lose your temper. You know you want to!

Ethan shook his head. "You wanna know ask someone else!" he yanked his wrist away. "Your losing it Danny. Pull it together yeah!" Ethan walked away.

Danny shook his head and out his face in his hands. Sat on a chair. If you'd pushed him far enough he would have told you. Your not assertive enough. Your not a man. You should have battered Josh for what he said Danny! Then he'd never do it again. And your kids don't respect you. Lying and hiding things! Alice too. the voice mocked him.

"Oh God shut up!" he muttered it was muffled in his hands.

Alice walked out onto the veranda and saw Danny's face in his hands. He was sat on a chair. She walked over to him.

"You ok honey?" she put her hand on his back.

He jumped and exhaled a breath. "My nerves are shot!" he told her quietly.

He raked his hands through his hair.. She sat beside him and lifted his arm, snuggled into his side.

"Alice I think I'm going insane. Genuinely cracking up!" he said seriously.

She moved back and looked at is face. "Danny honey you'll be fine."

"Alice I'm really not fine. I attacked Josh and I was erratic and nearly aggressive around Ethan just coz he wouldn't tell me something." he looked around and lowered his voice. "I hear voices in my head. Taunting me. Telling me what to do. What to say! Honestly I think I'm mentally unstable. I'm scared I'm gonna snap!" he rubbed his eyes with his fingers then rested his palm on his forehead. His expression was one of complete worry.

"What brought this on?" she asked.

He looked at her then shook his head. "Nothing in particular."

"What did he say to you?"

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Don't mess me around. The only person who makes you so mad you lose it completely is Josh. Now you tell me your cracking up. And you've been restraining yourself so much recently. I'm not stupid Danny."

He was silent for a moment. Gazed into her deep ocean blue eyes. "He told me that you wanted him in the surgery last night and offered….favours for his bone marrow."

Alice jumped away from him. "Are you believed him?" she asked incredulous. Her blue eyes were filled with pain. She felt ill.

"Of course I don't. I know you'd never do that to me! I know you'd never put yourself through it. I went to swing for him when he mentioned it. What is getting to me more is the fact that Ethan is lying to me about it."

He hit his fist off the bench. Then looked at it shocked.

"See what I mean Alice. I didn't even know I was gonna do that till I did it. I'm acting on impulse at the minute. My restraint is all gone. What happens if I hit one of the kids?"

"Your not capable of that Danny! We're safe with you!"

He rubbed his face. "Tell me what happened Alice. Please I need to know!"

"With you like this? I can't! like you said you've lost all control. If I tell you what happened you'll go kick off and go down there and it'll wreck everything." she stood up. "So I can't."

"Alice not knowing is making me worse!" he said frustrated.

"Not knowing is best for you in your current state of mind!"

He stood up. "What happened to all your secrets and lies crap. So you can keep secrets but I can't?"

"Calm down honey." she said softly.

"No I won't you're a hypocrite. You wanna practice what you preach Alice!"

"O you wanna start trading insults. How about you had no reason to keep that stuff from me. I have a reason. You keep telling me your cracking up and you want me to give you even more stuff so send you insane! You wanna know so badly fine! He told me unless I was nice to him he wouldn't give Lexi his bone marrow. And he would beat me up and leave me and Daniel for dead. Does it make you feel better knowing now DOES IT?" she stormed into the house and slammed the front door.

Danny stood there he knew it! He fists slowly clenched. He has gone too far! That's it Danny keep the anger stroke it make it burn hotter till it consumes you. You wanted to kill him since the first time he touched her at 15. You've got your chance go down and hurt him. Badly. It'll make you feel better. He felt himself walk mechanically to the top of the stairs.

Ethan opened the front door. Stood at the doorway.

"Danny." he said.

Danny shook his head, like he'd been in a trance and looked at Ethan.

"You were better off not knowing. No good can come of you knowing." Ethan said softly

"Leave me alone Ethan!" Danny told him.

"I can't." he said.

"Why?"

"Coz judging by the look on your face as soon as I leave you'll be down there to kick his face in!"

"He deserves it!" danny said angrily.

"Oh he deserves that and more but prick your ears Daniel. He told me if you found out what happened down there he'd withhold his bone marrow. So if you mention one word. Lay one finger on him he won't do it! He's got you exactly where he wants you. Between a rock and a hard place. He's messing with you head and your letting him. Your playing straight into his hands!"

"He's got it coming after what he said!" Danny paced the veranda like a caged lion.

"Sticks and stones danny."

"More like trees and boulders!"

"He's winning you Danny. This is all a big game to him! He doesn't care about lexi. He's trying to destroy you. What I don't understand is why your letting him. You don't even see it either. Another thing I don't understand is why he's even here coz he has no intention of giving Lexi his bone marrow! I've been wracking my brain trying to figure it out!" he shook his head realising he'd gone off track. "Anyway Danny sort it out, tough it out! Fair enough your losing it but don't show him that. He's getting far too much satisfaction!"

Danny stopped pacing and looked at Ethan. "I'm sorry about before Ethan." he exhaled. "But you are right I'm losing it!"

"Well toughen up! Lexi needs her dad strong! How is she supposed to deal with what she's going through when she sees her dad coming apart at the seams! Do it for your baby Danny!"

Ethan saw Danny's back straighten and his face return to normal.

"God your right. With everything that's happened I forgot what she's going through. This isn't about ME! It's about her! Thank you Ethan."

Danny hugged him tight.

"Thank God you're here to remind me of the important stuff huh? I love you son."

"Don't worry about it Danny!"

**A/N danny is bk to normal but for how long hmmmm will he snap eventually? keep reading to find out x**


	29. First night Away

Lexi sat with Ethan in her room. They were sat on the floor. He had his arm around her shoulders and she had hers around his waist.

"I'm gonna miss you, this place is gonna seem so quiet with you gone." he pressed a kiss to her hair.

Her head was lain on his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you too. I enjoy our alone time, talking before bed. Seeing your eyes and smile before I go to sleep. Makes me have nice dreams."

"You will be fine you know!"

"Maybe." she replied. Doubt in her voice.

"Hey is that negativity I hear? Coz I would hate to have to kick your ass!" he grinned a crooked smile and her heart almost stopped at the sight of it.

"Breathe Lexi!" he reminded.

"Oh yeah!" she said breathlessly. "See what you do to me!"

She smiled at him.

"I can come if you want you know." he offered.

"No it's ok. It'll just be me being poked and prodded. Then I'll have to go and have that IV thingie inserted."

He frowned. "Aw baby I hate that this is happening to you!"

"Like you say Eth I'll be fine. Tell me you'll do one thing though. I need you to promise!"

He looked at her suspiciously. "I dunno."

"Promise first!" she pressed.

"No I refuse!" he said stubbornly. He didn't like the sound of this.

"Please!" she pleaded.

He relented. "I might, that's the closest you'll get!" he had his cute stubborn face on.

"Ethan if I say I don't wanna see you then don't come. I mean this is gonna be hard enough to do without worrying whether I'm gonna be ill all over you."

His first reaction was an instant no. Then he relented. "If that's what your sure you want!"

"Lexi we're leaving in 5 baby." her mum yelled.

Ethan stood up. Pulled her to standing too. "Next time your in here you'll be well, well recovering."

She smiled. Hugged him and kissed him softly.

"I'd better be going." she said softly.

He kissed her softly in reply.

"You'd better be going." he told her softly.

She kissed him this time.

They hugged each other tightly.

"Stay strong Lex."

"I will Ethan."

They walked out of her room. He was carrying her bag. They walked outside and they placed it in the boot of the car. He hugged her tightly again.

"Love you." he murmured in her ear.

"Me too." she whispered back.

He rubbed her back. "I'll see you tomorrow ok. And make sure you give your mum and dad the phone number of the TV and I'll ring you!"

She climbed in her car. Put her hand on the window. He placed his over it. Danny and Alice climbed into the front and started the car. Ethan stepped back and the car pulled away. Lexi watched him out of the back window till the car turned the corner and disappeared. He watched the car fade and then turn. Soon all that was left was dusty tyre marks. Leopards Den was quiet. Eerily quiet. The place felt different without her. Like the life was zapped out of it. He could swear the sun shone dimmer than before. Look at the cheesiness. God he had it bad! He felt sick and depressed. He went and bombarded himself in his room. Picked up an old CD of his. Good Charlotte. Chronicles of Life and Death. He thought it was oddly fitting. He felt like listening to some music like this today. He didn't want happy music nut he didn't wanna sit in silence either. So he sat and depressed himself even more God this month was gonna be the longest of his life!

(X)

Lexi lay in her hospital bed asleep. She had her bone marrow aspirate and her biopsy done. And the surgery to implant the intravenous catheter. The catheter didn't look nice. Her pale skin was already purple with bruising. It was a cone shaped port with a silicone end implanted under her skin near to the collar bone. It had 3 loose wires leading to one large tube. She had been put to sleep to implant it. As they spoke the first chemotherapy drugs were dripping into her body. This would happen for another hour and then they'd stop. Till tomorrow. The drugs they were using were Predinisone, L-asparagines and vincristine. Those names meant nothing to him! They'd been told she'd lose her hair almost immediately and the nausea would almost immediately follow.

The aspirate and biopsy had been awful. She'd been asked to lie on her stomach and given an injection to numb the area. But you could tell it still hurt her. She hidden her face in the bed she lay on. The as the pain intensified she closed her eyes and bit her lip. As they pulled the needle out she'd been breathing audibly. She hadn't cried though. Her eyes glistened but she stayed strong. No doubt for Alice.

He and Alice were sat in her room waiting for her to wake up. Alice was nodding off. They had their blood samples taken. Josh Mrs Elliott and Ethan would be down tomorrow. Mrs Elliott and Ethan had insisted.

Lexi exhaled a big breath and opened her eyes. Smiled at them groggily.

"Hi mum, dad. Did I miss much?"

"Na we just got some blood taken. I didn't even cry!" Danny said proudly.

Lexi smiled.

"How do you feel sweetie?" Alice asked.

"A bit high and giggly to be honest. That needle they gave me has sent me a little bit loopy." she looked at Danny. "I could use a wooden farm about now!"

He laughed with Lexi and Alice. She hadn't lost her sense of humour. "If your good I'll bring you one tomorrow!"

"O I look forward to it daddy!" she winked and looked down at her IV. "God they butchered me! Look at that bruise. I haven't had one like that EVER! That surgeon is gonna feel the back of my sock!" Lexi smiled to herself as she realised what she said. "the back of my sock" she whispered and giggled like it was hilarious.

Danny and Alice looked at each other. "Back of your sock?" he questioned.

"I dunno." Lexi said as more giggles escaped. "It just slipped out!"

"Well preferably yours and not Danny's after a full day of surgery." Alice said smiling. "They walk away themselves after that!"

Danny opened his mouth in shock. "Mine have nothing on yours dear."

She playfully hit him on the arm.

Lexi smiled dreamily. "Where's Ethan?"

"He's at home baby." Alice replied.

She frowned. "Oh really? I miss him! I wish he was here. He's so handsome and lovely and I love him!" she murmured. Her voice growing fainter after every word.

Danny and Alice shared a knowing look.

Lexi blinked a little and let her eyes close. Her breathing was slow and deep.

"We're never gonna be able to keep them apart you know Danny." Alice said softly.

"I know." he replied.

"They're just like we used to be!" she said.

"I sincerely hope not. I'd hate to have to kill him!" he quipped.

Alice smiled. "We'll talk about this when she's better. We're gonna have to set some ground rules. Especially since they are speeding towards their sixteenth birthday."

He nodded in agreement.

(X)

Ethan was going out of his mind. At home without Lexi. He had to find something to do! His room was tidy and so was Lexi's. He supposed he could change his sheets but when he'd went to do that her scent had filled his nose and decided against it. He could write a poem or letter for her, or even a rap she liked that! No - too obvious. She'd probably be lonely in her hospital bed. He had an idea and smiled. He went into Lexi's room and looked to see if she had a phonebook. She didn't. Damn! She had left her mobile though. Score! He took her phone into his room and took the numbers he needed. Rang each one.

(X)

Alice was asleep in the chair. "Honey it's 9 oclock. Go home. Come back tomorrow. I'll wait with her tonight."

Alice yawned. "No Danny you…"

"Alice don't argue with me on this. I'm asking you to go home. For Daniel. She's not likely to wake anyway. Your mums on her way."

She nodded. "How has she been?"

Danny exhaled. "She moans in her sleep every now and then. She frowns too. I hate this already and we're barely a day in! She still has her sense of humour, It'll only get worse from here on in!"

"Our little girl is a fighter Danny. She can beat anything. She's braver than me. Stronger than you."

He nodded in agreement. They were both stood watching the young girl in the bed. Hands clasped tightly.

Mrs Elliott walked in. Saw Lexi in the hospital bed.

"Aw look at the poor wee lassie! Don't worry though. She's keelies of the toon like her mum!"

Alice smiled widely.

Danny frowned. "Alice?"

"It's Scottish slang for a tough city girl!"

"Silly me!" he joked.

"Hey me and mum could have a conversation which would go completely over your head listen. How about some peices when we get home mum?"

"Yeah I think we will." Mrs Elliott replied.

"Pieces of what?" Danny asked.

"Peice is Scottish for sandwich."

"Huh?"

"It's ok honey." Alice patted his hand.

"Goodnight honey." he kissed her and then patted her stomach softly.

"Can I say one more?" Mrs Elliott asked.

"Go on." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well that Dupe. The eejjit wiz blootered ootae his coupon!" Mrs Elliott smiled.

Alice burst out laughing. "That's about right!"

"Man stood here completely puzzled!" Danny said.

"Mum said Dupe was drunk out of his face!"

Danny smiled. "Go on then ladies. It's passed your bedtime I think!"

"Hey any mair ay yer cheek an ye'll get a cuddy lug ye wee bugger!" Mrs Elliott exclaimed.

"Or maybe a Glasgow kiss." Alice added in a sweet tone.

"No translation needed!" Danny said and smiled. "Go on get home. And ladies no talking to strange men!" he said in mock seriousness.

"And we're talking to you why?" Alice said grinning.

"Ha ha honey!" he kissed her lovingly again. "Get some sleep for junior and Lexi."

He kissed Mrs Elliott's cheek. "Take care of her please." he whispered.

"You know I will. And the wee laddie too!"

"Why are you piling on the Scottish?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea!" she smiled.

"Bye." he said and waved. Then settled on his chair. Started doing a criss cross puzzle

(X)

3 cups of coffee and 5 puzzles later Lexi stirred. She frowned, groaned and clutched her stomach.

"Hey baby. It's ok. Daddies here."

"Dad?" she murmured groggily.

"How do you feel?" Danny asked.

"Sick. Really sick!"

He stroked her cheek. "It just means the drugs are working.

She nodded. "Will you pour me a drink please. My right arm feels really heavy and achy after they put the stupid IV in my chest!"

"Sure sweetie."

He poured her some water and she sipped it. She lay back down. Quietly. A few minutes later she shot up and was violently sick. The nurses came in and helped Lexi. She was very distressed.

"Dad I'm…."

A nurse started murmuring to her softly. Lexi nodded.

"Dad can we have 5 minutes. Why don't you get a coffee yeah?" she wrinkled her nose.

"Ok baby."

He left came back after 10 minutes. Lexi was in clean pyjamas. Her bedding clean. She was again lain down. Her eyes were shiny like she wanted to cry. He walked in and smiled at her.

"Sorted?" he asked.

She exhaled. "I'm so sorry daddy. You didn't wanna see that!" she said pained.

He looked at her still smiling. "It's ok Lexi baby. Trust me I had worse as you were growing up!"

"Yeah we'll I was a kid then. Now I'm grown up. I'm still sorry!" the guilt in her tone pained him.

"Well don't be Lexi bear. I love you. I only care about the fact that it distressed you! Not coz I seen it! Now why don't you try to get more sleep? I will be right here!"

**A/N and it has begun, poor lexi already! will she be strong enough and will she survive? keep reading to find out!**


	30. Mood Swings

_**11 o'clock The Next Day.**_

Danny had rang Alice. Told her about Lexi's rough night. She slept fitfully. She woke frequently either feeling like she was gonna be sick or actually being sick. Danny asked her to bring him a spare shirt. He'd got a tiny bit on the arm and Lexi acted like the world was coming to an end. Apologising, berating herself like it was her fault. That was a million times worse to him. He'd also asked them to come a little later as Lexi had finally settled at 7 o'clock this morning. And she had slept for the whole 4 hours with no interruptions. Until now. Danny held the kidney dish while she spat water in it.

"Say it and I'll have you Lexi!" he warned.

"But."

"Alexis." he warned.

She smiled a little. "No 'S' word then?"

He shook his head.

"Ok then I apologise!" she grinned triumphantly.

"You sneaky thing!" he replied with an answering grin.

Ethan Alice Mrs Elliott and Josh down the corridor towards her room. Danny narrowed his eyes at Josh but then calmed himself for Lexi's sake. Danny handed Lexi her water. "Feel better?" he asked.

She half smiled at him. "No."

She lay back onto her pillows. "Visitors time."

Her mum Ethan and Mrs Elliott waved through the window.

"Ugh." she said. She was feeling a little depressed today. Apparently a side effect of the medicine she was taking.

They trooped into her room.

Alice walked straight into Danny's arms. He kissed her softly.

"Bad night?" she whispered.

"Unbelievable!" he replied in a soft voice.

Danny walked over an hugged Lexi. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm gonna head home baby. I'll see you tonight. You want me to bring anything?"

"Um yeah, can you bring me paper and a pen and envelopes. Gonna write to my friends back home. They'll be dying to know about all the good looking boys."

Danny raised his eyebrows,

"Not that I noticed of course." she said seriously.

"Oh of course!" he replied grinning.

"See ya baby." he blew her a kiss.

"Kay dad, love you." Danny left the room.

Josh's jaw dropped.

Lexi's eyes narrowed at his face. "Not one word!" she said angrily. "Where were you last night huh? Some father! He loves me more that you ever could!"

"Not true Lexi!"

Her temper exploded. "Don't lie to me!" she flung her cup across the room.

Uncontrollable emotions. Mood swings. Another side effect.

Lexi flung herself back onto her bed and covered her face. "Leave me alone!" she said her voice shook.

"Lexi." Alice started.

"I wanna be alone!" she yelled.

"C'mon." Mrs Elliott said softly. "We need to talk to the doctor anyway."

Lexi exhaled noisily.

Alice took them to Lex's primary physician and returned to her daughter. She hadn't moved. Sat down beside her. Hands still over her eyes.

"Bad night Lex?"

"The worst!" she mumbled. "Tell Danny to leave me. He doesn't have to be here. I don't wanna be a burden on him."

"Your not a burden sweetie you're his daughter,"

Tears feel. "I'm so mixed up mum. I feel controllably angry then a second later I feel this ocean of depression fall over me, it's so deep and dark I feel like I'm drowning. And I just wanna scream and bawl and cry. Just sob and never stop!" she wiped her eyes.

"It's understandable honey. It's bad enough being ill. But your 15 and full of hormones." Lexi's face turned pensive.

"Everyone is getting their blood taken. Getting tested for you. They'll be back soon.. No one expects you to put on a act. Feel how you do. Don't bottle it up."

Lexi nodded. Her mum stroked her face. "What else is wrong honey. I can see it in your eyes."

Lexi sat up went in her drawer and pulled out her brush. Alice saw clumps of blond hair. It wasn't noticeable on her head yet, but there was definitely more hair than normal in the brush.

"I thought I'd have my hair a week or something. Nope killed it straight away!" she slammed her brush down on the tray above her bed. Closed her eyes. More tears leaked. She sniffed.

"Lexi we don't care!" Alice told her.

"I care mum. I shouldn't but I do!" more tears escaped. "I can't see Ethan like this mum! Make him stay away!"

"He won't care sweetie."

"Mum I care!" she repeated. "I love him!"

"Baby if he loves you back he won't care how you look!"

"That's what I'm scared of. What if I'm repulsive to him!" she sobbed.

"Is that's what the matter sweetie?"

She nodded softly.

"He won't see any difference. I swear. He cares about you because your you. Not the blond hair!" Alice told her. "C'mere." she went in Lexi's bag and pulled out a pink square of fabric. "The nurse showed me how to do this with my mum and your nana. I'm a dab hand." Alice expertly wrapped the cloth around Lexi's head tightly so no hair, or lack of it was visible. "I'll show your dad how to do it too incase it loosens when your asleep.

"Thanks mum." she said softly.

The 3 people returned from the doctor. Ethan looked decidedly pale.

"Go they are vamps aren't they!" Mrs Elliott declared.

"Hey Lex I think that doc likes you! He definitely took more blood from me than them! Warning me off I think! Your well in there! I feel about a stone lighter. Freaking bled me dry he did!" he grinned at her.

"A shaddap ya bam pot yae!" Mrs Elliott told him.

The 3 woman smiled.

"He is in a pelter like nana!" Lexi piped up.

"You've been talking to Shauna!" Mrs Elliott said.

"Of course. She gave me loads of insults! Lets mess wi them!" Lexi said playfully.

"Too right!" Mrs Elliott said evilly.

"Hey Eth you ever looked at a tog man before?" Lexi asked seriously.

"LEXI!" Alice gasped with a smile.

"I'll take that Lexi as me saying no eh?"

"That would be best Ethan." Alice said.

Josh was completely excluded from the conversation. "Can someone translate what's being said?" he asked.

"No." Mrs Elliott said. "Ethan doesn't know and it isn't bothering him! This isn't about you!" she said coldly.

"Well if I'm not being included then I'm leaving." he looked at Lexi pointedly.

"Don't le the door hit you on the way out then! Bye bye!" she said meanly. "O and you can toddle back off to Bristol too."

Josh stormed out angrily.

"Lex you shouldn't have said that!" Alice told her.

"I should have. I heard what happened. I heard you telling dad. He's a freaking snake and if I was well I'd kick his ass!"

"Lex what if he matches you?" Ethan asked.

"I don't want his bone marrow. Probably full of poison like the rest of him! It's bad enough I share DNA with him. Now I gotta let my family be terrorised. He can go to hell I'd rather die!" she said stubbornly.

"But Lex…" Alice started.

"I don't wanna talk about this. I've made my decision!"

"Hey Lex I brought a present for you!" Ethan said changing the subject. "I couldn't sleep so I spent last night making it. I didn't think I'd get it done till tonight but I really wasn't tired soooo.." he handed Lexi a folded piece of card and a envelope. She unfolded the card. It was pictures. With all of her friends and family. Smiling happily. There were mum and dad. Ethan and her. Shauna Missy James and the twins. Her nana and Brian. Even Daniels scan picture. She then spotted Shay Jessie Laura and Dawn. She smiled and stood it on her night stand. She then opened the envelope. A cassette was inside. He handed her a walkman. "Built in speakers or here's the headphones."

She shook her head and pressed play. There was silence for a moment then,

_Hey there Lex Auntie Shaun's here. _

_And James! Was shouted in the background._

_Yeah and him too I suppose._

_Don't forget Cathy and Charlie! Came another yell._

_James! she yelled. I will hurt you! She warned._

_They heard an answering chuckle._

Everyone in the room was smiling widely.

_God I could kill him sometimes! Anyway back to the reason for my call. Ethan rang me asked me to leave you a message on his voicemail. So I'm just messaging you to tell you to hurry up and get well soon kiddo. C'mon lets face it your mum and dad are gonna need all the help they can get with Dee Jay. If he's anything like your dad. And they are getting old too! He's not there is he? she asked laughing. Wait a minute your mum will be there too. I'll just be quiet now or no doubt I'll come and visit and leave with bright pink hair or something! No actually that would be Missy wouldn't it Alice your alot more devious than that! She said laughing. I'm sorry for getting off subject anyway me and James love you and the twins too and we both know you'll be just fine. Your far too much like your mum to let this keep you down. Hugs and kisses from all of us. _

_A high pitched wail came from the bedroom. That's Charlie Alice. Her dad has probably dressed her in some seriously dodgy clothes. She's a fashionata already! I'll phone you later Alice ok. Love you all Mwah! _

Lexi was chuckling happily. The next one started.

_Hey Lexi Marie Miss here. Your mum told me you were ill._

God Missy was the only one who called her Lexi Marie. Did her brain in. which is why she did it!

_Ethan left me a message on my voicemail to leave you a message on his voicemail. Does that make your head hurt? It makes mine hurt! I mean messages to leave messages that is just annoying ETHAN! They heard the humour in her voice. Anyway here it is. Ethan I am leaving a message. Ok I'm done…click….Only joking bet I had you on. Leaving you a crap message like that. Nope that is not Missy. I need to leave a least a couple lines of insaneness on. Actually no that is Shauna's job isn't it. See me I'm completely sane. Or I was till I met your mother. Insanity is contagious. I wish you all luck!_

Hey! I caught it off you!" Alice yelled. The laughed out loud. See what happens I hear her voice and I'm off!

_But seriously chick I hope you get better real soon. All you need to do is show that old Collins spirit, well I suppose it's Trevanion now huh? Hmmmm._

There was silence for a moment like she was deep in thought.

_Yeah well anyways set your mind to it like your mum used to and you'll kick ass! Your much tougher than your mum was back then. Her and your father with their disgusting displays of affection Yuck! And yes Alice I know you are listening so there you can't do anything coz I'm the phone na na na na!_

"Oh God she has seriously snapped she sounds about 5!" Alice muttered grinning.

"_And Miz Collins remember our deal at 12, if I jumped out of your bedroom window you'd name your first born son after me. I did it so PAY UP! Well I didn't exactly jump. I had a little help from someone's hand!"_

Missy Paused. "God I forgot that! And I didn't push you that was an accident" Alice said in horror

_I knew you'd forget! Missy declared laughing._

"Everyone in the room laughed.

"_I could always read you like a book Miz Collins! I've gotta be off now anyway but remember Lex, Collins spirit, never steered your mother wrong! Did her no harm either. Get well sweetie and I'll see you soon. Love you!_

(X)

The next messages were ones from her friends the same old get well soon we miss you stuff. Couldn't hold a candle to the ones that really mattered though. She looked at Ethan as they finished.

Ethan quickly spoke. "I'm sorry if it sounds crackly or rubbish, I used a handheld recorder. And the messages were off my phone so I'm sorry if it was crap."

"Aw Ethan thank you so much. It means a lot that you thought to do this for me. Your really sweet."

He looked embarrassed so she quickly changed the subject. "Hey mum, Melissa Daniel. Has a lovely ring to it! I think it'll suit him!"

Alice face turned playful. "Well I didn't expect her to do it! My mum was having her insulation redone or something. And there was a skip in the back yard full of foamy stuff. I started carrying on saying there was no way they would jump from my window into it. Shauna was like your right there is NO way she'd do it but Missy being Missy was like I will! She never could refuse a bet. We made our terms and then she started to climb out of my window. I was shouting at her not to do it i then tried to grab her, in my haste she sorta fell from my window."

"Admit it you pushed her didn't you!" Lexi declared.

Alice grinned. "Well I went to grab her and I had a handful of her jacket which was open so she sorta fell out of her jacket. She went down and her jacket stayed in my hand! I swear I nearly died. She was just lying there I thought I'd killed her and of course Shauna was screaming saying I was going to prison for murder!" Alice chuckled at the memory.

"We ran downstairs and Shauna was talking about disposing of the body and then Missy piped up you better not! God they were good times. The only thing that was actually wrong with her was that she broke her arm landing awkwardly."

"So that's how she broke her arm when she was 12! Shauna gave me some crap about her tripping up a kerb! God how one or all of you didn't kill yourselves is beyond me!" Mrs Elliott declared. "You know as soon as Missy's cast was off they were at it again. Oh not out of windows this time mind. Me and Steve were driving in the car and we were passing a steep hill. And I mean steep it was practically a 180 drop! And I saw the 3 of them in a babies bath. How the three crammed themselves in it is absolutely beyond me. Suddenly the three of them were speeding down the hill screaming their heads off. Except for Alice who was laughing insanely. I told Steve to stop the car and as we did the bath hit a rock. All 3 girls went airborne. Alice landed on her face. Shauna her back and Missy rolled in the grass. The only sound was laughing. Then Alice's head appears from this long grass. She stands up all mud streaked grabs the bath and declares that they should do it again!" Mrs Elliott shook her head.

Lexi smiled sadly. "I bet you had fun huh?"

"Yeah we did." Alice said smiling at the memory. "And mum I'll admit that one was my idea!"

"I had guessed. I seriously thought it was your job to send me and your mum prematurely grey!"

"Who do you think gave me the idea hmmmm? My mum told me a little story."

"I'll shut up now!" Mrs Elliott said smiling.

"About a young Charlotte and Catherine flying down that same hill on what was it? Ah yes a car door!"

"I'm innocent!" Mrs Elliott declared.

Everyone laughed. Lexi was blinking tiredly but wanted to carry on this conversation was so nice and everyone was happy.

"You get some sleep Lexi." Alice said at her daughters tired face.

"Soon." Lexi replied.

"Mum why don't you and nana go and get some coffee from the café or something. Ethan will stay he doesn't mind!" Lexi said eagerly.

Alice looked at her and smiled. She nodded. Her mum and Alice left the room.

Ethan pulled his chair closer. "How have you been?" he asked softly holding her hand.

"Ill, this is hard Ethan." she admitted.

"I wish I could do this for you, I would you know!"

She smiled. "I know. Thank you for my pictures and the messages."

"I couldn't sleep, I missed you so much. We don't even stay in the same room but I couldn't feel your presence." he touched her face. "If I could I'd kiss you but we got warned that your immune system will already be weakened. We get told to wash our hands all the time. So I will have to be creative about what I can do as a replacement for kissing you. I'm working on it but all suggestions are greatly appreciated! I'll find something because I love you….." an idea came to him.

"I couldn't sleep for other reasons. My poor dad!" she said sadly.

"Go to sleep now then honey. I'll stay I promise. He longed to press a kiss to her lips. Her hand, her head. Anywhere! But he couldn't. He dropped her hand as he had a feeling. He winked and started chatting.

"I was talking on the phone with your dad last night, he wants me to train to box. He thinks I'd be a natural. He went to this gym and another kid was training there. Natural talent eh? Thing is I'd probably be good at something like that huh? Your dada is taking me down in a few days time!" he looked over as the door opened.

"Got to the café and forgot my purse, you two want anything brought back?" Alice said shiftily.

"No thanks." they said together. Alice left again.

Ethan grabbed her hand again and held it tightly. "Sleep baby. Love you." Lexi closed her eyes.

(X)

Alice returned to Lexi's room. She needed her purse. She looked though the window and stopped. Ethan had one of Lexi's hands in both of his. They were looking at each other. He hadn't noticed her. He removed one of his hands from Lexi's and touched her cheek softly. Alice welled up. The pure emotion in that room touched her heart. It was like a physical thing. You could literally feel it through the window. She moved away and gave them 5 minutes. Then she knocked and entered the room. When she walked in the room the room was still heavy with feeling but Lexi and Ethan weren't holding hands or even touching. Just sitting talking about how Danny wanted to take Ethan boxing. She mumbled her purse excuse then left them. When Lexi was better she and Danny were gonna have to talk to the kids about this. But at the moment they had far more worrying things to think about!

**A/N aw lexi it is getting worse. poor thing. ireally shudn't torture her :( **

**the baby bath and car door story is actually true. my mum told me that she an her sis went down a steep hill on a car door so me and my friends went down in a bby bath and i landed on my face lmao it was soooo much fun! then we went down again and i seriously sprained my ankle so we didn't do that again, well not much haha x**

**leave me your thoughts please x**


	31. A Letter For Dee Jay

Lexi sat on her bed deep in thought. It was 10 o'clock at she couldn't sleep. Nausea was her constant companion these days. Her dad had brought her the pen and the paper though. Now she was busy trying to compose a letter to someone she hadn't even met yet. She felt like she had to do Dee Jay's first because if she got real ill real fast then she might not have time to write the rest and she needed him to know that although she never met him he was important to her.

It was hard writing this, I mean did she sort of give sisterly advice? If so what? About girls? That could turn embarrassing! About their parents? Possibly but would they change if she died become different people in 10-15 years time. She had no idea what to say to this boy. It was really weird. I mean what type of music would he like? TV shows? Sports? Would he be shy and quiet like dad or loud and out going like mum?

She just decided to switch off her brain and write the first thing that came into her head and hopefully she wouldn't sound like a absolute fool!

**To Bump, aka Dee Jay aka Daniel (Delete as applicable lol)**

**Ah if you are reading this then you are born - obviously. That's one quirk of mine stating the obvious. You'll already know of me from mum and dad no doubt but I'm your big sister Lexi. Alexis Marie Trevanion Queen of the whole world! I suppose I'll tell you a little about me huh. I'll try not to bore you too much! Well I'm the double of our dad as you probably know from pictures. I've got mum's passion and spirit. Never say die, never let 'em see you sweat. Fight for the ones you love and protect your family at all costs. That last one makes me sound like dad huh? I wonder how old you are. Hmmmm sound I censor this letter? Haha. I can't see mum and dad reading this before you. I'd better be careful of what I say or they'll kill me if I lead you astray huh? They probably think I won't be stupid in it, don't they know me at all? I guess you don't know me. I'm sorry about that. Truly. I'm gonna fight this as hard as I can but it's kinda hard sometimes.**

**You're a little belter you know. I felt you kick when mum was 6 months gone. Talk about wow! It was the first time I realised that you were really there. Sure I knew mum was having a baby but feeling you kicked it sorta made it all the more real! Your all they ever wanted so you better be treating them right or stuff will start disappearing from your room. I bet you got rubbish taste in music like Ethan. He better have taken you under his wing by the way. Tell you what I'll ask mum to keep a hold of my CD's for you. Word of advice. If you wanna drive Ethan mad play him Darren Hayes. (But not neverland that one is awful for him!) yeah anyway Darren Hayes he'll have a coronary.**

**Wonder if dad had a nickname for you or if they've just stuck wi Dee Jay. Mine was sunshine. I liked it even though it does seem pretty cheesy. He is a beltin' dad isn't he. Tell him you care huh. Everyday if you can I know it's different for boys and their dads but I know he loves you. Me and dad had our fallouts and one of my biggest regrets is that the times I fought with him and said all this mean and nasty stuff I should have been telling him I love him. Coz I really do! I suppose when your ill all this stuff gets put into perspective. Look at me going all mushy on you. I'll give myself a slap upside the head for you. You so better be saying no! Oh your saying yes? Ok then ….ow! Ha-ha x**

**Mums actually pregnant with you at the moment so I don't know what you look like. I can see you looking like dad for some reason. He completely dominated with me so I'll base it on that! So £20 says you look like dad. If you do you owe me a bunch of flowers. If you look like mum you'll find a IOU in here for £20, ha-ha. **

**I have no idea what to say to you, you know. I mean your like this tiny baby at the moment. Nice and safe and warm. No worries until of course your born and you'll cry and stink up the place! And have dad breaking his neck tripping over toys. Sorry if I offended you over the stink the place up comment. Actually if you knew me you'd know I partially meant it. In the most loving possible way of course! ha-ha x.**

**And finally. You want any dirt on mum and dad go to Auntie Shauna and Auntie Missy. They have the funniest stories. And the jokes they used to play on each other will have you laughing your head off. I'm gonna miss them actually. Give them a kiss for me will you? I'm gonna miss all of you. I'm gonna miss not getting to know you especially. Kiss everyone for me Dee Jay. I guess I gotta go now. This is Lexi T signing off.**

**Love ya bump hugs and kisses.**

**Your big sis Lexi xoxoxoxox **

**Ps my apologies if the doctors got it wrong and your actually a Danielle x**

_**Jamestown Story - Goodbye I'm Sorry**_

_Time has run out, for me. _

_Everything's distant and I don't know what to believe. _

_It's so hard, lost in the world confusion. _

_And I need to leave, for a while. _

_Life is so meaningless, there is nothing worth a smile. _

_So goodbye, I'll miss you. _

**A/N there will be letters for other family members later in the story so keep reading please x**


	32. In decline?

_**2 Weeks Later**_

Lexi was ill. Beyond ill. WAY beyond ill! At the moment she had a headache and she felt like she was getting hotter by the minute! The nausea medicine wasn't working either. So she couldn't eat. She brought everything straight backup so they had put her on a drip which hadn't gave her the nutrients she needed so the other alternative was tube straight into her stomach. She was pale and gaunt and had purple shadows under her eyes. She lay there on the bed most of the time with her eyes half open. Not speaking. Halfway there and she looked and felt worse then she ever had in her entire life! No one could seem to get through to her. Not her mum, not her dad. Not phone calls from various family members. Not even Ethan! It was like she had given up!

"You wanna play cards Lex?" Alice asked.

She shook her head slightly.

"Lexi baby you gotta try and perk yourself up. It'll help you get better!"

Lexi shrugged.

Alice looked at her daughters green eyes. Eyes which used to spark with life and vitality now were blank. Devoid of anything. Life, emotion, feeling. They were now just soulless green depths.

"Dee Jay is here in 6 weeks."

Lexi's eyes flickered.

"He's like you were at this stage. I even crave the same stuff. Sponges. Your nana brought in some soap and sponges for when he's here. I saw the sponges and had the biggest urge to tear the wrapper off and just sit and chew. Danny had to restrain me!"

"Tired." Lexi said her voice completely dead.

"ok sweetie."

Lexi turned her head and closed her eyes. A single tear slid down her cheek. She knew something everyone else didn't. she was losing! She could feel it deep down inside. And to top it all off she felt sick 100 percent of the time and she was sick of people talking about stupid stuff when all she wanted was to be left alone. Then of course her mum brought up the baby. Who at this rate she would never see. She thought she couldn't feel any worse. She'd been wrong. Everyday she felt worse. More sick. more tired. More achy. More everything. At times she wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. One of the hardest things was pretending it didn't hurt so her mum wouldn't worry. It had been easy at first. The smiles had came quickly. As each day had passed and more of the drugs were pumped into her body she felt a deep depression fall over her. She just wanted this to end but it wouldn't coz even if she reached remission she'd get a month off then another 4-8 months of this crap!

This sounds really creepy but sometimes she thought her body had actually died but her mind lived on. The sack of meat and bones was decimated. She didn't recognise herself anymore. Could find herself anymore. Just this sullen moody Lexi who didn't even have the energy to argue with anyone, so she did the next best thing. She ignored. Why didn't they understand? Couldn't one of them understand? Just one of them? Her dad half understood and left her to start conversations. But what she really wanted was to be left alone to brood. O her mum had told her time and time again it's best not to wallow. You won't get better wallowing. Well she wasn't getting better being happy either. So screw the smiles and the happy crap. If they want happiness then they can go to the freaking circus.

Another bad point was she was supposed to be moved to the children's ward but they couldn't now. They had to up her dosage. Some crap about her white blood cell count being higher than 100,000. That made her high risk! She needed specialist one on one care. Nurse on duty constantly in case something happened. So her dose was up. Her immune system ravaged. God they couldn't even risk her getting the common freaking cold! Every ten minutes her family was up washing her hands. She was getting highway hypnosis!

They had let her walk around and be active for the first 10 days or so. When she had the energy that is they had brought a ball and she and Ethan used to pass it around. Until she had went in for a tackle with Ethan. So she freaking fell! There was no harm done! Now they wouldn't let her cough. No Lexi is fragile. Lexi is made of glass. Lexi will break. Lexi is pissed off! Her throat felt sore, it felt raw and it hurt to swallow. To drink, but to combat the nausea she had to have frequent drinks of water, since the anti nausea medicine was as good as a snowball in hell! And God the they'd put a tube down her nose into her stomach. She was ready to pull that freaking thing out every time they put it in! she felt like she was 3 or something! Now Lexi eat something the senior nurse slash wicked witch of the east had said. Lexi had told he to go back to hell. So the nurse in her infinite wisdom and her sick sense of humour decided to feed her intravenously. What was the point? She only brought it all up later.

Lexi longed for the energy to do something. Throw something. Anything! God this couldn't possibly be making her better coz all she felt was worse. She'd been so optimistic at first. Now she wanted this to end. The pain, the sickness. Not that she wanted to die. Of course not, but in her darkest moments when the pain is almost unbearable and her smile is cracked and forced. When she is being sick for the fourth or fifth time in the same day she thinks well at least if she did die she wouldn't be going through this anymore. Sometimes she thinks it would be a welcome respite. She was ready just to ask her mum to go home and leave her. This wasn't fair on her. 7 and half moths pregnant she should be out shopping excited. Not sat watching her daughter waste away. She opened her eyes. Looked at her mum.

"Go home." she croaked.

"What baby?" Alice asked.

"Go home." Lexi repeated.

"No I'm staying here with you!"

"I wanna be by myself!" Lexi said moodily.

"I'm staying Lexi."

"Well you shouldn't!" Lexi said weakly. "You've got Daniel to think about."

"And you."

"No mum, not me!" Lexi paused catching her breath. "I'm not getting better. I know I'm not. Do I look like I'm getting better?"

"Lexi It's best if someone is with you all the time."

"Well mum that freaking annoys me ok! Why does everyone assume they know what's best for me? I know what's best for me. And that is to be left alone! I'm sick of putting up with whatever random conversations people decide to have AT me. Not with me. Can't you all understand that I want to be ALONE! By myself. A single person. Just ME!"

"How about I go get some tea? I'll be back in 10."

Lexi clenched her teeth. She didn't want 10 minutes. "What have I got to do to convince you to go home? Read my lips, I don't want you here!"

"See you in 10." Alice repeated and left the room.

Stupid parents Lexi thought as her mother walked from the room. She closed her eyes. This never ending tiredness annoyed her. She had no energy ever. She just wanted to go back to how she used to be before they came to Leopards Den. Back at home in Bristol where she was happy. Lexi felt a sudden rush of heat so intense she felt like she was burning, the heat which had been building all day had finally crested. She struggled but couldn't move her blankets. Her breathing turned shallow. She tried to catch her breath but she couldn't. she pressed the button on her ed to call a nurse. So this is what its like to die. She wondered as her breathing grew shallower. She gasped one final time as the breath left her body. Her eyes closed slowly. Wow doesn't hurt at all!

(X)

Alice met Danny and Ethan at the doors of the hospital.

"She's really having a rough time. Now she's trying to send me away."

The tannoy sounded. "Doctor Phillips to room 306 please."

"O GOD that's Lexi's room!" Alice shouted.

They all ran to Lex's room. A nurse stooped them from entering they saw the doctors over he through a glass window. She was flat on her back unmoving. On hand hung limply from the edge of the bed. Her eyes closed. It was obvious she wasn't breathing. The family stood at the window praying for a miracle.

**A/N Lexi :( :( :( :( :( :( R.I.P x**


	33. Why Have You Done This?

Lexi was sat in a garden. It was lush and green and brimming with flowers. She looked at her hands. They were a normal pinky colour. She smiled.

"I wished I had a mirror to look at my reflection!" she mused.

A small handheld mirror appeared in her hand. "Wow!" she said. She studied her face. Lifted a hand to touch her tousled blond hair. It was it's usual incontrollable self. Her green eyes sparkled like they used to. With humour and good health. She couldn't wait to see her parents and Ethan. She couldn't wait till they saw her. Everyone was wrong. She wasn't ill. It was all just a bad dream. Lexi idiot if your dreaming what you doing sitting in a meadow and why did that mirror appear when you wished for it?

Good point. She answered mentally.

"How did I get here?" she asked out loud.

No idea. She answered mentally.

"I wonder if I'm dreaming!" she said.

O great her multiple personalities were having a conversation. Half out loud! Lexi tried the wish thing again.

"I wish for a Lexi deluxe."

It appeared. She sat and ate her sandwich thinking. This wishes bit wasn't too bad, she wished she had company though! Waited. Nope it didn't happen. She walked around her meadow. Pink, white, and yellow flowers were dotted around.

"I wish I had a drink."

A can of Fanta orange appeared in her hand. This was getting freaky. She decided to be a little bit naughty. She opened her orange and took a long drink. Then grinned devilishly.

"I wish for big hunky male angels wearing only loin cloths, with 6 packs. Don't forget the 6 packs!" waited for them to appear. She was so dis-appointed when they didn't.

"Don't think so Lexi!" a female voice told her and tapped her on her shoulder.

Lexi's hand rushed to her chest. "Freaking hell, you nearly killed me." Lexi declared and spun around quickly. She was looking at a pretty young woman.

"Wow you're my nana. God mum looks like you!" Lexi declared

"Yes Lexi and you are your mothers daughter. 'C'mon hunky male angels!"

"I wanted 6 packs too. Don't forget the 6 packs."

Lexi then realised who she was talking to. "Oh my God I'm dead aren't I?" she shrieked. She put her hand on her forehead. "I can't believe I was so selfish and did that to them!"

Charlotte smiled. You are your mothers daughter. Your dead and your worrying about how they are!"

Tears streaked down Lexi's face. "How's mum?"

"She doesn't know yet. No one does. The nurse is calling your doctor."

"This is gonna kill her! God I hope Daniel is ok!"

"Ssshhh Lexi the big man doesn't like blaspheming."

"Oh God!" she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry." she whispered. Then said "Poor mum, I ruined her life you know. Her relationship with my dad too. They spent 5 years apart because of me!"

Charlotte shook her head. "I sent you to your mum. I knew where she was headed. I couldn't stop what happened with that monster and I knew your mother would end up pregnant so I asked God to make Danny your father. I have it on good authority that Danny is your dad too you know." her eyes went heavenward. "I pleaded with the big man to have that Josh struck with lightning after what he did to Alice. He told me I didn't control acts of God he did!"

"You argue with God?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah all the time. It's pretty funny. You should try it!"

"So Danny is definitely my dad? 100 million percent?" Lexi asked needing confirmation.

"Of course he is! Look at you. You're his mirror image! I was hoping that you'd have some of your mother in you but nope. Your 100 percent your dad."

"So you live here too? Or exist? Float? What is it we do exactly?" Lexi asked confused.

Charlotte shrugged. "We just are."

Lexi grinned. "You remind me of mum. Your so blasé about things!"

"I wasn't always like this. I used to be a timid little mouse. Scared of everything. Did anything to keep the peace. I'm happy that Alice inherited her attitude from her father. She wouldn't have survived what she's been through if she'd been like me! I didn't change until the man upstairs. Gave your parents the wrong DNA results. It nearly split them up you know then I toughened up. Told him to stop torturing my daughter or I'd batter him." she chuckled. "He told me that I'd never win. I told him that I'd find a way. Now it seems the swine is back up to his old tricks. I warned you old man!" she yelled.

Charlotte suddenly jumped and then smiled "Hey no fair!"

"What happened?" Lexi asked.

"He shocked me. I suppose it's preferable to the tickle feet torture. Don't mess with him!"

"This place is insane!" Lexi said shaking her head.

"It's heaven sweetie. It's whatever you want it to be!"

"Do you live here with me?" Lexi asked.

"Nope I have my own patch over there." she pointed and Lexi saw she had people there.

"Hey you have visitors!"

Not really visitors, more like memories. C'mon."

Lexi walked over into Charlottes patch and was suddenly looking at a tiny version of her mum.

"Wow is that my mum? Can I like say hello or anything?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Mum!" the child yelled. "Where you been?"

"Just helping a friend. Hey Alice meet lexi!"

Alice walked over and smiled. "I'm Alice and I'm 7. My best friends are Shauna and Missy. And when we grow up we're gonna rule the entire world. Missy said she'd make everyone play barbies. And shauna said Polly pockets but I'll be the bestest Queen ever and say everyone has to play with betty spaghetti's. Coz betty spaghettis are WAY better!"

Is not!" Shauna replied.

"Are too!" Alice retorted.

"Your both stupid!" Missy shouted.

Alice picked up a mud bomb. And winked at Missy.

"No Alice!" Shauna yelled. Alice threw and grinned. Shauna ducked.

"Ooooo Shauna look a big juicy worm!" Missy shouted.

"They always torment her!" Charlotte said softly. "Girls!" she said. But it was no use. Shauna already ran off screaming Alice had found her own worm and she and Missy were in hot pursuit.

Lexi was gob smacked. "That was mum?"

Charlotte nodded.

"She's changed!" Lexi mused.

"She had to when I died. She had the worst time. Her father didn't want her. Neglected her. Yelled her her. Belittled her at every turn. I wonder what would have happened if she hadn't met your father when she did. Whether she's start to believe the things he said about her. He called her worthless and worse. He hit her too." she closed her eyes remembering the sink. She had yelled at Alice to keep her mouth shut. Not provoke him. Not that her daughter had heard her! That was her daughters problem. She wouldn't back down to the point of insanity! " Like I said I felt hope when she met your dad. Sarah nearly ruined them though!"

"Sarah?" lexi asked.

Charlotte grinned. "I'll show you!"

A TV appeared and lexi was shown a quick run down of the part of Danny and Alice's life which included Sarah. Lexi watched her mother. Her cocky kiss my ass attitude. Her come and try it if you think your hard enough way of life!

"Wow she is so…..wow. That's mum at my age? And Shauna too at the metro centre. I got friends but I don't think they would do that for me!" she said awed. As she watched her mother and Shauna stand up to Sarah."

"Your mum Missy and Shauna have this bond. No matter how far apart they are they know they can always rely on each other. They love each other far more then if they were actually family. It goes much much farther than that! There's a lot you don't know about your mum. I wanted to strangle you when I heard you sending her away. You don't get it Lex. If she hadn't wanted to be there she wouldn't have been. You're the most important person in her world. Far more important then your dad! And you last words to her ever were I don't want you here! When they should have been, thank you mum. I know how hard it is to see me like this but I'm staying strong for you. I love you and always will be grateful for your loving prescience in my life!"

"Does she know yet?"

Charlotte nodded sadly.

"How is she?"

Charlotte shook her head. "You don't wanna know Lex."

"Oh NO what's happened? I wanna know!"

"I mean it Lex you don't!" Charlotte winced as something else happened.

"I wish I could see mum!" Lexi yelled.

Lexi appeared in a room. It was the morgue. Her mum was bent over her body. Lexi frowned as she seen herself.

"This is 3 days after your death!" Charlotte said softly.

Lexi continued looking at herself, she looked ill. I mean really ill.

"Lexi baby, I can't believe your gone! This wasn't supposed to happen. You were gonna get better and we'd be a big family. Now that will never happen. Aw baby girl. I can't believe I'm, stood here like this. You're the last!" Alice murmured. A ocean of tears rained from her eyes.

"What she mean?" Lexi asked scared.

"Watch." Charlotte said sadly.

Alice moved on to the next table. Pulled back the sheet. Lexi saw her father lying still on the slab. Saw her mother break down.

"DAD!" she yelled. And ran over to him. "Dad get up!" she tried to shake him but her hand went straight through.

"Danny why did you do this?" Alice wailed. "I love you so much. I need you with me! I've lost everything that means anything to me. O God I wish I could die. I just wanna join my family. I love you so much honey!" she kissed his cold head and squeezed his hand. Whispered something in his ear.

She went on to the final table and hesitated. Took a deep breath.

"O God that's Ethan isn't it?" Lexi gulped.

Her mother pulled back the sheet. "Oh no he didn't!" Lexi said fuming. She looked at a tiny baby lying there.

"Hey Dee Jay." he mum uttered. Voice thick with tears. "I'm sorry son. So sorry! Your daddy and big sister better be taking good care of you in heaven." she sniffed. "My perfect little baby boy." she ran her fingers over his face. "I only saw you for a few minutes but you were so perfect. Your fathers green eyes peered back at me so trusting." he voice broke. "And then you were taken." Alice fell to her knees.

"O God kill me now please! I can't take any more of this torment. Ethan has disappeared. All my family is dead so just kill me and end this suffering" she pleaded as tears streamed.

Lexi's fists were clenched. She was beyond angry. He was so gonna get it!

"GOD!" she screamed. "You fucking asshole!"

Lexi was suddenly pulled from the morgue and in a humongous library. She was stood in front a old man with glasses and short brown hair. He looked like a old fashioned university teacher.

"You shouted?" he said calmly.

"Your God?"

"Yes."

"I wish for a baseball bat!" she said coldly.

He smiled and nodded. It appeared in her hand.

She walked towards him. Her stride filled with purpose. "I'll teach you to hurt my mother like that!"

She lifted the bat and swung for his head. It stopped inches away. She tried with all her strength to move it but the bat wouldn't budge. She pulled away and went to hit him again he smirked at her and flicked his bat bounced away.

"Bastard!" she shrieked. "Why did you do that to her?"

"Why does suffering happen to anyone? It is my will! He said calmly. Almost like he was bored.

"Well unwill it!" she said through clenched teeth.

"O I couldn't do that!" he said again in that infuriatingly calm voice.

"At least let my brother live or my dad!" she pleaded.

"My decisions are final!" he told her.

"Well unmake it or this room gets it. All these lovely books on the floor huh?"

God snapped his fingers and 3 book appeared. The first one he showed her was Daniel Trevanion Junior. He flicked through the pages. All blank.

"This is the book of life. No words, no writing no life!"

We'll see about that! She thought.

God narrowed his eyes. "Don't try and steal it or I'll know!" he warned.

He showed her Daniel Lawrence Trevanion. His book ended rather abruptly.

Then finally hers. He opened to a page. It was her funeral. Her mum stood at her grave openly weeping.

Lexi lifted the bat again. "You bastard!" she swung with all her might. God lifted his hand and moved it left and right then up and down. The bat followed it like a magnet in her arms. He grew bored looked at the bat and it disappeared.

"Alexis your death precipitated a chain of events that drastically altered these people. How do I change that?"

"Your omnipotent! You can do whatever the hell you want your just hurting her coz you enjoy it! How can you enjoy hurting people? Ever since she's been a child you've taken away everyone she loves! God your evil! You know what? Your Satan!"

God's jaw dropped. He narrowed his eyes at her. She felt the anger rolling off in him in waves. It grew to mammoth proportions. She gasped and fell to her knees. Shook with the force of the electric bolt that shuddered through her body.

"Your proving it right now!" she said. "I only speak the truth SATAN!" she screamed the final word.

His eyes narrowed more and the force of the shock intensified.

"I'll never back down. You can do this for all of eternity. She's my mum and I'll defend her forever. I'll do anything for her"

He sent his full charge for 5 seconds. She fell from her knees to her side. When it stopped she lay there unmoving, breathing heavily.

"You know what your right! Let me see I'll change your book. You can live but your father and brother die!"

"NO!" she yelled and jumped up. "Let them live please. At least the baby. He has his whole life ahead of him. Just let him live and I'll be a good little angel and not bother you at all. You have my word!"

God smiled at her. "It seems I mis-judged you."

"He's only a baby please!"

God nodded. "You're a good person Lexi. You have the chance to live and yet you give it away!"

"You expect me to take away a babies life for my own? That's sick! I love my family. I'd do anything for them!"

He smiled even wider. "Good answer Lexi. Hold on to those words!"

He clicked his fingers and Lexi gasped loudly.

**A/N ah ok i sorta misinformed that Lexi died. HAHA GOT YA! **

**i must say i loved this chapter only lexi wood argue with god, go after him wi a bat then call him satan lol she's mint! :)**


	34. Back

Danny, Alice and Ethan stood watching the doctors frantically working on Lexi. The doctor head shot up and he gestured wildly and the nurse quickly left the room for a second. Came back with a bottle of something. The doctor nodded and then filled a needle then said something to Lexi. His mouth looked like he was saying something about a bad reaction! She was being manually ventilated by a nurse and the doctor was stood looking. He was shaking his head. Lost her, was mouthed. He put his head up to the nurse who was ventilating her and ran his hand through his hair. They saw him exhale.

Lexi's back lifted suddenly and she gasped. The doctor looked at her open mouthed. He was gesturing wildly again to the nurses. The doctor started smiling slightly.

Alice hand was covering her mouth. Her eyes had filled more with every second that had passed. "I shouldn't have left her Danny! She was alone in here." Danny wrapped Alice in his arms. The pulled Ethan to his side with his free arm. Alice cried heaving sobs into his chest.

Danny's heart felt like it was going to beat straight out of his chest. It had stopped when the doctor had mouthed lost her. Then she started breathing again. On her own! God she was so much like her mother it's unreal!

Ethan stood watching Lexi stoically. His back ramrod straight. Any straighter and any tighter he would literally break from the pressure. "Relax son." he said softly. "She will be fine I know she will!"

The doctors were in there 20 minutes getting her stabilised. Dr Phillips came out to speak to her family.

"Lexi's immune system is decimated as you know. What we can figure is she caught a little bug which her immune system would have dealt with fairly easily had she been fit and well but in her weakened state it attacked physically devastated her. The fever came on very fast and she did stop breathing. To be honest we had lost her, but your daughter is obviously a fighter and came back on her own. It has got me absolutely stumped as to how but she did. Her promptness in calling a nurse also helped save her life. She is in there sleeping again. You are all fine to go in but I must stress to you the importance of….."

"Cleanliness, hygiene. Don't worry doctor we all know!" Danny said.

They all walked into Lexi's room. They sat around her. She looked terrible. Much worse than before. Smaller, frailer. Her breathing was coming in small shallow pants. Her whole body seemed devoid of colour. They all sat lost in their own private thoughts. The guilt on Alice's features was plain to see. Danny looked worried. Ethan sat there staring at her. Wishing she'd open her eyes. Shoot them her cocky Lexi grin and call them all stupid for worrying. But she didn't. her eyes remained closed. Her breathing stayed shallow. He thought his heart was going to break from the sheer devastation he was feeling.

A few hours later Lexi was still asleep and Danny was trying to convince Alice to go and get something to eat.

"I'm not leaving!"

"Go on you and Ethan go to the café. Grab a bite to eat please." Danny pleaded.

"Can't you go and get me a sandwich and bring it back here?" she asked.

"Alice the last couple of times I did that you didn't like what I brought you!" he replied.

"Why don't you two go down then and I'll stay here!" Ethan piped up.

Alice and Danny looked at each other considering.

"Trust me if she so much as twitches I'll call the nurse!" Ethan said.

"We'll be 10 minutes tops!" Alice said.

Ethan nodded. He was alone with Lexi. He looked at the girl he loved. Lying in her hospital bed. She wasn't getting better. Her breathing came in short shallow pants. Her chest barely moving with every quick breath she inhaled. He touched her cheek gently. It was warm and clammy.

"Lexi we told each other this wasn't going to beat you remember? Do you remember everything we were gonna do? All those firsts we were gonna experience together. I made a little list. My little daredevil list anyway. Parachute jumping. Rock climbing. White water rafting. Bungee jumping. Just to name a few. I thought that bungee jumping one or jumping from the plane could be like a sponsorship thing to raise money for a child leukaemia charity or something."

She slept on with no change.

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

He sang this song to her like he had 2 weeks ago in his bedroom. He breathed heavily waiting for a response. Anything a twitch of her hand. A flicker to say she heard him.

"Aw C'mon Lex." he said softly. Voice breaking.

He felt a dam burst inside him. All the tears and sadness he had kept bottled inside the last 2 weeks came bubbling to the surface. He couldn't withhold it anymore. He crumpled put his head in his hands and cried hot silent tears. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Danny. He pulled him from his chair and wrapped his arms around him.

"I guessed this was close." Danny told him softy.

"She promised me she'd get better!" he hiccupped. "But it's beating her! Danny I tried not to but I love her. I dunno what I'll do if anything happens to her. She can't die. I won't let this take her away! He said stubbornly into Danny's chest.

"C'mon Eth this is Lexi. Our Lexi. She'll bounce back. Nothing keeps her down. And I know you love her. I've known for a while. That discussion will be left for another time though."

Lexi exhaled a deep breath. Her eyes still closed. Danny and Ethan were stood at opposite sides of her bed immediately. Her arms moved to her stomach and clutched it tightly. She groaned. The moment passed and Lexi's arms loosened. She opened her eyes slowly, then looked between Ethan and Danny and squinted.

"Christ I'm looking at the devils minions!" she said weakly. "God is such a liar!" then she smiled. It was a shadow of her old smile but it was the first one they'd seen in a week. It looked a little tired but it was definitely there. "C'mon that was a joke." she said tiredly. "You know ha ha?"

Danny and Ethan looked at each other and then back at Lexi's tired face. They both started laughing.

"That is more like it!" she said softly and looked around.

"Where's mum?" she started to panic tried to get up. "Is it Daniel?" she asked breathing heavily. She was nearly hyperventilating.

"Lexi lie down baby." Danny said. He looked at Ethan. "Go get Alice." Ethan left the room. "It's ok baby, your mum is fine and so is Daniel."

Lexi exhaled. "I thought God broke his promise." she whispered.

Danny frowned.

"I died dad." she said simply.

Danny paled. "Don't talk like that Lex!"

"it was awful. Not the dying. I didn't really notice that. What happened after. And God is such a self righteous condescending jerk!" she said with conviction.

She sounded like her old self just then.

Her mum burst into the room. "Lexi?" she asked.

Lexi half smiled at her mum.

Alice walked over and wrapped her in her arms. Even though it used a lot of her energy she sat up and hugged her mum back. Alice pulled back and looked at her daughters tired face.

"You scared the hell outta me!" Alice said softly touching her face.

"Mum what I said…."

"It doesn't matter Lex."

She shook her head. "No what I meant to say was thank you mum. I know how hard this is for you. To see me like this. But I'm staying strong for you. I love you and will always be grateful for your loving presence in my life." she panted a little after her little declaration.

"Aw Lexi." Alice pulled her to her and hugged her tighter. "All that wasn't necessary."

"Yes it was mum! I don't tell you or dad or Ethan for that matter how much I love all of you. How important you all are to me. And I swear this thing is not gonna beat me. Lexi Trevanion backs down for no one!

Everyone smiled at Lexi. She was back. But the question was for how long?

**A/N that last line sounds omnious. so she didn't die this time muhahahahaha me eval!**


	35. Transplant Needed Immediately!

_**One Week Later**_

Lexi lay in bed with her eyes closed. She was just waking up from a sleep. That was all she seemed to do lately. Sleep. Wake for maybe an hour or two then guess what more sleep. An she crashed to. Not a light sleep. A very deep sleep which at times she couldn't be roused from. Ethan was sat with her. Her mum and dad had went for a scan. Ethan had mentioned this to a nurse before. He'd also mentioned that the doctors were worried. Daniel's head was engaged and her mum was carrying low whatever that meant. She decided to open her eyes. She smiled a slow lazy grin at Ethan.

"Hello handsome." she murmured. "You come here often?"

"Lex, those drugs are making you delirious."

"Nope, your utter sexiness in that white shirt is making me delirious. And drool too!"

"So you admit that your delirious?" he asked.

She laughed.

"No but seriously that shirt. You look so gorgeous in it!"

"Lex, you'll make me go red!"

"Ooo a man who blushes. I just might turn suggestive on you!" she whispered naughtily.

"You do that and all bets are off!" he whispered back. His eyes hot.

"You mean that?" she asked.

"Of course not!" he said shocked.

"Ethan kiss me." she said. "I'm having serious withdrawal symptoms here!"

"Lex I wanna kiss you more than anything but I can't. it could make you ill. Your immune system is weak. I won't risk you for one kiss!"

"Even if it's what I want?"

He rolled his eyes. "You've already told me you have no willpower around me!"

"Ethan you are a guy right?"

He smiled cockily. "You KNOW I am!"

She blushed. "And you like kissing me!"

He admitted it grudgingly. "God she's coming on to me in a hospital bed!" he joked.

"So what is your problem?" she turned on her big green eyes.

Ethan felt himself melting and leaning in the realised. "NO! we are not having this conversation and you can stop looking at me like that too! If you still wanna kiss me in a few weeks when you are better!"

"God a girl can't even make a suggestion!"

"No she can't!" Ethan agreed. "Not a harebrained one anyway!"

She nodded and made a face. So did he. They both smiled at each other.

"Have mum and dad spoke to you about my illness?"

He shook his head.

"Them and the doctors talked to me last night. Confirmed what I already knew. I'm not getting better Ethan."

His face was one of shock and pain. "What? But you have to be!"

She shook her head. "The fact that I'm young is working against me. My cells multiply quicker than if I'm older. My bone marrow was - is too diseased. They're worried about it speeding to my spinal column and brain so they are going for radiation and then the transplant. Unfortunately some idiot misplaced the original blood tests results before they were checked. Thankfully they still have enough blood from the original samples to re-test them! I still can't believe HE has hung around!" she said coldly. "He doesn't care about me. He's just our for a free ride!"

"Keep calm darling. Don't think about him."

Lexi had a coughing fit. Ethan sat her up. She was breathing hard by the time she finished.

"Go in that drawer." she said breathlessly. "Take out the brown envelope. When my transplant is in progress or if I die. Which ever you think is better. Open that up and give the people some letters. Of course Daniel will be a little young but I had to write something. Tell him I loved him you know."

Ethan left the letters in the drawer. "Aw Lexi you wrote people goodbye letters!"

"I know it's cliché but I needed the chance to tell people stuff! Especially my dad. I've been so mean to him recently. And there's a letter in there for you. Just saying how much I love you and how utterly gorgeous you are!" she smiled weakly. "Talk about beauty and the beast. I'm just a hag!"

"Well firstly the letters are staying in that drawer coz you are gonna get better so there and secondly but infinitely more important is that you are the most gorgeous hag I have ever laid eyes on! Lexi you have got to know that I don't care how you look! You're the first person who has ever loved me for me. Other girls liked me coz they thought I was a bad boy or I was good looking. You love me completely flaws and all! You've seen me at my best and my worst and it doesn't bother you! Your just this amazing special girl who completely blows me away. And the thought of you gone chills me to the bone. Say you'll stay. Get better."

"Well with that type of devotion I'd be a idiot to leave." she said softly her voice thick with emotion. "I promise I'll fight this with my last breath!"

"That my love is all I ask." he then goes in his bag and pulled out a card. "Instead of kisses I have a complete bag full of these. So if I randomly give you one of these it just means I have the biggest urge to kiss you. It's a sorta little private joke between us too."

Lexi opened the envelope and pulled the card out and read the inside.

_Je t'aime / je t'adore_

**I love thee, I love but thee. With a love that shall not die. Till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old.**

**William Shakespeare.**

"Awww!" she crumpled. "I love you too! Your just so sweet!"

"You mean everything to me Lexi."

She smiled.

He exhaled. "I really wanna kiss you!" he moaned.

"I wanna another card!"

He opened his mouth in mock horror. "My kisses have been so easily replaced?"

She grinned. "How's the boxing going?"

"Hard" Thabo knocked me out last week. I'm learning not to drop my fists though. Got a couple of good jabs in myself too."

She smiled. "Keep it up. You can do anything you know!" she wanted him to have something to do. She was fairly sure this thing was gonna beat her. Not that she was admitting that to anyone!

"And your rapping? You wrote anything new?"

"I did actually but it's actually a poem not a rap. And it's not even that good to be honest."

"What's the content?"

"Sort of like a dedication to my mum and Danny and Alice.

"Really can I hear it?" she asked eagerly.

He shook his head. "It's not done. Plus I was gonna tear it up. It's rubbish and embarrasses me."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee!"

He exhaled. Pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "I was working on it while you were asleep. Your mum and dad were talking I picked up a pen and looked at Alice as she chatted about you. She was so animated I started to wonder about my mum and then it came."

He handed her the paper.

"Will you read it to me?" she asked.

He exhaled then nodded.

**For My mum By Ethan Bell**

**Mum, in this world full of scars.**

**Fights and drugs and stupid wars.**

**Whenever I feel sad or blue.**

**No matter what life puts me through.**

**Everything else was number 2**

**When it came down to you!**

**And your love is the greatest treasure.**

**When it came to dad, he just don't measure.**

**What he did, I just can't say.**

**He's nothing compared to you anyway.**

**You gave me the most love.**

**Enough for him you and god above.**

**My Lexi though her dad is strong.**

**Holding on when the ease is gone.**

**He'd never dream of hurting them**

**And loves them until God knows when.**

**Life was hard. But now it's alright.**

**Danny and Alice they hold me tight.**

**Help me make my dreams come true**

**And I'm full of love thanks to them and you.**

**So Linda, Danny and Alice too.**

**This is my tribute I love all of you.**

"Aw Ethan that is amazing. I love it. They are gonna be well chuffed when they hear it!" Lexi said.

"They will never see it and never hear it. it's rubbish!" he scrumpled it up in his hand.

Lexi looked at him stubbornly. "I'll make you a deal when I get better you'll show mum and dad!"

"That's blackmail!"

She raised her eyebrows. Well if she had any she would have. She then smiled at him. Started coughing again.

"Fine deal." he said.

Her parents walked in.

"Ah sleeping beauty awakes." her dad said.

Lexi looked around. "You been on the happy gas again dad!"

"Not too loud the doctors will hear and cut off my supply!"

Lexi coughed, more violently this time.

"You ok sweet?" her mum asked.

"You know the same. Pretty much bleh!"

"You want some water?" Ethan asked.

Lexi nodded.

"I'll get it. He walked to the bottled sterile water the doctors gave her. Lexi had joked she was too good for tap water!

As he moved away Lexi sat up quickly and coughed again. More violently and forcefully then any of the other times before. Ethan spun around.

"Lexi?" Danny said worried. She tried to push him away as he came towards her but it happened too quickly, she vomited blood all down the front of his shirt. As she seen it her eyes rolled backwards in her head and her head fell on her pillow. Alice hit the emergency button. 2 nurses and a doctor arrived immediately. They took one look at Danny's shirt and ushered them outside. Alice paced. Danny removed his shirt. Ethan pulled off his jumper and handed it to Danny.

"Thanks." Danny said pulling it on. It was a size too small but Danny didn't relish the idea of walking around shirtless.

The doctor came out. "She's awake. She fainted at the sight of the blood. This is extremely worrying. I want to start the transplant as soon as possible. I'll schedule her for the radiation therapy tomorrow."

The doctor handed Alice an envelope. "Those are the results from the blood tests. The door will have to come in tomorrow. Unfortunately Lexi will be unable to have visitors over the next few days. The radiation is gruelling and more intense than the chemo. The first few days will be the worst and we would like her to sleep at this time. After 3 days of radiotherapy we begin day 0 which is when we implant the bone marrow."

They all nodded. Alice rubbed her back absently. "Hey Eth you go and sit with Lex. We'll be through in a minute."

Ethan nodded.

"Lets not waste time huh?" Alice said bitterly. "We know what this is gonna say anyway!"

She tore open the envelope.

"This is a DNA based test right?" Danny asked as she pulled out the folded paper.

"Yeah, I asked for this specifically. They said the results were more accurate this way anyway so…."

Danny nodded.

She unfolded the letter. "Lets see then."

_Bell, Ethan - No Match - No Relative_

_Elliott, Catherine - No Match - No Relative_

Alice held her breath as she read josh's results.

_Templey, Joshua - No Match. _Alice felt her heart stop in her chest. The next words shocked her more. She looked at Danny. _No Relative?_ she questioned. Danny was stunned too.

_Trevanion, Alice - No Match - Mother._

Alice closed her eyes she didn't match her either! Oh NO!

_Trevanion, Daniel - Match - Father._

Both Danny and Alice were in shock. She handed him the letter. He stared at it. Trying to absorb the information.

"But the other test…Oh God I'm here….Alice I MATCH her!" he exclaimed. "Alice I'm her father!" he said hopping with excitement. "And she's gonna have my bone marrow and she'll be fine and everything is gonna be great!"

Alice felt herself trembling. This was too much. She was ecstatic that Danny was Lexis father but this was just one shock too many in a already overloaded system! She grabbed at Danny. He steadied her

"Whoa there honey!" he murmured and sat her down. "You ok?" he asked softly touching her face. She didn't even blink.

He spoke to a nurse who nodded then disappeared for a moment.

Alice sat there wondering when this numb feeling was gonna wear off. Danny appeared with water and put the cup to her lips.

"Sip this honey." she did. The cold seeped into her and she felt normality return.

"You're her father." she whispered.

His face split into a huge grin. "I know it's still sinking in! Wow I'm her daddy!" he said . "C'mon we gotta tell her!"

They walked towards Lexi's room. They walked in to see her asleep on her bed. They saw Ethan sat on a chair clutching a brown envelope. He open it slowly as they walked inside. Ethan looked upset. His eyes glistened.

"She told me to give you these." he said forcing the words past the lump in his throat. He inhaled a shaky breath.

"She said she knew what was going to happen to her. Wanted you to have them now!" he handed a small white envelope to Danny then Alice. There's a letter for Mrs Elliott, Shauna missy and Dee jay."

He sniffed and walked over to the window. Ran his hands through his hair. She'd half near killed him with the things she'd said. That she loved him more than anything else in the world. Wanted him to be happy. To live his life to the full. He'd interrupted her then telling her if she was saying goodbye to him then he wasn't listening coz they weren't saying goodbye ever!. And the same went for his letter. He'd never read it coz he didn't believe she'd go away. He tried desperately to hold in the tears at the resigned look on her face. She just looked at him with sympathy on her face. SYMPATHY Dammit! Why was she feeling sorry for him! She then closed her eyes. She was losing. No she wasn't she couldn't she was stronger than that! She shouldn't even be thinking about goodbye and she had already wrote letters! She opened her eyes slightly then look at him and told him she didn't want to see him in here anymore. That she loved him that much she was willing to let him go. When he tried to refuse she brought up his promise that he'd made in her room a month ago. That if she wanted him to stay away she would. And she was enforcing it now. He'd made that promise never thinking she's actually make him honour it

"Are you ok son?" came a voice from behind him jerking him from his morose train of thought.

He shook his head. Felt a soft hand on his head.

He turned and looked down slightly at Alice. He nodded. "Yeah. Lexi is just being her stubborn self you know."

Alice smiled softly. "We were hoping she was awake. We have the most amazing news. The best news ever." Alice rubbed her back again. She'd been doing that a lot over the last couple of days. The doctor had attributed it the baby being engaged. a lot of extra weight was on her lower back.

"Does someone match her?" Ethan asked eagerly.

"Danny does, he's her father. Her biological father! We had a DNA based test and it turns out Lexi is 100 percent his daughter!" Alice's eyes glistened.

Ethan smiled. "That's great news! Not that there was any doubt. Look at them!"

Danny was leant over Lexi adjusting her blankets. Alice and Ethan watched them silently. Even though Lexi was asleep the resemblance between them was obvious. It seemed more pronounced than it had before. Alice grinned.

"Yeah, she is obviously her fathers daughter in every way. Inside and out."

"I'm really happy for the both of you. And her too. I know how much this news will mean to her!"

"Thank you Eth, but I really gotta excuse myself for a minute!" she looked at Danny. "I'll be a minute."

He nodded. Ethan walked towards Danny. Stood beside him. "She's convinced herself she'd gonna die." he said without preamble. They sat on chairs beside her bed.

"She's told me to stay away. I'll go out of my mind!" he whispered.

"I know I'm worried too. This has progressed far quicker than the doctors anticipated. The chemo has slowed it down slightly and helped marginally. I'm going thought the donor procedure tomorrow. Alice's mum is staying with Lexi tonight so I can get some loose ends tied up at the hospital. It's been badly neglected recently but before I do that I am getting rid of josh for the last time!" Danny's tone sounded dangerous. "She will be fine Eth, we have to believe that!"

"Yeah but Danny she had got the wrong attitude. She's just so tired and sick of everything. She's fed up of feeling sick and being sick and feeling sore. She just wants it to end. She was in tears Danny. I swear if this was a person doing this to her I'd be doing time by now!" he sounded pained at the in tears comment. "She's going through this alone and I hate it!"

Danny put his arm around Ethan's shoulder. "You get yourself home huh. You and Alice. I'll follow you in a while. You look tired. She'll be fine."

Ethan had been about to decline when Alice walked in.

"Honey Eth needs to go home. Why don't you go too. Grab a nap before I get home. Your mum has already said she'll stay with Lexi tonight while I sort stuff for later. I tested her." he elaborated. "Go on both of you are dead on your feet."

"I think I will. My back is aching and I'm so tired. Hot bath and then long sleep for me I think." Alice admitted.

"That's the spirit. Remember you were told to take it easy. The doctor warned you that if you not careful he'll come early. His head is engaged."

She smiled and kissed Danny. "Yes master."

"Ooo I definitely like the sound of that!" he said devilishly forgetting they weren't alone. His arms twined around her waist.

"O my god don't even go there I'm begging you!" Ethan said.

Sorry Danny mouthed. Then he turned his attention to his youngest son. "You just stay in there for a little while longer. Then you can keep daddy up all night wailing for food okay?" he said softly to their child.

Alice smiled. "Aw is daddy doing the night feeds?"

"Of course. Getting a head start on the male bonding. Plus I'm gonna whisper in his ear to support England and not Scotland!" he said grinning.

Ethan laughed. "I'll help you. Us men gotta stick together. Can't believe Lex supports Scotland!" Ethan said that like it was the biggest sin imaginable.

"Erm boys, what do you think I've been doing for the last 7 and ½ months. You took your time. You've lost him. Bonnie Scotland all the way aren't you Dee Jay!" she crowed.

"Damn!" Danny said playfully. "Go on sleep and I'll see you both later. Love you honey."

"Me too Danny." she hugged him once more. Kissed Lexi's head softly. Barely touched her. She and Ethan then left and walked to the car.

(X)

They arrived at leopards den. Mrs Elliott was stood at the front door.

"Hey mum." Alice said, "Felt a tight sensation but wrote it off as nothing.

"Hey how's Lex? Danny text me and told me the good news." Ethan trudged past them tiredly. He smiled as he passed Mrs Elliott.

"She's sleeping Danny is going through the donor procedure tomorrow. Lexi isn't allowed any visitors." she rubbed her back. "Look I'm gonna have a bath my back is really killing me!"

Her mum frowned. "You know Alice backache is…"

Alice smiled. "I'm ok mum really. I'm sure I'll know when I'm in labour."

"Are you sure Alice. I mean Lexi is 15 now you could have forgot!"

"Did you forget with Shauna. The birth of your child is something you never forget. Get yourself away I'll be fine!"

"I don't think you should be alone. Caroline and Nomsa are at Thandi's. Dupe is in the bush tracking and the 2 kids are still at their fathers."

"Mum I'm not alone Ethan is in here and I can use a phone if I need help. Trust me I'm fine! This back ache has been with me for 3 weeks now. Courtesy of my very tall husband! As in my son is gonna be huge!"

Mrs Elliott and Alice walked inside. Mrs Elliott sorted a bag, Alice ran a bath and added a lot of radox. Soon the room was full of steam and the scent of radox. Alice inhaled deeply. She popped in the living room.

"Hey Ethan I'm…."

She saw Ethan had fell asleep on the sofa beside a half eaten sandwich."

"Ethan son." she said softly.

"mmmm."

"C'mon baby go to bed."

"Minute mum, tired. See Lauren." he mumbled. He was obviously deeply asleep.

She smiled. "Lie down where you are baby."

He did as he was told. She took off his shoes and grabbed a blanket. Lay it over him.

"Wake me if dad starts." he said softly.

"Don't worry bout him just sleep." she smoothed his hair from his head then kissed his forehead. He didn't stir again. She walked into the kitchen.

Her mum walked in. "Dupe's home so I can go. She said. "Keep your phone handy just in case. Danny should be home soon."

"Mum I'm fine!" she insisted.

Her mum kissed her. "I'll see you in the morning."

Alice nodded. Walked into the bathroom. Quickly removed her clothes and eased herself into the water closed her eyes. And let the hot water ease her aching bones.

**A/N busy chappie bt they gt the bestest news danny is her dad! this story was originally about the DNA results but it evolved wi lexi bein ill. what i was going to say happened was that a worker at the DNA testing place was pissed coz he gt a result sayin his daughter wasn't his so he tampered with all the samples comin in and swapped them just incase u were wondering y they gt it rong :) x bt there is still quite abit of the story 2 go so i cut it out along wi loads of other stuff 2 it is jst goin on 4eva!**


	36. Danny's Letter

Danny was sat in the hospital. Mrs Elliott was engrossed in a television program with the headphones in. He was sat looking at his daughter and the letter she had wrote him. This was written before she found about him being her dad. He was worried about it's content. She wouldn't go out of her way to be mean but if there was anything about Josh in here he was likely to go a little bit crazy. He remembered his episodes nearly a month ago. It scared him thinking about those times. How close he had actually been to going over the edge. I mean it was literally like being on a icy precipice and he was on the tip. One nudge was all it would have taken for him to go insane. At least Ethan had been there to make him see sense. And then he immersed himself in supporting his daughter. It was at that moment he knew that the letter would be fine. Coz she is HIS daughter. And she loves him. He opened the envelope. And made himself comfortable.

**Daddy,**

**Your baby girl here. Whether I'm still here or not I want you to read this letter. And read it carefully too. Coz hopefully this letter will tell you how much you mean to me. (Although that would be hard to put into words coz it's quite a lot actually) this letter is probably the easiest I will write. Not because I don't love you as much as anyone else. it's because I'm a daddies girl I think and we're closer than close. Mum's was hard coz I love her and I know shelves me and it was trying to be strong in her letter. Ethan's was hard coz of the way I feel about him. I sorta struggle to express myself clearly and eloquently. I can become a bit incoherent around him. Ok too much info. Daniels was hard coz I don't know him you know and it felt a bit stilted and polite if you can understand that. But not yours,. Nope. Your my daddy. You're my number one in the whole world. Fathers and daughters share this unspeakable bond you know. I still remember something you told me when I was little. I told you I was never getting married coz my name would be different and I wouldn't be your daughter anymore. You then told me in a soft voice that a son is a son till he gets a wife. A daughter is a daughter for the whole of her life. That saying there I fill up when I hear it coz it completely told me how much you love me.**

**I'm sorry I was….let me think of a correct term, nasty bitchy horrible evil. Ok I'll say bag. I'm sorry a was a little bag to you. Ah yes bag. I remember you called me that when I worked myself when I was little. I remember thinking bag of what ha ha ha. Anyway I was just mean and spiteful and I am sorry! You're an amazing father and I really don't deserve you but that's the way it is. You Mr Trevanion are stuck with me FOREVER! Scary thought huh? You are an amazing dad though. Far better than anyone else I can think of and I am your sunshine. I changed the song. Listen**

_**I am your sunshine. **_

_**Your ray of sunshine.**_

_**I shine on you**_

_**When skies are grey.**_

_**You'll never know dad**_

_**How much I love you.**_

_**I'll shine down on you everyday.**_

**Ta daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Did I make you cry? Go on admit it I did. Soppy man ha-ha. But seriously your my daddy and if I do go away I will be in every ray of sunshine that touches your face. Shining down on you every day forever! About my unpleasant actions recently I realised something. I don't care if biologically not my father. So what. So you weren't there at conception. EWWWWWW! Enough said. You've been there for all the other important moments in my life which is infinitely more important. Picked my up when I feel down. Loved me. Laughed at me when I was being stupid. Taught me to laugh at myself and not be too serious. You never once criticized me if I failed. Just encouraged me which gave me the drive to succeed so I could make you proud. you made me realise that falling wasn't failing. Just a set back on the road of life. God I'm going all wise woman on you. Would you like a deep filli, phillosifcal damn where's a spell check when I need it ha-ha. Wait a minute. Right would you like a deep philosophical discussion with me? What is the meaning of life? (I asked that in a serious tone) Not right now I'll hold you to that later though! You'll never truly know how much you mean to me. As my father. God I'm crying now! See what I do to myself! Ha-ha x**

**Let me try to put into words and explain to you how you were the best dad ever. Ok lets think….. You always seemed sort of, I dunno. Like unselfish. You'd do anything for us and we all knew that. You showed me so much taught me so much by being there and just being you. By the way you lived your life. I know it's seriously cheesy but you were my first hero. Like a knight in a story or something. You taught me how a man should love his family. How a husband should love his wife. How a father should protect and nurture his kids. You taught me how to live my life well and to the full. You always tell everyone that you are the happiest man in the world and I get the feeling you mean it too. You told me once that if you stood at the top of a mountain and looked at the road of you life you made the right choice at every turn because every turn brought you to that moment with mum and me and Ethan. And now I stand on my mountain looking back on my short life and although some of my turns were dodgy and ill informed and just plain wrong! I do know one thing I started my road from the best possible place anyone ever could. My fathers loving arms.**

**Right I'm all out now. You'll probably come in here from getting coffee and see me bawling my eyes out like a baby. The you'll pull me in your arms and make me better in the way only a father can.**

**I love you daddy. Always.**

**Your loving daughter.**

**Lexi **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Beyonce - Daddy**_

_**Even if my man broke my heart today**_

_**No matter how much pain I'm in I will be okay**_

_**Cause I got a man in my life that can't be replaced**_

_**For this love is unconditional it won't go away**_

_**I know I'm lucky**_

_**Know it ain't easy**_

_**For men who take care of their responsibilities**_

_**Love is overwhelming**_

_**Lord why did you pick me**_

_**Can't stop my tears from falling**_

_**I love you so much daddy**_

**Ps I want you to listen to the whole song coz I only added in a small bit but the whole thing reminds me so much of you love u x**

Awww Lexi you've gone and made your father cry! He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He'd never doubt his daughters love again. She literally poured her heart and probably her soul into this letter too. All this stuff she talked about that he seriously wasn't even aware that he did! Awww baby girl daddy loves you too. More than you ever know. And I'm so proud of you! He told her silently. No one will love you more than your daddy does! And I know somehow you will find the strength to beat this. Coz I'm not allowing my daughter to go away. Not after reading that. You are my baby and I love you sweetie.

**A/N i haven't really gt anything to say except aww lol. for once big mouth danh2010 has nothing to say wow lol x**


	37. Alice's Letter

An hour later and Alice was jarred awake by an insistent ringing. She blinked groggily. Looked around and realised she was still lain in the tub. The water was ice cold. She blinked sleepily. Good going Alice. You fell asleep in the bath! You could have killed yourself. Or mostly likely have caught hypothermia! The shrill ringing of the phone told her that's what woke her. She climbed from her bath and pulled on her dressing gown. And answered.

"Lo."

"Alice?" Danny asked worriedly. "I phoned you and Ethan and there was no answer I was so worried."

"I'm ok Danny." she said and failed to suppress a yawn.

"Oh I'm sorry honey I woke you didn't I?" he asked guiltily.

"Look how many times I am fine!" she said tiredly.

"Are you ok by yourself for another hour or two? Your mum has arrived but the specialist wants to talk to me in depth about what will be happening. He got called away."

"GOD! Of course I am. I'm sure everyone thinks I'm stupid or needs a brain transplant. Dupe is here. Ethan is here. If I'm in labour I'll ask Dupe to drive me to hospital!"

She heard the smile in Danny's voice as he spoke. "Sorry honey. I just worry that's all!"

"I know but I am not stupid!"

"Lexi woke up, I wanted to wait till you were here to tell her the good news but the doctor let it slip."

"How did she take it?"

"Over the moon. More animated than she has ever been in ages. That was after she threatened to kick our heads in for putting her through it!"

Alice laughed. "That is our Lex."

"Have you read her letter yet?" he asked.

"No I'm just gonna do it now." she replied.

"Alice I've just read mine it and it broke my heart. Honestly I cried my heart out. These aren't just goodbye mum and dad these are honest to goodness pouring out my heart getting everything off my chest letters. The pure emotion in my letter it just it melted me. I can still feel it beating inside me. It just filled me till I was ready to burst! I'll let you read your letter then I love you ok."

Alice walked from the bathroom and into bedroom. She changed into a pair of Danny's shorts and a t-shirt. She was more comfortable in his clothes now and he didn't mind so she wore them. She felt better being engulfed in his scent too. The t-shirt she wore nearly feel to her knees. God she was so short. She probably looked like an orphaned wraith. She popped her head in the living room. Saw Ethan crashed out on the sofa. She put the letter with the DNA results on the kitchen table then fixed herself a sandwich. She then sat at the table and opened Lexi's letter.

**To Mum,**

**Hello mum. What do I say? I guess I'm gone. Or practically there. Well not really I'll never be completely gone. I'll be around. Everywhere you look. I'm the warmth in the suns rays, and the rainbow in the sky when it rains. And definitely the first snowball on a winters day except you live in Africa and will never see snow again. Oh well you know what I mean right? I just wanna tell you I tried to beat this thing. I really did. I didn't wanna this to take me away. I guess I wasn't strong enough. I wanna tell you I'm sorry for all the crap I put you through in the last 15 years. All he sadness and heartbreak my mere presence must of caused you sometimes. Knowing that I'm here cause of something terrible. I'm sorry I didn't wanna bring that up but I just writing what I feel and inside I feel like you should hate me because of half of who I am. I wouldn't even blame you either, to be honest I hate that part of me too!**

**I'm also sorry for all the screaming and meanness. You're my mum and I love you. God I'm trying to write these letters like original but I seem to be saying the same things to everyone. These are personalised to who I'm writing them to but they sound the same to me urg! I've tried to write this letter so many times but I always end up scribbling it out and starting again coz this is like my last letter and it HAS to be perfect. So now I'm sat writing what I feel but at the same time avoiding this issue coz I don't wanna lay it on you. I couldn't bear to think of you worrying over me! But I gotta tell you mum. I starting to get scared now. I don't like admitting it but I am.**

**I feel this big bone crushing soul destroying fear! I mean what if there is no heaven and I just disappear. Or what if hell exists and that's where I end up coz of who created me. I mean essentially I am half a bad person you know. Everyone is trying to tell me different but they're wrong. I know people say you have nothing to fear, but those people are like 500 years old and have been around forever. I've had 15 short years. It's not fair!**

**Oh god mum I'm sorry I've upset you haven't I. please don't cry. Please! I'll change the subject huh. Daniel? So tell me who's he look like? If he looks like you I owe him £20. Give it to him for me will you? Then of course I owe you £20. I'm good for it honest! Lexi Trevanion always pays her debts. You were - are the best mum ever you know. Don't dare let anyone tell you different. Everything you did was for me.**

**I know this is your letter but I need to mention a few people. Firstly Ethan. I love him mum. Tell him I do. Tell him I thought of him every minute of every day. I'll stop there I don't want you freaking out. Secondly dad. Not the sperm donor, my real dad. Danny. Again tell him I love him. Tell him I'm sorry too. Tell him he's a beastie dad and no matter what he is my daddy and I guess I'm literally his little ray of sunshine now..**

**Ok back to you. Right mum I know this sounds weird but I don't want you to cry over me. Please don't. it'll kill me to see you cry. Oops probably not the best word. How about it'll hurt me a lot to see you cry huh? I want me to remember my face when your sad. See my smile and laugh. I want you to remember the good memories the birthdays Christmases and basketball games. Everything like that! And don't you worry about Daniel! I'll take extra special care of him. And you and dad and Ethan. And if you ask nicely I'll have a word with God and maybe send you and dad another miracle. Lexi part 2 the nightmare continues. Ha-ha.**

**I'm sorry I left you mum, truly I gave it everything I had and then some! I'll give your mum hugs and kisses from you. From all of you. I'm sure she'll take good care of me. Let her try and keep me away from those hunky male angels though! Wearing only loin cloths too. Oooo! Oops I'm only 15 sorry. They are fully clothed. All of them. No but seriously you must have got your mothering expertise from somewhere. I'll bet she was the best mum too!**

**I love you mum x**

**Those 2 shining stars bright and blinking.**

**Me and nana**

**Lexi**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

**Zain Bhikha - My Mum Is Amazing**

_**She wakes up early in the morning with a smile**_

_**And she holds my head up high**_

_**Don't you ever let anybody put you down**_

_**Cos you are my little angel**_

_**Then she makes something warm for me to drink**_

_**Cos it's cold out there, she thinks**_

_**Then she walks me to school, **__**Yes I aint no fool**_

_**I just think my Mom is amazing**_

**_(X)_**

_**She makes me feel**_

_**Like I can do anything**_

_**and when she's with me**_

_**there's no where else, I'd rather be**_

**_(X)_**

_**After School, she's waiting by the gate**_

_**I'm so happy that I just can't wait**_

_**To get home to tell her how my day went**_

_**And eat the yummy food, only my Mom makes**_

_**Then I wind her up cos I don't wanna bath**_

_**And we run around the house with a laugh**_

_**No matter what I say, she gets her way**_

_**I think my Mom is amazing**_

**_(X)_**

_**She makes me feel**_

_**Like I can do anything**_

_**and when she's with me**_

_**there's no where else, I'd rather be**_

**_(X)_**

_**In the evening, she tucks me into bed**_

_**And I wrap my arms around her head**_

_**Then she tells me a tale of a girl far away**_

_**Who one day became a princess**_

_**I'm so happy, I don't want her to leave**_

_**So she lies in bed with me**_

_**As I close my eyes, how lucky am I**_

_**To have a Mom that's so amazing**_

God her daughter knew how to get her. Tears streamed from her eyes. She tells her not to cry only makes her wanna cry more. Aww Lexi if you don't beat this I don't know what I'll do. And all that crap about her real father. It's no way true. She has always been and will always be the best thing that happened to her. No matter where she came form she was a gift sent form heaven. Kept her sane and together when everything around her was falling apart and Alice would always love her for that. And because she's her baby. She couldn't explain her love to her daughter she just loved her. She is Lexi, not her daughter or josh's daughter or even Danny's daughter. She is Lexi Trevanion. A unique individual. And here she was reading her daughter pour out her heart trying to tell her in the softest manner possible goodbye. And it really ripped her apart. She took deep breaths calming herself she didn't want to be upset fro Daniel. Who was being really quiet and still tonight! Lexi had a way with words definitely, at times she'd been smiling and in the next line she thought she was gonna bawl her eyes out. The thing that got Alice the most though was the fact that is was written from the heart and she wanted so badly for it to be perfect. Even now she worried about everyone else. Wanting them to be ok when she is gone! Her daughter had to be ok! She just had to be!

**A/N I was only going to put one paragraph in for the song but I love all of that song so I out it all in x**


	38. Alone

Alice wiped her eyes at the table. She cleared her throat. If Dupe walked in and seen her like this she would just die of embarrassment. And if Ethan saw her like this he would immediately think the worst and no doubt all hell would break loose! She inhaled a deep breath as a sharp pain streaked across her abdomen.

"Ow!" she said softly. "Cool it huh Dee Jay." she whispered rubbing. She panted through it. Deep breath in through the nose Alice. Then exhale from the mouth. That pain had lasted too long for it to be baby! She was in trouble here! She gingerly got to her feet.

"Dupe!" she yelled through the house. It was silent. She felt another pain coming. She bent over the table as the pain crested. Again concentrating on her breathing. Eyes closed. As the pain gradually subsided. She pulled herself to standing and noticed the paper stood against the coffee maker.

_Got called to Mara to track a lion. Won't be long. Dupe._

Oh no, no. no. no. no!" she breathed rapidly. She rang Danny, it went straight to voicemail

"Dammit! She rang again. Again voicemail.

Ok Alice think, what you gonna do? She had no freaking idea! She'd drive to hospital! The only thing to do really. And pray little man took as long to come as Lexi did!

She walked into the living room and knelt down by Ethan. "Ethan!" she shook him.

He was deeply asleep. "C'mon Eth I can't leave you by yourself. Wake up!" she shook harder.

He was still dead to the world.

She felt another pain come. Far more intense this time. She bent over. Her head on the floor and breathed slowly.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Alice? A sleepy voice asked.

"2 seconds!" she said through clenched teeth.

The phone rang. She connected the call. "Danny!" she panted. "I'm stupid! I need you here immediately!" she said quickly. "I'm alone well Ethan is here but Daniel is coming!" she panted more forcefully as another pain came quickly. "Dupe isn't here but that doesn't matter he's' coming too quickly I'd never make it to hospital!"

"What about Caroline or Nomsa?"

"Danny what part of ALONE don't you understand?" she snapped as pain engulfed her.

"Alice honey get yourself comfortable and put Ethan on!"

She thrust the phone at a still groggy Ethan.

"Ethan son." Danny said.

"Yeah." he yawned.

"Alice is in labour!" Danny said seriously.

"WHAT? She's gotta get to hospital!" he yelped. Instantly awake.,

"I need you to ring a ambulance and her midwife ok. Then get plenty of clean towels and place them around her!"

"Ok, I'll be a minute!" he put the put on the sofa and looked at Alice. "You'll be fine Alice." he said.

Alice was still on her knees head on the floor rubbing her stomach. He ran to the phone rang the midwife who was unavailable so he left a message and then he rang the ambulance but the operator didn't understand his accent so God knows where the ambulance was headed.

When he returned to the living room Alice had her back against the sofa sat down. He head was down and she was breathing slowly. He placed the towels around her.

He picked up the phone. "I'm back, the ambulance is on it's way. Couldn't get through to the midwife."

"How does Alice look?" danny asked.

Ethan studied her then lowered his voice. "Terrible. She looks tired and sick and in pain! I'm not sure what she's supposed to look like to be honest!"

"I wish I knew how far along she is." Danny murmured to himself.

"I'll ask her wait there how far gone are you Alice?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan she won't know. The only way you can know is if you see and obviously she can't soooo…"

"Ohhhh!" Ethan said realisation dawning.

"The pain is almost continuous now. Unrelenting. Constant!" she said, with more panting.

Ethan yelped and jumped back as water soaked the towels. "Oh god she's sprung a leak!" Ethan exclaimed.

"She must be nearly fully dilated. Ready to push!" Danny again said to himself. He had no other option.

"Ethan how dilated is she?"

"Danny I'm no doctor. I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"You'll have to look!"

"Look?" Ethan asked with a high pitched squeak. "Look?" he repeated still in disbelief. "Oh no, danny no I really can't." he said quickly. "Just no way no how no!"

"Ethan you have to there's no one else there!"

"Danny I really really REALLY can't! she's your…..and Lexi's….Nope sorry I can't! How far away are you?"

"Bout 20 minutes at least!"

"Dammit!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Exactly!"

Alice was panting.

"Wait a minute!" he ran into the bathroom. Moistened a flannel and placed it on Alice's forehead. "You'll be ok." he murmured. He then shook his head and picked up the phone.

"Right this is so wrong but what the hell am I looking for?" he asked feeling sick as the words came out.

"Just how….open she is." danny replied not entirely sure what to say.

"Open?" he asked exasperated. "Is it like a freaking door? God Danny you gotta be more specific!"

"I dunno Ethan I'm not a doctor!"

"Neither am I!" Ethan replied. Hysteria had crept into his voice. "This is not right. It's weird! Is it normal I wanna be sick?" he asked.

"Calm down Ethan you'll be fine!"

"No I don't think I will be!" he whispered. Then said "I'm gonna give the phone to Alice ok. You tell her what to do while I go wash my hands and try not to faint and hopefully wake up from this freaking nightmare!" he looked at Alice. "Here's Danny."

As he walked from the room he heard her cry. "No I refuse to allow him to do that he's just a child!" she then looked at him and started whispering in low urgent tones.

Ethan stood at the sink. Holding his hands under the scalding water scrubbed his hands twice with soap. At first he'd tried to convince himself, you know like be a man Ethan you can handle this. It's nothing. That didn't work so he blanked his mind. Took some deep breaths. Tried to force away the faint feeling his had In his head and the sickness he felt in the pit of his stomach. He collected more towels as he felt calm. Well relatively calm. As calm as anyone could be in a situation like this! He walked back in a and looked at Alice. Whatever Danny as said it had worked. She was covered with a towel. He felt sickness rise again. Breathe Ethan Breathe! He reminded his body.

"You don't have to do this Ethan!" Alice said breathlessly. "Actually this is a false alarm. Why don't you go and I dunno write something or listen to music. Yeah you go do that!" she said persuasively. Then he saw her shudder as pain wracked through her entire body. Starting from her stomach down her abdomen. Clenching. She shook with the force of it.

Ethan looked at her and raised his eyebrows. Took a deep breathe then said. "I do need to do this Alice. You need me. It's a good thing I don't see you as my mum or I'll never be able to do this!" he shook his head trying to clear it from the thoughts that were telling him to run and never look back. He picked up the phone.

"Right Danny what am I looking for?"

"Well mostly the only thing you could watch out for is hair really. Hopefully she isn't that far!"

He inhaled and exhaled another breathe. He swallowed hard. Cringed closed one eye. Left the other one open to look. They both opened wide at what he saw. He was horrified.

"Danny this is weird, she isn't open at all. There's nothing, it looks….. I dunno blocked or something. There's just…Oh God what the hell? Is that? Freaking hell that's hair!" Ethan started hyperventilating. "I can't do this!" he said panicking. Voice shaking. "I really can't do this!" he said louder. "I'm just a kid. I can't handle this!" he babbled.

"God! He's nearly here!" Danny said scared. "Have you got towels? Tell Alice top push when she needs to. Your doing fine Ethan just keep calm ok!"

"Alice Danny said to push when you need to!" Ethan told her voice shaking.

"Ethan you have to deliver him!"

"Oh no Danny. NO please! I'm begging you. You can't ask me to do this. Please I'll do anything else. I'll fight a million angry elephants. Wrestle crocodiles. I'll even feed myself to a lion. Not that!" Ethan pleaded.

"Ethan your all she's got. I'll never ask another thing of you as long as I live. Please Ethan!"

Ethan was in turmoil. His legs were literally one second away from running out of here. With or without the rest of his body! "God I can't believe this!" he said softly. "O you owe me big style Trevanion!" he muttered to him.

Alice was sweating and panting. She was oblivious to his presence, it was like she'd blanked him being there. He wished he could do the same. She pushed again and all of the head appeared. He felt himself wobbling. Calm Ethan don't pass out. Well not yet!

Danny was muttering in his ear trying to keep him calm. He then noticed something. He didn't know anything but this wasn't normal!

"Danny the head is here but something is…" he lowered his voice. "There is something around the neck."

"Christ the cord! Look um, see if it's twisted. If not rotate Daniels head if you can. Do it as gently as possible though! You need to loosen it if you can!"

He noticed that the cord was twisted and trying to touch is as little as possible untangled it it was easy untangled..

"Oh God eww that was disgusting!" he muttered. Then exhaled and felt a bigger wave of dizziness over take him. "Whoa danny!" he said slurred. "I'm feeling really sick and dizzy here!" he said weakly in warning.

"A couple more pushes Ethan and it will be over. I'll be here in 5 minutes!"

"Can you ask him to wait till you get here. I don't mind really!" he joked.

"You can try son."

Ethan matched his breathing with Alice's. Trying to stop himself from passing out,

"Yeah Alice we'll breath together. Whoo whoo whoo!" he imitated. Oh GOD!

Alice pushed again.

"Right Danny a shoulder is out!"

"Ethan everything is gonna happen pretty quickly now. Put the phone down and support the baby as Alice is pushing him out!"

"No Danny I need to hear your voice! You're the only one keeping me calm. I'll snap and end up hysterical!" he panicked.

"You can do this Ethan!" Danny encouraged.

He saw Alice begin to push again and dropped the phone to the floor with a clatter. The battery feel out but he disregarded it. He held the baby's head and shoulder as she pushed. The other shoulder came and the baby slid into his waiting hands. Closely followed by gunge and blood.

Alice exhaled a large breath and her head feel back on the sofa.

Ethan stared at the red faced baby in his hands his mouth open in awe. God he was holding another danny! He thought. He saw the baby's mouth full of gunk. He used his finger and gently cleared it. He let out a healthy wail. Ethan's eyes filled. "Wow!" he murmured.

Alice looked. "Is he ok?" alice asked worried.

"Oh yeah he sure is!" he said awe evident in his tone. He wrapped Daniel in a clean towel and handed him to Alice. Danny ran in as he did. He looked at Alice and Ethan and baby Daniel. As soon as he saw Alice holding the wrapped bundle his eyes never left him. "You did it?" he whispered.

Ethan stood up and started to shake uncontrollably. All his calm had deserted him.

Danny came over and hugged him. "Are you ok? Oh God thank you so much son!"

"Danny?" Ethan's asked dazed.

"Yeah?"

"Can I faint now?" ethan asked them slumped to the floor.

(X)

Danny checked Ethan's pulse and his eyes. Then lay him on the sofa when he was sure he was fine. He chased up the ambulance. Seems the operator had got the wrong address and the ambulance had went to the wrong place. Apparently the boy had been panicking when he rang. He the went and sat beside Alice. They sat side by side admiring their baby. Alice held him Danny touched his perfect little fingers.

"He's so beautiful!" he murmured.

Blue eyes opened and peered at them. They were so clear that both parents stopped breathing for a second.

"Now I know what you have to contend with, with me!" she said honestly. "I will never use my eyes against you again!" she vowed.

"So mummy's blue eyes and a thick full head of jet black hair. But you got daddies face. Best of both worlds huh?" she murmured.

"Well Daniel, we're mummy and daddy son. I'll teach you all the important stuff like football and how to be a man. She'll just nag you!" he said playfully. His eyes glistened though.

Alice laid her head on his shoulder for a second. Then handed Daniel to Danny.

"I'm gonna get changed. Quick shower first though!"Danny stood up holding Danny tightly but tenderly. He helped Alice up. He kissed her softly. She smiled at him then walked to their room.

He took Daniel to the window. Spoke to him. "I'm so happy to finally meet you son. Your amazing. You have the best family ever too. You got me and mummy who'll protect and love you always. And your big sis Lexi who is an absolute nutter but who is just the most brilliant girl in the world. She gets the nutterness from your mum by the way. And your big brother Ethan too. He's great. Big and strong and brave. And he did daddy a big favour today. And to be honest daddy doesn't know how he'll ever repay him but if he ever finds a way he'll do it!"

Alice walked in the room. Changed into clean clothes and fresh from a quick shower. She saw Ethan staring open mouthed looking at Danny's back. She motioned for him to lie back down and close his eyes.

He nodded as soon as he did she cleared her throat.

"I know little man will be hungry but we'd better wait for the paramedics to check him over huh? I'm gutted I can't breast feed him but my mum couldn't and I couldn't with Lexi so…"

"You and Daniel will probably have to go to hospital when the ambulance comes."

Ethan started to stir. Danny handed Daniel to Alice and walked over.

"Ethan?" Danny asked.

He looked pale. "Danny did everything go ok?" he pretended to be groggy and sat up. He watched Alice cleaning Daniel with warm water and dressing him in a babygro.

Danny pulled Ethan close for a crushing hug. "You have no idea what you did for me today son. Words just leave me when I try to explain how much it meant to me. Thank you isn't enough to explain the gratitude I feel!"

"We'll call it quits if we never speak of it again." he said smiling.

"Hey Ethan Dee Jay wants to meet his big brother." Alice said.

He walked over to the changing mat and was looking at Alice's blue eyes but on a little boy who had Danny's face."

"Hey Daniel." he said and touched his little cheek. He smiled widely. "You definitely got the look of your mum. It's a good thing too. Us lady killers can't look like our dads can we? And lets hope even more that you don't take after your big sister. We can't take another Lexi." he whispered at him.

"Thank you Ethan, I know how hard that must have been for you!" Alice told him. "And there's something else too."

She looked at Danny. He smiled widely and nodded.

"Look we would like your opinion on something…" Alice started.

"That's a big deal for us." Danny finished.

"Can you not do that?" Ethan asked smiling.

Danny and Alice looked at each other perplexed. "What?"

"Finish each others sentences. It creeps me out sometimes it's like you can hear in each others heads or something."

Danny and Alice smiled at each other.

"Anyway it's little man. His name actually. His name will still be Daniel but we were thinking maybe Daniel Ethan or Daniel junior Ethan?" Alice told him.

"But don't worry if it makes you uncomfortable." Danny finished.

"You don't have to do that!" Ethan told them softly.

"We know, we just wanted to know how you feel. He'll probably still be known as Dee jay. Just with Ethan on the end." Alice said.

"Hey DJ Ethan." Danny grinned.

"Look I'm gonna leave you alone ok. I need to get my bearings. I think I'm having a little overload here."

Ethan walked from the room. Saw the ambulance pull up. He sat on the veranda. That was the scariest most terrifying but at the same time the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. When he' d saw the baby literally seconds old, in his hands. Arms and legs flying about. Wow! That was the only word he could think of and it had paled to how he felt. He'd known Alice was pregnant and would have a baby would come but and this sounds weird but he didn't actually expect for a baby to be in his hands. I dunno that's just what he felt. It was the only way he could describe it. A technician came out to check his head. Danny must have told them about his faint. He had hit his head pretty hard. He must have, why else would he be feeling the urge to bawl his eyes out?

**A/N awww ethan is utterly adorable. he's just so cute am i right lol. i had planned 4 danny to get home in time to deliver daniel but it fit that he didn't lol poor ethan but still lol at his panicking. i loved the line his legs were ready to run out of here with or withour the rest of his body lol x course u like it dan u thought it up. excuse me arguin wit myself haha am abit crazy an my mind is a scary place sumtimes x**


	39. Ethans Denial and Letter

Lexi lay in her room. Pretending to be asleep. Her nana sat in a chair beside her. God she had vomited blood on her dad. She smiled . He is her dad! The doctor confirmed it. The other place must have got it wrong idiots! Anyway that Josh is nothing to her and Daniel is her full brother. She felt chills shudder through her body. She started breathing audibly as he body shook with cold. Mrs Elliott laid something over her. It didn't help. No amount of extra blankets help her when she gets these chills. But she worked at suppressing the shuddering.

She felt sick too. Nothing new there this was worse than the other times. Part of the sickness she felt was attributed to the fact that she had sent Ethan away. She'd never see him again. Or her mum, dad nana and Daniel. She'd made her decision. She couldn't live like this no longer. If you could call this pathetic excuse of a life living! She wanted this end and if that meant going then so be it! I mean it was obvious she was gonna die anyway. It ended her suffering and ended her families torment. It can't be easy for them watching her like this! You hear me God? You cane take me. My soul whatever pat of it hasn't been ravaged is yours. She lay there in her room waiting for the warm kiss of death. It never came. You were quick enough to take me before! She waited again. You swine take me! She screamed in her head. She swore she heard him laughing! She could she'd raise her fist and hit something. She couldn't stand this anymore! She just wanted stuff to be better. Even daft little things depressed her. Like the fact she couldn't sleep on her stomach coz of her IV. She jut wanted to go home. She missed home. She missed listening to music with Ethan. Missed talking to him at night. Missed carrying on with her dad. She even sort of missed her parents soppy displays but that was just coz she was homesick she didn't actually miss that! She wanted a life without nausea and aches and pains and all the rest of it. This cloud of depression had fell over her again. She couldn't help it. She just felt so down! And to make matters worse she was starting radiation therapy tomorrow. At least she'd be alone for a while for the first couple of days. Brooding in peace and quiet. She did love her family but they didn't understand that sometimes she needed to be alone.

She heard a door squeak. Heard her nana gasp and her dad's soft murmuring. So he had came back. She heard them softly talking. Then felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Lexi." he said softly.

She ignored him. Wanted to brood in private.

"Lexi." he repeated in the same soft tone.

"I'm asleep. Can't you see that?" she asked him.

He chuckled. "Ok I'll tell Daniel that you'll meet him later."

Her head turned and her eyes opened. "Here's here?"

"Yes, all 5lbs and 3 ozs of him. He's fine even though he's early they think they were abit out with his due date although he'd have still been early."

Alice walked over and Lexi same him wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Awww he is so cute!" she whispered. And his little hands and fingers!" Lexi said as Alice adjusted his blanket. He has the look of dad though. Proper mini Danny!" she gushed.

"Yeah till he opens his eyes." Danny said sitting beside her mum.

"Suppose you musta just got home and had to come straight back huh dad?" Lexi asked and smiled when Daniels fist wrapped around her little finger. "Good grip there boyo."

"Sort of." Alice murmured.

"What do you mean?" Lexi asked looking up.

"He was born at home." Alice replied.

"No way! I bet that was scary."

Alice nodded and looked at Danny.

"Where's Ethan?"

"He's just getting us some non alcoholic beverages to wet Daniels head with." Danny said.

"Ok."

She returned to gushing over her brother. "How old is he?"

Alice looked at her watch. "Just under 2 hours old."

"At least was there for you this time. You know to see it happen."

"Actually I missed it by about 2 minutes," he said.

"What so mum was alone with the paramedics delivered. Or God forbid Dupe was there!"

Ethan walked in with an assortment of drinks. "I get dibs on the fanta Fruit twist. The rest of you can fight over the rest." he grinned.

His eyes softened as they rested on Lexi. "Hey." then he winked and grinned at her crookedly.

Her heart caught in her chest. "Hello." she said breathlessly. "Have you seen Daniel he's so adorable."

"Oh yeah did I see him!" he whispered. Then loud enough for her to hear he said. "Yeah I have. I told him that he looks like mum but so better not be like you. 2 Lexi's on the earth. We couldn't survive. It would be like the apocalypse!"

"Your so funny." she said sarcastically in a funny voice.

"So go on then dad it was the paramedics yeah?"

Danny glanced at Ethan for a split second.

Lexi who had been taking a sip of water. Coughed and spluttered as she realised.

Danny was straight up making sure she was ok.

"Him?" she asked. "No he wouldn't have a clue."

"Yeah Lex your right it wasn't me!" he said stubbornly looking at Danny.

He sat down on a chair and crossed his arms looking moody.

"You did didn't you? What that's so….how did you….your so amazing!" she said staring at him.

"I didn't Lex. I passed out. Look bump on my head as proof!"

"Oh ok. I guess it was…."

"I coached Caroline through it!" Danny said.

"O I guess that's cool too I suppose."

She looked at Ethan from under her lashes. Why was he angry?

"Look I'll be outside ok!" Ethan got up and walked from the room.

"I'll get him." Danny said and followed him.

Danny walked through the winding hallways looking for Ethan. He found him sat on a bench outside.

"Hey son."

"Go back to your family Danny!"

"Hey your family too!" Danny told him.

"I'm not, if I felt like family I wouldn't have been able to do that for Alice. If I was your son it would have been to hard to do!"

"Is that what this is about?"

"Yes. No Partly." he paused. "I don't want Lexi knowing. I mean she thinks it's good now and I'm this hero or something but later on as all the hype has died down she'll look at me and then think it's weird and maybe even creepy. I don't want her seeing me differently. I mean I find it weird and creepy and I did it!"

"Weird and creepy?" Danny asked.

"You know how I feel Danny. About Lexi I mean. and I delivered her mothers son." he shuddered. "Sorry I didn't mean that shudder the way you might think I do"

Danny shook his head. "No I understand."

"It's just weird you know?"

Danny nodded. "I do actually. Which I thought I wouldn't. And the other thing that's bothering you?"

"She made me promise to stay away, I'm doing what she wants. I'm gonna read her letter. So can I have some time alone. I'll be fine Danny."

"We'll be taking Daniel home soon. I've got stuff to sort at home. And to phone a locum to cover my duties. Ethan nodded and pulled out a envelope. He looked at it. It was covered in little hearts. She'd turned the A in his name into a heart too. Ok, he opened the envelope.

**Dear Ethan**

**Hello honey. Wow I thought this would be fairly easy to write but you actually it's not. It's really quite hard. Hmmm imagine that. I guess I'm dead huh? Or practically. I'm sorry I was looking forward to our life together, wow I made us sound like we are engaged or something. Let me rephrase that I was looking forward to spending more time with you. Better? Maybe not but that's what ya getting! Ha-ha x I was looking forward to more earth shattering, bone melting kisses. **

**I want you to know that I never intended for this to beat me. That was never an option for me. I love you so much honey. Really I do and I tried to be this coz I didn't wanna leave you. I always imagined myself in a years time having a picnic with you under the fountain at Leopards den. We'd be laughing and joking. And I swear I'd see a red dot on your chest where dad has got a target trained on your chest in case you try something. I love that image coz in it I'm healthy and your gorgeous and it's so normal. The picture is so clear and perfect And I want it so badly! It feels so far away from me at the moment. I pretend to everyone that I'm ok and fine but I'm not Ethan. I need you and I don't even know why. All I know is whenever I feel so crap and just wanna give up I see your face or your smile in my mind and I sorta think hang on Lex. For a few minutes or hours or days. Then you walk in so cocky and self confident and I thank God I held on coz I got to see you. And when I see you I feel normal again for that time we are together. At times you're the only thing that keeps me going. I keep going for my parents but I don't wanna be a burden to them. But not with you. I love you. I'm starting to think I'm a little obsessed with you. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing at night. With snatches of Ethan in between. I'll admit I need help, I learned something. Independence doesn't mean going it alone and sharing your problems and the weight on your shoulders isn't the same as weakness. I'm glad I figured that out before it was too late and I'm lucky you love me faults and all. I don't wanna hurt you but I think that's inevitable at this point. I just feel so ill you know. So depressed.**

**I'm sorry here I am unloading all my depression on you. My deepest, sincerest heart felt apologies to my gorgeous, handsome sexy, (Is that enough flattery? No ok then I'll carry on) amazing beautiful, spine tingling completely and utterly adorable boyfriend/love of my life. (That's all your getting so there. I admitted far too much already x) You know I was sitting in my bed and I realise we haven't got any endearing nicknames for each other you cute little names that we call each other in private. Like I dunno baby cakes or snuggle bumps. You look like a snuggle bumps actually. What do you think? I'm sitting here laughing imagining your look of horror. No snuggle bumps. How about my little EB bear? Not as bad as the last one I think. I'll work on it. I swear to you I will find the most embarrassing endearment known to man and call you it in front of everyone. On your….Wow downer time. I was gonna say on your wedding day in front of your wife. If your reading this and I'm dead then it'll never happen. Actually I'll have dad call a medium huh? I guess that's not too funny either. Sorry it just hangs over me. It's like there is no escaping it!**

**Since I'm gone I'm gonna ask you to do a few things for me then I'll be able to rest peacefully. Firstly and most importantly is to take care of little Dee Jay for me. Not like mum and dad will. Like Shauna and Missy do for me. Somewhere to go if he needs advice or guidance. You like if he has problems with girls or if mum and dad are driving him doolally! And tell him I love him, and tell him about me too. About how intelligent beautiful and simply amazing I am haha. I can see your yeah right face. Admit it I'm pretty special, and no not special needs Mr Bell!**

**Secondly take care of mum and dad and yourself. To be honest I know they'll be upset when I'm gone and I don't wanna hurt them. They'll carry on for Dee Jay I know but make sure mum eats often and dad doesn't immerse himself in work. And make sure you smile that handsome smile of yours. The smile that made me fall in love with you.**

**Thirdly don't mourn and grieve me please. I'll ALLOW you one night of tears and a few at my funeral coz I'm feeling generous but any more than that and I'll have Darren Hayes playing in your sleep. Trust me I will do it! I've gave you fair warning. I can see it, you'll wake up and hear his high pitched voice. Lmao. I can see you running from the room screaming like a girl. He wouldn't have a look in! am I right? Rofl. But remember Ethan please don't cry for me. Get a new girlfriend straight away and be happy. I know she won't be as good as me coz c'mon its me haha but I want you to be happy and in love coz you deserve it honey bunch. What no honey bunch? Ok I'll remove it from my list. But really you deserve to be loved. And one day when your married and a father your first born daughter so better be called lexi or I will be seriously pissed off! Only joking. You will make a excellent husband and father one day. Don't let what happened colour your future. Your not him and never will be. You have too great a capacity for love inside you!**

**You know I feel like I could just keep writing coz I feel there is so much I'm never gonna get the chance to say to you. This is killing me coz I can't bear the thought of us apart. I wanna be with you always. I need you like air. Without you I'm in despair. I promise you Ethan we will see each other again one day. And then we will have the best time. Spend the rest of eternity together. Beanpole and freak show always. Until then Ethan I love you and always will.**

**Forever yours**

**Alexis**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**MY LOVE WILL ECHO THROUGH THE DAYS MONTHS AND YEARS AHEAD. ALWAYS KNOW THAT SOMEWHERE OUT THERE SOMEONE LOVES YOU. **

_**Dear Bobby Yellowcard**_

_**Do you remember when,**_

_**I told you this that night,**_

_**That if you're by my side,**_

_**When everyday begins,**_

_**I'll fall for you again.**_

_**I made a promise when,**_

_**I told you this that night**__**.**_

_**I'll be fine, Coz when I die, **_

_**Then I die loving you it's alright, **_

_**I'll be I fine when I die then I die loving you,**_

_**Loving you, loving you.**_

**A/N and that is the last of my letters. lets hope lex gets better soon huh. poor eth an lex too they r both heartbroken and stubborn :(**

**please review x**


	40. Attempts

Josh walked up to the main house. He'd been to Fatani's bar. He smiled as he approached. Now he felt amorous. His wife held no interest for him anymore. He was divorcing her when they got back to Bristol. She was crazy and he didn't want that in his life! He wanted a little Scottish firecracker! He'd lure Alice out here and have some fun. And if she refused. Like hell would she refuse him! No way! He'd threaten her baby if she did. She'd proved she'd do anything for it. Maybe he'd have her begging. No he'd definitely have her begging. He grew aroused at the thought.

The house was quiet. He crept though it looking in rooms. Growing more impatient with more time that passed. Damn the whole house was empty. He was stood in the kitchen. Spotted a letter on the kitchen table. He picked it up and read it. He knew it! He isn't Lexi's father Trevanion is! His blood ran cold. And now there is nothing to stop Alice and Ethan telling Danny of his threats! He ran down to his hut.

"C'mon Sheila we're going! They know I'm not her dad!"

"What? What about my baby?" she shrieked madly.

"I don't care I'm getting out of here." he threw all his clothes in a bag and he telephoned a taxi. "You can come with me or stay to be honest I don't care. I want a divorce!"

Sheila's mouth dropped open. She mechanically walked around their hut gathering up clothes. His taxi arrived really quickly. He looked at her.

"I'll get my own." she said coldly.

Josh didn't notice her calculating gaze. Josh picked up his case and walked from the hut. He was never seeing these people again. Sheila watched her husband go. He only wanted to divorce her coz they couldn't conceive a child. If Lexi had been his it would have been alright. She went back to packing….and planning.

(X)

Danny, Ethan and Alice arrived home. Little man strapped in his car seat on the back. He looked adorable in his little blue suit and tiny booties. With a white hat and a bib saying little brother.

Danny looked at his little boy and was struck by how amazing he was! He then looked at Alice in the rear view mirror and they shared a loving smile.

"Thank God you can't see this Dee Jay. Complete and utter sickness. Yuck!" Ethan grinned at Alice and Danny.

Danny jumped from the car. "I'm gonna head down to the hut. Gonna get rid of you know who. You take Daniel inside." He walked slowly allowing Alice time to get in the house and lock the door. He wanted the 3 of them safe. As he passed he saw the door to his surgery wide open. He frowned but carried on walking through the trees and towards the hut. He was surprised to find it completely empty. Everything was gone. Nothing had been left behind. Except a scrumpled letter on the floor. The DNA results. So they ha took off. Oh well even better! He walked towards his surgery and happily went about his jobs. Checking the animals giving medication. Set some medical supplies on sterilisation. This took a good 20 minutes. He walked into his office and found that the cupboard which held their spare tranquiliser gun was wide open. The lock forced. Danny put 2 and 2 together. As soon as he stepped out of the hospital he looked towards the house.

"Oh NO!" he said and ran.

(X)

Ethan climbed from the car.

"You ok Ethan. You've been sort of quiet." Alice said.

"Yeah. Just a bit down." he admitted.

"Aw C'mere son!" she pulled him close for a hug.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I do feel a little better."

She smiled back. "Lets get D…"

They saw Sheila round the corner. Gun in hand. Both Alice and Ethan stood closer together completely blocking Daniel from view.

"Run!" Alice hissed.

"And leave you with psycho bitch? No way!" he whispered back.

Sheila sauntered towards them. A malevolent look on her face aimed at Alice.

"Where's Josh?" Ethan asked.

"GONE! He knows the truth and he left! But I know how I'm going to get my revenge. I'm gonna kill you!" she motioned the gun towards Alice. "It'll be my way of hurting your family. I'll take you and the baby away. Like you took Lexi away from me!"

"Put the gone down!" Ethan said calmly.

"Not a word or I'll shoot you too!" Sheila warned.

"Ethan Ssshhh. I distract her you get behind the car!" she whispered.

"NO!" he whispered back sternly.

Sheila took aim at Alice's stomach then frowned. Finally realised her bump was gone.

"Where?" she heard a newborn cry from the car. She smiled gleefully. "I get my baby!" she whispered.

Alice's face hardened. "NO freaking way!"

Sheila raised her gun. Goes to shoot Alice in the stomach. Ethan stands in front of her.

"Move kid don't make me shoot you!" Sheila said acidly.

Ethan didn't say a word just stood his ground. Alice tried to push him out of the way. He used the momentum from one her pushes to spring forward and grab the end of the gun they struggled. Alice opened the car door, opened the window slightly so air circulated then locked the door and tossed the keys in a bush. She was about to help Ethan when Sheila kneed him between the legs. Although he remained standing he let go of the gun instinctively.

Sheila looked at him and smiled. "Goodbye Ethan!" she pointed the gun at his chest and fired.

"NO!" Alice screamed.

Ethan hit the tip of the gun so it fired downwards. A dart cam out and hit him in the stomach.

"Pull it out quick!" Alice yelled.

Ethan did as he was told then smiled cockily proving he was fine. Sheila looked angry.

"Oh God!" Alice breathed. She rushed over to Ethan.

"Alice?" he questioned as he began to feel wierd. He blinked frowned then stumbled backwards into the dirt. Alice was on her knees beside him. Telling him to keep his eyes open.

"Look out!" he told her.

Alice moved but not quick enough and felt the butt of the gun hit her head. She fell to the ground.

"You…" Ethan breathed and tried to get up but couldn't.

Sheila lifted Alice from the ground and held her arms tightly behind her back. "Watch your son Alice! Watch him die!" she screamed happily. "Then I'll get rid of you and take the baby!"

Alice struggled. "Good luck finding the keys you freak!" Alice yelled. "Don't worry Ethan keep your eyes open son. I'll help you I promise!" she wrenched and fought to no avail.

Ethan breathing was shallow and thready. He was sweating and his eyes started to close slowly.

"NO! Ethan keep them eyes open!" Alice screamed and fought even harder.

"Is your boy dead yet?" she cackled.

"Bitch let me go!"

Ethan started fitting on the floor.

"Look at him go!" Sheila said happily.

That was it! Alice threw her head back and connected with some part of Sheila's head. Sheila released Alice and fell to the floor dazed. Alice ran and got the spare vet box from the back of the car and opened it beside Ethan. Pulled doubt an enzyme that slowed the reaction.

"Hold on Ethan!" Alice said and injected him.

He kept on fitting.

She realised someone was standing over her. A gun pointed at her head.

"Now you die!" Sheila said coldly.

"I'll meet you in hell!" Alice spat at her.

Sheila's finger tightened. Alice waited for the inevitable.

It never came. A figure came flying and rugby tackled Sheila. Then restrained her.

"What…" Danny started.

Alice ignored him and sprinted to the hospital. Grabbed the solution she needed and ran back towards the house.

Ethan was on his back stiff. God it couldn't have done him any good fitting this long! His face was red. She filled the syringe. "You'll be fine Ethan. In just a minute ok. Trust me!"

Alice injected him then checked his eyes. The seizure slowly subsided. He lay on his back unmoving eyes closed.

"Oh god no!" Alice said. She was suddenly afraid she'd have him too much and it stopped his heart

Dupe arrived. "What the hell?"

"Restrain her!" Danny threw Sheila towards dupe and went over to Ethan.

Alice looked 1 second away from starting CPR. Danny checked his pulse, his eyes then his temperature with the back of his hand.

"I picked up the right bottle didn't I Danny?" she asked panicking pushing the bottle at him.

He nodded.

"Why isn't he awake then?" she asked almost hysterical. "It's fast acting! God I gave him too much and he's in a coma isn't he?" tears slid down her cheeks.

"How much did you give him?"

"25mls."

He shook his head. "No that is fine! Go get him some water yeah Alice?"

She ran inside and came out with a glass of water. Danny lifted Ethan's head and trickled a little bit in his mouth.

"C'mon Ethan!" Alice whispered pleading. Tears had made tracks down her dusty cheeks.

Ethan's eyes fluttered. Opened slowly. Looked around.

"Wow!" he croaked. "I feel hangover! Urgh my head!"

"Ethan have you got any other symptoms nausea, dizziness?" Danny asked.

"I feel weird but I haven't got any of those symptoms." he said weakly.

Danny pulled out his phone and ran the police he then helped Ethan up as Alice retrieved the keys to the car.

She unstrapped Daniel and hugged him close. "Mummy's sorry baby. Not nice being stuck in a car with the windows open a little bit but that nasty woman was gonna take you away!"

(X) (5 Minutes Later)

Ethan was sat in the living room with Dee Ess and Dee Jay. In other words Danny senior and Danny Junior. Danny had Daniel lain on his changing mat and was changing him. Alice was stood on the veranda at the top of the stairs getting some air.

Alice stretched and took a deep breath of African air. She looked across the land she called home. A little piece of home was missing but hopefully Lexi would be home soon. The police car pulled up.

"She'd through there." Alice told them pointing in the direction of the front door.

She then carried on with those thoughts at hand. She and Danny had to start thinking of birth control again. Especially since they knew it was possible for them to have children. Maybe when Dee Jay is a few years old and Lexi has got her complete all clear they could try again. This time without the stress. She heard a high pitched shriek and started to turn. A hard body ploughed into her side. She felt herself fly through the air and hit the stairs with a thud. The body flew through the air with her and landed on top of her. She felt a pain in her head as it connected with the bottom stair and then winded as the body landed on her. She lay still, her back twisted. As the officers pulled the load off her she felt a searing pain in her lower back.

Danny heard maniacal laughter, he placed Daniel in his Moses basket.

"Watch him please Ethan." Danny asked.

"Sure."

He walked outside and saw Alice lain on the ground still. Sheila looked triumphant.

"Oh God!" he ran downstairs.

"I hope I killed her!" she laughed again. As an officer dragged her to the car.

The other officer was on his radio requesting an ambulance.

Danny was kneeling beside Alice. Her eyes opened as he whispered her name. She lay awkwardly.

"An ambulance is on the way sir."

"Alice honey are you ok?"

"I dunno!" she admitted panting. She then gasped as an even more intense pain shot up her spine. She started to curl up then her back arched.

"Alice?" he asked alarmed.

"My back. It's on fire!" she hissed. Panted more. "I got told to be careful. They said I could end up paralysed again!" she breathed slowly.

"Won't happen he assured her.

"Then why do I feel like someone has a red hot poker pressed to my back, and my feet are tingling too!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Alice pain is good remember. If you were paralysed you'd feel nothing. You are fine ok!" he yelled.

The ambulance turned the corner and the police car pulled away.

"I'm sorry honey!" Alice said.

"Don't be daft. I don't even know why your apologising!"

Alice was rolled onto a stretcher then placed inside the ambulance. Danny informed the paramedic of the specifics of her spinal injury. They nodded.

"He's not coming!" Alice said loudly.

"I am!" he replied.

"Daniel!" she reminded him.

He nodded.

"I'll be fine Danny and whatever you do don't tell my mum!" she warned.

"Ok, I wish I was going with you!" he said,

"Me too Danny!"

He kissed her softly then climbed from the ambulance. They drove away.

**A/N will alice's back b ok? hmmmm you'll have 2 wait and see x :)**


	41. Understanding

Danny walked into the house and saw Ethan rocking Daniel on his knees. Danny took a picture. It was nice. Tiny Daniel rested on Ethan's thighs. Ethan was rapping away rock a bye baby totally absorbed in the moment. His thighs rocking slightly. He was looking down little Daniel watching him perplexed.

"Encore?" Ethan murmured. "Or how about Twinkle Twinkle."

Ethan then looked up and saw Danny smiling at him like an idiot. He suddenly went all shy and embarrassed.

"Daniel was getting crabby and I thought that you and Alice might be having a moment so I picked him up. I felt all fingers and thumbs. I rubbed his back and he let out the biggest burp I've ever heard. Even louder than Dupe although don't tell him or he'll take it as a challenge!" Ethan then grinned. "I went to lie him back down and he groused again so I sang rock a bye baby Ethan style! Now I feel a fool!"

"Ethan it was brill! I think it's good that you found your own way to do stuff with him. You are his big brother after all."

"It's weird Danny but he does sorta feel like my brother but Lexi doesn't feel like my sister. Why?"

"Probably because he's a baby and Lexi wasn't. If you and Lexi had grew up around each other I doubt you feel the way you do. You were both nearly 13 when you came to us. On the cusp of discovering the opposite sex and of course your both good looking kids so…."

Ethan nodded. He looked at Daniel. "So where's Alice then?" he said singsong to Daniel although the question was aimed at Danny.

"Alice has gone to hospital."

"Is it…" he exclaimed then realised that Daniel jumped. "Sorry little man Ssshhh. " he crooned. He lowered his voice but the urgency remained. "Is it Lex?"

"No Alice had an accident."

"It was psycho bi…woman wasn't it?" he asked and curbed his language for Daniel.

Danny nodded.

"You should have went with her Danny."

"Got lil man to care for." he said and picked up Daniel rested him on his shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"What after being tranqed then injected? Pretty good actually. Hyper in a way. No feeling sick or dizzy or anything!"

"What happened? Like how did you get shot?" Danny asked.

Daniel whimpered. "You hungry little man?" Danny asked him.

Daniel wailed in reply. "Ok I get it son!"

"Will you grab Dee Jay's swing Eth?"

Ethan walked over and picked up the swing. Danny put it on the table clear from all the edges. He place Daniel in it and set it on light swing. He turned the kettle on and looked at Ethan.

"Well, you left us and Sheila came around the corner. Threatened Alice. I wouldn't let her shoot her grabbed the gun. We struggled then she shot me. The last thing I remember is Alice standing over me and Sheila hitting her with the gun."

Danny made up Dee Jay's bottle, cooled it then fed him. He suckled hungrily. Ethan grinned. "Wow how hungry is he?" then he looked up and saw Danny's worried eyes. "Your worried aren't you?"

Danny nodded. "Lexi is starting her radiation tomorrow and that is gonna be excruciating for her. Alice has just gave birth and gets thrown down some stairs. Everyone should be here at home celebrating Daniel being here and the two woman who would be fussing are in hospital. On his first night home to top it all off! And Alice was also warned to be careful with her back. Due to an accident any accident could permanently paralyse her!"

Ethan nodded.

"Do you feel better after reading Lexi's letter?"

He shrugged. "I feel daft admitting it but she had me laughing and crying in my letter. At the same time!"

Danny smiled. "Yeah she does that to you!"

"I don't know why she's writing these letters. She's gonna be fine. She's so convinced that she is gonna die and it makes me so angry!"

"Hey Ethan I'm not criticizing you but maybe you need to consider what she is going through too?"

"Huh?" he asked confused. "I do and I'm being understanding too!"

"Well Ethan you are angry and upset and metaphorically it's clouding your vision. Your very astute. You pick up on peoples feelings very well. Probably due to your father…" he trailed off.

Ethan nodded. "So doesn't mean I don't understand!"

"That's what you don't understand. You can't even imagine what she is going through. The only way you could is if you have lived through it!" he rubbed Daniels back on his shoulder to get his wind up. "Have you ever had chemotherapy Ethan? Been ill for over a month straight. Felt like you wanna die? Had your hair fall out? To be honest I bet she wants to die. Not to die just get away from it all!"

"But I wouldn't…" Ethan started but Danny cut him off.

"Don't say you wouldn't want to die Ethan unless you've been through it. And remember you and Lexi might feel all grown up but essentially you are still kids! God I would do anything to spare her this!" Danny said sadly.

Ethan was thoughtful. Contemplating what Danny said. It did make sense! "Do you think she'll let it beat her?"

"I don't think she'll LET it beat her. And seeing Daniel definitely perked her up. But I'm scared Ethan. I don't mind admitting that to you. If she doesn't change her state of mind then she'll lose!"

"Then how do we do that?" Ethan asked panicked.

"I haven't a clue. If I knew that then I'd have did it already! Look I'm gonna phone the hospital about Lex and Alice." Danny told him softly.

(X)

Ethan walked into his room and paced. Ok think Eth. What you gonna do to make her change her mind? God he was no good at stuff like this! He was good with his hands that was it. Matters of the heart were an enigma to him! She's a teenage girl. Ok what do teenage girls like? Ummmmm, teenage boys? God he was so stupid! He wasn't a teenage girl, and didn't even want to try and get into their heads. No thank you! It's a scary place and he had no intentions of going there! He debated texting Shauna but then decided Missy might be the safer option.

_I need ur help!_

**Wot's up?**

_Wot do teenage girls like?_

**Y?**

_Do u hav 2 ask?_

**Defo lol**

_4 a m8_

**Lex?**

_damn hw u no?_

**Coz ur both blatant wi how u feel**

_I wanna make her feel beta how?_

His phone rang and he picked up.

"Look Ethan here is the thing right all teenage girls are different. You can't lump them all together. Sure enough they all want the same thing more or less but it's sorta like a man who likes sport. He loves football but won't abide rugby. I mean they both involve a type of ball but they are still different. Look rubbish analogy I know but they both have balls that's all I know!" she chuckled.

"I think I understand!" he said.

"Well if you do understand then you'll know that what every girl wants will be different in subtle ways. So I'm sorry but I have no idea what she may or may not want. Think outside the box. You love her. Show her!"

"But I'm no good at that sort of thin!" he whined.

"And I have no doubt she knows that and will appreciate anything you come up with because it come from your heart."

"Can't you give me a teensy little clue. Or even point me in the right direction?" he pleaded.

"Nope Coz that would be cheating!" she laughed.

"I knew I should have asked Shauna!" he grumbled.

"And she would have told you the same."

"Woman are evil!" he declared.

"We know. Great isn't it!"

"Goodbye Missy!"

She was laughing as he disconnected.

Right he needed a unique idea. Think. Something that he could mark with a passage of days. Hmmm. Something. One thing she had to look forward to. And he had…freaking nothing! He'd give her kisses but they weren't something to look forward to and to be honest her immune system was so decimated that he'd give her a cold or something and it would kill her! Right passage of days. Present. He had an idea. He smiled wider as it grew more defied and expanded in his head. Went in his wardrobe into his stuff from his mothers. Pulled out a heavy box. Looked inside.

"Perfect!" he murmured and got to work.

(X)

Ethan telephoned Lexi.

"Hello." Mrs Elliott said.

"Is she awake?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah."

"Who is it?" Lexi asked.

"Don't tell her it's me!" Ethan said.

"Your dad Lex." Mrs Elliott replied.

"Thanks." he told her.

"Oh coz if it's Ethan I don't wanna talk to him!" Lexi said softly.

The remark stung. He clenched his teeth.

"Here you go I'm going to the bathroom." Mrs Elliott said.

"Hey dad." she said with false cheer.

"It's Ethan."

"She lied? TRAITOR!" Lexi yelled.

Her nana grinned and waved.

"Lex please."

"No Ethan I don't wan talk to you. I want you to forget me!"

"ALEXIS be quiet!"

She was stunned into silence.

"Right thank you. First of all. I will never forget you! You are my perfect opposite! If that makes sense, and you will never keep me away!"

Lexi was silent.

"No cocky reply?" he asked.

"You told me to be quiet!" she said belligerently,

"Now that's the Lexi I love!"

"What do you want Ethan?" she asked tiredly.

"To tell you I love you. And to say sorry for how I acted this afternoon!"

"Ok." she said simply.

"AND." he added.

She tutted.

He tutted back playfully.

They had a tutting war over the phone.

Lexi got the last tut. "Me win me win!" Lexi chortled.

"About this afternoon I was hurt you didn't wanna see me. I don't care about anything else except you. I can's stand not seeing you. Please let me visit you. Please I just miss you so much. Just one look at your face a day and I can survive!"

"Ethan." she was wavering.

"It means you get to see me too. Have you missed me at all?" he asked quietly.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" she blurted without thinking.

"I wish I was with you now and we weren't doing this over the phone."

"Well it is sorta 11 o'clock at night!" she told him.

"I know Daniel has just went off!"

"Really how are mum and dad doing?" she asked.

He decided not to tell her about her mum. "Fine. Little beggar demands to be fed constantly!"

Lexi laughed. "Got them on their toes already. What a little belter!"

"There's something else."

"oooo really?" she asked.

"I have a surprise for you. I will be down to see you everyday and everyday I will be bringing a new surprise."

"What?" she asked excitedly.

"You will have to wait and see!"

"WHAT? But I'm not allowed visitors face to face for days!" she complained.

"Oh well Lex you will have something to look forward too!"

"Mean!" she said laughing. He then heard her yawn.

"One more thing sleeping beauty then you can catch a few Z's"

"Ok."

"Close your eyes." he whispered softly. "Imagine I'm with you. My lips are inches away from yours. My warm breath is tickling your face. I'm smiling slightly and so are you. Neither moves for a moment. Just locked into each others eyes. Then I move an almost imperceptible movement. Then you do too. We're millimetres apart." he was silent a moment allowing her to think for a second. "Our lips finally touch softly. You sigh and then I do too. I deepen the kiss slightly and you wrap your arms around my neck. My hands are around your waist pulling you closer to me." his voice was soft low husky and incredibly seductive. He spoke slowly but surely.

He was silent again. "I gotta stop there!" he said strangled.

"God I sooooo wanna kiss you right now!" she said breathlessly.

"Not if you knew where that was leading in my head!"

She giggled. "Definitely because I knew where that was leading!"

They both smiled. "I love you." they said simultaneously.

"Jinx!" the parroted. And then laughed.

"How old are we?" she asked.

"Who knows?" he replied. "I'll check out birth certificates!"

"NO! you'll find out my age!" she gasped.

"Um Lex I dunno if you know but I already know your age."

"Oh yeah!" she laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school. I'm on orders from Danny. I hate school!"

"Ha ha!" she crowed.

"I've been told to get work for you too!"

"NO WAY!" she asked in disbelief.

"Your right I haven't! Score one to Ethan!" he laughed loudly.

"You…you…freak show!" she said lowly, but full of love.

They laughed at the insult.

"Yeah but I'm your freak show." he paused. "Bean pole!" he replied.

"Yep only mine! And I am only your bean pole!"

"You go to sleep then and dream of me!" he told her.

"Like I dream of anyone else."

"I should think so too!" Ethan told her seriously.

"Sweet dreams darling." he told her.

She pressed the disconnect button.

Ethan smiled widely. The end of that conversation had been just like she had been normal. He walked from his room and into the kitchen. Danny was sat beside the baby monitor looking bushed. He was shaking a newly made bottle.

"Daniel again?" he asked incredulous.

Danny smiled. "No but I shall be prepared!" he grinned.

"How's Alice?" Ethan asked.

"They are completing scans and her spasm is over and she seems to be fine. They're hopeful she will be home tomorrow.

Danny's mobile rang.

"I'll leave you to get that." Ethan walked to the fridge and pulled out the juice and a yogurt too. Walked back towards his room.

"Hey Cathy is it Lex?" Danny asked after she declared who was speaking.

"You could say that."

"What is it?" Danny asked perplexed.

"Ethan telephoned. I left them alone. Now Lexi is chatting a mile a minute. Her skin doesn't look as pale and her eyes are sparkling. Do you know what he said to her?"

"No idea. He didn't even tell me they spoke."

"Well Danny whatever he said it's done wonders. She looks healthier then she has in a long time!"

"Wow, thanks, o and tell her I love her will you?"

"Will do Danny."

"Goodnight." he disconnected. Picked up the baby monitor knocked on Ethan's door.

"C'min." Ethan was listening to good charlotte march on. He picked up his remote and paused the song. He was sat on his bed with his feet up. A empty yogurt pot on is bedside cabinet.

"Hey Danny is the music too loud for little man?" he asked.

"Oh no it's fine. You didn't mention that you spoke to Lex."

"Yeah just wanted to say hello and tell her I was sorry about earlier. I was abit of an idiot!"

Her nana rang. She perked up. Almost excited about something by the sounds of it."

"Really, about what?" Ethan asked innocently.

Danny smiled. "Who knows. Goodnight son and however you cheered her up. Thanks."

They heard a soft cry.

"Duty calls."

"Your welcome Danny." the door closed and Ethan couldn't suppress his grin.

**A/N I love writing lexi and ethan coz although they do have this sort of mature relationship I can write them acting like kids too which is fun so yeah its good hope u enjoyed a little bit of fluff afta all the angst. I needed a little release haha x**


	42. Preperation for BMT

_**3 Days Later**_

_Lexi was in her bed wasting away. Her family was away. It seemed like they were miles away. The physical distancing was vast and the mental distance alarming! She yearned to yell at them to come to her but it was like they were on a escalator and just floated away from her. Higher and higher till she couldn't see them anymore. She heard a soft clicking sound. Ok no not again. Please no! she whispered. The radiation machine was turned on. She blinked and she was in the room with it. She was scared the clicking intensified and grew louder. I'm gonna have you Lexi! The clicking told her. You can't escape. The clicking was not deafening. She tried to climb out of her bed but she was too weak. The clicking was now menacing. No! she said and thrashed about. Her whole body was in the machine now and she was hot. She grew hotter and hotter and hotter till…_

Lexi gasped and her eyes popped open. Her head lay limply to the side. Her brow was coated with sweat. She swallowed audibly. That nightmare had been awful! it was he 2 fears combined, her family leaving her and that awful clicking machine! At last she had her last bout today. Later she started day 0 of her bone marrow transplant. The radiation had somehow been even worse than the chemotherapy. She'd lost more weight. She had been slim to begin with but it had been a healthy slim. Now she looked awful. After a month of all this her face was sunken and her bones protruded from her skin. She was alone because this was really strong stuff they were doing. Total body irradiation or TBI as it is known. It is a preparative regiment for the transplant. They are completely suppressing her immune system to prevent rejection of the donated marrow. It also destroyed the residual cancer cells. It had been given in multiple small doses. God but she was scared of that machine. It reminded her of a coffin in a way. It was this big white machine with a hole in the middle where you were lain on a table and pulled inside. As you lie inside there is a nasty sound like a hammer hitting off metal. She winced as she remembered the sound. Her lungs and head had been shielded but it didn't weaken the noise. It haunted her dreams. Then there was the imaging machine. That one wasn't so bad but she still didn't like it. They checked her progress by it daily.

She got moved back to her normal room today and she got to see her family. For someone who had wanted to be alone she had missed them terribly. Especially her Ethan. They came to see her everyday and waved at her from her window but it wasn't the same. She yawned. God she had just freaking woke up! She felt like a baby again. All she did was sleep! She probably slept more than Daniel for gods sake! She closed her eyes and thought of her brown eyed prince. She smiled. She had loved seeing him through the glass the past couple of days. He'd brought a white board and a felt tip and wrote her messages. They'd had an I love you more war. He'd wrote me love you more and she kept shaking her head. He kept saying yes I do too. Brought a smile to her face on a dull day. He teased her about her present too. Wouldn't give her a clue as to what he had bought her. He'd wrote bet you wanna know don't you. She nodded eagerly. He'd smiled devilishly and said no, na na na na! and there's nothing you can do coz ur in there and I'm out here! Then he did the daftest victory dance and stuck his tongue out. He's just so adorable and she honestly couldn't love him more then she did! He did all this stuff for her and she did nothing for him in return. Except maybe upset him and send him away. No more though. She had to get better and make this up to him! She yawned again. God she felt unbelievably tired. A doctor walked in with a face mask.

"Hello Alexis."

"How about I get a pen and write a smiley face on there?" she asked. "Plus how many times it's Lexi!"

"Hey that's a good idea!" the doctor said smiling. Well his eyes looked like he was smiling. "You ready for your BMT?"

"As I'll ever be." she told him.

"Well what will happen is the anaesthesiologist will come down and put you under then when your asleep we'll go into theatre and do the procedure. Then you'll go to a private recovery area for an hour or two till your awake then you can go back to your room."

"Aahh yes my four beige walls. I was thinking of asking my dad to decorate for me. The beige got real boring real quick. And did you know there are 57 tiles on the ceiling?"

The doctors eyes crinkled more. "No Lexi I didn't. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem. How was my dad with the procedure?"

"He was fine."

Lexi nodded. "My dad is the best!"

"Ok Lexi the next time I see you, you'll be asleep."

"Yeah an I'll probably wake up with a moustache drew on with permanent marker huh?" she asked playfully.

"Of course and glasses too!"

She smiled at him. "Thanks doc."

"You'll be fine Lexi trust me!" he said softly.

She nodded. The anaesthesiologist knocked and walked in.

The doctor smiled at her again and then walked away. She lay back on her bed as more drugs were pumped into her IV. Making there way through her system.

Here we go again! She thought.

**A/N short filler chapter. hardest part for lexi 2 go through right here. decimated immune system. will she get ill and die? who knows? keep reading and as always i hope ur enjoyin my story x**


	43. Present and Revelations

Lexi opened her eyes slowly. Everyone was sat around her. Daniel was in his car seat between her mum and dad. Ethan was having an intense discussion with… god her aunt Missy was here! And her nana too! She yawned and blinked.

"So your finally awake?" Ethan asked grinning. He smiled but there were dark circles beneath his eyes. He looked tired.

She nodded. "How long?" her voice was scratchy.

"3 days." her dad told her.

"3 days what the anaesthesiologist give me horse tranquiliser?"

"No you woke up on your on after a few hours but you had a bad reaction and they put you under deeper. We've been so worried. You were delirious and was asking why there were evil clowns in here around you. You screamed and fought!" Danny shook his head. His eyes distressed.

"Wow really. I'm sorry!"

"We're just happy your back to normal!" her dad said

"And we're not evil clowns. Well except for Ethan but he can't help how he looks!" Missy quipped.

"Hey I look tired you look like a clown with or without make up and without being tired too!"

"O Ethan you crack me up really!"

He smiled along with everyone else.

"Hello Missy. Nana."

"Hey baby." Missy said.

"Bet I'm a mess huh?"

"Still better looking than your dad!" Missy told her cheekily.

Everyone chuckled.

"How'd you feel Lex?" her mum asked.

"Sick. The usual. Tired. The usual heavy lethargic bleh! I'll stop there coz I don't like to complain!" she smiled.

"You not complain?" Ethan exclaimed.

"Hey!" Lexi said.

Lexi looked at everyone in the room. Saw the relief in their faces that she was finally awake. She'd hadn't even dreamed. Just had been in a black void.

"Ok I waited long enough where's this present you promised me Ethan?"

Everyone looked at him and he looked embarrassed.

"Um. Well I have it but it was….it's sorta embarrassing." he felt uncomfortable.

"It's ok Eth son. C'mon we'll leave them alone. Look at the poor boy!" Mrs Elliott said.

"No way I wanna see it. I told him to think outside the box!" Missy said looking at Ethan intently.

"Melissa!" Mrs Elliott warned.

"Yes mother!" she muttered under her breath.

"Don't you forget it either!" Mrs Elliott said smiling.

Everyone got up and left the room. He pulled a box from his pocket. He looked up and saw Missy peeking from the side of the window. Suddenly her head was pulled from view and they heard Mrs Elliott's voice. Dragging Missy away.

Lexi and Ethan laughed, "I love Missy. I wish I'd been around when they were kids they must have been so much fun. So insane." He'd never admit it but he'd had a little crush on Missy when he'd first met her. She was just this funny amazing gorgeous woman. Of course he was like 13 at the time but he'd still got tongue tied around her. It had quickly faded though as he got to know the girl in front of him. He looked at her. "Have I told you lately I love you?"

She smiled. "No actually."

"Well Alexis I love every inch of you and I can't wait to get you home."

"And my prezzie." she looked. "Missy isn't around so your safe!"

He handed her the box. She opened it. There was a plain gold bracelet inside. She smiled.

"Aw Ethan you shouldn't have!"

"Ah but honey there is more!" he handed her a satin pouch. "I said there'd be something for every day."

She opened it and poured the contents on the table. 5 pieces of gold lay. A heart, a sun, a moon, a rocking horse and a four leaf clover.

"Awwww Ethan you are so unbelievably cute! You got me a charm bracelet?"

"Not very unique I know!"

"Aw Ethan its great! I love it. I'm looking forward to see what charms you've got me too!"

"Your incredibly special to me you know. You mean the whole world to me. I love you more than anything else!" he admitted.

"I know you do, you didn't have to go and waste your money buying me a charm bracelet to prove it!"

"I didn't waste my money."

"Well you bought it didn't you?"

"Nope." he said and swirled a pattern on the back of her hand with his finger.

"Well how…" she was confused.

"It was my mothers. Her mothers before her so be careful it's abit old."

"Oh no Ethan I can't take it! It's like a family heirloom." she pushed it back towards him.

"Lex you ARE my family!"

"But you should give it to your wife one day!"

He raised his eyebrows. "If we'd been older I wouldn't be giving you a charm bracelet. There's something else of my mum's that belongs to you. And when we're older and ready and if we're still together of course I'll give it to you. We'll get married and have a houseful of kids and live happily ever after as the story goes." he smiled at her in his adorable crooked grin.

She smiled back. "You see that happening."

"That's what I want to happen. I can't imagine my life without you in it! And I imagined it when you were really ill and no one thought you were gonna pull through. So I imagined our life to keep me sane!"

"Go on then how many kids we got?"

"Three, two boys and a girl. Ethan Daniel, Daisy Alice and Kieran Lee. There's a year between each of them coz you couldn't keep your hands off me!" he grinned.

"And what do they look like?"

"Well Ethan looks like you, well your dad actually. And Daisy looks like me and baby Kieran looks like both of us. Stunning kids by the way! I know I'm only 16 and probably freaking you out but like I say I was thinking to the future to take my mind off your illness. And I thought what if we do stay together? What if we do get married? What if we do have kids? And it just sorta flew through my head. Your mum and dad were really supportive of us and stuff. It was really nice. Mind you the kids didn't come along till much later. It wasn't like a shotgun wedding!"

"I can't wait till I'm better and can get you alone!" she whispered.

He shook his head. "I know where this is going!"

"All I'm saying is when I'm better me and you are gonna spend a lot of time kissing et cetera et cetera!"

"Well I look forward to the kissing but the rest no!" he told her.

"What, why?"

"Coz I am 16 and you aren't! and just because your 16 isn't a reason just to do it either! I lost my head around you but I want more than a physical relationship with you. I want a proper relationship than means nothing beyond kisses for 8-12 months." he said seriously.

Lexi's jaw dropped.

"At least!" he added.

"But why? We've already…"

"I don't care Miss Trevanion. You are not stealing away my innocence like that!" he joked.

"ME steal your innocence, yeah right!"

She was sorta right actually.

"On that subject I'm glad we had our first time together." Lexi told him.

He winced.

"Ethan what is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing!"

"Ethan!" she repeated.

"Well you see Lex. That sorta." he paused. "Wasn't my first time." he said softly.

"WHAT? When? Who?"

"Remember I had just turned 15 and that 17 year old took an unnatural shine to me. We went out once." he went quiet allowing her to make the inevitable conclusions.

"And you let me believe…" she gasped. Hurt.

"Lex you never asked."

"You were 15. How was I supposed to know? As far as I was concerned we had no secrets. I told you everything Ethan. How could you let me believe that huh?" she spat at him angrily.

"See this is the cost of telling the truth! Hysterical females screaming at you!"

She sat up. "Don't call me hysterical!" she was breathing heavily,. "And I'm not screaming at you!"

"Well you look hysterical. So you weren't my first does it matter?"

"It mattered to me!" she yelled.

"God and woman wonder why men keep secrets!" he muttered.

"What so you have more secrets!"

"NO!" he yelled. "I'm getting out of here you shouldn't lose your temper like this!"

"You should have told me Ethan." she said calmly.

"I did." he replied.

"Yeah after the fact. Didn't it cross your mind to tell me before?"

"Well Lexi I didn't plan to sleep with you did I?"

The door opened and the family walked in. Danny's face was murderous. "Did I hear right?" he asked coldly.

Ethan stood up straighter. "Yes you did!"

Lexi held her face in her hands.

"Do you wanna step outside?" Danny asked angrily.

"Fine!" Ethan replied walking outside. "Goodbye Lexi!"

Alice grabbed Danny's wrist. He pulled it away and followed Ethan.

"Mum watch Daniel please." Alice then hurried after Danny and Ethan.

**A/N :O :O :O :O danny on the war path never a good thing. what will happen? keep reading x**


	44. Explosions

Ethan walked stiffly from the hospital and through the car park. He had to get out of here and calm down. Hard man Danny asking him outside yeah right! He thought sarcastically. God never tell woman the truth coz it blows up in your freaking face! He was spoiling for a fight! He heard Danny's voice calling him. If that was the way he wanted it then so be it!

"Ethan I am talking to you!" Danny said coldly. Grabbed his arm. Ethan spun quickly.

"You got some sort of problem huh?" he spat getting in Danny's face.

"Actually yes I do!"

"Well guess what Daniel I don't care!" Ethan told him angrily. "Let go of my arm Danny I'm warning you!"

"Ha your warning me boy? After what I heard YOUR warning ME?"

It was the boy comment that got Ethan. "I told you LET GO!" Ethan Pushed Danny hard. He stumbled back. "Now leave me alone before I do something I regret!" Ethan warned.

"You'll regret it if you try boy!"

They were face to face again. Nose to nose. Fists clenched tightly. Alice appeared and put herself between them.

"C'mon you two calm down!" Alice pleaded.

"Move Alice!" Ethan said his eyes never leaving Danny. "Me and Danny are going to sort this out!"

"NO! C'mon please for me yeah?"

They both looked down at her. She had one hand on Danny's chest and the other on Ethan's looking at them pleading. They both relaxed their stance and walked over to the bench sat on either side of her.

Alice sat collecting her thoughts. Best start with Danny. Ethan might take it the wrong way if she started with him. Plus Danny was the mature adult here. At least she hoped anyway! He lost it when it came to Lexi.

"Now firstly." Alice started "Danny look Lexi is nearly 16 and…." there wasn't much else she could say. She looked at Ethan. "Not that it should have happened you were both after all only 15!"

"Look Danny." Ethan said calmly. "This doesn't make it better but we didn't plan it. It just happened. And I do love her!" Ethan told him calmly.

Danny's hands were clenching and unclenching. At Ethan's words he exploded again. "What and that supposed to make me feel better? It just erases the fact you were both underage. I love you Lexi." he spat. "Ok lets go!"

Ethan jumped from his seat. "Don't dare belittle what I feel for her again! It definitely wasn't like that ok!" he yelled.

Danny jumped up too. "You took advantage of my daughter!" he fumed.

Ethan bit his tongue out of respect for Lexi. "I should have you for what you just said!" Ethan said coldly.

"Let's go then!" Danny said. Ethan took a step towards him.

Alice stood up. "C'mon please don't do this!" she pleaded again.

Danny looked at her. "Alice you seem very calm about this. Did you know?"

Alice jaw dropped. "Of course I didn't know. And I resent that insinuation. But one of us needs to be the adult and since you two are intent on killing each other it just so happens that I have to be the adult! I am seriously pissed but the three of us yelling won't help us settle this! Oh and need I remind you Daniel how Lexi came along? You were a 15 year old boy too once Daniel I remember what you were like even if you don't!" she then whispered. "And the morning after the beach how I acted?"

Danny remembered. Alice had instigated the whole thing was Alice trying to tell him maybe Lexi might be to blame. And Ethan was guarding her. Trying to be noble. Protecting her. Danny sat down and crossed his arms.

Alice turned to Ethan. "Look we know what it's like to be 15 and in love. But just coz you love each other doesn't mean you should rush into something physical. We did that and eventually it tore us apart. And that's aside from the fact that you were both underage when it happened. Did you even think of the consequences? I mean didn't it occur to you that she could get pregnant!"

Danny and Alice glanced at each other nervously.

Ethan was quickly losing patience. "God you must think I'm stupid. Of course I protected her. You two think I don't care but I do! You both don't understand how much I love her! How I would die for her is she asked me to! As far as I'm concerned the sun rises and sets with her!"

"Ethan of course we understand that. Well I do. It's why I'm not as irate as Danny. I know what's it's like to feel like you love someone so much that you can barely breathe when your together. To miss them so much when your apart you count the minutes until your back together again. But rushing into the physical side complicates things. Look it's been proved by the argument today!"

"I'm sorry Alice but you don't understand Alice. You can't!"

"I can. I do. Your Lexi is my Danny. Remember I didn't have the best start either. Me and you are more similar than you think."

"Your both too old to remember what it's truly like. You didn't have the obstacles we have. And you know what he's only against us having a relationship coz you adopted me. If I had been then you wouldn't be bother. If I'd been the boy down the road you wouldn't care. Why can't you comprehend how much I love her?"

"Your 16 you don't know what love is!" Danny exploded.

"Well you and Alice are together. And you were together at 16. What' different? O yeah coz it's Lexi!"

"Yeah and look what happened. We spent 5 years apart. I missed all those years. It doesn't matter anyway coz I forbid you to have a relationship!" Danny said angrily.

"You forbid us? I'm telling you NO!" Ethan said coldly.

"I'm telling you Ethan!" Danny stood up again.

"You don't tell us anything! If we wanna be together we will! With or without you behind us!"

"Time out!" Alice shouted breathing heavily. "Right Danny you go back and see to Lexi and Daniel. I'll take Ethan home coz this is escalating. It's about to go too far!"

Ethan decided to play it cocky. "You know Danny she is 16 in a few months time. Then you can't do a thing about us! We might even run away together and as soon as we're old enough, maybe before go to Vegas!"

Danny's face contorted. Fists clenched tighter. "Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged! So c'mon big man take a swing! You know you want to!"

O God so they were back to this! Alice thought. "Danny GO!" she said.

"And Ethan for gods sake stop provoking him!" she yelled.

Danny walked away.

"Why are you pushing him?" Alice asked Ethan.

"He's the unreasonable one!" Ethan said with an edge.

Danny turned around. "Ethan if you think that your getting in that room again forget it!"

"That's it!" Ethan ran towards him. Alice went to grab him but he was too fast.

"Hey Danny!" Ethan said.

Danny turned and smiled cockily.

Ethan swung for his head Danny ducked. Grabbed his hand and spun him quickly shoved it up his back. "I told you not to try it boy! And remember no where near!"

"Try and keep me away!" Ethan warned.

Danny shoved his hand up his back more. Ethan restrained a wince.

"Danny let go of my son NOW!" Alice warned. Or I swear I'll kick your ass husband or not!"

Danny released him and he spun so he faced him.

"You wanna try again boy?"

Ethan glared at him. "You'll be sorry Daniel!" he said coldly. "I swear you'll be sorry!"

"I don't think so!" Danny replied.

Ethan walked away.

Alice turned on Danny. "You know what your getting on my nerves. He's 16 and in love. Trying to defend himself and his feelings. What's your excuse for being a jerk?"

"I'm defending my daughter!" he said.

"She doesn't need it! He's a good kid. I'd rather it be him then someone else who couldn't care a less. We can keep an eye on them and that's aside from the obvious reasons that they care. I'm not gonna say love coz we don't know but they think it's love. It real and intense to them!"

He scoffed.

"Don't you remember what we were like? What would you have done if my father tried to keep us apart?"

"I would have respected his decision!" he lied.

"That's bull Danny. You would have fought tooth and nail for me same as I would have done for you! It's one of the reasons I fell for you. Your stubbornness. But Danny if you try and keep them apart it'll blow up in your face and you'll lose both of them!"

"I'm going to see my daughter since you obviously have taken HIS side!"

"Danny I haven't take anyone side. I'm stuck in the middle here! I hate being stuck in the middle!""Easy solution Alice. Come to my side!" he said cockily.

"See you later Danny grow up while I'm gone yeah. Act like a father!" she walked away and towards the car opened the door for Ethan. She climbed in the driving seat while he was in the passenger seat.

"You gonna start now?" Ethan asked nastily.

She shook her head. "No believe it or not I understand it to a degree. But I also understand Danny's side. Your both my babies and I'm pissed that you did that. Your still kids. He's angry coz you are both under 16." she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Ethan exhaled.

"When did it happen?" Alice asked.

"The night with the alteration with Josh. I was talking to her. Told her about you. Then we started talking about her illness and our fears. Tried to comfort each other and…" he trailed off.

She nodded.

"But I swear Alice I didn't plan it. And I do love her. Maybe I've never been in love before but it feels like it!"

"Where do you plan on taking the relationship?"

"You mean you'll let us have one?"

"I'll talk to Danny. But yes I will. There will be strict boundaries of course!"

"Well if you and Danny had of walked in 5 minutes earlier you would have heard me telling her that although I don't regret our first time I regret how and when it happened. I was telling her that we weren't going to have a physical relationship for 12 months at least. See I want a proper boyfriend/girlfriend thing without sex. Get to know each other slowly. Properly. Coz sex does complicate things and clouds things too. The only reason my mum married my dad was coz I came along. There's no way I'll do that. I love her too much to ruin her life in that way!"

Alice glanced at him in the rear view mirror, saw his eyes.

"Was I right? About Lex?"

"I know what your thinking how the hell can a 15 year old girl do that to a strapping lad…."

"She's a lot like me!" was all Alice said.

Ethan looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Lexi is here coz of me!"

"She asked me to do it before too. When she got her diagnosis. I told her unequivocally no!"

The car pulled into Leopards Den.

"Ethan what did you mean? That Danny would be sorry?"

"Don't worry Alice I'm not gonna axe him to death or something. Lexi would never forgive me. Nothing will happen to him I promise." he worded his statement very carefully.

Alice looked relieved.

"Why don't you go back to hospital. I'm sure he has calmed down!"

Alice hugged him. "We'll talk when I get back!"

Ethan nodded. "I love you Alice. Tell Lexi I love her too please!" he said seriously.

She nodded and climbed back in the car. "Love you too son. See you later."

Ethan walked into the house.

**A/N ooo angry danny and ethan out for vengance what is going to happen. how will lexi react to danny's forbidding her relationship? and most important what is ethan planning? all will be revealed next chappie! x**


	45. Gone

Danny walked back to Lexi's room. Calmed himself. Waited till he was completely sure he was a hundred percent calm when he walked in and closed the door.

"Where's mum and Ethan?" Lexi asked worried.

"She's disposing of his his dead body!" he said darkly.

Lexi's eyes widened, jaw dropped. "w..what?"

Even Missy and Mrs Elliott didn't know whether or not to believe him.

She has taken him home!" he looked over at Daniel. Smiled softly.

"Look dad…"

"Lexi I don't wanna hear it. I'll tell you what I told him. You are forbidden to have a relationship with him. And he won't be in here seeing you again!"

Lexi's face changed slowly. It went from normal to shocked, to angry to completely livid. "Nana take Daniel for a walk please. Leave Missy though this could get ugly!" Lexi warned.

Danny looked amused.

As soon as Mrs Elliott left the room with Daniel Lexi blew. "Who died and made you lord and ruler of my life?"

"Lexi until you are 18 your life is under control of me and your mum!"

"I don't think so! I'm 16 soon!"

"Lexi this isn't up for discussion!"

"God can you sound any more condescending? Being all calm and rational when this is nothing to do with you!"

"You were both 15 Lexi. 15!"

"Well father let me tell you something. This is MY life and I forbid you from forbidding me to have a relationship with the person I love. And he will be in here again and you will be civil to him!" she said cockily.

"Lexi don't push me!" Danny warned.

"Dad don't you push me! And don't dare make me chose! I'm sorry but you'll lose. I love him too much to allow you to ruin this. Whoever makes me chose will lose coz they are proving they don't love me!"

"You'd pick a boy over me, your mum and Daniel?" he asked incredulous.

"No I'd still see mum and Daniel. I just wouldn't wanna see you. At this moment I'd definitely pick him over you. Your pushing me into a corner. And for your information it was my fault! I started it and I wouldn't let him up! And before you came in he was telling me he regretted not waiting and when I'm better he wanted an adult relationship with NO physical side!" Lexi spat at him.

Lexi lay back in her bed breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and blanked her dad.

(X)

Ethan walked through the house. In his bedroom he picked up the biggest bag he could find. Filled it with candles. A torch. Assorted batteries. Clothes. His walkman for when his Ipod ran out. A pad and a pen. A magnifying glass. He'd been a cub scout growing up. He finally grabbed a picture of Lexi and walked into the kitchen. Took a bottle of juice and water. Some non perishables too. Crisps ect. Danny was so gonna be sorry! He left the house. He'd been careful of what he said to Alice. He couldn't tell her what he was doing. He walked backwards and smoothed the dust behind him till he came to the rocky bit. He didn't wanna be tracked.

(X)

Night was starting to fall. They spent a couple of hours at hospital but now were driving home. They'd had a kettle in Lexi's room for Daniel's bottles which had enabled them to stay longer. Now Danny sat in the car and brooded in silence Lost in thought. Every so often he'd look down at Daniel and touch his face softly. Mrs Elliott sat in the front beside Alice. Missy had stayed with Lexi. Danny had tried to say he would but Lexi had declared that she didn't want him there. She'd told him that if Ethan wasn't welcome then neither was he! Danny refused to budge as did Lexi. Father and daughter were both too mule headed and alike in their stubbornness for their own good. Danny had declared that he would be back tomorrow and Lexi had retorted quickly not without Ethan. Then they had glared at each other and looked almost identical! It had been 4 days since BMT implantation. Too early to know if it was working but if Lexi's attitude was any indication she was gonna be fine.

"We've got to talk to Ethan Danny." Alice said. "And you are going to be a mature adult and listen to him."

Danny rolled his eyes. They pulled into leopards den. "C'mon Daniel needs a bath." Danny said ignoring her previous statement.

"Mum check Ethan for me will you?"

"Sure." she popped her head in his room. "He's asleep in bed." she said to Alice looking at the mounded blanket.

Danny and Alice filled Daniel's baby bath.

"Is my wee man gonna be a water baby?" Alice asked lowering him in the water. Danny supported him as Alice washed. "Mummy and daddy are gonna get you boats and fishes and submarines and everything!" Alice murmured to him babyishly. "Then you can be diver Dee jay saving the deep blue sea!"

He was soon all clean and wrapped in his towel. Alice took him to his changing mat and lay him down.

"What you plan on saying to Ethan?" Alice asked. She looked down at Daniel. Smiled and softly dried his arms and legs.

Danny handed her the talcum powder. She covered Daniel in it careful not to get any in his mouth and then she rubbed.

"Well." she said singsong at Daniel though it was clearly aimed at Danny.

"I dunno." he said and handed her a nappy.

"You could start with sorry!" she suggested. "You did sorta belittle his feelings and accuse him of using her which we both know isn't true!"

Danny handed her a royal blue one piece romper suit. It had a clown on it. "Wee Dee Jay has a clown on his jammies today! She made a face and pretended to juggle.

"If he smiles it's wind you know!" Danny said.

"Quiet!" she said playfully and squeezed the talcum powder bottle under his nose so a puff came up and tickled him.

Alice had him in his jarmies in no time.

"How do you do that?" Danny asked. "It takes me like 10 minutes and that's just getting his arms and legs in. You get it done in like one."

"If took any amount of time with Lexi her fathers temper would rear it's head and she would kick off!"

He smiled. "She is sorta like me temper wise. When it comes to who she loves." he conceded.

"And a lot like ME in other areas Danny."

Alice lay Daniel in his rocking crib in their room. Rocked him softly. "Danny they love each other give them a break. I admit them sleeping together was wrong. WELL wrong but it's done. We can't change that. And plus Danny how many times did we almost lose control? The only thing that stopped us was the lack of protection. If that hadn't been a problem would you have stopped. Could you?"

Alice was right there. The only thing that stopped him and Alice was that they didn't have any protection. "I'll admit to that."

"And he did protect her. Remember that. If we had did that this conversation wouldn't even be happening!"

"I'll admit that too!" he said smiling.

"I also know that she asked him to do it when she got her diagnosis and he told her no. Didn't want her first time to be a waste.

"Really?" he asked.

"He didn't plan it Danny. He's a good kid. And he'll do right by her. And he's already told her when she'd better nothing physical for at least a year. By then this thing between them will probably have fizzled out!"

"She mentioned that." Danny murmured.

"Think of it Danny. She'll have a boyfriend so you won't have to worry about boys sniffing round her. Ethan doesn't fall for the same trick twice so she'll get him in that position again. A whole year Danny maybe longer of not worrying." Alice said slowly.

"I suppose I'd better apologise then!"

"Yeah I think you should!"

They picked up the baby monitor and knocked on Ethan's bedroom door.

"Mum said he was asleep." Alice told him.

"Should we leave him?"

"No we'll wake him. He'll be hungry."

They walked in his room. "Ethan." Alice said walking towards him she shook the mound and shrieked when Ethan's 'head' feel off.

She looked and saw a melon lying on the floor. She looked at Danny and pulled back the sheets. They were looking at strategically placed blankets. There was a brown envelope with Alice's name on and a white piece of paper with writing on it. "You'll be sorry!" Danny read out loud.

"Oh God what has he done?" Alice cried. "WHATS HE DONE!" she ran to his wardrobe. All his clothes still hung there. His CD stacker still full. She turned to Danny.

"Didn't I tell you this would happen? Look what you've done Danny! He's hours in front of us!"

"He'll be close Alice don't worry. Me and dupe will find him." he said calmly.

"You'd better Danny!" she warned.

She then picked up the brown envelope and tore it open.

_Dear Alice._

_I'm sorry firstly, I love you and Lexi but I refuse to stay where HE is! And don't bother looking for me. I'm gone. He wants me away from Lexi tell him he got his wish! Do me a favour tell Lexi I'm gone later. I don't want her worried about me. Give Lexi and Dee jay plenty of love from me._

_Love you all_

_Ethan _

_X_

_PS there's card in the envelope one with a new charm and a message. This has been planned for a while. Give them to Lexi. One a day please. Thank you Alice x_

What does it say? Danny asked.

"Congratulations you got what you wanted. He's AWAY from her. And not to bother looking for him coz we won't find him. From the tone of that letter he isn't coming back!"

"Me and Dupe…"

"It's too late tonight Danny! It's dark and he's out there alone! Coz of you! If anything happens to him I swear I'll never forgive you!" she spat and walked away.

Danny was in 2 minds as he stood in Ethan's room. On the one hand he thought Ethan was a good kid and wouldn't do anything stupid. On the other hand he knows Ethan is hurt and might be reacting emotionally rather than rationally. And Ethan's emotion were extremely volatile without bringing the wilderness in the mix. He felt dread pool in the pit of his stomach.

**A/N me thinx ethan is being very very silly goin out in the bush by himself. will he die or b ok? read on x**


	46. The Search

_**The Next Morning**_

Danny and Dupe were sat in the kitchen. Mrs Elliott walked in bags under her eyes. Alice's were red rimmed. Her face drawn. They were all sat by the breakfast table planning. Daniel in his swing with his dummy.

"Right here's what we'll do." Danny started. "Dupe will go here and head east." he pointed the right.

"I'll be here and will head west." he said pointing to the left. "And we'll meet here." he pointed to the middle of the map.

"Alice you'll have Daniel and Mrs Elliott can you go to Lexi and make sure she doesn't suspect anything."

Mrs Elliott nodded seriously.

Someone walked in the front door and dropped a bag.

"Anyone miss me?" the voice asked.

Everyone looked and saw Evan stood with a huge grin.

"Don't all rush to greet me!" he said playfully.

Dupe where's the mostly likely places he could go?" Danny asked.

"To a kid who doesn't know the place? Anywhere. That's assuming he's still on our land."

"What's up?" Evan asked all business.

"Ethan's gone, disappeared around 4pm yesterday."

"And we're sat here talking. We should be out there looking!" he said passionately.

"Because we can't go off half cocked!" Dupe said seriously.

"There's rough terrain out there. Not to mention dangerous animals!" Evan said heatedly.

"We know me and Dupe are co-ordinating the search." Danny said.

"Like I said IF he's still on our land!" Dupe said dryly. "It's easy to get lost or dis-orientated."

Danny mewled. "I've got him." Alice said.

"O congratulations by the way. On your baby." Evan told them.

"Thanks." they both said sadly.

"Ok when do we start?" Evan asked.

"I'll grab you a radio, you head North. We are meeting here at 3pm." Dupe told him pointing to a spot on the map. "We'll regroup and change tactics if need be. I've phoned a few men to scout the far points of our land although he won't be there I'm sure!"

(X)

A few hours had passed. No one had found a trace of anything. Yet. Danny looked through the bush double checked everything. He saw a flash of light blue. He looked again. Definitely light blue in that bush. He walked over and pulled at it. It was a jagged piece of t-shirt covered in dust and…Oh God is that blood? Danny started breathing heavily the words you'll be sorry raced through his head. He covered his mouth with his hand and considered the implications. He walked a little farther and found a little square of jagged jeans. They were thick with blood. Covered in dust, like maybe he'd been dragged and then tore….

I told you you'd be sorry Danny. You sorry yet? Ethan's voice echoed in his head.

"Alice you there?" he asked voice shaking.

No reply. Good. He didn't want her hearing this.

"Dupe I found clothes. Covered in blood!" he said softly. "They're all ragged."

"What about other stuff. Blood on the ground, bones?" Dupe asked.

"No just clothes."

"Ok!" Dupe said. "Tell me where you are and I'll make my way over.

(X)

Alice was sat at home. She heard Danny come over the radio asking if she was there. She stayed quiet. If something was wrong he'd never say it if he knew she was listening. Then came the words she dreaded hearing Danny had found blood spattered torn clothes. O god her son is dead isn't he. Mauled last night by a hungry lion. Or he had been trampled by an elephant then found by a hungry animal. Tears filled her eyes. Her poor baby boy. He'd been all alone in the wilderness. Ethan son why have you done this to us? She couldn't talk over the lump in her throat so she sat and listened as Danny found more clothing. She drew in a deep shaky breath. More and more tears fell. She felt like a sword had made a slice in her chest and now she bled. The wound grew wider as the seconds passed. Her son was gone!

Missy came up behind her. Saw her shoulders shaking.

"Hey Alice you ok?"

She turned and shook her head. Swallowed thickly.

"Ethan?" she asked. Voice wobbling with emotion.

Alice bit her lip and nodded.

"Oh Alice!" Missy said as her own tears spilled. Both woman hugged each other and cried.

(X)

Evan had turned off his radio off. The 10 minute updates were doing his head in. he worked best in silence. He stood up straight and took a big lungful of air. Then smelled faintly, what was that? He inhaled again. Smoke! And he wasn't far from…he began walking. Look out point came into view. He saw a figure relaxed on the veranda. Looking contemplative.

"Ethan!" Evan shouted.

"O Ev. How was your holiday. Pull up a chair man!"

"Was ok I suppose! I hear it all kicked off down here though."

Ethan nodded.

"You mind if I ask why?" Evan sat down.

"I slept with Lexi. It wasn't planned or anything and I do love her. Danny found out."

Evan winced.

"He totally insulted me then belittled my feelings. Acted like she was some tawdry one nightstand. Not that I planned on doing it again. Well not for a while anyway. It was the way he went on. He had NO right! And it wasn't like I forced her either. It was completely mutual every step of the way!"

"And your doing this why?" Evan asked motioning around.

"I warned him he'd be sorry!" Ethan said simply.

"He thinks your ok!" Evan said.

"Not for long. Turn your radio on!"

He did and they sat in silence. Then Danny's panicked voice declared he's found covered in blood.

Ethan sat back. Put his hands behind his head and out his feet up.

"You planted clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Coz I wanna hurt him!" Ethan said nastily.

"This is going to far Ethan!"

"No it hasn't! HE went too far!"

"I'm telling them!" Evan said.

Ethan snatched the radio away and flung it. It tumbled over the barrier and landed with a thud where the receiver promptly snapped.

"You idiot Ethan! What happens if we get in trouble out here!"

"Then I won't be lying anymore will I?" he said smugly.

"Get your stuff Eth. We're going home."

"I'm not, I like it here. It's quiet."

"Fine" Evan said. It didn't occur to Ethan that Evan had gave up far too quickly.

(X)

Evan collected the rope from the supplies shed behind look out point then climbed up the side wall. He landed on soundless feet a bit behind Ethan who had his back to him standing humming. He crept and grabbed both of his hands. Tackled him to the ground. They wrestled.

"Get off me!" Ethan yelled.

Evan bound his wrists behind his back tightly. "Now you will come willingly or I drag you back! Take your pick! Wait here and I'll retrieve the radio."

Evan went down and Ethan pulled at the knots that bound him. Evan appeared twiddling with the receiver.

"I'll get you back for this Evan. Mark my words!"

Evan grinned. "Bring it on!"

"Danny…Dupe." Evan said into the radio.

All he got was crackles, static and interference.

"You Ethan are a pain in the neck!"

"Thank you for the compliment!" Ethan said.

"C'mon we're meeting up at 3!"

"NO!" Ethan said petulantly. Evan yanked the rope. They started walking Ethan struggling the whole way.

(X)

Dupe and Danny were waiting for Evan at the meeting place. He was late.

"Do you think Evan is ok?" Danny asked.

"O yeah don't worry about Evan he's been traipsing all over here since he was 7 years old!"

"Stop fighting me and walk!" A male voice yelled.

"Go to hell!" replied a belligerent voice.

"You leave me no choice then." came the first voice.

They head a sharp intake of breath. "What you doing? I swear Evan you will die for this!"

Evan came into the clearing carrying an enraged Ethan on his shoulder. Ethan wiggled slid down his back took a few steps back then ran and rugby tackled Evan. Evan had turned so Ethan ended up hitting him in the chest. Both lads went sprawling.

"You went too far there!" Ethan yelled. He was irate, foaming. Beyond angry. "I'll have you when I'm loose, I'll settle for this till I am though!" head butted Evan right in the face. Connected with his nose, it exploded. Danny dragged Ethan off Evan.

Evan jumped up and Ethan smirked.

"You think what you just did is funny?" Evan asked angrily.

"Untie me and I'll show you how funny I really think it is!"

Dupe grabbed Evan and Danny tightened his hold around Ethan's arms.

"And you get off me too!" he yelled struggling against Danny's hold.

Dupe was speaking on the radio.

"Alice, Alice come in." Dupe said.

"Alice here." came a broken voice. "You found him haven't you?"

"Yes." Dupe answered.

"And I'm trussed up like a frigging turkey!" Ethan yelled. "Alice tell these freaks to untie ME!"

"Ethan?" Alice said. "Your ok?"

"Yeah."

"Oh thank god. Get him straight home ok!"

"Sure thing!" Dupe said.

"And keep him away from me!" Evan warned.

"You deserved it!" Ethan said.

"And you act like your 5 years old!" Evan yelled.

"Coming from the 3 year old yelling like a maniac!" Ethan retorted and grinned at his livid expression.

"Quiet both of you!" Danny said.

"No one here worth talking to anyway especially you!" Ethan told Danny.

Ethan walked away.

"Um Ethan home is that way." Dupe said pointing in the opposite direction

"I know that!" he said defiantly. "Just wanted to make sure you did!"

(X)

Ethan walked home still tied up. He walked apart from the 3 of them. Who did they think they were leaving him like this huh? Danny Dupe and Evan walked together. Well they could stay that way too. Evan was gonna get it for tying him up and hoisting him on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The house came into view. He stalked passed them and saw Alice stood on the porch waiting. She saw him, ran towards him and hugged him tightly. She then smothered his face in kisses. He felt a streak of guilt when he realised she looked like she'd been crying.

"Alice!" he complained.

"What are you trying to do to me?" she asked touching his face. Then looked at him. "Why are you tied up?"

"Coz he has a funny sense of humour." he cocked his head in Evans direction.

"Don't push me Ethan I'm warning you!" Evan said coldly.

"Come and do it. I'll beat you with both hands tied behind my back." He smiled cockily and twiddled his hands for emphasis.

Evan went to walk towards him.

"Ev cool it!" Dupe said. "Get out of here!"

"O and I so wanted to prove it too!" Ethan said in the same cocky tone.

"Turn around son and I'll untie you." Alice said.

He turned and Alice undid the expertly tied knots.

He rubbed his wrists as he walked inside beside Alice. "I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry Alice, it didn't occur to me that you would worry. I didn't want you to worry. I was fine."

"Where'd you stay?" she asked as she made Daniel a bottle.

"Look out point." he said softly. "How's Lex?" he asked.

"She's ok. She's adamant that she has a wisp of hair on her head!"

He smiled. "Really?"

"We know it's a bit early but we didn't wanna burst her bubble. I spoke to her on the phone."

Ethan's face turned sad. "You miss her don't you?" Alice said

"I know I only saw her yesterday but yeah I do."

"Go shower I'll take you."

"But Danny…"

"We talked he had a change of heart. Then we realised you were gone. He was just worried about his daughter. And you too. That's why he kicked off. Imagine if it was your daughter how would you be?" she left him then with his thoughts. He walked into his room and grabbed some clean clothes. Black jeans and white shirt. His you'll be sorry note still sat on his bed. He walked over, picked it up and looked at it. How childish and infantile had he been? No wonder Danny kicked off about him and Lexi. He obviously wasn't grown up enough to handle his problems like an adult, he ran away, hit things, lost his temper. He took his clothes in the shower and planned what he was going to say to Danny. The first thing was a very big apology!

**A/N this isn't the end of this nope. is it 2 late 4 danny and ethan. could b! **** not long till the end now! 5 chapters woop woop. this story has seemed to go on 4eva :) x**


	47. Repurcussions

Ethan was out of the shower and dressed. He went in search of Danny. Found him sat on the front steps. He had his back to him.

"Um." Ethan cleared his throat. Danny shoved something in his pocket. Ethan saw the edge hanging out where Danny hadn't pushed it in enough. It was his torn blue t-shirt covered in raspberry sauce and rubbed on the dusty ground for effect.

"Danny." Ethan said softly.

"Ethan." he replied politely but didn't turn.

"Can I sit?" Ethan asked.

Danny shrugged.

They sat in silence.

"I…" he started then stopped. "Maybe….Look Danny I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry. What I think I'm trying to tell you that I was wrong to do what I did. With the clothes and the hiding and the pretending. I got the feeling you were gonna send me away and I sorta thought I'll get him first. Then he can get rid of me."

Danny sat in silence. Absorbing his statement. Then started speaking slowly and calmly. The calmness worried Ethan more than anger ever could! "Regardless of how you FEEL. You're my son. No father should ever think their son is dead for one second! Especially not the way I thought you…" Danny trailed off.

"I know." Ethan replied.

"No Ethan!" he shouted. "I REALLY don't think you do! I thought a lion had stalked you. Then pounced and tore you apart. I imagined your fear. Heard your screams in my head. Felt your blood on my hands!" he closed his hands at the memory.

Ethan blanched.

"It would have been on my head and conscience if anything had happened to you. Suppose you got lost and a lion did find you! How am I supposed to explain that to my 15 year old daughter huh. The girl you love." he said with a sneer. "Do you think she would have survived her treatment knowing what happened to you? Would she have even wanted to? And Alice. God did you even spare her a second thought?" he was yelling full blast now. "I mean she has enough to worry about. Did you even think about how this would make her feel? She'd changed my mind about you you know. I was ready to sit down talk rules and boundaries discuss this thing like 4 reasonable adults. Then man to man. But you're a child Ethan! A petulant little boy who spat the dummy when he didn't get his way. As far as the relationship goes, I still forbid it but I can't keep you from going to see her."

"I know I messed up Danny. I wanna make this better!" Ethan told him.

"Can you undo today?" he asked calmly. "Take away Alice's fears and tears. Take away my guilt? No I thought not. So I guess you can't make this better at all. Tell Lexi I'll phone her and I'll be sitting with her tonight."

Danny then walked inside. Ethan heard him stomping through the house.

Alice appeared. "I take it that didn't go too well?" she asked.

Ethan shook his head.

"When he's calmer it get better. He's just really really angry."

They climbed in the car. "He has a right to be Alice. I messed up. I really didn't think of the consequences. I only thought about what would happen during to him. My brain didn't seem to recognise that you and Lexi would be scared. And after too. It didn't even occur to me what would happen if I did die. How that would affect all of you."

"So you learned your lesson then?"

He nodded.

"So it wasn't a complete waste then?" she murmured and started the car.

(X)

Ethan was sat alone with Lexi.

"I messed up big style Lex." Ethan told her.

"Oh God what have you done?"

He looked at the floor. "I ran away last night. Planted clothes and made it look like a lion had mauled me."

"Mauled you?" she repeated.

"To death." he added quietly.

"Why the hell would you do that?

"Coz your dad was such an idiot to me. And I wanted to hurt him. I guess I succeeded a little too well!"

"Ethan what were you thinking? Did it not occur to you how they would feel?"

"Not 'til I actually seen him. And it didn't occur to me that Alice would worry either. I was just so fixated on getting even with your dad. Now I feel lower than dirt!"

"Coz you are!" Lexi said angrily.

"You don't have to help I feel guilty enough!"

"Well you should too!"

"I apologised but it didn't work. I couldn't find the words."

"How hard are two words I'm sorry!"

"I said those words. It's harder than you think to find the words to make things better when you messed up so badly."

"Well I think you should make this better and until you do I refuse to see you. And if this can't be made better than I don't want a relationship with you."

She handed him the box which held the bracelet he gave her. I love you Ethan but I love my dad too. I shouldn't have rushed into a physical relationship with you and I'm sorry."

"Your breaking up with me?" he asked shocked.

"It's for the best!" she said calmly.

"This is surreal!" he said softly.

"No Ethan this is real life! And in real life you can't have a tantrum and fake your own death to hurt people. I mean that's slightly disturbed!"

"Ok then." he walked from the room.

Tears spilled down her cheeks. That had hurt but it was for the best. Alice came in and looked around.

"Where's Ethan?"

Lexi shrugged.

"Aw sweetie what happened?"

"I broke up with him!" she said as more tears fell.

"O baby!"

She shook her head. "He told me what he did to dad and you. That was just mean and childish. I won't have my dad treated like that. I told Ethan if dad forced me to chose I'd pick Ethan but it works both ways. He can't just treat him like that. I love him. But you are dad are just as important!"

Alice hugged her.

"I'll be fine mum. I'll have a good cry then Lexi will bounce back even better then before."

I hope so Alice thought.

"I'm a little tired mum."

Lexi closed her eyes. Refusing to let tears fall. Her heart was obliterated in pieces in her chest.

**A/N no more lex and ethan :( awww poor things how will they cope wihout each other? hope your enjoying x**


	48. Distractions

**A/N there's a song called almost lover by a fine frenzy. Fits this chapter pretty well x**

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_**5 Weeks Later**_

Christmas and new year had been and gone. Ethan didn't care. For the last 5 weeks. He lived and breathed in his room only. He got up, showered and came back in here before school. With school being out he simply brooded sat in his room when he wasn't at the gym boxing. He'd went there more and more often now. He had used to go once a week but now it was edging closer to at least 5 and he spent hours there. Running on the treadmill, lifting weights. Pounding the boxing bag into oblivion. His arms were huge now. Legs too from the running. His t-shirts were getting tight around the chest. Thabo had gave him some dumbbells to lift at home. He used them when he felt angry or frustrated which was nearly all the time now! He hadn't seen her in 5 weeks. 5 long torturous weeks. She hadn't asked about him and if anyone mentioned her he walked away. For all he knew she was de…. No Eth don't go there! He avoided Danny at all costs too. All he wanted to do at the minute was exercise and box!

The owner of the gym had put his and Thabo's names forward for a boxing competition. Since his break up he'd been more focused and where Sid had thought he wouldn't even get past the first round both he and Thabo had reached the final round. He'd made so much progress and even knocked Thabo out the other day. They were travelling to Jo'burg for the final round tomorrow. He and Thabo were in different groups. Thabo had entered the professional group for the first time and he was in the amateur group. No one knew. Not Danny not Alice and not Lexi. He was meeting Thabo in the gym at 9am. He was lifting his light weights in his room. He hadn't been able to go to the gym today and he'd felt an overload of energy inside him. He was listening to Good Charlotte Misery which had been what his like had been like without her! Story of his life. A line in the song is misery loves company. Well not him! He wanted to be alone! He pumped his arms harder and faster. He heard a knock.

"C'min." he said. He had his back to the door. His arms stretched. Doing butterfly lifts. His arms were outstretched at his sides. Lifted them up and down getting quicker as Danny walked in. His shoulder muscles rippled.

"Ethan." Danny said softly.

Ethan turned. "Danny." he replied in a bored tone.

Ethan's body was now toned and muscular not an ounce of fat anywhere. He placed his dumb bell on the stand and grabbed his towel. Wiped his face hands then arms.

"Is this a social call Danny?" Ethan asked. Pressed stop on his music.

"Sort of."

"Well Danny?" Ethan said impatience leaked from his pores. He started tapping his foot. Recently he had serous problems standing still.

"Lexi wants to see you." Danny said.

"When?"

"Tomorrow." Danny told him.

"I'm busy." Ethan said coldly.

"Can't you reschedule?" Danny asked angrily.

"No I can't! She broke up with me remember. Doesn't say a word in over a freaking month and NOW suddenly wants to see me? Sorry but I have other plans and I'm not gonna drop them coz queen Lexi wants me to go running!"

"No this is actually a family thing!" Danny told him.

"Well it's best that I'm not there coz I'm not family." he took a step forward. "AM I?" he hissed.

Danny clenched his teeth. "Why are you being like this Ethan?" he asked softly.

"God I just can't win with you can I? When I say I love her you don't believe me and you tell me to stay away. When I DO stay away you ask me why. I mean GOD are you bi-polar or something!"

"I'm not talking about staying away from Lex Ethan. I mean avoiding all the family at all costs. You spend all your time at the gym or in here lifting your weights."

"Well this is how I deal with stuff ok!"

"What?" Danny asked.

"Being away from her. Separation! It's this or wallow in depression and depression isn't my style!" he added more weight to his dumbbells. "Excuse me Daniel but I seem to have seem anger and frustration to burn off!" he turned his back and started lifting again.

"Ok if you decide to join YOUR family we'll be in Lexi's room at 4. Everyone. Shauna Missy James too. O no one told you about Daniel did they?"

Ethan froze and turned frowning. The weights hung in his hand. "What's wrong?"

"His name is Daniel Junior Ethan Trevanion."

Ethan's face turned thunderous. "Why?" he asked coldly.

"Because we love you and to commemorate how you helped them. He might not have been ok if you hadn't been there!"

"Well change it!" Ethan spat.

"It's official now. On his birth certificate!"

"Leave me alone Daniel!"

Danny shrugged. "Ok." Ethan walked to his CD player and pressed play. The music didn't help curb the restless anger inside him like it usually did. He flung his dumb bell on the floor after Danny had left the room. Decided to do pull ups. He did them quickly. Lost count and eventually collapsed on his back.

He heard a knock.

"C'min." he said breathlessly.

Alice walked in and saw him. "Ethan you ok son?" she asked concerned.

He nodded. "Overdid the exercise!" he panted.

"As long as that's all it is!" she said.

"Don't worry about me Alice!" he said still puffed.

"I suppose Danny came to talk to you about Lexi's visit?"

He sat up and nodded. Sweat poured into his eyes. Rubbed his face with his towel and then took a long drink from his water bottle.

"She asked specifically for you!"

He shrugged. "Tell her a month is a long time. Tell her maybe in a months time I'll have the time. I'll check my diary. A 5 minute slot. To be honest I'm surprised she remembers what I look like with all those good looking doctors around her!"

"I didn't peg you for the nasty type Ethan." Alice said softly.

"And I didn't peg her as the heartbreaking type either and yet here I am! Not one word in a month and suddenly she wants to see me? What she want to do? Play with me abit see if I'll run at her beck and call." he shook his head. "I'm busy with MY life!"

"Ok son I'll tell her!"

"Thank you!"

What Alice and Danny hadn't told Ethan was that Lexi had told them not to tell him she got her all clear. She didn't want him to feel obligated to see her. Her BMT had worked. O she'd still be on immunosuppressive drugs for another 5 months and she'd be having drugs for 3 years after that and monitored but essentially at this moment she was cancer free. They wanted to celebrate as a family and they had to work to get Lexi to agree to have Ethan there! Neither person was coping with their time apart particularly well. Ethan had become obsessed with boxing and Lexi spent most of her time lost in thought. She spoke her name in her sleep a few times too, with so much longing it almost hurt to hear it. Alice was beginning to wonder whether this was the real thing. Full on love like the kids had said it was. She felt for them both she really did.

**A/N awww :( Poor ethan :( he really is heartbroken x last update for tonight. thought id be nice and giv u 3 since i neglected u and they have been fairly short x**


	49. Ethan's Final

It was 7am the next morning. Ethan was stood in the shower. He should be pumped. Adrenaline should be flowing but all he felt was down. All because he had turned down a chance to see Lexi. Tell you what Ethan if you win go and see her. Anything less than 1st and your not! He felt the weight lift from his shoulders and legs and a rush of heat through his body. He smiled and dried off. Pulled on his tracksuit bottoms and a white t-short he was soon on his toes moving swiftly from the hallway into the kitchen. Running through moves in his head. Grabbed a slice of toast and saw Alice watching him.

"Tell Lex I'm sorry ok?" he said and took a bite of his toast. "This has been planned for weeks."

"Ok, I just sorta thought that family might mean abit more to you. Might be slightly more important."

"Has it even occurred to you to support me in what I'm doing?" he snapped.

"Which is?"

"Nothing too important. Not enough for my families support! I'll see you later!"

He grabbed his bag off the table and walked outside. She noticed a flyer that had fallen out of his bag.

Johannesburg Boxing tournament.

Amateur and Professional Levels - Final.

She made her way towards the front of the house.

"Ethan." he already climbed in the car and drove off.

"Good luck son." she said as the car disappeared.

(X)

Ethan was sparring with Thabo. He was wearing gloves and Thabo wore the hand targets. Ethan jabbed and danced around.

"Your dropping your fists mate, keep your elbows close too!"

Ethan shook his head. "Right grab some gloves Thabo!"

Thabo did. "Spar with me." Ethan dropped his fists for the third time.

"Dammit!" he yelled pulled his gloves off and flung them on the floor. Put his face in his hands.

"We all feel this way our first final." Thabo told him. "You'll be fine when your in the ring."

"It's not that it's Lexi. She wants to see me and I said no. I was fine then she does this to me. It's like she freaking knew!"

They were in the changing room.

"C'mon mate. You gotta focus. You know Sid only put up your name for a laugh. Watch the cocky white kid get knocked off his perch. He never expected you to get this far. I mean all the way to the final!" Thabo told him. "And you've got an advantage too. You use each fist equally well."

"When's your fight?"

"An hour. Don't worry I'll leave the ring all nice and clean with no blood to clean up!"

Ethan smiled. "C'mon then warm up. Spar with me!"

(X)

Thabo won his fight easily he played his opponent abit. For entertainment purposes. Kept tapping his head. Then he was turn him and tap his back or bum. The other boxer was outta his mind. Then Thabo went in for the kill. It had all been too easy for him if Ethan was being honest. Now he was supposed to be in the ring in 30 minutes and he couldn't focus. His phone rang in his pocket. Alice. He disconnected. He had to focus not argue. Then he got a text.

_I rang the place where your fight is. Good luck son. Not that you need it. You do just fine. Love Alice Danny Lex, Dee Jay Nan Ell, Missy, Shauna, James Charlie and last but not least Cathy x_

O great that made his focus worse. He appreciated the thought but this did his head in. Knowing they were all there and he wasn't! he turned his phone off and put it in his locker. Plugged his Ipod in his ear and pressed play. Let the music wash over him. It didn't matter what song he just needed to blank his mind.

"Eth it's time!" Sid popped his head in. "Remember what I said this kid is good. Dodge his right coz it just destroys. At the same time use your left on him but alternate. It'll confuse him!"

Ethan nodded and pulled his gloves on. He wore shorts with Sid's gym emblazoned all over them. Best way to drum up business when he's getting his face smashed in!

Ethan stood in the ring in his corner. Got his first look at his opponent.

O god I'm dead! He's freaking massive he thought. His mouth gaped slightly. Is it too late to run? He wondered.

"You gonna go and order my coffin?" he whispered to Thabo.

"Na you'll kill him. He's not even that big." Ethan looked at him. "Joking aside Eth mate I do not envy you. I mean your 6 foot and he stands a good head over you! And those arms!" he whistled.

"Not helping Thabo!" he hissed.

"You ever see Rocky 4?"

Ethan nodded.

"Dolph Lungren played Ivan Drago." Thabo said.

Ethan nodded again.

"Looks abit like him. But with brown hair. O and the skin tone is all wrong too. Good luck mate your gonna need it!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

He walked up to Drago as Thabo called him. They met in the middle of the ring.

"I will break you!" Drago said.

That was abit full on wasn't it? I mean c'mon it's just not that serious!

Ethan smiled cockily. "Bring it on pussy cat!"

Drago's eyes narrowed.

"Meow!" Ethan said as he walked away. He was completely focused now. Went to his corner and beat his gloves together. The bell went

Ethan skirted around the ring. Each fighter getting used to each other. Both got in an equal amount of jabs. Round 2 was a different matter. He dominated Drago. Got in a couple of hard punches. Ethan really felt like he had a chance after that round. The punches had got harder. The bell went for the end of the second was sat in his corner. Thabo told him Drago had a habit of dropping his left hand slightly when he went in for the powerful right. He had dodged a few of them. Felt air whoosh passed him.

"Watch for the dropping mate and then pop him on the jaw." Ethan nodded.

"Your doing really well. With your alternating he doesn't know what to expect. Problem is it's making him angry!"

Ethan decided to stroke it and mouthed Meow. It took 3 people to restrain him. He then danced in his seat grinning cockily.

"Keep moving. He's tiring!" Ethan nodded continuously.

Ethan's stood up and the bell rang again. Both boxers got in far more punches. Although Ethan actually landed more. Until he heard a voice which sounded suspiciously like Lexi's call his name. He froze coz it was so clear. His fists dropped.

Then he hear Thabo shout no Ethan! About a second before he felt a fist or sledgehammer hit the side of his head. Followed by a left. God his head felt like it had been hit by a truck. Carrying another 20 trucks which hit him one by one. He stumbled back onto the ropes but didn't fall. He was dis-orientated though the boxer was frowning, not liking he stayed on his feet. He saw the boxer wind up the right again when thankfully the bell rang. Ethan stumbled groggily over to his corner.

"Ethan?" Thabo asked. He looked like he was wobbling.

"Stand still Thabo!" Ethan answered.

"I'm not moving!" Thabo replied.

"What the hell just hit me?" Ethan asked.

"His fist!" Thabo told him squirting water in his mouth. Ethan spat it in the bucket.

"His fist? It felt like I had been hit by a tonne of bricks!"

"How are you Eth?"

"Well I'm seeing 3 of everything, including him. That punch really got me Thabo!" he admitted.

"Aim for the one in the middle!" Thabo told him. "He's getting tired Ethan remember watch for the left drop."

Ethan had an idea. If it didn't kill him. It would work.

He jumped up. Shook his head trying to clear his vision. The bell rang.

Ethan jumped around the ring.

"Hey Drago." he got in a punch. "Meow."

His opponent tried a hard right. Ethan dodged.

"Ha ha meow!"

Another hard right. Another dodge.

His opponent was tired. The hard rights used a lot of energy.

"This is too easy pussy cat. Meow. Or should I say kitten?"

Ethan saw rage contort his features and his left fist dropped. Ethan didn't quite dodge as well this time though. He swung as hard as he could. Both punches connected well. Both fighters fell back to the mat. Breathing heavily hearing bells ringing in his ears.

"3"

Wait they were doing the 10 count for KO. He had to get up. His visit to Lexi depended on it! He started ordering his limbs to move. His legs obeyed.

"5"

He rolled so he was on his knees.

"7"

His feet rested on the floor.

"8"

Pushed himself to standing.

"9"

He wobbled but stayed up somehow.

The bell rang and he was declared winner.

"And Ethan Bell of Sid's Gym is the winner!"

He exhaled a breath. Thabo came over and shook his hand.

"Well done man! I didn't think you had it in you!" Thabo looked at his opponent. "Seriously I didn't!"

"Thanks mate!"

The judges came and gave him the check. Which was the equivalent of £1500 in English money. His first place trophy and an assortment of Polaroid pictures.

He was in the changing room and the doctor walked in.

"Hey." a blond woman said. She had a nice smile. Warm friendly. "You just fought right?"

"And won!" he said cockily and smiled back.

"You won the other guy I just checked?"

"Yeah! What?" he asked at her incredulous expression. "Look at me. No one can beat this!"

She came over. Shined a light in his eyes. And his reflexes. "Any dizziness, blurred vision, nausea. Headaches?"

"You being funny about the headaches?" he asked.

"Ok then strike that!"

"I had blurred vision but it's gone now."

She nodded. Finished checking him over.

"Well you look fine. No signs of obvious injury or trauma. Concussion is still a problem though." she handed him a card. "If you have any of those symptoms go straight to hospital."

He nodded. "Thank you."

The doctor left so he went in the shower. The hot spray helped. God he needed some aspirin. He felt like truck had ran over his face. Repeatedly.

He towelled off and pulled on his jeans and a shirt. He didn't really care he was going to see Lexi.

He saw Thabo waiting outside. "Can you give me a lift to hospital? I need to make a stop first though!"

**A/N go ethan go ethan go ethan lol me thinks this boxin jst mite go sumwhere :) hope ur enjoyin x **


	50. Lexi's Visit

Everyone was sat in Lexi's room. One person was absent. Lexi was out of bed. She sat often and still needed a lot of sleep but she was healthier then she'd been in a while. In what felt like forever. She was fussing over Daniel everyone around her was talking they also had a little spread on. Juice sandwiches. She'd been told as soon as the house was sanitised then she could go home. She could hardly wait. She asked if she could go home to help clean which had her family laughing. Problem was she lived on a dusty game reserve! And that had to be cleaned from top to bottom. Sorta like finding a needle in a haystack don't you think?

"Hey Dee Jay, 5 weeks and big sis finally gets to play with you!"

His blue eyes were riveted following her everywhere. Intent on her. She played spider tickle. Then peek a boo. Spider tickle was where spiders walked up his legs to tickle his stomach. He just lay there. Then a smile split his features.

Danny and Alice gasped.

"That's his first smile! You made him smile!" Alice exclaimed at Lexi.

"Really?" Lexi asked. "Wow you always told me I was a clown!"

There was a soft knock.

"Come in!" Lexi called out.

The door opened and Lexi stood there. She busied herself with Daniel.

"Ethan you made it!" Alice said happily.

"Yeah I did." he said to Alice.

He walked over to Lexi. "I'm happy your looking better."

She shrugged not looking at him.

"I didn't know if you could have real flowers yet so I got you this!"

He pulled out a silk red rose. He bent down and kissed her cheek. And put the rose on her table.

"Thank you." she said stiffly. Still playing with Daniel she didn't look at him at all.

Ethan went and sat beside James. It was the seat farthest from everyone. He sat quietly. Not joining the conversations. He spoke when spoken to but didn't volunteer anything.

"You've changed since we last saw you Ethan." Shauna said.

"I do weights now. Lost all the puppy fat. I'm leaner now!" he said.

Lexi surveyed him out of the corner of her eye.

Whoo boy was he! She thought. She nearly passed at when she seen him. The term absence makes the heart grows fonder was completely true. And that kiss on the cheek. She'd been so tempted to turn her head and kiss him. Properly. And everyone was there. That would have been embarrassing.

"Alice mentioned you had a boxing match today. How did you do?" James asked.

"Ok." he said evasively.

"Oh." they thought he had lost. Lexi knew better.

"So you won then?" she asked staring at Daniel.

"Lexi!" Shauna scolded. "It's ok…."

"Yeah I did actually." he said looking at Lexi belligerently. She didn't look up.

"Really wow." Danny said. "Who was your opponent?"

"No one special." Ethan replied.

"That means he was big!" Lexi told them.

Ethan shrugged. "A little.

Alice paled. "How big?"

"A little bigger than me."

"But your over 6 foot." Alice said.

He shrugged again.

He went in his bag and pulled out his lucozade sport and the pictures fell put.

Missy picked them up for him. "Here….HIM?" she squeaked. "You fought him and your still alive?" her mouth was open wide.

Ethan tried to grab the picture. Missy handed it to Alice.

"God Ethan look at him!" Alice gasped. "He's as big as a house and built like a tank. He could have killed you!"

Ethan's face turned thunderous as the picture was passed around. He was breathing heavily out of anger when James got up and walked over to him.

"You're a better man than me!" he said and shook his hand. "I would have ran in the opposite direction. Very quickly."

The picture was handed to Lexi. She declined it. She knew this was making him angry.

Ethan snapped. "O so you don't wanna se it huh? Why don't you start passing these around?"

He pulled them out and slammed them down on the table the top ones were of Ethan, dodging. And hit out stretched hitting him but still in a crouch. He looked amazing. Lexi thought. Focused. Intense. Brilliant.

"This was a bad idea. I'm outta here!"

He walked from the room and was soon heading for the exit.

Everyone stared after him. He was angry about everything.

"I'll go get him. He'll cool off soon enough." Danny said.

Alice nodded.

Danny followed him. He caught him outside.

"You ok son?"

Ethan spun and the contents of his bag fell out.

"Dammit!" he said angrily. Crouched and jerked his stuff in his bag. "And I'm not your son Daniel so don't call me that!"

Danny picked up his trophy. "First place."

Ethan snatched it back off him and put it in his bag. "I didn't want anyone to know!" he said.

"Why?"

"I dunno I just didn't!" he evaded.

"Why did you go off in there son?"

"Coz this is about her and suddenly it was turned around and was about me!" he said angrily.

"She didn't mind!"

"Well I did!" he paced.

"What else is bothering you? I know you well enough to know there's something else."

Ethan didn't wanna tell him. He's a boxer now, hid all weaknesses inside. He was tough! "Nothing."

"Ethan." Danny coaxed

Ethan stalked towards the car. "Open it!" he said. He voice held a croaky tone.

He did and Ethan climbed din the back. Hid his face on the back rest. "She didn't even look at me! I couldn't take my eyes off her and she didn't look at me once! Couldn't even look at a picture of me!" he said angrily and punched the passenger seat.

Danny climbed in the front. Didn't look at him as he was clearly upset and he didn't like people to see it.

He made a circle with the steering wheel with his finger.

"She misses you Ethan."

"Why couldn't she look at me then? Like hell does she miss me!"

"Coz that's how she deals with it. You have your boxing. A distraction. When she was ill she had you as her distraction. Suddenly you were gone. So she acts like you never existed as her own coping mechanism. She's cared that if she lets you in. depends on you again. You disappear. She's disappeared you for good for want of a better term."

"Well if that's what she wants I'll leave!" he said stubbornly.

"Ethan that isn't what she wants. She wants you to fight for her!"

"No she doesn't. She doesn't love me!"

Danny was silent. "I know I put a lot of pressure on you two." he said quietly. "I didn't believe you cared as much as you thought you did. I was wrong."

It took a lot for Danny to admit that Ethan knew.

"You were wrong on a lot of things about me!"

"Come back and sit for a while longer Ethan. We're taking Daniel home soon anyway."

Ethan looked dubious.

"C'mon son." he coaxed and then opened the car door. Ethan climbed out too and walked in the hospital by the time they reached her room. His face was calm and neutral. He walked in behind Danny and sat in his chair. Folded his arms showing everyone that further conversation is not welcome. He sat thinking about his boxing and weights. About how much he would bench tomorrow at the gym. After school. Today was Sunday. He hated school he'd much rather be boxing or with Le…no he didn't wanna think about her. His eyes felt heavier and heavier and before he knew it he'd fell asleep.

The room was quiet and empty apart from Danny and Lexi.

Danny nudged Ethan." I'm gonna get a coffee ok." Ethan nodded groggily not fully understanding what he was saying as he was half asleep. The family had left him alone with Lexi. Danny walked from the room. He stretched and yawned. God hospital chairs were uncomfortable! He looked at Lexi in profile. She was asleep on her side. Her head pillowed on her hands. She still wore her pick turban although she had a little hair he knew. A little longer than peach fuzz. He drank in her face. She is so beautiful. Her skin although still a little pale had a healthy glow to it and her lips were pick now instead of grey. And her green eyes. He could imagine them. Her green eyes they are… as he was thinking those very eyes opened. She lifted her head and looked around.

"I'm dreaming." she murmured sleepily. "Well as long as I'm dreaming." she sat up too quick and wobbled a little he rushed over.

"I'm fine." she said and pulled him to her for a kiss.

Her lips were soft and pliant under his, still in shock for a second he froze. Then put his right hand to her cheek and kissed her back. Her arms snaked around his neck. Her heart monitor beeped faster. They pulled away at the same time.

"First time that has happened in my dream!" she went bright red lay back and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Lexi." Ethan said.

"Go away!" she said muffled.

He stood up to leave then remembered Danny's words. She wants you to fight for her!

He sat back down.

"You still here?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Ethan leave me please. I've embarrassed myself enough!"

"Lex, look at me!"

"NO!" she told him.

"Lex." he drew out the single syllable.

She peeked out so her eyes were uncovered.

He smiled. "I love you!"

She hid her face again,

"Lexi."

"Go away Ethan." her voice wobbled.

"I miss you." he said softly. "I missed you more than I thought it was possible to miss one person."

She pulled the blanket from her face. Her cheeks wet. "You made no move to see me. Talk to me. No messages. I was cut off from you! We broke up. But you left me!" her eyes glistened.

"Lex you broke my heart. You broke up with me remember!"

"So in return you broke mine? I didn't expect you just to give up. I thought he'll apologise. Everything will be better in a week and we'll make up. Same as always!"

"I didn't break your heart intentionally. I tried to stay away but I can't. I love you too much. Miss you too much. I've been a wreck. Going crazy! I want to be with you again. Have a relationship again." he grabbed her hand. I know there's stuff to work through but we can try right?"

"I want to." she said softly. "But I'm worried."

"I'll talk to your dad." he said. "Try and make him understand how I feel. All I know is that you are too important to get away. We could have something special. I love you, you know!"

She nodded. He pulled her close for a chaste kiss and a hug.

"I've missed you so much Ethan." she said against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. "Me too Lex. Me too!"

(X)

Danny returned to the room and saw Ethan and le holding hands and chatting animatedly. His first impulse was to run in there and rip their hands apart. He ignored it and knocked on the door. Walked into the room expecting them to drop their hands covertly. He was shocked to see that they stay locked together tightly.

"You two ok?" Danny asked.

Ethan and Lexi shared a warm look and smile.

Danny rolled his eyes.

Ethan stood up. Looked at Danny.

"Look this is well old fashioned and cheesy but I wanna know if u can have…. I dunno like permission to date your daughter?" Ethan fidgeted. He felt like a proper fool!

Danny half smiled. Still wasn't gonna make it easy for him though!

"And if I say no." he replied seriously.

Ethan hadn't been expecting that answer. "Um, well I'd have to find a way to convince you."

"How would you do that?" Danny asked again seriously. Resisted the urge to laugh at his panic stricken face.

Lexi groaned and covered her face.

"Um, tell you that I love her. And respect her. Then I dunno build trust." he said thinking hard. "Look I'm being serious here Danny. I want to do this properly you know. With you behind us. Fair enough I'm not a complexly traditional guy and I know why you disapprove us so I figured the best way to get you ok with us is for me to, I dunno let you know that I know that your watching. I DO love her and won't mess her around or use her."

Danny studied his face intensely. See if he cracked or blanched under the scrutiny. Ethan looked at him unflinchingly.

"Ok." Danny said coolly. "We'll take this one day at a time!" he walked over and went to shake his hand. Bent forward. "But you know what will happen if you hurt her." he murmured for Ethan's ears only.

Then he smiled at his daughter. Patted her feet. "What do you say about that Lex?"

She groaned louder, still hiding her face.

**A/N ok so i got them bk together. me loves a happy ending lol last chapter next. hmmm i wonder what is happning there! :)**


	51. Party Time

_**2 Weeks Later. **_

**(Lexi returned home a week ago)**

Danny stood outside looking at the streamers and banners and balloons which were plastered all over Leopards Den. He nodded walked and kicked a balloon in the air. They had a big white gazebo up with tables and chairs inside. The food hadn't been brought out yet neither had the guests arrived. He smiled and walked up the stairs towards the house. The place looked good. He felt fear when he heard 2 high pitched screams coming from terrified girls. One consisting of DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY and the other was O MY GOD GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Danny ran inside towards the screams of two hysterical girls. His mind running through scenarios. They were attacked. Murdered even? Tristan was here or some other homicidal maniac. He'd kill them if he harmed one hair on either girl! He vowed. He burst into Lexi's room certain he was going to see the girls being attacked. He looked at the terrified girls expressions. They were red faced and screaming cowering in the corner. Pointing. Danny looked at the source of their fear.

He decided to look again. So he checked making sure his daughter was correct in what was scaring her. He was right. Shook his head at Lexi.

"You screamed like maniacs, gave me the fright of my life. Deducted 10 years of my life. For a MOTH!" he exclaimed.

"Look at it dad, it's humongous!" Lexi said hysterical.

Ethan and Evan appeared at the door. Saw the girls still cowering although they weren't screaming now just watching the moth buzz around with unblinking eyes. Hands shaking in the air if it came near.

"What's going on?" Ethan demanded.

"Meet the girls attacker boys." Danny said dryly.

Ethan and Evan looked at the moth then at the girls in disgust.

Ethan looked at Lexi. "Lex, it's a freaking moth!"

"You two are so soft!" Evan added.

If flew towards them quickly and both girls were pushing each other in their haste to get away. They scrambled and screamed as it approached quickly.

"Dad, Eth, anybody SAVE ME! It keeps swooping for me! Don't just stand there!" she whacked at the moth. "Go fly next to Liv leave me alone!" she said to the moth.

"I say we lock 'em in with it!" Ethan piped up with a wicked grin.

"NO!" Both girls shrieked.

"Yeah, why put the moth through 2 screaming girls. Isn't that classed as animal cruelty or something?" Evan asked.

"Of the worst kind!" Danny said smiling.

"The men in our family are so crap Liv. We get accosted by a enraged deranged moth!" it swooped again and she danced away. "And they don't even save us. And you are supposed to love me!" she said pointedly to Ethan.

Ethan and Evan share a amused look at Lexi's over the top comment.

Danny rolled his eyes waited till the moth landed on her wardrobe and caught it in his hands. "Wow you should feel it hit off my hands. He's a angry little moth!" he murmured.

"Crisis averted." Ethan said

"Hey baby girl." Danny said and reached his hands towards her.

"NO Daddy!" she yelled. Vaulted across the bed and ran from the room at top speed. Squealing. All her mother saw was a blur.

"Tormenting our child again Danny?"

"Who me, of course not. I am a model parent!" he said innocently.

He released the moth out of her bedroom window.

"How's Daniel?"

"Sleeping as per." Alice said smiling. Grabbed his hand. The other kids disappeared quickly. They stood in the empty hallway. He put his arms around her.

"Seeing as Daniel is out and the kids are otherwise disposed." she kissed his neck. "And it's been the safe 6 weeks after his birth." she whispered. Kissed his lips softly. Pulled him to their room. He closed the door behind them and kissed her completely. She kissed him back and it got very heated very quickly. It was amazing how quick a kiss escalated. Even the chastest of kisses could easily become something else with them. His hands skimmed down her back softly. His tongue coaxing her mouth open for surrender. She groaned deep in her throat. His mouth worked it's magic as he was brushing kisses down her neck. Alice's back felt her legs wobbling and pulled him back so she was sat on their bedside cabinet. She had to move before she fell over. His mouth was magic but at the same time lethal. She exhaled a shaky breath as his lips found her once again. His hands started fumbling with the buttons of her blouse. Danny was just about to tear it off in his haste when a cry pierced the air.

They looked at each to her and started laughing hysterically. "If you could see your face!" Alice giggled. She burst again.

"We were just getting to the good it!" he grumbled and went into the mini fridge they kept in their room which held Daniels next bottle. Turned on the heater.

"Poor baby!" Alice said picking up Daniel and smiling at him.

"Yeah poor me!" Danny said smiling at her.

"Not you. Mini Daniel. His daddy grumbling about him. When it's his fault you're here!" she nuzzled his neck and loved the baby smell of her son. Talcum powder and baby. Nothing smelled sweeter.

"HA ME!" he exclaimed. "You Alice are a little liar. I did nothing! You took advantage of me!"

"Not me, I just lay there and thought of England. This isn't on is it baby. Firstly you now he starts on mummy. We gotta kick daddy into touch!" she blew a raspberry on his cheek. His face split into a toothless grin.

"He's got your smile Danny." Alice said smiling at her gorgeous son.

Danny's jaw dropped. "Excuse me but I have all my teeth!"

Alice giggled.

"He looks like you more everyday." she told him. Still got my eyes and jet black hair though.

"Handsome boy!" he said proudly and shook the bottle. Tested it on his wrist.

"Too right!" Alice told him.

"I know what, I'll change this nappy then after dinner we'll see if you'll stay awake to play huh?" she grabbed a nappy and lay him on his mat.

"Daddy will do the change then the bottle. You go relax huh? Daddy wants mummy to have a few hours by herself." he said to Daniel.

"it's ok Danny." she said unsnapping his babygro.

"Trust me I have an ulterior motive. I want you rested for tonight!" Danny's eyes smouldered with heat and intensity.

"Promises promises!" she said and cleaned Daniel with wipes. And then placed his clean nappy beneath him. She made sure Daniel was safe on the bed and stood up. Pressed a kiss to his neck. Swirled a pattern with her tongue.

"Anymore of that and I'll find someone to watch Daniel and keep you prisoner here!" he warned.

She sat back down. Put Daniel back in his clothes. "I just might call your bluff on that!" she whispered.

"Alice!" he warned.

"Ok OK ruin my fun!" she muttered. Kissed her baby then her husband. Left the room and walked out onto the veranda. Heard giggling then silence. Turned and saw Lexi having a hug with Ethan. She was looking at him with the most besotted expression.

She looked away. Then faked a cough. They sprung apart. Lexi blushed. She practically looked purple. Her hair was long enough for a very short hairstyle. Lexi was thrilled with it.

"Don't worry. I was giving her a hug."

Alice shrugged. Then smiled.

"Did dad sort this?" Lexi asked."Yeah he did. Pretty good huh?"

"Danny's good at anything he sets his mind too." Ethan said softly.

Lexi smiled and twined her hand with Ethan's.

"How do you feel Lexi?" Alice asked.

"You know, so so. The doctors told me it would be a while before my sleep patterns return to normal. But I'm not bothered. I'm just happy I don't feel sick anymore. I feel abit warm but don't worry if I'm ill I'll tell you I promise."

Alice nodded.

"Where is dad anyway?"

"He and Daniel are in the bedroom. I have been banished."

"You so better not go there!" Lexi warned.

"I have no idea what your talking about!" Alice said innocently.

"Yeah right!" Lexi scoffed. "C'mon Ethan." she said pulling him towards the house.

"Lex." Alice said.

"I know no bedroom. God mum WE have restraint. Unlike some people!"

"Fine but door wide open!"

Lexi grinned. "C'mon help me pick my dress, o and shoes. And make up. And bag." Lexi said quickly.

"O thank you for this Alice." Ethan said dryly. "If we aren't out in half an hour you'll find me crushed under a mountain of shoes bags and everything else woman need!"

"Your welcome son. I love you." she said sweetly. "It was nice knowing you!"

He stuck his tongue out as he was pulled into her room. Alice listened. Lexi was talking a mile a minute. All she heard continually was.

"O Lex I dunno's." and "Someone kill me now. Put me out of my misery."

(X)

It was a warm African night. Lexi was wearing a white cotton sundress. Ethan's eye's nearly popped out of his head when he seen her in it. "We didn't pick that!" he'd choked.

"Your rubbish. Me and Liv decided when I took pity on you!"

"Not a second too soon either!" he muttered. "I was drowning in a sea of bags and shoes!"

"Ha ha funny. Men are rubbish!" she'd muttered in reply.

Along with her dress and flip flop sandals she'd put her up in a twist. She was sat at a table yawning. Rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had a lot more energy these days but she still tired quickly. Ethan came up behind her. Pulled a chair close and put his arms around her stomach as he sat behind her. His chin on her shoulder. They looked at the couples on the dance floor. Everyone seemed to be paired off.

Evan was dancing with a girl named Grace from Mara. And Thabo and Liv were having a discussion about how boxing could be portrayed as dancing. Liv stared and Lexi saw her fall in love. She grinned.

"Warn your friend Thabo. She's a lot meaner than boxers!"

Ethan chuckled. She felt the rumble against her neck. "Look at him. He's halfway in love!"

Both people's eyes had a similar sparkle.

Various townspeople were there. Fatani and Bukle. Vanessa and Rowan. Caroline and Dupe. Along with many people Lexi hadn't had the chance to meet as she was in hospital. Her mum and dad were on the dance floor too. Oblivious to anyone but each other.

"Must be nice to still love each other so much after all those years have passed." Ethan mused out loud.

"Yeah." she replied. Sneaked a quick kiss to his cheek.

The song turned fast. A country and western song. Danny and Alice winked at each other and waved to Lexi. She waved back smiling. Her smile froze when her mum and dad started prancing and dancing like kids.

Her jaw dropped. People converged around them in a circle clapping. Suddenly there was whooping and even more clapping.

"O God what are they doing?" Lexi shrieked and jumped from her chair. Fought her way through the crowd.

"Somebody stop what they are doing." she yelled but couldn't be heard over the clapping. She finally burst through the crowd and saw her mum and dad. Her dad pretending to be a cowboy spinning a rope over his head. Then threw it, it landed around her mother and he mimed pulling her towards him. Lexi was seriously embarrassed to death and possibly beyond.

She crossed her arms and looked at her parents sternly. The song finished and she grabbed her dad's hand.

"I seriously can't take you anywhere!" she hissed.

"It was your mum too!" he joked.

"Yeah well she had 2 insane best friends who made her that way, I EXPECT it of her. But you!" she said in mock disgust.

"Hey listen another fast song. I can do the funky chicken!" he teased wiggling his bum and motioned to Alice. Who grinned back and nodded.

Lexi's eyes shot daggers. "Do it and you die!" she warned.

She let go of his and he went to do it.

"NO!" she shrieked and jumped on his back. Danny not expecting it fell forward into the dirt. They laughed wildly. Ethan and Alice stood above them shaking their heads.

"And people say I'm insane!" Alice said.

Lexi stood up and surveyed her dress. It was orange.

"Damn I gotta go change." she complained.

"I need to go to the bathroom anyway so I'll…" Ethan started.

"Ethan no way!" Danny warned.

"You can trust me."

Danny stared at him. "OK but no funny business."

"Ok." Ethan told him. "Thandi is in there with Daniel anyway so…" Lexi trailed off.

Ethan and Lexi walked hand in hand towards the house. As soon as they were out of lose sight he pulled her around the corner on the veranda. He pulled her to him and kissed her. "I have waited all day!" he breathed against her lips.

"But you…"

"I didn't promise a thing. Plus It's just a kiss." he murmured and returned to the kiss. "You taste really good." he groaned. Pulled away reluctantly.

"Go on before I change my mind about abstinence."

She pulled him to her this time. "I don't wanna abstain!" she told him hotly.

"You'll get me hung!" he warned.

"You started it." she told him.

"And of course Lexi had to finish it!"

She nodded and grinned. Walked from the shadows into the house and into her bedroom.

She spent 10 minutes looking for a new outfit.

"Lexi!" Ethan yelled through the door. "Danny will be timing us. Watch he'll….." speak of the devil Ethan said as Danny walked in.

"She can't pick a outfit. She wanted me to help in there but I refused. Incase you assumed the worst!" Ethan defended.

"I didn't come to check on you. Daniel actually. He was abit grizzly and wouldn't have his bottle earlier."

Lexi opened the door. Appeared wearing skin tight jeans and a dress top. All thoughts flew out of Ethan's head.

"Wipe that thought out of your head." Danny whispered.

"What thought my brain just melted." He admitted.

Lexi blushed. "Let's get back to party."

Danny heard Ethan call Lexi beautiful. Didn't understand Lexi's mumbled reply.

(X)

Alice was sipping orange juice. Sitting in the seat her daughter occupied earlier. There was a slow dance playing. Ethan and Lexi danced. Her head was on Ethan's shoulder and arms were round his back. His were around her waist but at a respectable position. Nothing that would tempt Danny to go and tear them apart as he wouldn't hesitate they both knew. They looked so happy. They looked in love although Alice would never tell them. It was too late to try and keep them apart. They were already in deep. They just had to hope that she and Danny had raised them to be sensible and mature and hope like hell they didn't end up in the position Alice had been in at 17! She felt someone's arms twine around her. Hungry lips press to her neck. She spun and kissed him back.

"How'd you know it was me?" he whispered looking at her.

"Trust me I know you anywhere. Even from behind!" she said cockily. He leaned in but she dodged. "Didn't you warn the kids about this?" she asked playfully.

"We're married. I'm allowed!" he whispered.

He pulled her towards the dance flow and they slow danced.

"How was Daniel?"

"Sleeping soundly. Drained his other bottles. He'd been fine."

She smiled and saw Ethan kiss Lexi softly on the cheek.

"It's too late for them you know."

Danny glanced over. Saw Ethan stroking her hair. Then whisper something in her ear. Lexi laughed hysterically as they danced. Ethan was laughing too. They were getting funny looks from the other dancers.

He decided to let them be. For tonight anyway. "Tonight I wanna think about me and you. How much I love you and how I thank god your mine. How the 5 of us are gonna be happy. All the bad times are behind us Alice. It's all plain sailing ahead."

**A/N ok people that is it. THE END after 2 stories a combined 70 chapters we are finally finished thank god! and also for the last chapter some well deserved fluff. danice and lex/ethan fluff 2. lol**

**my next story lost in space will be started soon. thank you all for reading and reviewing :) x**


End file.
